New Life
by Wolf3391
Summary: After beating Madara our blonde hero sacrifice himself only to awaken 1000 years later Now in a new place he will get a second chance at life in Shibusen Narutu/Harem Will have lemons in the future
1. The Soul Wakes

**New life**

**Chapter 1: The Soul wakes**

**Note I do not own Naruto or soul eater if I did they'd do some really odd things. Second story hope this goes well.**

Thoughts and weapon forms are in italics

Shinigami looked at the body of Naruto sleeping in a special chamber in his house thinking that he would soon be waking since the deal was almost paid in full

_/flashback/_

"_funny isn't it Madara, after everything you've done and taken from me we finish our battle at the valley of the ends. This time I'll finish what father started and take you down."_

"_Ha that is laughable really, you still don't understand anything with my eternal Sharingan there's no stopping me along side the power of the other clans. Still I'll admit this is poetic in a way, prepare to join your loved ones, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto on this day October 10__th__ on your 18__th__ birthday you DIE"_

"_I know im going to die but im taking you with me teme" going through many seals in a matter seconds '_Kyubi please lend me your strength to mine' he asked he tennat and friend **'**_**very well kit take him down for all of them'**__ faces flashed in his mind including the former love of his life Hinata._

"_SHIKI FUIN 1000 year sleep" the shinigami appeared behind him but not the one his father the yondaime or the sandaime summoned this one was all black with the top half of a skull mask._

"_I knew dads seals were off by a millimetre no way the shinigami would take a good soul before its true time" he said to the figure behind him_

"_I must say Naruto I'm impressed that you saw the flaw and discovered the truth of me you're the first to do this. But you know what me being here to help you means." Said shinigami with a sad tone._

"_there's nothing left for me here all those I cared for were taken from me all that's left is to get rid of him that I can rest easy even if it is 1000 years."_

"_very well Naruto if that is what you wish" only receiving a nod the shinigami used his hands of death to hold madara._

"_WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING TO ME, LET ME GO YOU INSIGNIFICANT CHILD!" he shouted out of panic._

_With his energy hands in place shinigami reached inside and took madara's soul it looked red with patches on it '_so sad when a human becomes a kishin egg' _madara's body turned to dust and Naruto fell onto his knees beginning to fall on to his face when shinigami stopped him_

"_Naruto when you wake you will be like my son since your life is more than any good soul should handle, you'll have a second chance of happiness, until then sleep and await then day that you wake in the world."_

"_Thank…you…shini…gami…sama" he said with his breath leaving him and his eyes shut not to be opened for a millennium. Shinigami took his body away and went back to his home and placed his body in one of the many rooms and locked the door until the day he would wake._

_/flashback end/_

'_Tomorrow is the day, Naruto-kun this time you'll have a better life and you'll find a family here waiting for you._' Thought Shinigami-sama who now had his changed appearance with his giant hands and circular mask (the one he made so he wouldn't scare children)

The next day Shinigami had called Spirit one of his death scythes, Kid his son, along side his weapons Elizabeth (Liz) and Patricia (Patty) Thompson, Sid the academy teacher (still alive), and Dr. Franken Stein were all in front of the door to where Naruto slept. All were curious to why Shinigami ha called them to this room which was always locked and almost no one knew what was in there.

"chichiue (honorable father) why did you ask us to come to this door, you always said to never try and get in" asked Kid

"Kid the reason for this is because there has been someone sleeping in this room for 1000 years today, and he is finally waking up. Do you remember the story of the ninja I told you as a child" answered shinigami.

"Hai chichiue but why do you ask, I mean it's just a story, right?" his father only shook his head

"So Blondie-kun is waking up today then right, hehe?" asked Patty excitedly to which Shinigami was confused by.

"how do you know he's blonde Patty" asked her elder sister a little surprised that her sister didn't tell her something.

"Umm, Shinigami-sama left the door open the other day and I saw a blonde boy with whiskers in a glass coffin" placing a finger on her lip to look quizzical. At which everyone sweat dropped.

"Well yes in exchange for helping Naruto-kun 1000 years ago he agreed to sleep within his body for that long since he couldn't live in his world anymore."

"Why is that shinigami-sama, what reason would he be willing to sleep for a millennium" asked Spirit.

"Put simply he saved the world that had taken everything he loved from him and more" he answered without his silly tone that he would use for students.

"H-How old was he when he made the deal?" asked Sid believing that it would take someone of experience and had lived a long time to have everything taken from him.

"18…he made the deal on his 18th birthday which was october 10th, today in fact."

Everyone was gob smacked by this, to think at age 18 you lost everything you loved and gave up your life to save the world. Liz and patty were looking at the door with empathy since they had lived tough lives before finding Kid but this Naruto had given his life to save many and had nothing where he lived that would make him want to stay.

"so are we going to stand around here or are we going to meet sleeping beauty, Shinigami-sama?" asked stein who was a little 'curious' to the boy now. '_after a 1000 years I wonder what his organs look like'._

"very well then but please remember this world will be much different from his own and after all that time his body and soul will have changed due to his burden." Said Shinigami-sama

Each member of the group entered the room to see the blonde haired ninja inside of a glass coffin but over time there had been indeed some changes since he now had ears on the top of his head and nine golden tails coming from the end of his spine. Although Kyubi was still sealed inside him Naruto now had the features of a hanyou (half demon).

Shinigami-sama went to the coffin and placed his large white hand on the glass and then raised it high "SHINIGAMI CHOP" the effect was instant the entire coffin shattered into tiny fragments and Naruto eyes bolted open and took a large gasp of air and hell to the floor.

"Oww, well that's one way to wake up" Naruto said and began to look at his surrounding then to Shinigami-sama. "Errm not to be rude but where's Shinigami-sama I figured he'd be here when I woke up."

"I'm right here Naruto-kun, I had to change a little a few years ago for certain reasons" getting a nod from "of course I'm not the only one to change if you look in the mirror" to which Liz gave him a small mirror which he thanked her for and took a look at himself and then behind himself to see his tails.

"So it finally happened then, good thing Kyubi told me that his power would be mine at some point and with it becoming a hanyou though I do like the tails, all 9 of them" he said amused

"8" said a voice "excuse me?" said Naruto "you should have 8 tails not nine, 8 is more perfectly symmetrical and having an extra is disgusting" said a frustrated kid. But Naruto didn't take to having his tails insulted "so you've only got three white lines on side of your head"

Three seconds went by before Kid put his head on the floor screaming about him being filthy and disgusting "is he okay" he asked the girl rubbing his head

"Not really Kid loves symmetry and cant stand anything not being so, I'm Liz, that's my little sister Patty" replied Liz and patty began laughing.

"~hehe Kids a little nuts in the head" said the younger Thompson to which Naruto laughed as well

"Indeed, but what now Shinigami-sama I mean where am I now?" he asked to which Shinigami-sama went right up to him

"Naruto-kun I said you would have a second chance and that has not changed and as such you will live here in my mansion in death city and to what you will do, you're going to join my academy here"

Naruto's response was a groan "ergh not more school I had enough of it last time"

There were giggles from the to girls in the room and chuckles from the men who found his comment entertaining seeing the carefree child only Shinigami-sama and Stein didn't join in not that anyone noticed.

"My academy is much different from what you experienced im sure but we can talk about that later. Stein-kun please stay, you me and Naruto-kun need to discuss something privately" all di as were told and left quickly but the Thompson sisters took glances at the blonde fox boy before leaving, "~See ya later Foxy-kun" said Patty as she closed the door.

Once he was sure they were out of range Shinigami-sama turned to Naruto "are you going to drop it now Naruto-kun I can see it and so can Stein-kun" Naruto's grinning face vanished as he turned to his new adoptive father.

"Sorry it's a force of habit, I don't like people to see everything, the few times I did, the people I share died in my arms." He hung his head and his ears dropped "what happened to Konoha after I left"

"simply put peace, all the lands wrote a treaty together with the land of fire under control of the 6th Hokage Konohamaru, you were forever seen as the hero of your world who gave everything to save it and your face was added to the mountain in memory of you but that was just in the first century or so" he went over to him

"Naruto-kun things will be different here, trust me, you gave up your dream to save what it stood for, protecting what's precious and in so you were seen as more than a jailor you were seen as the hero your father wanted. You may find some you can share with again while you're here and open your heart again. Shinigami-sama said with his large white hands patting his head.

"I don't know if I can it hurts to much to see the ones you love die, to see the life fade from their eyes, so what is the real reason he is here for" pointing to Stein

"We need to see if you're a weapon or meister since the school teaches students about how to control their souls" Naruto closed his eyes to this and seemed to stay perfectly still for a few seconds before tuning to Shinigami-sama.

"Kyubi says that this time and this place has changed his soul slightly and that he can take form outside me in different shapes is that like a weapon Shinigami-sama" death seemed to lean to one side tilting her head and then placed both hands on Naruto's head.

What he was doing was looking over Naruto's and Kyubi's soul to see both size, wavelength and what type they were. He was shocked to find Naruto had the soul of a meister and a very large wavelength which was equalled by Kyubi's but it turned out indeed he was a weapon but he didn't have one form but multiple although he was curious to how he would materialise any weapon.

"he's correct so could you try and get her to take a weapon form Naruto-kun, and for the record what is Kyubi to you?" asked a curious lord death since he knew their history.

Stretching out his hands and allowing light to shine before grabbing it "simply put he is the last precious person to me but we can't be in physical contact since he resides in my mindscape." When the light dissipated what remained were a pair of dual ninjatou which had black and crimson hilts, silver guards in a diamond shape and sharp silver blades.

"wow" said Naruto since it surprised they did it so easily and having the blades in his hands felt right to him.

"indeed you seem to be perfectly synchronized with your partner but you said different forms, does that mean she has more than one" asked Stein resisting the urge to tackle him and dissect him here and now regardless of Shinigami-sama.

His response was was the light shinning from the weapons and confining to a new shape, what was left was a scythe which had a black handle the weapon itself was interesting as instead of just having the blade at the top there was also a smaller version of the blade at the bottom of the handle. The blade had a crimson outline with a smooth curve but where the blade met the handle it curved up to have an axe like addition. "satisfied, Mr. um…"

"Stein, but a scythe as well depending on what other forms you have you'll need to practice with each so that you can handle the missions Shinigami-sama gives you. I suggest finding someone who uses a scythe to teach you".

"No, give me three days and all of Kyubi's weapons forms will be mastered, then I'll be ready for anything. But if there's nothing else to talk about I'd ask if I could take a look at the surrounding area just to familiarise myself with it." He told him outright but with a respectful tone.

Getting a nod from both Naruto hid his fox appendages by changing into a human form similar to a henge and took out something that he had in his pocket from before his final battle, a Kakashi style mask which he'd worn since his death and put it back over his face so it covered his whiskers. "I'll be back later Shinigami-sama, Stein-san and thank you for letting me stay in your home" he then left the room with Shinigami-sama looking toward his friend.

"it's going to take him a while to adjust to life here in this world but I hope his partner can ease his pain, his soul looked stretched thin to breaking point while the other showed concern and longing since we know they cant touch each other, what do you think Shinigami-sama" asked stein taking a puff from his cigarette.

He sighed "Naruto-kun is at a complicated since he has such a strong soul but that light seems to have been dimmed by what life did and took from him, he needs a new light to add to his own to make him himself again, hopefully the academy and Kidd can help or at least ease his pain." Said an exhausted Shinigami-sama thinking that it would take some time for Naruto to see him as family.

Meanwhile Naruto was running across the roofs of death city and checking out what it had to offer. He was happy to see a restaurant that sold Japanese cuisine so hopefully that would sell ramen and dango. Eventually he found himself in forest which looked a bit dark if he was honest but his thoughts were stopped by a feeling by his leg.

A small black cat was rubbing against his leg, but what was off was that the cat seemed to have a large hat on its head, not that he minded, he'd seen a fair few weird things in his time.

"Well how might you be cutie and that's a very nice hat you have there" taking the cat into his arms and scratching what was clearly a female cat behind the ear to which she purred in enjoyment.

"Blair really likes what your doing there please don't stop" a talking cat wondered Naruto as he continued without stopping since he loved caring for animals.

"Blair…that's a nice name, my names Naruto, I'm new around here so could you tell me who lives in that cottage over there, the on in the shape of a pumpkin" he asked hoping to make friends with the owner since this area would be a great place to train.

"that's easy Blair lives there its Blair's house silly" that made him stop scratching which elected a moan from the cat. "okay how can a cat live in a house on her own doesn't make sense" he said plainly.

There was a puff of smoke and where there was once a black cat there was now a beautiful purple haired girl in a skin tight dress which hugged her generous assets and curves and she was hanging on to his neck while he held her back and behind. He had the decency to have a small nose bleed uner his mask since he hadn't seen someone this beautiful in some time but he shook his head to gather his senses.

"well I guess answers my question, so might I ask you something on the inside then Blair-chan" he said with a smile through the mask as held carried her into her home and placed her on the couch and sat next to her.

"mind if I change Blair-chan?" the girl shook her head and grinned excitedly at what she thought he was going to do '_Blair cant wait to see the muscles under the shirt'_ only to be shocked when he grew fox ears and a tail.

"ahhhh, much better, feels nice having them loose. You okay Blair-chan?" he asked at the look of awe on her face. And her instincts took over as she pounced on him so he was on the floor and she was on top "Blair likes what she see with Naruto-kun" she started to caress his hard defined abs feeling her body becoming hot just from the feel of his muscles.

"Blair-chan please stop, right now" he said in a panic he wasn't ready for something like this after he just woke up. After pushing her off he looked at her and saw she was upset "please understand Blair-chan I'm not…stable at the moment it's just… something like that will be difficult for me please understand." '_she's like you Anko but more innocent'_

"Blair understands and is sorry Naruto-kun Blair wanted to play, Blair didn't want to hurt you. You seem nice Naruto-kun, some people in the city stay away from me for something that's not true" she said the last part annoyed.

"I know the feeling but I think we can still play if you want, how is your combat ability a.k.a. fighting" he asked since he could feel a strange power radiating from her.

"Blair's magic is strong and can beat up nasty people why do you wanna have a play fight" he nodded "sure Blair is always happy to play come outside then." Skipping along to the door she led him to a large open space and she began chanting "Pum-Pum Pumpkin" preparing her spells.

Naruto took out his ninjatou and got into a battle stance "When your ready Blair-chan" his reply was a cry of "Halloween Cannon" to which his instincts told him to avoid. Gathering chakra to his feet he jumped out of the way of the blast and saw a large crater '_that was some _blast' he looked at Blair to see a grin on her face_ 'I know that look anywhere, she likes to play with her food it seems'. _

_He_ moved so he could bounce of a tree branch he sped forward to his opponent and began spinning his two blades in each hand with his arms outstretched.

Seeing this, the cat-girl hoped onto a floating pumpkin she conjured so she could avoid his attack and was happy he jumped out the way since it would be no fun if your opponent went down from the first attack. Launching several pumpkins at the boy he nimbly avoided all with grace and flexibility while slashing them all with a cross slash and before long he was upon her so she used her hat-hand to punch him away and continue her assault while smiling like a Cheshire.

"Well that was unexpected, guess you've got a few tricks in your hat Blair-chan" said Naruto smiling since this was a pretty good work out and a good chance to practice what Kyubi coul change into.

'Kyubi, I need a long range weapon, do you think you can help partner?' he asked '**sure kit I think this should work just fine for you' he replied'. **His ninjatou changed into a single form a large Fuuma shuriken 'thanks Kyubi now let's see if the old tactic works."

Throwing down a smoke bomb he created a shadow clone while he turned into a second shuriken and the clone threw both in Blair's direction. She used her hat to grab one by the hole while she dodge the other while on the pumpkin and fired at the clone. She was shocked to see that when the smoke cleared from her attack there was only a crater and no Naruto.

"Naruto where did you go Blair still wants to play" she said with a pout believing he'd run away.

A giggle could be heard "I'm right here Blair-chan" the shuriken she held in her hands changed into Naruto "but I'd get of the pumpkin if I were you" he said with his own Cheshire grin as his 'actual weapon' came back like a boomerang an sliced the floating pumpkin in two causing it to explode.

Naruto ended up with Blair in his arms bridal style and landed on the ground "you okay Blair-chan" he asked hoping she was uninjured he only wanted a friendly spar. "Hai, Blair had lots of fun with Naruto-kun, can we do it again sometime?" she asked with a puppy dog pout.

He chuckled thinking how cute it is when girls do the PDP "sure thing Blair-chan, but I think I need to get home now, I might be round tomorrow to train if that's alright" getting a nod he left her by the front door and began leaving for the mansion.

As he walked toward home a few tears fell from his eyes '_Anko, I wish I could have protected you, she so like you, but she hasn't seen the world like we did, I think I'll watch out for her she said people stay away from her.' _He wiped his eyes and remembered the time he spent with one of his wives, and made his way toward the mansion where one of the sisters was waiting, Patty the younger one if he recalled.

"hey there…patty was it?" he asked the gun girl. She was leaning on the door of the mansion.

"~Hai, Shinigami-sama told me to take you to your new room….why are you wearing a mask now your face was cute and your missing your ears Foxy-kun? Hehe", Naruto mused at the child like behaviour of the young Thompson.

"the ears I hide simply because people don't usually have animal features so I take this form." He then looked to the sky wistfully "the mask is in remembrance of someone I knew a long time ago" turning back to her "shall we go then Patty-chan" giving a mask smile.

She then grabbed his arm and gave him an unintentional (maybe intentional) feel of her ample chest when she pushed against him '_she must not realise what she's doing, she seems naïve any who'._ He blushed at the sensation she gave him, but unseen by him as he averted his gaze was the grin on patty's face know exactly what she was doing.

it wasn't long thankfully for Naruto before they were in front of a door which had his clan symbol of the Uzumaki (the spiral). He opened the door and went in with patty he saw a simple bedroom with a closet for clothes, an en suite bathroom, a desk for working, a window overlooking a garden, a large king sized bed with orange coloured sheets and on the bed were a series of clothes which he presumed death had got him so he would be stuck in his jumpsuit. All in all a pretty good room for any boy his age or at least physical age.

"Patty-chan thank you for showing me t my room, I think I'll head straight for bed so see you and the others in the mourning okay." Slipping out of her grip to which she pouted for.

"Hai, see you later foxy-kun then", "Naruto, patty-chan please use my name" he added since being called fox was something he generally disliked "hai Naruto-kun see ya".

She gave him a quick hug "you'll be okay me, onee-chan and kid-kun will help where we can" she whispered into his ear, before running off with a spring in her step.

"she's smarter than she lets on, funny some one else with a mask" he said to his partner "**indeed but hers is much different to yours kit. But at least you made some friends already maybe what Shinigami said was right about the second chance" **he replied hoping he'd see the bright side like he used to. 'who knows only time will tell but I think they are some interesting friends, just got to look out for them as well really' the fox shook his head** 'no matter who it is, even in a new place you still look out for others kit, it's one of the reasons I respect you as a ningen, even more now you turned hanyou. I'll see what else has changed between us in this place while you sleep, don't worry about the nightmares I'll suppress them alright kit, now get to sleep not that you need it' **he chuckled at the last part.

Naruto got out of his clothes and took off his headband and set it on the side he thought to himself that he wouldn't wear it on his head any more now seeing as no one woul be likely to know of the hidden villages in Death City. He left the repaired shodaime's necklace on as he got into bed and drifted to a dreamless sleep.

-Naruto woke the next morning at 6 o'clock as was usual for him when he was able to sleep. Sadly after seeing so much Naruto began to have nightmares where events from his past were experienced again, most night he'd end up in a cold sweat and crying. It was only Kyubi that helped him these through some of those times but he couldn't help all the time.

Getting out and taking a shower he quickly changed into his new clothes his clothing consists of a high collar black shirt with no sleeves, black pants and boots, and black cloth covering his left leg and arms (see if you can guess who he looks like) he decided to check what Kyubi had discovered about what he could change into.

'kyubi what did you find out about your weapon forms last night if I may ask?' he asked politely, he learned from someone that being polite usually got better results.

'**from what I can tell aside from the twin ninjatou, dual edged scythe and shuirken I can change into a nodachi, a pair of gauntlets that use razor sharp string, a staff that can extend both length and size, a Hiraishin kunai and last, some sort of ethereal blades that are made purely from our soul. Not a bad set of forms for me heh kit' **he said with pride

'yeah sometimes I have the best of luck, getting you as my weapon and with other forms since I bet most can take only one, we should train with each using Kage Bunshin later just so we can use each with precision. What do you think Kyubi?' he asked since he valued his partners opinion.

'**you always did make good training plans kit so go for it, I'd say 150 clones for each form, but another 200 to look over your hanyou abilities along side another 150 to look through the library the girl showed us to get a better understanding of this place, start after a good breakfast. Who knows you might meet some more interesting faces today**' Kyubi finished getting a nod from his tenant.

Breakfast was straight forward and was done before anyone was done and left a note explaining what he would be doing that morning to the others in the house. From there he created his 1650 clones and set them to work while he decided to go for another walk in the city, to which he got a fair few looks mainly from the female population of the city and a few of males two (those…made him shiver). He eventually found Shibusen and was taken back by the sheer size since the ninja academy was a small school in Konoha nowhere near the scale of what he was looking at.

He decided to stop for a drink in restaurant that sold ramen an dango, thankfully Shinigami-sama had left him a wallet with a decent amount of cash in it. Inside the place named 'Himari's' the setting was very like what he remembered of some of the places in Konoha and so he made his order of tea with a side of dango as a snack.

Of course being who he was and how he dressed many were staring with the young blonde with anticipation since like with Kakashi they wanted to know 'what does he look like under it'. Sadly he ha experience and when he was about to reach for his mask to eat he dropped a smoke bomb he had in case and finished everything quickly before using wind charka to blow away any smoke.

"well you certainly know how to impress" said a voice behind him, he turned to see Shinigami's death scythe. "by the way I'm Spirit but I also go by Death Scythe, nice to meet you Naruto"

He reahed out with his hand and Naruto took it in a firm handshake and giving him a mask smile "pleasure to meet you Spirit-san, what brings you here if I may ask?" the question got an immediate reaction as he began to look depressed.

"is something wrong Spirit-san, you don't look well" he asked concerned since he looked very down. Spirit looked up and answered "Well the thing is I'm supposed to meet my daughter Maka here but she's not here yet you see and we aren't on the best of terms" he didn't want to continue explaining why.

"By any chance is she a 15 year old girl with blonde hair and olive coloured eyes, in a sweater and chequered skirt" he received a nod from Spirit who hadn't fully realised what was just said still in his 'gloom mode'. "well then turn around since she's looking at us and it nice to meet you Maka-san" he said to the girl behind her father with a book in hand.

Finally turning round he immediately jumped toward his daughter only to be stopped by the words and actions of 'MAKA CHOP' which left him on the floor with a book indentation in his head. Finishing her business with her 'baka father' she bowed slightly to the masked blonde.

"hello I'm Maka Alburn nice to meet you mr…" she greeted.

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki I just moved here a short time ago, I must say you have some strength to do that to your father Maka-san" she looked disapprovingly down at the man at her feet.

"He's an idiot man I'd rather not call him my father after he kept flirting with women even when he 'was' married to my mother but that's over now" letting him know exactly what he was like.

"Where ever I go there's always a pervert with the people I hang round with, I think kami as a fun sence of humour but as it is I agree that he is an idiot for cheating when you're married its an insult to the other person. Thank kami though she didn't turn me into one" he said standing up began leaving.

"wait you said you just moved here, do you need help being shown round" she asked hoping to leave her father before he wakes. He shook his head for no, she sighed since she now had to talk to him.

But you might be able to help with something, do you attend shibusen" he inquired and getting a confirmation nod he continued "well I'm starting there soon so if it's not too much trouble Maka-san, could you show me round the building so I can get a feel for it". Noticing her father moving she grabbed his arm and began dragging him outside and heading back to the DMWA. "Anything to avoid him and its no trouble at all Naruto-san" she said while running.

Arriving quickly at shibusen Maka began the tour over the school showing him where the classrooms where along side the directions to the mission hall and death room. But eventually Naruto asked the question that was on his mind.

"Maka-san can I ask a question about shibusen?" she looked at him then stopped to answer.

"of course ask away Naruto-san" looking out the window to see the laughing sun. "Please just Naruto never was one for formality, well could you tell me what's the purpose of this school its not like a regular school I can tell" '_although ninja academy cant be regular really"._

"sure the school is split in two in a way, do you know of weapons and meisters" he nodded "as a meister it's our job to help our weapons become a death scythe for Shinigami-sama by collecting 99 kishin souls and one witch's soul.

Now then when a human soul becomes corrupt it has a chance of becoming a kishin so this school was brought into place to stop that usually students have a quote to fill during the month. Me and my partner soul are up to 88 soul we're going to get our next tomorrow."

He nodded again "thank you Maka-san at least I know what I'm going to do these days, what's you weapon then since your clearly very proficient with it, 88 soul and all" she now had a large grin on her face from the praise.

"soul's a scythe like _dad_ and he a really good weapon. So what are you Naruto, weapon or meister" she was very curious at this question only to get a mask smirk from Naruto.

Forming his nodachi from his ninjatou in each hand to a shocked Maka "meister but my weapon lives inside me, always has anyway thanks for showing me around Maka-san see you around". He left the girl standing in her daze at what she saw '_a meister that has a weapon inside him Naruto your arecertainly different but I wonder what you look like under that mask.'_

When he got back home he signalled his clones to start dispersing at intervals of 10 per minute so as not to overload him with the memory feedback. And began working on physical training with his usual regime of 500 press ups 500 squats among other Gai worthy execises.

After the last of the clones had dispersed Naruto began to meditate to look over all the information he received. He'd become handy with all the weapons the strangest one was the ethereal blades since they were constructed purely from the combined souls of him and Kyubi, also they could be manipulated into a whip like form, joining them at ends to form a double edged sword.

Naruto also looked over what the library clones had found, from what they read he'd learned how this worlds culture was somewhat advanced from his along side more info on shibusen which pretty much matched what Maka had said. Lastly was the book on soul resonance since it stated that when a weapon and meister match their souls more power can be drawn from each other which would be easy for them in reality.

For his hanyou abilities he had learned to take fox form as well, along side Kitsune-bi, illusions and that he's be able to understand animal language. All in all Naruto felt a little better that he was still strong and would be able to help people again and it would start tomorrow but for now he decided to visit Blair again. Taking his fox form with blonde fur and white underbelly and tail tip he set off to her house.

It wasn't long before he arrived at Blair pumpkin house, making sure no one was around he changed into hanyou form and knocked on the door for it to be opened moments later by a towel clag Blair.

Despite having wives in the past Naruto found it difficult to look at beautiful women when they wore very little. "H-Hey Blair-chan, w-why are you i-in j-just a t-t-towel?" he stuttered only to be dragged inside and hugged.

"Naruto-kun you came back Blair hoped you would I just was having a bath and Blair thinks you should join me now nya" not givin him time to answer she dragged him to the bathroom and used magic to get rid of his clothes but the masked stayed on oddly before pushing him in the bath.

"GAH Blair-chan did you have to throw me in her…" his brain had shut down as Blair was now completely naked in front of him. Clearly she was F-cup but her hip were proportionate to her giving her a natural beauty and cat ears and tail adding, to give her a cute factor. Before he began to bleed he covered his eyes with his tails repeating a mantra in his head of '_I am not a perv I am not a perv'_.

"Blair smells sweat on you Naruto-kun I think I'll wash your back now nya" climbing into the bath with him she got 'very' close an began scrubbing away the suds on his back.

"Blair-chan there's no need really I can wash myself please, there's no need to trouble yourself" he said a little panicked since he remembered how his body looked. Unfortunately luck wasn't on his side since the scrubbing came to an abrupt stop when she saw the state of his back.

Lined with various scares and marks many looked aged so would have happened when young and one large scare on his back where the lungs where but the most shocking thing was the words carved into his back "AKUMA (demon) BAKEMONO (monster)" she traced the words with shock. Despite how she acted Blair was intelligent she just liked to act she id to have the most fun however she knew this was not something that happened to everyone.

"N-Naruto-kun what is this" he said nothing, no movement he shut off as it were unable to even start to explain what his scares meant. "my curse" was the only thing he said after a few minutes in a whisper, although Blair was able to hear it she wanted to know as a magical cat she often got confused for a witch an was often forced to deal with people who wanted her soul.

But seeing the brands on her new friends back she began to question who he was. "What c-curse Naruto-kun" he turned his head to let her see his now blue slit pupil eyes "the curse of human sacrifice, I can't tell you everything yet but I can say my life is something no one should experience. The marks on my back are curses as well since all who I showed died soon after, so please don't ask about them Blair-chan like before I just can't."

Finishing in the bath Naruto decided to sit on a tall tree branch outside the house and looked and the strange moon. He thought about Blair seeing the scars and sighed 'it would have been better if she didn't see them, friends for a day and she sees them. Why can't my life ever be simple, there's always something, well at least the academy might offer something huh Kyubi?' the fox piped up at this.

'**indeed kit but I think the kitten isn't that bad, her seeing the marks could be for the better you need someone in your life now'** mentally shaking his head 'no, when they all died I thought it was best not to get close to anyone, besides as a hanyou my life is near eternal so mates are out of the question, like the jinchuuriki of the past we are to sacrifice ourselves for other and not care about what becomes of us.'

The great fox roared at this in his mind '**GET THOSE IDEAS OUT YOUR HEAD KIT, YOU HAD NO CONTROL OVER WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM, BUT THEY LOVED YOU NONE THE LESS. WAS HINATA'S, ANKO'S, TAYUYA'S, MEI'S AND SHION'S LOVE POINTLESS TO YOU…NO, YOU TRULY CARED FOR THEM BUT YOU WERE BROKEN WHEN HE KILLED THEM, DON'T SHAME THEIR MEMORY BY LIVING ALONE FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE, EACH OF THEM DIDN'T WANT YOU ALONE THAT WAS ONE THING THEY ALL SHARED.' Taking a moment to calm down**

'**Kit please I've been with you through it all don't live that life again that year before the final fight with Madara alone was torture for the both of us before you faced him, let someone else in you never know what can happen. Besides it seems the kitten wants to talk with you look to your right'** cutting off the mental conversation. Naruto looked and indeed there was Blair looking at him with a worried expression.

"Naruto-kun, are you…okay" he took the cat in his lap and began softly petting her "at the moment I guess but fully okay, in time maybe, but for now I suppose I'm confused over everything; coming here, seeing this new world, finding out how things have changed over time it just too much, you seeing the scars just reminded me of the past and how different it all is now."

She snuggled into his hand "if you want Blair will help you if you want to talk, I wont turn you away, your like Blair misunderstood, plus your even thought Blair hasn't known you long she really likes you Naruto-kun nya." She smiled and brought her close to his chest in a gentle hug "thanks Blair-chan, thanks"

They stayed there for a good amount of time watching the sun begin to set before he broke the silence "Blair-chan I think I need to get home now, but I'll see you soon okay "giving her another hug in her cat form before changing into fox form.

"by Naruto-kun Blair will miss you nya" smiling through his nuzzle he jumped down and headed home. '_maybe this place won't be so bad after all'_

__

**Well that's the first chapter done of this cross over I should say that this wil be a harem for Naruto the confirmed are**

**Blair**

**Patty**

**Tsubaki**

**Chrona (clearly a girl)**

**Well at least this was easy enough to write now only to think what's next**


	2. First Day of School

**New Life**

**Chapter 2: First Day of School**

**I do not own Naruto or Soul Eater if I did money wouldn't be a problem**

**Any who in response to reviews I have decided to change the harem list a little**

**It's now: Blair, Liz, Patty, Chrona, Tsubaki and Eruka. A couple of other may be added based on reviews of this chapter.**

**I'd like to apologise to people because I know I rushed the thing with Blair. And that battle scenes will not be full description.**

**Another note is that if you want to know what the scythe looks like think Abel Nightroad's**

Italics are for thoughts and weapon forms

**Bold for Kyuubi **

****

Naruto woke up early Monday morning and got set to prepare for (sigh) school. '_Great new world but here I am back at school' he thought. _

**Well think of it this way you'll probably head to the top of the class in no time at all. Shame the twins aren't going though' thought Kyuubi.**

Over the weekend the twins had insisted they take him shopping for clothes. Although half the time they were trying him to see under the mask, imagine their surprise when they found it was simply another mask. '_Yeah but Kid doesn't go to Shibusen but what can you do' he replied._

Breakfast was quiet with only him and the twins at the table since Kid refused to be up before exactly 8 am. "You know I can keep this up longer than you can" he said to the staring twins.

He materialised his kunai and began throwing it up in the air, getting higher with each toss, the twins stared at the weapon as it nearly touched the ceiling. When it came down Naruto had eaten his breakfast, "Naruto why do you wear that in the house we saw you when you woke up." Asked Liz, "I know but my teacher wore the same thing and it bugged us all not knowing" he got up from the table.

"Besides at least you two know what I look like, that's something other people don't know. Well gonna head off helps to be punctual I don't like the idea of being late, see you later Liz-chan, Patty-chan" waving good bye he headed out to the academy.

There were quite a few stares as he walked up the stairs to the academy mainly questioning who the new guy was, and the mask. Naruto felt at ease the stares he got here were a lot better than Konoha, since those one he doubted he could take anymore, he made his way to his class room.

He was concerned about the age difference but decided not to dwell and found his class room "Crescent Moon Class, well that's certainly imaginative" he mused as he walked in. There were a few teams of people there already thankfully one person he'd already met, Maka.

"Hey Maka-san good morning, nice to see you again" she smiled at the masked blonde "morning Naruto I take it your in our class." He nodded to confirm "well take a seat, by the way this is my partner Soul" the boy in the yellow jacket and headband looking half asleep waved his hand.

'_Reminds me of Shikamaru' "_so you're Maka's weapon well I'd shake your hand but you look too tired" he shrugged his shoulders and muttered "nah it's cooler this way."

Shaking his head at this he turned back to Maka "so Maka-san how does school here go, it a little different from my last one" 'way different'.

"Basically we have classed that teach us about what can happen out in the field and the rules of collecting souls. Then we can go to the mission area and pick out a mission which could have one or several souls to collect. In free time like lunch there's food in the cafeteria, or the library to which you can access books based on your star rating. What is your rating by the way?" she asked

Scratching the back of his head he said "um…don't have one yet, Sid-sensei is testing me later probably after home room. Feel free to watch if you want, you too Soul I'm sure all the cool kids will be there" he perked up at this at the mention of the word cool. "I suppose someone as cool as me could watch how a newbie does against a 3-star meister."

Leaning back on his chair next to Maka he said one of his life lessons "never underestimate your opponent is a saying that never gets old". It wasn't long before the rest of the class came in and they all took notice of the new student with the mask, a good percentage of the girls were blushing at how good he looked and the guys were wondering what the fuss was about.

Although one girl in particular caught his attention, Kim Diehl, he didn't know what but he sensed something hidden in the pink haired student. The one male that made his eyes twitch was Black Star due to the fact he reminded him of himself when he was 12 but louder, his partner Tsubaki seemed to be very patient with him.

Sid finally came into the class to start "alright class no doubt you've noticed we have a new student with us, why don't you introduce yourself then. After that we're going outside to test his ability." Most of the class was thanking the new guy since meant no work for them, except Ox.

Naruto stood up from his seat "hello name's Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, I just moved here and joined Shibusen, I'm a meister but a beginner in some sense but I hope we can all get along nicely and be friends." He sat back down and waited while Sid took register.

As they made their way outside with Sid and Naruto at the front Maka and Soul talked with Star and Tsubaki. "Tsubaki what do you think of Naruto" she tilted her head thinking "not sure really ha seems nice enough but what's with the mask though seems secretive" she answered. "He's trying to take the spotlight of the great black star, Yahoo." Said the azure headed lad "he has the mask to look cool I bet" '_maybe I should get one then_'.

Once outside both took opposite sides of the field while Nygus came and changed into her knife form for Sid. "So where's you weapon Naruto, might be difficult without one" he smirked thinking how his weapon situation will stun the students.

Naruto chuckled "you know in my rush I forgot, I guess I'll make one here" forming his scythe and getting into his battle stance.

The student were indeed stunned to see the new student form a weapon out of nothing, even Maka since it wasn't the weapon he showed before. "That's weird before it was a pair of ninja blades" this got Black Star and Tsubaki's attention since there was someone else with multiple weapons.

"Ready when you are Sid-sensei" both nodded and begun the evaluation. From then on it seemed as though the two were in a hardened combat, each powerful yet graceful in their movements. The students were in awe at the display as Naruto spun the scythe in his hands and moved with fluidity to strike Sid; it looked like a form of dance.

The student watched as the new kid fought Sid with style and skill, many jaws were hanging in the crowd. It seemed both of them were trying to get the upper hand over each, slashing, striking and stabbing all happening but neither giving an inch.

After ten minutes both seemed a little out of breathe and ready to stop but Naruto decided to put on a little more for the show "Well Sid-sensei, you deserve your three star ranking from what Shinigami-sama told me, but I think I'll finish this now, Soul Resonance".

**Play Bleach OST Breakthrough Even (DO NOT OWN)**

Sid didn't expect this since he'd only had his weapon for a couple days now and watched as Naruto's scythe grew in size with a fox's head at one end and the blade extending out and now had nine serrated blades along it. Grinning at his scythes temporary form "Witch Hunter" slashing down to the ground an arc of light came from the blade and went passed Sid by millimetres, but the wind from the blast blew him away.

Dispelling the scythe Naruto turned to the other students of Shibusen and scratched the back of his head "maybe I went a little overboard huh". The _entire _class face-faulted at this statement and by the time they got up Sid was next to him with his hand on his shoulder "Well Naruto that was…unexpected but based off the fight I have to say that you're definitely a 2 star meister".

"Nice any benefits with that?" he asked with his eye smile. "More difficult missions and a bit more respect from the staff here, not much else really" he answers.

"Ahh, a little like where I came from really then. At least I earned some respect that's always nice" he looks toward the sky remembering how he always wanted respect from his teachers when he was younger. He went back not really paying any mind to the mouths wide open from the class

He was about to head back inside before turning back to the rest "you do know there's still a class on right" the masked ninja asked as they all shook the cobwebs from their heads and made their way back.

Maka was the first to go up to Naruto "Naruto where did you learn to wield a scythe like that and how come you have different forms", she asked. He merely looked down and replied "honestly I self trained in all manner of weapons when I was younger and as for my weapons you could say an old friend is helping me out". Before doing a one handed ram hand sign and became a swirl of wind.

"Shunshin no Jutsu, I thought it was a lost art" said Tsubaki shocked at seeing a skill that had not been seen for over a millennia. "What's shunshu Tsubaki?" asked Black Star "shunshin no jutsu is an ancient ninja technique for teleportation but many today can't do it because people lack something that is necessary for it". The hyperactive 'assassin' scrunched his face in confusion.

"I don't get it but I want to fight that guy so the spotlight can be back on me Black Star the man who'll surpass God" he shouted the last part while the rest couldn't help but agree with the idea of fighting the new two star meister.

When everyone got back to the classroom Naruto was in his seat in the middle of the classroom reading a book, which he'd borrowed from his new home's library "To Kill a Mocking Bird".

"What took you all so long" he asked getting a chuckle from Sid and a question from Soul "why are you reading that book?" Naruto quirked an eyebrow to this and answered "to see what happens in the next chapter of course." He face faulted at the obvious answer to the question. The rest of the lesson went quietly except for Black Star now and again.

Naruto felt a number of stares from the girls in the class but set it to one side in his mind and hoped to heaven that none of them would turn into raving fan girls. '_Don't think I could handle that again'. _When the school day ended he decided to try something he hoped Kyuubi could help him with, stepping out on to the room he reached out and asked Kyuubi to materialise something which he agreed to.

The light from his soul took form and became a violin which had the kanji for peace and family written on it. Tayuya had taught to play an instrument in order to combat genjutsu, and later became a hobby for him, his loves would coo for the sound of his playing.

_Insert Wayfinder from Birth by Sleep (do not own)_

He played the song from his heart in remembrance of his loves, while inside Kyuubi played on a piano inside the mindscape since he had also taken to the joys of music with his partner back then. The sounds echoed over Death City for all to hear, many stopped in the streets hearing the melody and all wondered where it came from.

Naruto had his eyes closed while playing as was his style; if he had them open he'd seen noticed Sid, Spirit and Tsubaki standing behind him. Tsubaki curious over his skill had decided to follow him after class telling Star she'd be home in a while. Finishing his song he rubbed the tears that came from his eyes "you know even with my eyes closed I can tell your there Sid-sensei, Spirit-san and miss..."

"Tsubaki Nakatsukasa Naruto-san" she replied a little nervous over talking to him. He dispelled his violin and walked over to the three "I just wanted to ask Naruto-san" she started to say but was interrupted.

"Please just Naruto I'm not one for formality Tsubaki-chan, but go on" she blushed at his use of suffix "I-I just wanted to ask how you knew shunshin no jutsu it hasn't been seen for a long time". He brushed a hand through his hair before answering "I was taught in my homeland before I moved and I can't ever go back there, since you say it hasn't been done in some time I take it people can't use what is necessary to perform it now". She nodded before asking her second question.

"Maka-san said you used a different weapon in front of her, if so how many different types can you use?" he gave her an eye smile replying "a fair few but why ruin the surprise Tsubaki-chan for everyone else, am I to take it you have multiple forms though, from your question" blushing again and nodding not trusting her voice.

"Well then I take my leave then see you all tomorrow and Spirit-san" Naruto said once again using a hand sign for shunshin and vanishing in a swirl of water.

Naruto decided to have a small wonder around the city, seeing if he missed anything since he felt that he take a mission tomorrow. Heading toward the edges of the city he came upon a strange castle that seemed to have a chameleon theme to it but the opening to the castle appeared to have several scratches around from a blade from the looks of it.

'_I feel that same energy that I did from that girl in class what was her name...Kim. any thoughts Kyuubi?' he asked his partner __**'not too sure myself but I feel two powers here, one young and the other has a strong will like you...KIT weapon form NOW!' **_Naruto went on guard summoning his nodachi and blocking a sword strike aimed for his head.

"Who are you?" asked the swordsman who was shocked that the attack on his opponent's blind spot was blocked.

"Usually you give your own name before asking for someone else's swordsman-san" Naruto replied forcing him away with a flick of his wrist. When he looked at his attacker he saw He is a lean adult, who appears roughly the same age as Spirit.

His attire consisted of dark colored dress pants, sandals, and a coat draped across his shoulders. The shirt he wore had the word 'OSAMURAI' on it, and his hair was long and shaggy, golden blonde like himself his eye color is blue, in one hand was his sword but in the other was a case filled with numerous katana.

"Yojimbo Mifune, now why are you here, are you after the witch's power?" he asked twisting the reed in his mouth.

"Uzumaki Naruto, sorry I don't seek the powers of others I make my own strength, but I doubt you believe me", he replied with both hands on his blade's hilt his stance.

"You hold a blade well for a child, please leave killing children makes it harder to sleep" he seemed to grip his blade tighter and force some killing intent trying to scare Naruto.

"Good because I'm no child and to be honest you seem strong care for a small duel" he asked in a happy tone completely unaffected by Mifune's intent.

"Tch, fine have it your way but I warned you, all who come here seek Angela's soul for power and it is my job to guard her. _Mugen Ittōryū" _said Mifune stoically ashe lifted the case of katanas into the air releasing them and scattered them around the field, with tape saying 'KEEP OUT' being written on it wrapping around the area.

"hmm, since your taking this seriously I best match it, Soul Resonance" Naruto said and he threw his sword into the air where it multiplied into nine blades and all floated down and hovered around him as he took one of the blades. "_Kyuutoryu, Jigoku no Tsurugi"_ he announced his eyes becoming focused and cold like his childhood protector Itachi. The black blades he wasn't holding moved behind him and positioned themselves like wings.

All the blades were identical with straight single edged blades, the blade's colour was a dark black, the hilts were octagon shaped guards coloured silver. The hilts were black and red, the pommel silver like the guard and had a thread of string attached to it with a bell at the end if the string.

"been a while since I fought someone who uses multiple blades hope you give me a good fight" Naruto said, forcing out his own intent now which made Mifune go wide eyed at the amount he let out. "Ikuze"

Both combatants ran toward each other Mifune going for a downward strike aiming for his torso. The blade was stopped by Naruto's own blade. _'how is he matching my strength'_ Mifune thought quickly taking the sword next to him in his right arm for another strike once again blocked but by one of the wing blades which moved off its own accord.

Mifune pushed away from Naruto in order to assess his options but wasn't given the chance as Naruto went in for his attack forcing the blade out for a stab which Mifune batted away but didn't realise this was a feint as he received a kick to the head so fast he couldn't counter. He was put further on the defence by three of Naruto's wing blades leaving his back and now floated in midair with the one in his hands in a cross pattern.

Naruto let go of the blade in his hand and all four spun like a windmill, Naruto waved his hand and sent the buzz saw of sword at Mifune who took two swords and blocked the blades but was pushed to the wall by the force of the attack. While trying to stop the buzz saw Naruto had jumped into the air and pointed all the blades down and had them cross diagonally as he dropped to his opponent.

Mifune managed to force the buzz saw into the wall and jumped out of the way of the sword drop by Naruto. And began spinning his sword and made several sword float around him "_Ranritsu no Narabi, you're one of the few who have seen this technique Uzumaki" as he launched several swords at him at once._

_Naruto willed eight of his blades in front of him "Yata no Kagami, _I feel honoured Mifune-san, I feel excited by your strength, you don't disappoint" the blades spun and acted as shield and pointing the final blade at Mifune _"Nobiro" _the blade shot out like a spear and slashed his upper arm. He grunted but ignored the pain and jumped high_ "Toga" _he hit three parallel swords to each other and all descended upon Naruto who blocked two with his shield but the last cut his leg making him grunt too.

"Let's finish this spar Mifune-san, _Yanagi no Mai" his blades began spinning around him in a whirlwind as he ran toward Mifune_

"_Ahh, may as well Uzumaki Reppu_" he replied as his blade twisted and formed a drill in front of him as he charged forward. The two attacks clashed and both fought for dominance over the others technique there was a shockwave and an explosion of dust around the area.

When it cleared Mifune was at Naruto's feet bleeding from a heavy gash on his torso whereas Naruto only had a few small cuts. "Arigato Mifune-san that was a good match, now you gonna tell me why you were so focused on making me leave as healing you will take a bit."

"What?" Mifune asked confused before there was a call of "MIFUNE-SAN" from above them. Naruto looked up to see...a small girl on a broom that crashed into him. The Naruto she crashed into turned to smoke and Naruto popped up from the ground and began healing Mifune with medical jutsu.

"What are you doing to Mifune-san, Blondie" the little girl with a chameleon hat asked with tears in her eyes slipping down her perma-blush face. "Healing him nee-chan" Naruto answered before stopping the blade headed for his head with a finger coated with his soul wavelength.

"Little girls shouldn't play with swords they could hurt themselves miss..." he pushed the blade away and the girl looked to her feet "Angela, my name is Angela" she answered sobbing a little seeing Mifune bleeding.

A hand began patting her on the head "don't worry he'll be fine in a couple minutes good as new, sorry I roughed him up a little Angela-chan" said Naruto giving her an eye smile when she looked up. After a few minutes indeed Mifune was completely healed with no scars to show for it and Naruto pulled his mask down so they felt a little easier with him.

"So going to explain why you're looking after her Mifune-san" he asked but was answered by Angela "Angela is a witch but can't do magic very well, so Mifune-san protects Angela from people who want her soul and what was that magic you used, are you a witch too Blondie." He laughed at her question.

"No Angela I'm not a witch and it's Naruto, but I'm something a little different but tell me do you like foxes" she nodded to his question and Naruto's form began to shift until he was in his fox form with nine tails. This caused Angela to squeal in excitement at the cute animal and began petting him and he licked her face.

Naruto turned his head toward Mifune who was leaning against his sword and asked "so I take it all witches old or young are hunted for their power" he received a nod from Mifune and he replied "yes I met Angela while on a job and I took it upon myself to protect her no matter the cost, but what strikes me is that you're a meister and don't want her soul you could've easily taken it once you beat me"

He gave a feral grin and said "I don't attack the innocent or those looked down upon since there is always something else to the tale, I learned that from experience. And seeing how strong you are I think I can leave you to protect Angela-chan, but if you need some help getting out of a sticky situation let me know use this to contact me." He gave him a Hiraishin Kunai that he found he could produce by the dozen.

"Also I take it from what I read there is an order of witches that all attend" Naruto asked again he received a nod from both Mifune and Angela. "okay next time there's a meeting call me with that and by call throw it at the floor I want to see the situation from the other side and see if witches can come to an understanding."

"thank you Uzumaki but for safety keep away from the castle people may get suspicious if they see a meister and witch conversing and may arrest you" he jumped out of Angela's arms and changed back to human again before replying "don't worry but if Angela or you just want some company just call me since it is just the two of you here, any way see you later I got another friend to see" he finished before walking away from the castle.

He made his way to a familiar pumpkin shaped house and knocked; Blair quickly answered wearing her tight black outfit and immediately tackled the masked blonde to the floor "Naruto-kun, Blair was hoping you come see her today nya". She said excitedly

"Yeah I'll probably try and make it here on most days but would you mind getting up please" he groaned out and was able to get to his feet once she got off him...reluctantly.

Cracking his neck a little he sat down with Blair seeing him a little tense gave him a light shoulder rub but remembered to not go too far. "Naruto-kun, Blair wants to know why you look a little roughed up nya". She asked getting a small chuckle from him.

"Well to be honest making new friends and allies after a small spar Blair-chan. Do you know the little girl that lives in the castle with a samurai bodyguard." He asked since Blair from what he could tell what's naturally curious a most cats.

"Hai, Blair saw her once on the shoulders of the scary sword man nya. Don't tell Blair you fought him, even Blair doesn't want to fight him nya." she said with a little panic in her voice and adding a little more pressure to the massage.

He reached around and scratched behind one of the cat ears on her head with his tails, which he'd let out once they got inside. "Don't worry Blair-chan I'm fine, any wounds I got already healed, besides I'm pretty strong, I won't go down easy." He reassured her as she relished in the feeling of the scratching.

What he didn't realise with his back turned to her is that behind Blair's ears was her 'sweet' spot in her human and by scratching it was making her very hot and bothered. He only took note when he felt her tented nipples through the dress on his back. "Er... Blair-chan, are you okay?"

She seemed to be breathing a little erratically when she answered "Mmnn sorry Naruto-kun, Blair can't help it that scratching feels really good nya". Her answer caused his tails to jerk near her ears which caused the knot building in Blair to release "Hya, Naruto-kun" she gripped tight on his shoulders.

When the 'sensation' was over Naruto was stuck with a full face blush redder that Kyuubi and all tails perfectly still at his side. There was a moment were nothing was said until Blair broke the awkwardness "um can Blair please get up Naruto-kun" he didn't trust his voice so he nodded and stood up.

After a few minutes she came back from her room and she was also nursing a full body blush.

"Let's just forget that happened okay Blair-chan" said Naruto not wanting to explain what had just happened, which Blair seemed to agree with as she nodded. "Why don't we go for a walk, then Blair-chan" he opened the door for them and both left.

After a while the mood between the two settled and both Naruto and Blair in their animal forms were chatting happily as they jumped on the roofs of Death City. "I'll be heading out for my mandatory missions tomorrow Blair-chan, do you want to join me?" he asked as they stopped on one roof.

"Blair would love to Naruto-kun, nya" she nodded to accentuate her answer. He gave her a grin in his fox form, "okay when I get my mission I'll pick you up from your house is that okay" again she nodded.

"and I'm sorry for causing the 'situation' at the house Blair-chan" he bowed his head in apology only to have Blair to put a paw on top of his head "Blair, is okay don't worry Naruto-kun. Want to race back to the house, loser has to give the winner a favour that they can use later".

"Hm, why not I need to test how fast I can go in this form anyway, ready when you say" he said and both got into a crouching position for their race.

The two racing animals were neck and neck in their little competition, Blair wanted the favour so that she'd be prepared when Naruto was ready and stable, Naruto just wanted to test himself. Sadly Blair was more used to animal form and narrowly managed to beat him in the race, both exchanged goodbyes before Naruto telling her he'd see her tomorrow.

Once he got back at the mansion Naruto shifted back into human form and took off the mask as he walked through the door and found the two sisters on the couch, Liz painting her nails and Patty reading a comic. "Well your days looked productive Kid not takes you out soul hunting today?" he asked seeing them with bored expressions.

"Kid thought the whole house was off by a few inches so he's checking the whole place, what about you Naruto-kun, anything fun happen at school?" asked Liz as she blew on her nails to dry the paint.

"Define fun Liz-chan" he asked since his class of fun was creaming both Sid and Mifune alongside gaining a new friend in Angela.

She placed a finger on her chin "Hmm, teasing your classmates over your mask" she said with a grin.

"Then of course I did, I finally see why my old teacher did it, my only concern is how long before they start openly trying to see what's underneath it. Though that won't be a problem for me really." He finished with a smile, Patty finishing her comic finally realised Naruto was in the room.

Said girl ran over and jumped to tackle the male blonde, but due to his training he caught her, spun her round and put her back on her feet where she hugged him. "Easy Patty-chan, what brought this on?" she hugged him close and gave him a large smile

"Just welcoming you home like I should Naruto-kun" she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He returned her hug at this statement.

After leaving the embrace, getting a whimper from Patty "Well I need a shower, actually broke a sweat at one point" he said as he began his way toward the bathroom hoping to Kami Kid wasn't there. His prayer was answered as Kid was busy checking all the pictures in his room which he still thought were off.

The shower allowed Naruto to think over his battle with Mifune, and the situation with Angela '_the issue with witches is complicated I need to meet other witches at the conclave'_ he thought to himself and his partner '**you know that Kim girl in class is most likely one of them too, I smell the scent of a tanuki on her, she probably is hiding it from everyone else.' **Kyuubi added his thoughts on the matter**, '**_I know but I can't approach her out the blue she might get scared if I reveal I know, I just try and find her at the witch's meeting with Angela and Mifune.'_

'**That's probably for the best, just keep on the lookout for other witches you may be able to feel them out with your enhanced senses but the others here can't seem to' **Kyuubi thought before going quiet as Naruto finished his shower, dried off and went back to fox form, all his tails behind him.

When he got back to the living room Liz was now painting her toes and Patty didn't seem to be doing anything so he decided to settle into her lap and get comfortable, this became easier as Patty began petting his fur. She continued to do this as they watched television; he only heard a few things but heard the series was called Card Captor Sakura.

As the petting continued Naruto felt sleep take him as his eyes felt heavy in his position on Patty's lap.

Seeing as he fell asleep and looking at the time which was 10 o'clock she decided not to wake him up but instead carried him to her room and got changed into her night wear and being Patty this meant panties and a loose shirt. She got into bed and cuddled Naruto on her chest. As she went to sleep her grin at what his reaction would be in the morning didn't leave her.

Morning came quickly with the laughing sun rising in the east, but like most of Naruto's life his wake up would be...interesting.

'Umm, that was a nice sleep; I should get Patty-chan to pet me in this form more. And I feel so comfy on these large pillows, they feel so soft on by paws.' Naruto thought to himself as began waking up

'wait I don't remember going to bed, so where did these pillows come from' he mused as he squeezed the 'pillows' with his paws earning a familiar noise to Naruto but he couldn't place it although he felt a odd sensation at the back of his mind.

_~Meanwhile in the afterlife a familiar pervert, (cough) super pervert was looking down at his student with his telescope. _

"_Always knew the Gaki would be good for my books, and possibilities of the sisters it'll be a record setter."~_

Back with Naruto he began squeezing the object of his attention harder he heard a "Moan" from beneath him. Realisation struck when he began drawing his muzzle back from the 'pillows' and he noticed that he was on top of Patty, both paws on her breasts, as her shirt had come off some time during her sleep.

'I _swear Jiraiya is laughing at me wherever he is right now'_ Naruto thought, he was right. He tried to move away but Patty's arms were still cuddling him and with her strong grip he was stuck. So he did the only thing he could think of, using the tip of one of his tails which hadn't been entangled with Patty's legs he brushed it under her nose.

Strangle and annoyingly this didn't seem to do anything in fact it seemed to make her cuddle him more and force him more into her breasts. Although help was at hand as Liz came in to wake her sister up, she noticed that Naruto was struggling to get out of her grip.

"Well don't you look snug Naruto-kun, wonder if I should get a picture of this." Liz said, the fox began shaking his head in disagreement; he really disliked people having blackmail material on him. Sadly his disagreement was disregarded as Liz came back with a Polaroid camera and took a few shots before shaking her sister awake.

Patty sat up again pushing Naruto into her valley. "Huh, what is it time for breakfast" she said using one arm to rub the sleep out her eye but the other keeping a firm hold of Naruto.

By now due to his position Naruto had a large blush that wasn't hidden by his fur and decided to speak "Patty-chan do you mind letting me go. I need to get changed for school."

"No, I cuddling your soft fur Naruto-kun, why don't you like your position at the moment?" she asked pouting slightly.

'**Oh I like this girl, devious and sweet at the same time. You can sure pick them Naruto' **thought Kyuubi enjoying his partner's predicament, and that he found another girl who was as mischievous as a fox.

**Chapter end**

**Sorry for not updating so soon but exams are coming up now so may be a while, plus ideas for my other story keep coming so it's difficult to pry myself away**

**I may take requests for harem partners, please send message suggestions and perhaps a reason why you want them in.**

**Glad the first chapter was well liked cheers to all who reviewed**


	3. Collecting Souls

**New Life**

**Chapter 3: Collecting souls**

**I do not own Naruto or Soul Eater**

**Now in response to reviews I have a few notes to make:**

**Kyubi is a guy, decided it be best for this fic**

**In regards to the Mifune fight, neither him or Naruto went full out only testing each others skills**

**Naruto is not sensing witches souls but there power since here's my logic. Chakra was based off physical and spiritual energy, soul wavelengths are basically spiritual. **

**Witches via the use of the magic combine the two 'like' chakra so he can sense them as he is used to it but it will depend on the strength of the witch as Kim is a young witch**

**Also possible adds to harem, Medusa, Yumi, Marie and Mizune (Five-tier model) will try and find a way**

**There may be a few other pairings like MakaXSoul but will need to think on it**

**Naruto will be calling Shinigami, Otou-san when he mentions him now**

**Anyway on with the show**

_Italics for thoughts and weapons_

**Bold for Kyuubi **

After managing to get out of Patty's embrace and getting changed Naruto quickly made his way to school and used shunshin to get into his class seat. At which time Kyuubi opened up a conversation with Naruto.

'**Hey, Naruto can I talk to you about something quickly?**' he asked, '_sure go ahead Kyuubi what is it?_' He replied to his partner**. 'I think I found a way out of the seal partially do you mind if I try quickly, don't worry I wont be leaving you I merely want to manifest myself'.**

'_Fine by me if it's a little bit of freedom that's fine you earned it a long time ago'_ thought Naruto as he remembered how his relationship with Kyuubi had improved after fighting him.

Naruto felt a tingling sensation on his back and the feel of Kyuubi's soul, it was a good thing no one else was in the room as they would have seen a top half of a fox appear from Naruto's back that had two tails where its torso met Naruto's. (If you're stumped imagine Kyuubi like Ragnarok but less bulky).

"Well that was certainly interesting Kyuubi, nice to see you on the outside. Well most of you at least though it seems your strength is limited being on the outside" said Naruto looking up at the fox's head.

Kyuubi cracked his head and stretched his arms out **"I don't mind, like this I can eat, chat and have fun. So how long till the other get here then Naruto?" **he asked. Naruto looked at his watch and saw he had a good ten minutes before anyone would probably get there.

"Enough time for a tune I think, lets test if we can use the instrument with you on the outside might be useful later on" he said getting a nod from Kyuubi as he summoned his violin an decided to play a song (Belmont's theme from Lord of Shadows don' own but good music) Kyuubi just rested his arms in Naruto's hair while he played, he was glad he did as it was very soft like his own fur.

As he finished playing Maka and Tsubaki walked through the door with Black Star and soul trailing behind chatting. Both girls saw him with his violin and Kyuubi behind him, Naruto still had his eyes closed as he dismissed his instrument and nudged his partner behind him.

"Good morning Maka-chan, Tsubaki-chan, Soul-san, Star-san before you ask yes that was me playing and this guy behind me is my partner Kyuubi." He said to his classmates.

"**Yo, nice to meet you all, and by the way if you think his playing is good you should hear me on the piano, although we usually do our best work together me and Naruto." Said Kyuubi, who had his hand/paws on Naruto's shoulders in a cheerful tone.**

"He's right he is pretty good at his music, so how are we all doing today." He asked more the girls as the boys seemed to into their conversation over some nonsense about coolness and being better than a god.

"Fine Naruto, your partner is interesting really I never heard of an animal being a weapon never mind being joined together in one, nice to meet you too Kyuubi-san" said Maka politely as she stared at Kyuubi almost wanting to do something very girlish.

"**You can feel my fur if you want I don't mind, go ahead" **said Kyuubi seeing the look on Maka's face who blushed and decided to go for it and stroked the fox's head before rubbing behind his ear.** "Now that's a nice sensation I haven't felt for some time, the one place the tails can't reach thanks Maka**." The girl blushed from the praise and how Kyuubi seemed to be nuzzling into her touch.

"Ah Kyuubi's one weakness the ear scratching seems to be present for all animals it seems." Said Naruto getting a chuckle from Tsubaki from his silliness even tough she still wanted to ask him about his skill and Kyuubi's weapon forms. But her eyes started drifting to his mask and she felt more curious about his face more since he had worn it yesterday and Maka had said he wore one when she met him he hand involuntary began edging toward it only for Naruto to put his hand in her way.

"Sorry Tsubaki-chan, no peeking under this thank you, if you want to see my face you have to be sneaky and trust when I say that's it's no easy task sneaking up on me" said Naruto and Kyuubi made a comment too "**he's right you know, Naruto can tell when someone is near him and rarely does anyone at all get the better of him."**

"How did you manage to be that good then?" asked Maka "years of experience" was his response but his eyes looked sad for a moment. "Anyway forgetting the mask, I know Maka-chan has over 80 souls in her collection but how many do you and your partner have Tsubaki-chan.?" He asked only to get a slightly sad face on the girl.

"Well you see me and Black Star haven't been able to catch any souls yet, he tries his best but sometimes he just doesn't focus on the task at hand. I know he's a good meister and has great skill using me so I can wait". Naruto put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Star-san reminds me of myself when I was younger he just needs something to shake him out of that groove. And it's nice to see you have faith in your partner from what I learned, it is a key part of the meister-weapon relationship, so it's clear you're a very good weapon so don't let the number of souls bog you down Tsubaki-chan." Giving her an eye smile he turned back to the front of the class as both girls partners sat beside them and the rest of the class came in, although he did notice how much Tsubaki was blushing from his smile.

'**You old charmer Naruto looks like you found someone else' **thought Kyuubi through their mental link _'maybe but we'll see how we go, wonder what the first mission will be like. Which reminds me to pickup Blair when we get the mission' _he replied mentally thanking him for the reminder.

Class went on telling Naruto nothing new as he had either learned it already from Kage Bunshin or felt that it was an obvious point, but before leaving Sid called him over.

"Naruto I need you to go see Medusa-sensei in the nurse's office to get a physical for the record and before I forget nice to meet you Kyuubi since you did introduce yourself before. The fox nodded before going back into Naruto to take a nap and Naruto nodded and went to find the nurse he heard the students say she was quite beautiful.

When he arrived at the nurse's office he was greeted by the sight a beautiful young blonde woman who looked in her twenties. Her facial features consist of eyes containing yellow irises and black pupils, and blonde hair arranged in a spiked style, with two prominent spikes extending downwards framing either side of her face, that twist to entwine each other so as to rest upon her chest. Wearing a long white coat and what appeared to be a black body length hoodie, from what he could see she had curves in all the right places and the hoodie hugged quite nicely.

Thankfully Naruto hadn't drawn attention to himself so the nurse didn't notice him looking her over. "Er, hello I'm here for my physical Medusa-sensei" said Naruto which got the woman to look his way from her clipboard.

"Ahh, you're the new student that joined and kept up with Sid in a fight, very impressive and it's Naruto if I'm right" said Medusa with a warm smile.

"Yeah that's right and thanks, but I'm sure any rumors are exaggerated round here, although it seems that the rumors about the beautiful nurse here are very true if I may say." He said giving a little eye smile at her.

She laughed in response since rarely did anyone try and approach her (except Spirit). "Now, now you can flirt with me later I need to do my job, so take off all your clothes." He stiffened for a moment "is something wrong Naruto-san"

"Please don't stare Medusa-sensei and don't ask about what you're about to see. An please call me Naruto." He began taking off his shirt to reveal his scared body alongside his marks, Medusa despite being sadistic was indeed shocked by what she saw. "can we get on with this I really don't like having it exposed" he said quietly, she nodded and began taking his notes down for the physical and was surprised to find him in perfect condition despite all the scars on his body.

"Alright you can put your clothes back on now Naruto. From what I can see you are an example of any boy the age of 18 should be. And don't worry I won't tell anyone about the marks" she said smiling again.

"Thank you, and as thanks you can look under my mask since I noticed your eyes were fixed on it a few times" Medusa nodded and began reaching for the item that obscured his face. She had heard the new student wore a mask and was determined to be the first to see it as childish as that sounded and her natural curiosity got the better of her.

She pulled own the mask to see Naruto's face (basically the spits of Minato but with the whisker marks) and couldn't help but gaze at the marks on his cheeks since she'd never seen any thing like it before. Before she knew it she began cupping his cheek and stroking his whisker marks which got a purr out of Naruto "sorry they're a bit sensitive" he gave her a soft smile, wanting to make a good impression instead of his goofy impression.

"They make you look cute, now run along I think its tie for student to get their missions." He nodded and began heading for the door "feel free to drop by for a chat." He turned and gave her another smile "of course Medusa-sensei it would be a privilege" he pulled up the mask and left the room.

Medusa turned back to the file Shinigami had given her on his new adopted son. "Naruto Uzumaki, you certainly do interest me. Might make it fun working here with all the idiots, and what did you do to get branded a monster" she asked herself and walked to look out the window.

"He certainly was beautiful under the mask, can't wait to use this to torture students" she said as a wicked grin came on her face as the witch continued to work her cover job at shibusen.

Naruto collecting his mission went to collect Blair from his house before they boarded the school provided transportation (**A/N never stated how they get to some places like Italy in the manga)**.

Once one the train for a place called New York City he began reading the mission out to Blair. "Says that the targets name is Peter Piper, been seen around the back alleys of the city apparently he uses rats though the use of music, proceed with caution as local police have been overwhelmed by number of rats when confronting, piper has killed 3 people in the last month."

Sounds easy enough for us don't you think Blair-chan" he asked the girl who was in his lap while Kyuubi rested in his hair asleep. "Hai, Blair thinks this'll be fun hopefully we can finish early fish shop guy tells me this is where he gets his good fish from, nya. Can Blair have a fish if she beats this bad guy Naruto-kun?" she asked looking up and tilting her head cutely.

"sure Blair-chan we'll get you a good fish Otou-san gave me a fair some of money that he got from my parents back some time ago and the interest has built up a fortune, but just like it says be careful. Wouldn't want to lose you know would I?" he said while stroking her head.

"Sure Blair will be careful Naruto-kun, will Kyuubi be helping out too, nya. Blair thinks he likes using you head as a pillow a lot, nya." She said secretly wanting to be on his head, thankfully when Naruto had picked her up he had introduced Blair to Kyuubi and they seemed to get on rather well.

"Don't worry I'm sure I can handle this one without too much help from him, I think I know which weapon to use for this mission anyway" he said grinning which got a return grin from his feline companion.

As Naruto and Blair got off the train, Blair now situated on Naruto's head since having Kyuubi ticking out his back might freak people out like it did on the train. He marvelled at how tall the buildings were; never had he imagined that this was how the world advanced in his years of slumber.

Although he was a little disappointed by the lack of plant life around the place as he was used to vast forests and buildings surrounded by the elements. "Seems a shame really, the world appears to have lost touch with nature" he said quietly.

"You say something Naruto-kun, nya?" asked Blair not fully hearing her friend and new favourite sitting place. "It's nothing Blair-chan, come on we have a soul to find" he said before taking off into the city.

It took several hours until Naruto and Blair were able to find the target since finding soul wavelengths was still new to Naruto and had to look for a high chakra like energy. He tracked the target to central park where he found what appeared to be a man in a black torn cloak, which was playing a dark tune on his silver flute.

The piper had an aged face with a short grey beard but his eyes had black scalar and red irises giving him a strange creepy look. The piper stopped playing when he noticed Naruto and Blair who had gone into her human form and was riding on a pumpkin just to be safe.

"Peter Piper you have been put on Shinigami's list and I have come to take your soul" said Naruto forming his string gauntlets. The piper looked up "sorrow I like living so I'm afraid you'll have to die, my children haven't feasted in a while and your friend there looks like a real _treat_" he said with a creepy smile (**the one you see in soul eater all the time).**

The piper immediately began playing the flute and hundreds of rats surrounded their position now, thankfully being night time no one was in central park at the moment so no civilians were in the area meaning what Naruto was about to do would cause unnecessary harm.

"Blair-chan get close to me now, you don't want to be caught in this." He shouted and she did just that, getting back to back with him. When she got into position the rats began swarming from all sides thinking they could get both meals at once.

Naruto began flaring his wrists seemingly doing noting but making odd hand gestures in the air, but as the rats got within five metres of them they found themselves being sliced to pieces, and they rats just kept coming but none got close. Blair and the piper were not sure what the heck was going on all they saw was Naruto making gestures as if controlling something and rats being sliced all around him. Blair joined in firing off some pumpkin cannons at the rats that came from behind Naruto, since the wires striking there was less.

It was not long before the area was covered in rat blood and organs and only the piper remained looking scared now since no one had ever beaten his rats before; he had always outnumbered his pursuers and swarmed them till there was nothing left but bone. But this one masked child had taken them out and wasn't even out of breath.

"Bet you're wondering how I did that, aren't you. Don't worry it was rather simple" said Naruto still making hand gestures except this time both Blair and the piper began to see gold string glowing all around them. "my gauntlets can produce hundreds of incredible sharp wires that have been infused with my soul wavelength making them even sharper, the more I pump into them the more they glow".

There was a gasp from the piper knowing what the boy had said meant '_he didn't even take this seriously and now I'm defenceless' _though the piper who then noticed that several wires were surrounding him now but remained fixed in air.

"A friend of mine once taught me how to use string and wires, he was my brother's older brother Kankuro and to this my first soul I honour to him _Kiiroihigi: Ito Ippatsu (Yellow Secret technique: String one shot). _All at once the wires surrounding the piper came close and sliced him a 50 times all at once.

The soul quickly deformed to a Kishin egg which Naruto took as it floated in midair "here's to you Kankuro let this soul be a testament to the skills you taught me" he said with a tear in his eye an allowing the gauntlet to absorb the soul. '_Thank you Kankuro'_

Blair came and hugged Naruto from the side as she noticed he looked upset, looking up at the sky as if someone was watching over. "You okay Naruto-kun, nya?" she asked softly listening to his heart from her position.

"yeah just thanking an old friend, come on now lets head an see if any of the fish markets are open and get you your fish since you helped out there covering me from the back." He said getting a squeal of excitement from Blair who hug him closer and he gave her a hug as well, he was glad he brought her along her personality was so bright it was hard to feel sad around her.

As they left the park neither of them noticed a shadow hidden in the trees who had watched the fight with interest and only said one thing "Chi Chi Chi".

The ride home had Naruto relaxing in his seat, Blair in his lap nibbling on a fish and Kyuubi munching on a beef sandwhich. Naruto looked as the landscape as it passed on the train and was wondering if the rest of the world was similar to New York City with its lack of greenery. '_Maybe I should start another garden _again' he thought to himself as in his old home he had made a small garden for plants in order to give himself something to care for.

Thinking back to his mission he wondered just how many places had those that walk along the path of the kishin. He had always wanted to follow his master's will in achieving peace but looking at how people can become monsters he sighed in disappointment. Still at least the missions and his friends would keep him busy for a while.

1 month later

During the month after he had awoke Naruto had been keeping himself busy and thankfully out of trouble, but only a little. He had obtained roughly 18 souls each mission taking him to a new place which he enjoyed as did Blair since he always took her with him. Outside of lessons and missions Naruto had become quite good friends with Medusa, both enjoying an intellectual conversation although Spirit accused him of treachery when he found out, this leading to a Maka Chop.

Naruto had also gotten along well with his classmates too and thanks to Kage Bunshin learning the material when he was at home or in school, despite the treat of mutiny from the clones, but easily fixed with replacements. He had gotten into the habbit of trying to get Kid to join the school too unsuccessfully as of the moment, the reason for this; one Kid needed some other friends, two it would make it easier for him to spend time with the sisters, and three he could enjoy the fun of watching the one man show of Kid freaking over symmetry.

Lastly Naruto spent some time with Mifune and Angela at her castle since the little witch liked playing with her new fox friend and Mifune enjoyed a good work out for once instead of the weaklings seeking power. He hadn't joined them to the witch's mass as they had usually coincided with a mission but they would go eventually.

Currently Naruto was at home in the sisters room giving massages to both Liz and Patty via the use of clones, both had had a tough day of soul hunting and working on symmetry with Kid, although mainly the symmetry part really.

"…I ended up mentioning his hair situation and from there he went into depressed mode as usual. Umm, right there that's where the knot is" said Liz enjoying Naruto's magic fingers which was basically him using medical justu to relieve muscles.

The clone seeing to Liz was taking in all of what had gone on, whereas the real Naruto was with Patty red faced at her moans "yes Naruto-kun right there, umm, ahh. Now harder and a little lower oh Kami I love you hands" said Patty. Naruto once again heard the laughter of Kyuubi and Jiraiya he knew it and swore he'd get back Kyuubi for this, somehow.

By the end of the massage Naruto had a strawberry red face from all the sounds Patty was making who was simply smiling brightly. Patty knew her accentuated moans would get a reaction from Naruto an she loved seeing him flushed, it was her way of relaxing him since she thought he needed it and putting him a situation like this would help forget other issues in life.

"Naruto-kun can you massage my front now my chest feels sore from Kid grabbing them an comparing them to nee-sans all the time" she asked 'innocently' getting a wide eye expression from Naruto. "I-I don't think that would be appropriate Patty-chan to do that with Liz-chan in the room" he tried to stop this now.

"I don't mind really as long as you do me too, I'm a little sore from Kid's antics too really." Said Liz effectively blocking Naruto's chance of escape, so he now really had no option, it wasn't that he was unfamiliar with a female body it was just still awkward for him.

"Sigh, alright but not a word to Kid or Otou-san, I really don't want an earache from either. And if you even think of telling anyone we know say good bye to these massages" he replied sternly remembering when Patty had blurted out how good his massage was in front of Kid.

"Deal" said both sisters in unison both not wanting to lose massage privileges even if seeing Kid's reactions to it made them laugh a lot.

Now just to clarify both sisters were only wearing towels at the moment since they had asked for massages after their showers so both sisters flipped onto their backs so Naruto could continue with the massage. Naruto both wanted to stare and look away from what he was doing due to the fact that both Liz and Patty had 'very' healthy bodies, Patty only a little better.

'**I'll say Naruto for girls their age they have it really god and once again you manage to luck out and find nice busty girls to fondle. It seems that all of Jiraiya's luck with women went into you Naruto'** said Kyuubi mentally.

'_Hey I don't mean to find girls like this they just seem to appear in my life and keep your mind out the gutter Kyuubi. Although I agree they do have very beautiful bodies, but its there personality which makes them more attractive, even if Patty-chan seems to try and seduce me more nowadays.'_ He replied honestly noticing that her actions had become flirtier lately.

'**She probably wants you to be a little more open with her now after the time you and Liz spent together, you still hide a few things from them like Mifune and Angela'**. Said Kyuubi since Naruto had not told anyone about his meetings with the two.

'_maybe you're right I guess telling her a few things now wouldn't hurt plus she didn't mind the fox features, next time she asks I wont avoid her questions_.' Kyuubi nodding mentally at the response and decided another subject was best. '**Wonder if Maka and Soul have got their last soul before the witches, she seemed rather anxious today in class'** said Kyuubi.

'_knowing how hard she works I'll say yes, but finding a witches soul will take some time for her and she'll have to fight hard for it. I feel a little concerned for Tsubaki-chan her and Star-san still haven't got a single soul the month we have been here do you think we should intervene'_ he asked his friend.

Kyuubi mentally shrugged '**I doubt you could do much for them, Star won't take hand-me-downs and is too loud to do assassin works as he claims to be. Anyway what are your plans for tonight going to visit Blair or you gonna take that Medusa out for coffee like she asked before she gave you her number'** he asked smirking.

'…' he was met with silence '**oh come on you have yet to arrange a meeting between you two and think of the fun you'll have comparing notes on medicine or hobbies, honestly she might get the idea you don't like her'** he poked fun at Naruto. Earlier that week after meeting in her office to chat Medusa had given Naruto her phone number and said "If you want to go for coffee some time, give me a call I'm available most nights and all my work is on schedule" she had said smiling.

Kyuubi had been laughing at this the entire night saying that Naruto was the best for entertainment due to him getting attention from students and teachers alike. '_I'll do it tomorrow, but ignoring what you said I think I'll drop by on Blair she if she wants to play cat and fox again'_.

At this point Naruto cut off his communication line with Kyuubi and took note that he was done with the massages and both sisters had a lovely expression on their faces that said one thing 'Bliss'. He mentally patted himself on the back for doing a good job while also admiring the two girl's breasts in their glory.

He mentally told the clone to put Liz's bathrobe on her and carry her back to her room and he began to do the same for Patty who once he clothed ad picked her up snuggled in is arms like her sister did to his clone.

'_I never get tired of this feeling with them in my arms, reminds me of better days way back when during the war. The girls I know here are so different from all of them but also similar in a couple ways'_ he thought to himself as he hugged Patty closer to him.

Patty hugged Naruto more too muttering "Naruto-kun…thank you", he smiled at this as he put them both into their rooms, before turning to leave the room only to have Patty grab his hand. He knew the girl had an iron grip since she practiced using her sisters weapon form from time to time so he id the only thing that would make her let go, he pulled down his mask to give her a kiss on the head and whispering to her to let go.

It worked as he felt her grip loosen, his now free hand brushed some hairs from her face before leaving the room. As he walked through the hall he saw Kid with a tape measure staring at a painting, "hey Kid, I'm meeting a friend and the girls are in bed I won't be long" he said to the Shinigami who made no sign that he heard except a hand shooing motion.

Changing into fox form he made his way to Blair's and noticed that one of her windows was broken and wondered if she had been over zealous with her powers again. He climbed the tree opposite to the window and jumped through to see something he didn't expect, Maka and Soul standing off to Blair in human form.

He inwardly cursed realising that Blair had been suspected of being a witch so it was only logical that those two would be after her soul since they had the required number of souls. Shifting his fox size he jumped in front of Blair shocking the students since neither had ever seen a fox his size. He growled at the two and trying to get them to back off.

"_Maka where did this fox come from and why is it so big_" asked the weapon, "I don't know Soul but it seems protective of that Blair woman" she said irritated from Soul's behaviour around the woman and grimacing about her own body slightly.

"Blair as students of Shibusen we are going to take your soul to create a death scythe" said Maka not noticing Blair chanting "Pum Pum Pumpkin". Sooner than they expected she launched her Halloween cannon and sent the two out of her house, seeing as both of them were gone Naruto shifted back into human form "you alright Blair-chan?" he asked with concern only to have said girl hug him. "It's okay Naruto-kun; Blair is alright, don't worry about Blair, nya." He returned the hug happy to hear her say it, honestly when he saw his tow classmates he was scared of what could happen to her, he had flashes of when he lost some of his loves before.

"Blair-chan if those two come looking again, take the blade I gave you and call out to me okay. I think those two believe you're a witch and are at the stage where they need a witch's soul to change the weapon into a death scythe." He said to Blair who nodded trusting Naruto.

"Blair will do it but Blair hates when she gets called a witch. Blair's just a cat with powers and sometimes Blair wishes she didn't have them, nya." she said with a slightly angry voice.

Thankfully Naruto knew where she was coming from, being given a power without asked and looked down upon for it and given a label too. He rubbed her back to calm her down before she blasted the house as she did from time to time when angry.

"I think I have an idea on how to deal with them Blair-chan, but it might take a couple days to get ready but I have a way to let them learn a lesson that not all is what it seems and that a wrong judgement can make a big difference." He said as he came out of the embrace and pulled down his mask for Blair. She was one of only four girls who had actually seen his face the others being Medusa, Liz and Patty.

And one thing for sure Blair loved it when he showed her his face she felt it made him look more handsome, especially with the whisker marks. She cupped his face with a hand and stroked the marks getting a purr from Naruto, yet another thing she really liked about him.

"Blair is happy she met you Naruto-kun, Blair always feels so happy when you come round to play and take her on missions and not leave her all alone, nya. Blair wants to be with Naruto-kun more and more now, nya." She leaned forward to give Naruto an innocent kiss on the lips but she quickly remembered how he had said it would take time.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun; Blair just wanted to let you know how much I thank you for caring for Blair. I know you said you needed time but Blair can't help this feeling, it's confusing to me and I don't know-HMPH" her rant was stopped by Naruto placing a kiss on her lips. Truth be told after all the time they had spent together over the month Naruto was glad she did this since he was never good at starting things like this.

The women in his life usually took charge of the situation and he reacted to them. Listening to Blair he could tell she probably never felt this close to anyone before since she rarely went out in human form as her outfit wasn't well received in the city.

Blair was currently very happy as the man she cared for and had spent much of the month with was showing that he felt the same way to her and was comfortable with her too so she did as only her body told her and deepened the kiss. Her predatory nature kicked in and she took charge lashing her tongue over his gums requesting entrance, her hands slipping behind his head to help her.

Naruto opened his mouth and allowed her tongue to begin a battle for dominance with his own and they continued to do so until they needed air so broke the kiss slightly panting. "wow" was all she said.

"Yeah I know" Naruto said in return to her, indeed he had enjoyed the kiss and was glad he did it but now came the awkward conversation. "Um, Blair-chan can I tell you something?" he asked the girl in front of him who shook her head to regain clarity.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" she asked tilting her head cutely. "well you see I am really happy you told me your feelings I need to tell you that I am a polygamist means I may take on more than one girlfriend" he said and Blair thankfully just shrugged her shoulders "so?" she said simply.

He was a little flabbergasted at this "you mean you don't mind it?" he asked, "yeah Blair doesn't mind sharing you Naruto-kun from what I can tell even Blair alone wouldn't be enough for someone as caring as you" she hugged him again to confirm her thoughts on the subject.

"thanks Blair this means a lot to me but just to let you know you'll be my first girlfriend here and I want you to be comfortable with the other girls so if you don't mind after we deal with those two from before do you want to live with me?" he asked with the hope of a yes.

Blair only squeezed Naruto harder and began saying yes over and over. After calming her down he gave her an explanation of what he planned to do and what her part would be (playing with the two her way) before he said he'd be three days then she could live with him, and kissed her goodnight before leaving to prepare.

On the third day in question a.k.a. Blair vs. Maka Round four, Maka and Soul had just pulled a fast one on the cat-girl and sliced her in two before she reformed into a soul. What they didn't know was that what Soul was about to eat was a fortified Kage Bunshin that had been infused with Blair's magic and substituted at the last second so Maka and Soul would be repeating their hunt. The Kage Bunshin idea was simple but took a lot of work so that it would turn into soul form if struck albeit an empty soul

When soul realised he didn't feel any different commenting that the soul he ate felt empty. Then heard the sounds of footsteps and noticed their friend Naruto with a small purple cat on his shoulders rubbing against the side of his mask. "Hey you two out for a midnight stroll?" he asked trying not to laugh at what would happen.

(**A/N: Naruto is not trying to be mean be just teaching them a lesson to find all the details before you do a mission or else you may end up hurting someone without proper cause. Just wanted to say this in case you think it's out of Naruto's character**)

"no Naruto we were just collecting our witches soul but it hasn't seemed to have done much for soul though" said Maka before noticing the cat on his shoulders "Naruto where did you find that cat there?" she asked getting Soul's attention both grimacing at what they both were thinking.

"Oh Blair I met her when I first got here, it's funny really since she is a cat with very strong magic powers and gets mistaken for a witch at time. She doesn't like it when that happens though since witches aren't well liked in the world here it seems. Why have you met her too?" he asked getting a fake curious expression on his face as Blair jumped off his shoulder and appeared beside him hugging his arm.

"But if that's Blair what did Soul just eat as his final soul" she asked really not wanting to hear the answer only to have Blair answer "Scythe-boy got a cat soul that's all".

"So I ate 99 kishin souls and one cat soul" shouted Soul in shock. "You mean we failed and we get all the souls confiscated now" shouted Maka only to get both Naruto and Blair nodding.

"sorry to say but you two just presumed Blair-chan was a witch based off rumours and I for one have a dislike of hurtful rumours so think of this as a learning experience for the future, wouldn't you agree Otou-san". He said to the mirror next to him to reveal Shinigami-sama and Spirit both nodding in confirmation except Spirit looked a little jealous of Naruto's position since he seemed to attract beautiful women.

"Hai desu, Naruto-kun although I question your methods, the lesson has indeed been learned. And yes I am confiscating your souls Maka-chan sorry about that" he said in his usual high voice. He got a slight nod from Maka who was upset with herself over not checking out to see if Blair was a witch and Soul was just muttering about how uncool he had been in this ordeal.

Spirit turned to Naruto "hey Naruto we need to ask a favour from our resident ninja here" he said trying to meet Maka's eyes, difficult as it was since she avoided eye contact. "Tomorrow me and Shinigami-sama want you to tail Black Star and give us a performance review of is skills, think you can do it without getting caught" he said smirking.

Naruto gave him an eye smile and said "I know I can do it, how else would all your underwear be dyed pink without you knowing" he said and was then met with a furious expression from Spirit. "YOU MEAN THAT WAS YOU!" he shouted as Naruto gave him a peace sign before Shunshin out with Blair in a swirl of water.

"well that's a job off my hands and I knew your underwear was pink when I saw it before lying to me is not a good thing spirit do it again and I'll have to give you a Shinigami Chop" said Shinigami who had already given him one.

Chapter end

Well that's chapter 3 people hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it. I'm glad people like this and that my writing ad got better if you look at my other fic you'll see it starts off quite bad before gradually getting better a few chapters in.

In response to reviews I must note that Naruto won't have the power to heal madness like some people want me two. But I will try and work in some Medusa moments before the party and try and keep that going after she leaves.

Also hope you all enjoyed the nice scene I made with Blair I wanted her to be the first girl simply because she is so cute and it's easy to expand her character to fit with Naruto.

And happy new year to all readers


	4. Remedial Lesson

**New Life**

**Chapter 4: Remedial Lesson**

**I do not own Naruto or Soul Eater**

**Now a few notes to make:**

**Final list for harem is Blair, Patty, Liz, Tsubaki, Medusa, Marie, Mizune, Eruka and lastly for the final nine is Yumi**

**Chrona has been removed from harem since I think a sisterly relationship would be better since his own situation with Medusa.**

**Am going to impose Naruto in the canon setting as best as I can.**

**Sorry I have been using anime term of Kishin souls when its human souls in manga, will just say human soul from now on**

****

Naruto was currently following Black Star and Tsubaki while the two were about to try and tack down Al Capone while he and his gang ate human souls. He continued to watch as the cyan haired boy practically shouted his arrival to the gang members and Naruto could not stop his eye from twitching as he watched. "**He is so like you were way back when hey Naruto**" said Kyuubi from behind his head and got a sigh from Naruto.

"Yeah I see it and now I see how Tsubaki-chan actually has it, he could do a lot better if he didn't worry about being seen all the damn time but who am I to judge beside people usually have a reason for acting like that" he said as he began following the two after they escaped thanks to Tsubaki's smoke bomb form.

He hid from them while they gave their report to Shinigami and frowned when he mentioned a human that had a soul worth 99 souls all in one and suggested they try and get it. Naruto knew they meant Mifune, but it was not a subject to talk to his new father about right now as he had to follow the loud assassin to Angela's castle where it seemed Mifune had already been busy 'cleaning the trash'.

He watched with interest as Black Star fought against Mifune, admittedly he saw flaws with the cyan haired boy's style. But his interest was perked as he saw him actually focus and land a heavy fit on Mifune with a move that forced a person's soul wavelength into another body. It reminded him of Juken, 'Juken that takes me back' thought Naruto before he saw Black Star approach Mifune to make the final strike.

He shifted into his fox form at horse size and jumped in front of Mifune glaring at the boy holding Tsubaki in her kusarigama form. "Huh what do you think you're doing? Out of the way I need his soul to prove I can surpass a god." Naruto didn't move and thankfully due to the perfectly timed arrival of Angela was saved from a fight.

Naruto was pleased that Black Star had a good head on his shoulder as he walked away saying "Hmph a Bodyguard protecting a kiddie witch? It's so uncool I don't even feel like killing them anymore". When they left he walked over to Mifune and healed his wounds and was shocked at the amount of damage that had been done, "Gaki has a lot of raw power if he did this, next time you shouldn't go easy on them Mifune" he said only to get waved off and Angela walk up to him.

"Naruto- me and Mifune are heading to an early witch's mass in an hour do you think you can come this time or are you busy?" she asked now stroking his fur. He liked her hand enticing a giggle from the little witch an replied "yeah I can come this time but do you think I should stay in fox form or go in disguise" he asked Mifune really.

"Honestly, fox form Uzumaki it's mainly a female collection so unless you make a convincing female going in human form is a no go" said Mifune. Naruto smirked as his form shifted into what he called Naruko which was his sexy jutsu form only with clothing this time; 'she' smiled down at a star eyed Angela and a bemused look from Mifune. "I think I pull off a woman better than most guys and before you ask they are real" cupping her C-cup breasts and lifting them a couple times only getting a shake of the head from Mifune at his friend's antics.

Arriving at the secret hiding place of the witch's mass Naruko looked round to see quite a number of witches round the hall and Mifune was right currently Mifune was the only male in the room an was glad he was in his current form. He began feeling a familiar feeling and turned around to see Kim alongside her partner Jacqueline both trying to hide their faces with hooded cloaks, he noticed that Kim wore a face that said 'I don't want to be here' further advancing his opinion that not all witches are the same.

Neither girl paid any mind to Naruko (picture in Tifa's Advent Children clothes) and walked past her only giving a nod of recognition to Angela. Although two other women began making their way to Naruko who was still standing next to Angela riding on Mifune's shoulders.

The first was a young looking woman of rather modest build with long straight silvery hair and a narrow mouth, accentuated by a prominent black circle at each end, resembling the air sacks on a frog's mouth. Her attire consisted of a thigh length black dress with a white polka dot pattern over what appears to be a dark gray blouse, black pants and knee-high white boots. Arguably the most obtrusive characteristic of her appearance was her distinctive orange hat with a frog-like face.

The other witch whose form is concealed under a rather large black cloak, embellished with numerous vertical white stripes around its exterior and white lining, which extended from around the nose downwards until reaching the ground. What little that is displayed of her face, depicts her with narrow closed eyes, buck teeth and short pink hair that frames either side of her face. Her hat had a mice theme, featuring two curved extensions from the brim forming ears and rounded eyes, while the peak acts as the mouse's nose.

"who are you are what are you doing here?" asked the silver haired girl crossing her arms looking annoyed. Naruko smiled at her saying "I'm just here with my Imouto-chan here is that a problem" the girl seemed to scowl more, "yes it's a problem regular people are not meant to know or be at these masses we accept the bodyguard there since he is devoted to protecting her but you on the other hand…".

Her speech was cut off as Naruko let her fox ears and one golden tail pop out "now what makes you think I am a regular girl, and my name is Naruko Kitsune what might you're names be?" he asked. The girl 'Hmph'd before answering "my name is Eruka Frog my friend here is Mizune, are you a witch and if so why haven't you come before?" she tried to interrogate but Naruko's smile didn't fade.

She changed into her fox form and looked up at both women, Eruka looking like she wanted to hug the small creature while trying to maintain her scowl, she failed miserably. "I'm not a witch just a fox with magical power sorry for the confusion, and nice to meet you both" the little fox bowed her head and Eruka succumbed to her desire and picked her up muttering "Kawai". Naruko was forced into the girls breasts that felt like C border line D-cup breasts and had to hold back a blush despite her fur.

After the two witches walked off after a brief chat, with Naruto being able to perfectly understand Mizune which shocked Eruka both walked away and Naruko hopped up on Angela's head and got comfy as he watched the proceedings of the mass. It seemed fairly simple and quick like some speeches or lessons at school and before long it was over and Naruto now was back at home and in his room.

As he had walked into the room he had found Blair curled up on a pillow in her cat form which he found very cute, he was glad at her confession of feelings the day before and then remembered that he said he'd arrange a meeting for coffee with Medusa and quickly dialled the number she gave him.

"Medusa-san I was just calling to see if that invitation for coffee was still open" he asked on the phone. "Of course Naruto why finally find some time in your busy schedule for me now did you?" she asked with humour in her voice. "Yes actually I did indeed besides who wouldn't want to go out for coffee with you so you busy this weekend" he said keeping up with her banter.

"indeed I am how about we meet at that nice place of Scythe road at noon this Saturday?" she suggested, Naruto smiled knowing the place " sure thing and wear something nice, I'd like to see you out of that nurse's coat once in a while you know". He heard her giggle over the phone "oh Naruto so bold I hope you haven't spent too much time with Spirit-san", he scoffed at her remark "oh god no Medusa just want you wear something else so I can make him jealous if he walks on by." he said laughing while he imagined his face.

"Hmm, that would be a good thing to see so I think I will wear something nice for our 'date' then" she emphasised the word date over the phone causing Naruto to blush before he finished the phone call and sat next to Blair on the bed.

Said cat felt the bed move and woke up slowly "Naruto-kun" she mumbled wiping a paw across her eyes. He picked her up and held her to his chest which she immediately snuggled into "sorry if I woke you Blair-chan. Did you have a nice sleep in your new bed?" he asked as he stroked her head.

"Blair was fine; your bed is comfy Naruto-kun. Did you do anything fun today and who were you talking to when you came in?" she asked tilting her head looking more cute. He smiled down at her "just someone who might like me like you do so I'm meeting her for coffee this weekend, you are okay with this right?" he questioned only to have her nod and smile back at him.

"Well today Otou-san had me following a rather loud student who can't seem to get any souls for his partner, from what I saw he has the skill to do it but his personality clashes with his skill level. He tried to go after Mifune-san and fought quite well and later on we went to the witches mass where I met a couple of witches who seemed quite nice. But I can tell you more later Blair-chan, it's about time to play today's song" he got up from the bed and still holding Blair he used shunshin to arrive on top of the academy.

Naruto had continued to play on the roof of the academy as when he played there the whole of Death City could hear and it had turned out Blair had a good vocal range for some tunes he played. Kyuubi came out of his back and materialised his keys in front of him, Blair shifted into human form and stood next to Naruto as he materialised his violin. They planned ahead what song they would play so Kyuubi and Naruto started playing first then Blair began singing (La Sola – Fate/Stay Night – do not own).

The city was once again treated to the sounds of their music, even though playing at times was a good hobby for Naruto he couldn't help if it still made him remember the war and how he lost his previous loves.

_Flashback 1000 years ago_

"_Shion, Shion please stay with me" he shouted with tears streaming from his eyes as his wife lay on the ground coughing blood from the massive wound in her side from the controlled Zabuza._

_The white haired woman looked at her husband with tears in her own eyes; she knew she wouldn't make it. "Sorry Naruto-kun this time you can't save me but I am glad for the time we spent together." She said her breathing shaky and her skin becoming paler by the minute._

"_Why do I have to lose you, Kami I love you and the others? Why do I have to watch you die and not be able to do anything? Damn it, Damn that Kabuto for using the dead like this" his fist breaking the ground where he hit._

"_Naruto-kun when you first saved me, you gave me the hope that fate and the future can be changed and even now I believe that and know that I will always love you. My only regret was not being able to give you what you truly wanted, a child to love so that you could have the joy of fatherhood." She coughed up a lot of blood._

"_For…that…Naruto-kun…I'm…sorry…and please…don't… live… alone… when… I'm… gone… the… others… will… take… care… of… you…, goodbye… my…love." With that Shion closed her eyes as she then lied there lifeless her hand still in Naruto grip as he let out a scream in sorrow. It was on this day that Shion Uzumaki Namikaze, 2__nd__ wife of Naruto had died. _

_Flashback end._

Tears once again fell from his eyes as the memory played in his mind, Shion had been strong willed but she wasn't a ninja so was the first target of the enemy forces. He remembered the look on the revived Zabuza's face when he stuck his blade in her side, true sorrow for what he'd done to the girl and to Naruto. Naruto had helped him move on and release the hold of Edo Tensei before seeing to her last moments.

As they finished playing he let himself cry for Shion, it had only been a month and back then he barely had the luxury of morning their passing due to the war so now he could freely do so. Blair took note of his distress and hugged him from the front; she put a hand behind his back and one into his hair as she just held him.

"Sometimes I miss them Blair-chan and blame myself for their deaths, I was so helpless to save any of them. All my strength and I couldn't protect what was precious, I wonder if I even had the right to be Hokage after the war since I failed at my first duty." The girl in front of him shook her head saying "no Naruto-kun Blair thinks you did everything for them and more, and you more than anyone deserved that honour as Hokage. Blair doesn't want to see you upset and I think neither would they, they'd want you happy because they loved you" she finished looking into his blue eyes and reached for his mask.

He made no move to stop her as she pulled it down and reached to sooth the pain with a kiss, and both closed their eyes and just settled into it. Thankfully it calmed Naruto down as he felt her want to help him through the kiss. Eventually they broke the kiss and he smiled lightly at Blair kissing her on the head as thanks before they disappeared in a Shunshin.

Shinigami looked at the seen through his mirror and sighed "can you not forgive yourself Naruto-kun, did the war make you think you didn't deserve what you earned many times over. It seems the world has been far too cruel to you in so many ways; at least the girls in his life are helping him cope. I'm glad I told him that due to his combined weapon and meister status he could choose to be a polygamist if he so wished." The mirror changed to look over the city.

"Naruto-kun you will bring about a big change I can tell, one that may revolutionize the way we see witches" he said as he had been keeping track of him and was pleased at what he saw. Despite his own beliefs if anyone could show that people can be wrong to judge another person it was Naruto.

Naruto woke up feeling better from yesterday's flow of emotions and smiled when he opened his eyes to see Blair asleep on his chest. He'd asked that until he talked with Liz and Patty that she wouldn't go into her human form she agreed easily on the basis that she could sit and sleep in his hair.

Going through his morning rituals of getting showered dried and changed, he put Blair in his hair and went to make some breakfast. Luckily Kid wasn't in so he could cook as he pleased instead of getting earache off the symmetry obsessed Shinigami. He fed both him and Blair and was about to leave the house when he noticed Kid measuring a picture, normally this wouldn't bother him but what did was that he remembered after coming home with Blair yesterday Kid had mentioned that he was taking a mission in Egypt.

"Kid, what are you doing here I thought you had a mission in Egypt today?" he asked his step-brother.

"Hmm, oh I do its just while there I could have sworn that this picture was not symmetrical when we left so I left a note for the girls and came back here" he said as if it was the obvious thing to do.

'WHAP' "Oww, what id you do that for?" Kid asked after being hit in the back of the head by Naruto. "Are you telling me that you left two girls albeit weapons all alone on a mission even though you are their meister just to check on a painting's placement? Do you realise idiotic that sounds? Do not answer that or I'll hit you again, now get moving your taking me, Blair and you back to Egypt." Said Naruto, glaring at Kid slightly for his behaviour since it showed irresponsibly and lack of care for one's friends and partners.

Kid nodded as Naruto changed to fox form, and then he and Blair sat on one of his shoulders with him muttering about different animals on his shoulders. Now to say Naruto enjoyed flying was an understatement as he always loved the feel of wind in his face so with Kid using his 'flying skateboard' they made it back in minutes. They dropped down and Kid continued to ride the board while Naruto took on human form with Blair regaining her seat in his hair.

They made their way own the corridor and Naruto could tell there had been a fight but didn't smell either girls blood so they had obviously done very well. Kid picked up a small ball like creature and smiled at it before calling it disgusting and kicking it away.

Once inside the main room Naruto eyes were twitching at the sight that looked like it had come from his Godfather's work. Liz and Patty were all tied up in bandages and the clothing had been pulled off exposing their panties and most of their bodies.

"Sorry for barging in" said Kid as he tried to walk away only to get hit again by Naruto and being shouted at by Liz. Naruto formed his staff and extended so he could cut through the bandages and free the girls who gave him a thankful look before transforming into gun forms.

30 seconds later Naruto was face palming himself at Kid's inability to attack the sarcophagus due to it being symmetrical. The bandages tried to strike the small Shinigami but were stopped by Naruto spinning his staff blocking all attacks.

"Kid either you snap out of this or so help me I will put every painting in the house off be 3 centimetres and will do so for a week." He shouted getting nothing and was about to take down the walking band aide until it started to come out of hiding revealing a very odd looking mummy reminding Naruto of the one he saw in the Chunin exam oddly.

Kid took a look at the mummy now and grew furious at its lack of balance on left and right and began shooting at it like a madman. Naruto rolled his eyes at this and merely took Blair from his head and began stroking her.

When Kid was done he had managed to blow a massive hole in the side of the pyramid that Naruto believed would make the place structurally unsafe after a while. He congratulated Kid then told him his threat would be carried out and he wouldn't tell him when the week started causing the boy to freak out.

"So you girls okay then?" he asked the sisters who were happy to be out of the place…well Liz mostly Patty was playing in the sand. "yeah and thanks for defending kid back there I know he's annoying when it comes to his obsessive ness but it's who he is and we look after each other" Said Liz.

"You're right I just find it irritating that he left you both own your own like that. I don't want anything to happen to you or Patty-chan because I care for you both like Blair-chan here" he said gesturing to his furry friend in his arms who smiled at the girl.

"Also you me and Patty-chan have something serious to discuss when we get back home, hopefully it will back all three of us happy." He said getting a confused look from Liz and a raised eyebrow from Patty.

Patty got up and walked over to Naruto looking at the cat "can I hold her Naruto-kun, she looks so cute?" she asked and Naruto looked at Blair who gave a nod to which he passed her into her arms and she began petting her, one thing was for sure Patty would most likely get along with Blair just fine if he guessed right.

"Well girls say farewell to the beautiful perfect Anubis" said kid admiring one more time before it suddenly collapsed on itself getting laughs from Naruto, Blair and Patty, Kid went into sad-mode and Liz merely shook her head at it all.

"Oh that was funny, any who everyone hang on to me I got a seal placed in Otou-sans room so we can travel instantly" Liz and Patty did so with enthusiasm and each took and arm leaning into it. Kid grabbed his shoe from his position and with the blink of an eye they were in Shinigami's Death room.

Kid was told that because of the damage to the pyramid he was having all the souls he had confiscated and while he was having his moment he again teleported him and the girls to his room.

"Liz-chan, Patty-chan you know the times I told you that before I sealed myself I had partners" he started getting nods from the two. "Well the thing is that…um…you see. Blair-chan can you help me out" he asked the cat in Patty's arms who jumped out and transformed to her female form with clothes shocking Liz and getting a smile from Patty who figured out where this was going.

"Liz-san, Patty-san what Naruto-kun it trying to say that he was and still is a polygamist and wondered if you'd go out with him too like Blair is since a couple days ago, nya." No sooner had she finished was Naruto tackled to the floor by both girls who pulled down the mask and kissed him on the mouth, Liz being forceful in her kiss and Patty being very passionate in hers.

"I'll take that as a yes" he said slightly dazed. "yeah Naruto-kun me and Patty talked about it after you told us about your wives before and we said that you deserved happiness so we agreed that given the option we would share you with anyone you chose alongside us." Said Liz now allowing Naruto to get to his feet and Patty hugged his arm.

"Hai we were waiting for you Naruto-kun and we are happy you wanted to go out with us but do you think you can handle so many women" she asked somehow innocently, must be her cute face.

He tilted her head and gave her a chaste kiss before saying "nothing would make me happier but are you sure you both are okay with me dating other women too?" getting a nod from both. "That's that then and I don't know about you but I'm a little hungry how about I do some food for us" there was a collective 'Yeah' from all three as they walked to the kitchen so he could get cooking.

After going through his morning rituals again Naruto was about to head for the academy when he saw Liz, Patty and Blair at the front door he knew why they were there. He lowered his mask and gave them a kiss for goodbye. Blair had said she was going to her new job she had gotten yesterday after they had eaten as he quickly teleported to the classroom and landed in his seat to find Maka and Soul already there.

"Morning Maka-san, Soul-san you both alright" he greeted Maka smiled before turning back to her book and soul grunted a hello. "why do you always get annoyed at me when I speak when you read but not him bookworm" said soul annoyed since earlier Maka found soul to be oversleeping so dumped a bucket of water on his head to get him up.

She slowly closed her book before saying "Maka Chop" hitting him with the spine of her book. "Doesn't matter now talk" she said as she opened the book and reed the book again. Naruto and the now manifested Kyuubi found it humorous how the two acted but both listened in to Soul's tale of the zombie attacking students.

Naruto did remember hearing the rumour as well and wondered what about it was true as thses kind of rumours usually have some truth to them. Before either of them could ask Soul both groaned as Spirit walked into the room and began staring at Naruto over the stunt he admitted too earlier in the week.

"Good morning class now let me tell you that I wont be taking attendance since it's a pain and that the bell doesn't say when the class ends…I do" he said trying to look cool for Maka. Maka could only sweat drop at her 'fathers' antics and Soul shouted "Oi, Death Scythe are you going to be our new home room teacher."

Spirit shook his head "no I'm a substitute until someone replaces the one who died, and call me Death Scythe-sensei idiot. Now I'll take attendance" he said only to get Soul shouting again "hey you said you weren't going to take attendance". Again he shook his head "I'm not doing attendance for the guys only the ladies".

'THUD'

Came the sound of Naruto and Kyuubi banging the heads against the desk. "Is there a problem Uzumaki" he asked only to get the response from both Naruto and his partner "ero-sensei" with that the class began giggling. "I'd be careful Uzumaki I might give you detention for that or that stunt you pulled." He said annoyed at the term he was given.

"What stunt do you mean?" he asked sounding clueless getting a giggling Kyuubi and a tick mark on Spirit's head. "That reminds me you Maka and Soul need to see Shinigami-sama in his room don't worry about class, shoo." Maka and soul began making their way out and Naruto just vanished in a yellow flash much to the amazement of those who hadn't seen him do it up close.

Before long Maka and soul were in the Death room and were walking down the line of guillotines and had met up with Black Star and Tsubaki before calling Shinigami-sama's number "42-42-564 call this number when you want to call on deaths door".

The face of Shinigami-sama appeared on the mirror "Hi, Hii welcome how is everyone" he said but Maka raised her hand and said "but Shinigami-sama Naruto isn't here yet".

"Of course I am you just don't notice me yet Maka" said Naruto from directly behind them, all of them shouting "gah" in surprise.

"Naruto-san how do you keep being able to sneak up on Black Star and Maka without them knowing" asked Tsubaki holding back an annoyed Black Star who looked like he wanted to hit him for 'upstaging' him.

"Trade secret Tsubaki-chan but back to business what do you need Otou-san" he said focusing attention back to the matter at hand. "hai, Maka-chan, Soul-kun, Black Star and Tsubaki-chan you will all be doing a remedial lesson with Naruto-kun supervising you" he said getting a grunt from the two males and sighs of relief from the girls since they knew Naruto was at the top of the class and making good progress in soul hunting.

It then hit Maka what he had said "what a remedial lesson, you mean for stupid people." she shouted.

"No way, I'm going to be the strongest death scythe ever. I'm not taking a class like that ever" Soul said.

"Guys you do remember what the jobs of weapon and meister are right?" asked Naruto getting an explanation from Maka "to have a weapon eat 99 human souls and one witch so it can be made into a death scythe for Shinigami-sama".

Shinigami decided to speak "and how many have you and Black Star collected as of right now…ZERO" getting depressed looks from Maka and Soul and a laughing Black Star who got hit in the back of the head by Kyuubi.

"Now I'm sure you have heard the rumours of Sid-sensei being turned into a zombie and is attacking students. He has become a danger to students since his death and attacks them to get a sense of self satisfaction now that he doesn't fear death. But also the person who turned him into a zombie is probably pulling the strings behind the scene" all of them nodded.

"So we just have to take his soul right" cheered Black Star. "Hai that's exactly right, however if you manage to fail this remedial lesson you four will all be expelled and your supervisor will have his souls taken from him. Now go I'll be cheering you on bye and good luck" said Shinigami.

Maka was shaking in fear of being expelled, Soul was annoyed at the prospect, Tsubaki had a worried expression and the other three didn't change. Black Star was being Black Star but Naruto and Kyuubi didn't mind if their souls got confiscated as it meant more chances to see the world.

"**Hook cemetery, what a pleasant name for a graveyard"** said Kyuubi getting a nod from his partner. "They could at least add some greenery around here just cus it's a graveyard doesn't mean it had to be so gloomy and why is the moon laughing?" Naruto questioned while Maka had gone into a Kid-style depressed mode and the two other boys joking with each other.

"Hey soul lets piss of Sid-sensei's grave" said Black Star, "yeah and drop a poop on it while we're at it". This suggestion earned them both smacks on the back of the head by Naruto and Kyuubi "there will be no desecrating the dead's graves while I am here, honestly show a little respect like Tsubaki-chan here" said Naruto getting the girl to blush.

"**Naruto we are not alone here, I smell moving something**" said Kyuubi getting Naruto to form his scythe as Kyuubi went back inside the seal. As he did the ground where Maka was kneeled at broke apart to reveal a hand which grabbed her leg and hoisted her up as the now zombiefied Sid rose from the ground. Sid was about to stab Maka with a stone spike.

Acting fast Soul jumped and shifted to scythe form to cut off Sid and free Maka, "thanks for the help Soul" said Maka.

"Good morning, good afternoon and good evening Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Naruto and Kyuubi it's been a while, death. I was the type of man who greeted other properly." He said as he picked up his grave stone and held it at the ready.

"It's time to start class, and teach you all a lesson you all so need and I was the type of man who started class at the sound of the bell." He said as he began running for the group only to be cut of by Naruto and his scythe.

"ah Naruto one of the fastest learners I have ever taught and the most odd I still remember what you looked like under that mask when you woke up, now show me how much you improved" said Sid getting the other to think 'he's seen under the mask' as the two went back and forth with their swinging.

"a little help would be appreciated" he shouted to the other breaking of out of their thoughts as they joined in trying t overcome and capture Sid who blocked them all while lecturing the other two. "You have to remember I'm very passionate about my teaching that was the kind of man I was." He said as he slammed his gravestone into Black Star "Living End".

"Geeze for a knife master he doesn't seem to need a knife, thank Kami he probably survived that due to that hard head of his, stay focused Maka-san" he said as Black Star climbed out of the crater he was in and went for an attack on his solar plexus hoping to cause some internal damage. Sadly Sid being a zombie meant it had little effect and knocked him away and tried to use 'living end' on Maka who dodged by he smallest of margins before kicking him away.

She then attempted to use 'Soul Resonance – Witch Hunt Slash' only to trip on her footing and forcing Naruto to catch the blade before it did damage to the graves around. 'Ugh, so much power, her control over his wavelength but be really good' he thought as the scythe blew him away and he looked at his cut hand that he had charged with his own wavelength to try and stop it.

By the time he got back to the fight Black Star had captured Sid with Tsubaki, and Soul was trying to interrogate him only for Sid to say "I am a tight lipped man, that's the type of man I was". Black Star using what instinct did the only thing he could think of to convince him to talk. He flashed Tsubaki's panties in front of him getting the zombie to fess up and Black Star to be knocked into the ground from Naruto.

"and the men of this city still wonder why I put seals around the bath houses around here, nothing but perverts" he said getting a thankful look from Tsubaki since she had gotten annoyed when Black Star tried to sneak up on her when she was bathing.

"Wait you mean you are the reason why I can't show all the women how big this star shines. And what do you man nothing but perverts" Asked Black Star his fist shaking.

It was at this point that Soul trying to not be outdone flashed Maka's panties at Sid who said nothing. Soul found his face in the dirt thanks to Naruto. "My point has been made now Maka do you want to hit soul-san again or Sid-sensei." He asked the girl holding her book ready to strike.

"Don't worry I'm going to kill all of them right now" she said with a scary aura that made Naruto thankful for learning his lesson of pissing off women. Soul, Sid and Black Star now had their faces in the dirt and had blood seeping from them "**how did she do that with just a book?"** questioned Kyuubi to a wide eyed Naruto.

"I don't know or want to know how as long as she doesn't do it to me, but it did get us some info. It was Dr. Franken Stein who lives in the lab just outside Death city. Come on then Maka-san, Tsubaki-chan I'll drag the three stooges until we get there" said Naruto now using his string gauntlets to tie up the three men.

Chapter end

Well I have to say I am pleased with this chapter and one ting if for sure listening to sad music does help write the sad scenes I was teary eyed when I wrote it that's for sure.

I am happy this fic is getting more reviews now but I feel the need to ask that you read my other fic too. I know its starts rather slow but my beta says that it gets better so please show the other fic some love especially since I am giving you two chapters this month.


	5. Meeting with the Black Sword

**New Life**

**Chapter 5: Meeting with the Black Sword**

**I do not own Naruto or Soul Eater**

**Now a few notes to make:**

Although I will be eventually trying my hand at lemons there will not be any for some time.

I will try and not instantly add girls to Naruto like with Blair, the others will be gradual

I may add a couple more weapons to his repertoire

Naruto WILL NOT be able to use other weapons due to his condition

Might try not to make Naruto too powerful just resourceful from now on

I may be adding two new weapons to the mix this chapter

Hope you all enjoy the chapter

Kyuubi is bold

Thoughts in italics

The group made their way to Dr. Stein's lab just outside of Death City and each were taken aback by the design of the place. 'even the house is stitched together' thought Soul as he looked at it, "should we knock" asked Naruto getting looks from Soul and Maka "what?".

The sound of wheels rolling was heard as the front door creaked open, only to have a man in a lab coat riding on a chair fall over the front step. "Crap still doesn't feel right, maybe that'll do" said Stein as he turned the screw in his head which oddly interested Kyuubi.

"Naruto…" he began to ask, "No you can't put a screw in my our you own head it wont look right" he said quickly the fox huffed muttering it looked like it could be fun to freak people out with. "Let me try that again" said Stein as he went back inside to try his entrance again.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh as it reminded him of Jiraiya when he first introduced himself. He continued to laugh lightly as Stein failed his entrance and asked "did you want to see me about something?" reminding the others what they were there for.

"Yeah I'm here to take your soul" said Soul getting his toothy grin on. "Ah Shibusen students correct?" he asked. "It's you who's been attacking students. Do you have a grudge against the school" Maka asked.

"Not really, my reasons are simple: observation and research nothing more than that. Curiosity, that is what drives me, to me everything in this world is a research subject including myself" he said sending shivers up everyone's spine.

"Hey Soul doesn't something feel weird?" asked Maka "you think so?" he replied while Stein stared at their souls. "Your soul wavelengths are unstable. A cynical, rebellious soul and a hardworking soul, the two of you can't resonate." Said Stein

"What you can see human souls, that must make you a meister then?" asked Soul. "Not just any meister a very good one based on how he can discern our personality." She replied to his question.

"Wait can't you read souls as well Maka?" he asked happily "Erm…yeah" she replied not sounding too sure. "Huh, your soul is trembling, how cute" said Stein from his chair. "Stop looking at it" Maka shouted back feeling like all her secrets were exposed right now.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP NOW YAHOO", came the call of Black Star from the…roof "enough of this bland conversation of commoners, from now on this conversation is going to be about me." He continued to shout as he jumped down "I don't give a crap about seeing other people's souls. The only soul I need to see is mine".

"Incredible you have the most self-centred soul I've ever seen he said as black star rushed forward to try and kick the still sitting doctor

Only to be blocked by him spinning and countering in a couple spins of the chair and knocking him away. "Black Star" Tsubaki shouted with concern. "So you must be his partner. You're highly cooperative and very accepting of people. So you're the one who matches his soul wavelength" he said before taking note of Naruto.

Naruto was in a new weapon he now had access to. It seemed that every 8-10 souls he got a new weapon to use, his current weapon was a pair of gauntlets and greaves that had animal claws on the fingers and toes. He had tied Sid to a nearby tree for safety as he might not be able to hold him.

"Well, well Naruto-kun we meet again although in not the best circumstances I might add. How have you been" he asked the blonde teenager. "Better than when we first met, no doubt my soul can tell you that much" he replied in a polite tone.

"Indeed you soul has a calm spirit that has a fierce will to protect, but also a repressed sadness that is not as large as last time. Your partner like you has a strong will and has a mischievous personality but also caring like a brother one would say. You two look like the perfect team even if you are unlikely to be unable to use any other weapon apart from the one you have there Naruto-kun since that soul of yours is quite potent." He finished getting a nod from Naruto.

"Well then since I have collected enough preliminary data I think I will star this experiment." Said Stein as he pushed off toward Naruto knowing it best to take him out first, he went for a palm strike that was blocked by Naruto's both sending out their soul wavelengths and cancelling out each other. However since Naruto wasn't as efficient he got a numbing sensation in his hand, "damn that hurts, so you can fight with your soul alone it seems Stein" said Naruto.

Bouncing on the balls of his feet he ran back to Stein, throwing a palm out to strike Naruto as he got close. Naruto slid under the palm and kicked up with both feet that Stein caught and tried to slam him to the ground, Naruto countered by pressing both arms to the ground creating a crater from the force.

Naruto then span round while on his hands to knock Stein off balance, after he flipped back onto his feet and began kicking at Stein. Stein blocked each strike having to counter Naruto's soul each time until he saw an opening in his kicks and gave him a twin palm strike "Soul Menace Twin spear" Naruto coughed up blood as he was sent rocketing back out of sight.

Maka was shaking at the spectacle she just watched as Stein had beaten Naruto fast and his expression will still calm. "Oi, Maka get a grip you're breathing and wavelength are off" said soul as Maka gave a cry and charged at Stein who sent her back easily. He then picked her up and held her arms above her head "Ah now I can enjoy dissecting you like I did you father all those years ago, I can still remember the look of his sleeping face" said Stein.

He began taking odd her trench coat and lifting her shirt and marking off where he'd make his incisions." Such smooth skin you have Maka" said stein "didn't forget about me did you" said Black Star from behind him.

"You're not the only one who can use their wavelength, Special Move Black Star Big Wave" he shouted as he attacked him from the back releasing Maka. Soul from the side noticed that Black Star's attack did nothing "What's going on it did nothing" he shouted.

"Sorry I read up on your soul so I can easily counter it by matching it similar to how a weapon does" he aid as he dusted off his robes then without warning rushing in front of Black Star and putting his hands near his head sent his wavelength through him. This had Black Star collapse and blood come from his mouth, nose and ears "Black Star" shouted Tsubaki as she ran over to him cursing at the fact he went in alone.

Soul went over to Maka to try and get her to stand back up but she was trembling at the sight of Stein's soul that huge now that she could see it. "Soul we can't win he's way past our level" she pleaded with her partner who shook her "Maka snap out of it you just saw his soul it's not like you saw his future, look he's just standing there waiting for us now get up" he shouted knocking her out of that groove.

"Yeah thanks soul an sorry for the trouble, Soul Resonance Witch Hunt Slash" controlling it a little better this time Maka went for a underhanded slash that Stein held back '_such control of the Witch hunt at her age. Impressive but still…_' he thought as he cancelled out the attack and now stood over the weapon and meister. Soul now in human form now shielding Maka with his body "Don't you touch my meister" said Soul.

Stein heard a sound in the air and instinctively dodged by leaning back, he saw a tri-pointed kunai in front of him. Suddenly Naruto was in front of him with a ball of strange energy in his hand "Rasengan" he exclaimed as the ball was pushed into Stein's stomach and blew him away, "Stein that was for that Soul menace of yours, it freaking hurt" he shouted at the teacher he'd pushed away with a low level rasengan.

Stein got to his feet again with his shirt torn slightly before Naruto continued "honestly from your and Sid-sensei's acting I almost could tell this was a set up by Otou-san for these two" he said. This got jaws dropped by the three conscious student there "wait you mean this was a trick all the time but you killed Black Star" Soul shouted.

"You say some funny things sometime" said Black Star whose head was being held by Tsubaki. "Wait when did you figure out it was a trick Naruto?" he asked, "Honestly when Sid blabbed after Black Star flashed Tsubaki-chan's panties. I know how to interrogate people and that was easy trust me" he said offhandedly.

"Well Naruto-kun is correct and at the end of this remedial lesson I have to tell you that you all pass, well done. I have to say it way fun messing with you all in this charade" he said getting them all thinking 'Sadist'. "Well now that I see that you're all tired form the lesson why don't you all stay here tonight" he said with a happy face.

The response was a "HELL NO" from Maka and Soul while Tsubaki and Naruto laughed at it, Black Star had fallen asleep. "Naruto that move what was it called again" she asked remembering something at the back of her head "rasengan or spiral sphere in translation why Tsubaki-chan?" despite doing it everyday she still blushed at the suffix he gave her.

"No reason just something tells me I have heard of it before" she said tapping her head in an attempt to jog it. "I'm sure it'll come to you, but do you want help carrying sleeping beauty here" he asked the girl who nodded.

"Well here's a treat for you then Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" he said putting his fingers in a familiar cross as a clone appeared in a puff of smoke. "Please help carry Black Star for Tsubaki-chan now minion" he said jokingly to the clone that nodded and picked up said ninja. "When you get home just tell him to disperse when he is done and please note that anything that happens to him I will remember" he said and again she nodded "thank you Naruto and see you tomorrow" she said as her, the clone carrying her partner, Maka and Soul made their way home.

He turned to Stein "you're going to be our home room teacher from now on aren't you?" he asked only for Stein to gat a large grin on his face. "Oh I can't wait to see their faces then and see you tomorrow Stein-sensei" he said as he hiraishined to his home.

Although something had happened that Naruto didn't suspect that night, his brother would be joining Shibusen in a couple days as he believed that Stein was going to kill them so said he would become a student. Liz and Patty were very happy at this and decided that they would surprise Naruto when they showed up.

A couple days later Naruto was asleep at his desk while he had a Bunshin hidden in the back take notes until he was woken by Tsubaki shaking him, as Stein had brought out the dissection subject for the day: an endangered bird. "Hmm, I just realised that Soul and Black Star aren't here, did something happen?" asked Stein holding his scalpels and preparing to begin his obsession.

"They are skipping class as always do. I'm surprise those idiots don't form their own team" said Maka and both Naruto and Tsubaki had an image in their minds of Black Star wielding a scythe, all Naruto could think at this was 'should never happen'. Naruto and Tsubaki said at the same time "no that can't happen, Maka-san/chan" then Stein interrupted and said "that's a shame really as I believe I told you that we'd be getting a new student today".

Meanwhile outside both Soul and Black Star grew impatient that the new student was over three hours late and growing antsier by the minute. Thankfully their reprieve came in the form of three figures; Death the Kid, Liz and Patty Thompson. "Wonder what's Naruto-kun's expression will be when he sees us all hey Patty?" Liz asked her sister who was very giddy as usual "Hai school will be fun here especially with Naruto-kun" Patty replied skipping along the path.

"I'm just glad that Chichiue designed this school to be in perfect symmetry, it's absolutely perfect in form" said kid admiring the building in front of him. He then took note of the male sitting in front of the building "hey are you the one whose going to show us around here?" he asked soul.

"Late on your first day and now you want me to show you round? Talk about riding on your parent's coattails your dad's must be seven feet long" he said sarcastically. "Seven feet…" mumbled Kid before going into a rant about saying it should be 8 feet. Black Star then began proclaiming his greatness from one of the school's spikes on the side claiming "I don't care who you are. I can't stand you trying to show off more than me" he said before the spike he stood on broke off.

As you can imagine this pissed off Kid, as the building was now off balance thanks to Black Star so he claimed that he had to be punished and told the sisters to take weapon form. "Sigh, first day here and we're already getting into a fight" muttered Liz as she took form.

Not long after the class room was a buzz with students taking notice that Black Star and Soul were fighting the new kid. "Stein-sensei the school rules say that if students are duelling on the grounds a faculty member must be there" said Maka making said teacher stab his scalpels into the desk. "Very well then Maka, Tsubaki and Naruto come down with me, the rest of you have study hall" said Stein.

Once they got outside Naruto face palmed at his step-brothers actions and knew this had something to do with symmetry but was able to get a good laugh when Black Star tried to use Soul in his scythe form and cut his head open. "They can't fight together as they cannot since each others wavelength. Before they can fight the enemy the meister and the weapon must face each other's soul" said Stein gaining Naruto attention.

"Strange since because they are such good friends you'd think they'd match better instead of that" said Naruto as Black Star tried to force his wavelength into Soul causing him to spit up blood. "When it comes to the soul and the matching of wavelengths, it can be more complicated than expected. I'm sure that you and Kyuubi had trouble matching up at first" said Stein getting them both to sigh.

"**Yeah Naruto was very loud and annoying at the beginning and I was arrogant and stubborn so we didn't get along**" said Kyuubi. "It took me giving him a beating and a long talk before we could see eye to eye. But despite how our partnership started I'm glad to have him by my side. He's been there for me when we went through some really bad times" said Naruto as Kyuubi squeezed his shoulder comfortingly.

Both shuddered when they saw Soul and Black Star have a Gai and Lee moment "**Why must we be reminded of those two, even at my age they still creep me out**" said Kyuubi. "Could be worse imagine them in matching outfits" said Naruto and both picture the two now hugging student in spandex.

"**Never suggest that again"** said Kyuubi firmly getting the response "agreed" from Naruto. "Sorry Naruto but who are you and Kyuubi talking about?" asked Tsubaki directing attention away from the mental image "a couple of martial arts masters I knew back home before I moved here, despite not being related they looked like clones and dressed the same" he said happily remembering his friendship with Lee.

"Oh I see, just one more thing Naruto is it still you playing that music over the city sometimes?" she asked getting Maka's attention now but before he could respond the sound of a gun firing could be heard and "sorry my finger slipped" from Kid.

They watched as Kid went to blast them with his 'Death Cannon' mode only to then collapse for no reason what so ever. "I wish he would curve that OCD of his I don't know how those two stand it" said Kyuubi as Naruto began slapping his face in an attempt to wake him.

"Yo what's sop all" came the voice of Shinigami from behind them "not much Otou-san just Kid showing a bit of his skill and also his weakness" said Naruto as he picked him up and held him piggy back style. "Geez Kid can be such a bother, oh well I'll be taking Kid and the other home now Buh-bye" said Shinigami as he and other walked with him.

'Hmm, I wonder what Naruto, Kyuubi and Shinigami-sama souls look like' though Maka as she used her soul perception to see for her self and she saw kid, and the sisters soul as rather small but Naruto's was much larger about the same size as Stein's was when they fought.

It was orange has the spikes of his hair but had what appeared to be ears on his head and tails behind it. However what mystified her was that she couldn't see Kyuubi's of Shinigami-sama's soul but thought 'whatever' and walked away unaware that that Shinigami's was the size of the whole city and Kyuubi was roughly a quarter of that size.

Naruto was waiting at the coffee shop for his date, enjoying the looks he got as he drank his Hot chocolate through a straw. "you look like you're having fun Naruto-kun" came a voice behind him, he turned to see Medusa only wearing a black and yellow dress that showed off a little cleavage and all her curves.

"Well, well you do dress to impress it seems Medusa-san" said Naruto thanking Kami the mask didn't show his blush as he got up and brought out her seat to sit down on. "I thought about what you said and figured why not, you only live once" she said as a waiter came over and took their drink orders.

"I have to admit Naruto-kun I was surprised when you called me, I figured someone as young as you wouldn't dream of going out with someone older let alone one of the faculty staff here" she said getting a chuckle from her date.

"Age is but I number, besides if I didn't date someone based on just their age I might miss out on something great, experience can tell you that much Medusa-san" he said getting a giggle in return. "So wise for someone so young, why is it that there is so much more to you Naruto-kun. The more I learn the more interesting you become to me." She said with a sly grin.

"In that case do you want the full run down so you'll never be interested in anyone else" he said getting a playful hit on the shoulder that he rubbed dramatically. "No it's more fun for me to fin out on my own, like a snake chasing its prey and observing its behaviour" she said getting an eye smile from Naruto.

"You know, you remind me of someone I used to know who was a lot like you are; a predator. Anko was a teacher similar to you before she passed away, we got along very well despite out age difference" he said making Medusa smile more 'so he knows how to play, this is getting more fun by the minute'.

"So outside of work at the school what do you do for fun Medusa-san?" Naruto questioned.

"Hmm, planning things in advance, I like to be in control of my life so sometimes I take notes on what I want to do for the week. I also like dancing from time to time but most of all I love getting my feet massaged, gives me a good way to relax" she said.

"Really, because it just so happens that I give a very good massage based off what my house mates say. I could give you one once a week if you like at school if you're interested Medusa-san." He said resting a hand on is chin.

"Oh and which of your house mates would they be Naruto-kun?" she asked "the partners of Death the Kid, Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson the new students alongside my friend Blair who works at Chupa-Cabra. They all seem to love my magic fingers Medusa-san, whether it is a back rub of full-body, there's smiles all round" he said sipping his drink via straw.

"Quite the number of ladies there Naruto-kun, not cheating on me before we even start how unfair" she said while giggling. "My rules are different from yours Medusa-san, mine allow for multiple players that get a fair game" he said cryptically getting a wide eyed expression from Medusa.

"Where I come from those that plan alone but had two great players teaching them get multiple players in their game, you welcome to join in if you want Medusa-san." Said Naruto wiping his mask of the crumbs of the muffin he ate while she was distracted by his message.

'_A polygamist who would have thought, real question is who comes first for you Naruto. This is a game that has my attention and now that you offered I'll take first place but not without some more info_' Medusa thought wondering how to get info on the others girls to find out where they stand.

"Wait did you just eat that without lowering your mask Naruto-kun?" she asked only for Naruto to turn his head away "maybe, why you've already seen what's under it" he said back

She pouted at this "maybe I just want to see you pretty face again, you really are quite handsome under that little bit of cloth" she said staring at his face imagining the whisker marks and his smile.

"Who knows, perhaps if we leave and take a walk I might let you take a peak but you have to let me decide where we walk okay?" he smiled saying this due to the fact that people like Medusa love to be in control so him doing this is a form of dominance over her personality and proving himself to her. Took him longer to figure it out when it came to the other girls like Anko and Tayuya.

She huffed at his request "fine but you better let me stroke those whisker marks of yours again I love to hear you purr" she said sweetly. Naruto nodded and left money for the bill and gestured his arm for Medusa who took it happily.

As they walked through the park Medusa was still trying to think of how to proceed with Naruto as his personality was an unpredictable. One the one hand he was calm and collected when at school but when he was with her he became flirtatious and playful, but now as she looked into the corner of his eyes she saw something more. She still wondered about the brands on his back, she had never asked as she figured that it was a very touchy subject.

After some time they made it to a clearing in the city and one of the few grassy areas surrounded by trees, he was glad he had found the place as it gave him a chance to reconnect with nature like with his training. He'd have loved to see the toads again but it seemed after 1000 years the toads had long since passed on, all he got from summoning was smoke.

The sun was above them so the light shone down through the trees lighting up the area, the clearing had a small cliff that overlooked some of the city. He sat down so their legs dangled over the cliff's edge.

"What do you think Medusa-san?" asked Naruto looking at the women next to him. "It's a very nice view but could you stop using the san suffix makes me feel old" he requested hugging his arm.

"Of course Medusa-chan it's no problem as long as you explain if anyone asks." He said smiling before turning back to the view "looking out at the world like this reminds me of my old home, you see I had a spot where I would sit at look out to the world. This place is like that it lets me see the world which I swear I will protect and all those that are precious to me regardless of whom they are" he said with a far off look in his eye.

"You have never talked about your home Naruto-kun, why is that, was it that bad?" she asked genuinely curious. He shook his head "No, that place held some of my most memorable people but I'm the last of the village now. Some time after I left it became forgotten and everyone I knew became lost to me too. It's funny though sitting here I remember it as clear as yesterday but I know I can't touch it."

He ran a hand through his hair as he pulled the mask down "Some things are beautiful precisely because you cannot touch them, that is how I see my old home now alongside those I lost a beautiful memory preserved in both my mind and in me." A few tears ran down his face as the faces of his loved ones flashed in his head _'none of you will be forgotten, or replaced, for any girl I choose will someone you would all approve of and I will care for them whoever they may be. Blair, Liz, Patty…Medusa-chan'_ he thought as a hand wiped the tears from his face.

"Are you alright Naruto-kun?" Medusa asked with a worried expression he gave her small smile "eventually being away from home gets me still, just wished I could have seen it one more time. But I think it's time I get you home Medusa-chan" he said not wanting to fully breakdown in front of her. However Medusa was very good at reading body language so could see the signs that Naruto was repressing sadness.

So she did something she didn't expect for herself to do, she kissed him quickly then pulled his head to her shoulder "don't lie you might fool others but as a nurse and your friend I can tell you better so let it out Naruto-kun please." She said as Naruto sobbed into her shoulder, he still had nightmares remained at night and every time he' see the village burning and heard the screams from his home. Kyuubi could only do so much and could block them half the time, it was a surprise he didn't become an insomniac.

Medusa was confused over her concern for Naruto, normally she looked at things from a distance but this one person had become close to her despite this. She felt relaxed and safe in his presence, plus he wasn't a pervert like other people who spoke to her, seeing him now at his weakest her actions were those of someone who cared for another. Although honestly she had grown fond of the blond haired student and wanted to see that same smile he gave her when she first saw his face.

Eventually his tears stopped and he looked into her face with puffy eyes "thank you Medusa-chan, I'm sorry you had to see that" he said hiccupping a little. She rubbed his whiskers to help calm him down more "You don't have to be sorry for that Naruto-kun, I'm happy to be here for you" she said smiling and went to kiss him again.

He accepted her affection as she held onto his face; she obtained dominance in the kiss with her tongue like a snake, before he could get too into it she pulled back. He whined at the loss of lips "Now, now Naruto-kun I gave you a taste but you'll have to work if you want more." She said.

He smiled back at her "Thanks Medusa-chan, thanks for being there. I'm glad I met you honestly, makes life more interesting and I hope we can do this again some time. But I think this brings us to the end of our date so why don't I walk you home then Medusa-chan" he said as he got to his feet and helped her up.

"I'd be more than happy to go out with you again Naruto-kun, just as long as I'm not busy working or messing with something" she replied as they walked back to her temporary house in the city.

When they got to their house Naruto turned to Medusa "till next time Medusa-chan" he lowered his mask and gave her a quick peck on the lips before vanishing in a yellow flash. "indeed Naruto-kun, until next time but I wonder what I will learn next time, which reminds me I should look at those sisters he mentioned just to see who else is playing the game with him" she said to herself as she walked into her house.

Naruto stood in front of his father's mirror with Stein next to him in the death room "Naruto-kun, Stein-kun I need you to go with Death scythe stop the demon sword before it awakens as a Kishin, I'm counting on you both. We can't let another Kishin be born in this world" said Shinigami getting nods from the two meisters.

This was the task set to them as they ran toward Santa Mario Novella Basilica full pelt as they felt the demon sword was close, Naruto had called forth his second new weapon; a massive broadsword.

From tip to handle, it is approximately five to six feet long, with a single-edged, enormous blade approximately one foot wide, colored black, and with engraved marks at its base, sharpened edge prominent and two holes near the hilt and a red clothed handle (aka the Buster Sword-do not own).

He and Stein threw their weapons, steins being death scythe at the door only for both to then to kick in the door and send the recipient on the other side flying across the church. Both walked through and spotted Maka and a bleeding Soul next to her. He quickly slipped a blood clot pill and plasma pill in his mouth and used a quick healing jutsu on him before picking up the blade.

"Stein, Naruto then that blade must be" said Maka as spirit took form hoping to look good in front of his daughter only to fail due to Naruto and Stein providing first aid to Soul.

Naruto got into his stance "is that kid the Kishin but still underdeveloped. Hardly expected it to end so fast" said spirit as the pink haired girl (wears a dress acts feminine at times just accept it) gets up as if nothing happened.

A head pops out from her side surprising Naruto and the other **"I hardened the blood from your wounds and stopped the bleeding. HEY don't I get a thank you**?" asked the head only to get a quite "thank you" from the girl.** "That's thank you very much" **shouted the black head.

"Weird" said Naruto loudly "let me handle this Stein-sensei, you keep check on Soul please" he asked getting a nod from the mad scientist.

"Oi, Chrona what are you doing standing around for? If you don't hurry I'm gonna start waking you up every hour tonight" said the black head that now had arms and reminded Naruto of Kyuubi oddly.

"no don't do that if you do I'll get bags under my eyes and I don't know how to deal with that" she said only to hear a voice in her head saying "**Do it Chrona"** the girl nodded and created her blade and began charging at Naruto who did the same.

"I've never met anyone who wears a mask like that before. I don't know how to deal with it" said Chrona as she went for an overhead slash with her black sword. Naruto stopped the blade with the guard of his sword before flipping the girl and pushing his arm into her torso "Soul Menace" he shouted as he dispersed his wavelength into the girl.

The girl coughed up black blood which shocked Naruto as he then felt a pain in his side and looked back to see a spike of hardened black blood. 'Damn that was her blood from before wait she just coughed up blood…shit' Naruto thought as he flipped back to avoid the "bloody Needle" attack from Chrona.

"Stein-sensei is Naruto alright to be fighting that girl/" asked Maka. "Naruto can hold his own, but what concerns me is the black blood as it seems it can be used as a defence mechanism or offence. Also that demon sword was made by over harvesting human souls and if we don't stop it it'll turn into a Kishin.

But that not all as the there is something off about that meister and weapon. The weapon Ragnarok seems to be bullying Chrona's soul and is constricting it but Chrona is resisting to it, but what worries me is the snake coiled around her soul" said Stein as Ragnarok popped out again.

"Oi Chrona get hit by that again and I'll put thumbtacks on your shoes" he threatened, "no if you do that I won't be able to go out side" said Chrona as she went back to strike Naruto using her scream resonance only to be countered by Naruto coating his blade in his wavelength and wind chakra.

"Sorry your blades got nothing on mine" he said as he kicked Chrona outside past the others. "Ready for round two ojou-chan?" he asked.

"Chrona this guy is mocking us take him out he has a good soul to eat I can tell" said Ragnarok and Chrona nodded and charge for the third time. Naruto began charging a rasengan with his left hand as he defended with his right. "You're stronger than most girls but not like the ones I know, sorry but you hurt my friend" he said as he parried her strike leaving her open for his attack.

He thrust his attack forward "Rasengan Menace" he said as the soul infused sphere struck the girl and sent her flying until he appeared above her and slammed her into the ground with the back of his sword for good measure.

He then ran back over to the other to check on Soul's condition "how's he doing?" he asked as Stein adjusted his glasses and lit up a cigarette. "It's a good thing you had those blood pills or it could be worse what about the demon sword?" Stein asked "its fine she should be kno…" he couldn't finish as he turned back to see the girls body literally spike out from all directions.

"What's going on?" asked Maka "a rejection response" answered Stein "but their wavelengths were fine a moment ago and now they are torn apart." She said not understanding how it could happen.

Medusa was watching from above disappointed with Chrona but also worried Naruto would sense her but she figured her experiment came first. "Soul Protect, Release" she said cancelling the field of magic that shrouded her soul.

Naruto felt the energy above him and felt in ears and tail come out as a result "Naruto-kun what's happening?" Stein shouted sensing the witch's soul but not expecting this reaction from Naruto.

"I don't know I felt a strong energy and I couldn't hold them in" he said motioning his tails. Maka on the other hand was scared at feeling the witch's soul wavelength and then noticed Naruto in hanyou form. "Naruto!" she shouted to him.

He kneeled don to her "don't be scared Maka-san this is just how I really look, and don't worry I wont let that witch hurt you" he said standing in front of her and flaring his soul to combat the fear she was feeling.

"**Chrona you disappoint me, when we get home you are being punished, but before that the others will have to be punished as well. Nake Snake, Cobra, Cobbra. Vector Arrow" **Medusa said as several arrows began converging toward Stein and the others.

"Senpai, Soul resonance" said Stein as he began spinning the scythe which glowed. "Witch Hunt Slash" he exclaimed as he slashed through the arrows as Naruto was over Maka and soul covering them with his tails like a shield.

While they were distracted and quickly sent a snake to claim Chrona before jetting off on her broom. "Should we go after her?" asked Spirit.

"Not now we have to see to Soul, Naruto can you hide your features now?" asked Stein as Naruto's tailed receded back into him. "Stein get close we're travelling by teleport it's the best option right now." He said getting nods from him and Spirit as they all left in a yellow flash.

The morning after Naruto and Stein walked out the nurse's office both having seen to Soul's wounds and found Maka sitting outside. "Naruto, Stein-sensei" she said noticing them, Naruto went over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder "you didn't need to wait here, you should have taken a shower to calm your nerves" he said to her.

She got to her feet "is Soul okay now?" she asked getting smiles from Naruto (okay eye smile) and Stein. "Yes the surgery went fine with Naruto-kun helping out all he need is a good bit of rest and he'll be okay" he said relieving the girl.

"Can I go see him?" she asked "sure I'll walk you in" said Naruto. As he walked past he sent a silent message to Stein saying 'I won't tell her' as the two walked in.

Maka stood next to soul as he had a blood drip, she began to sniffle thinking how she almost got Soul killed. "Best not to think about it Maka-san" said Naruto bringing her out of her thoughts, she opened her mouth to speak only for the door to be kicked in.

Black Star ran in and jumped on Soul's bed and began shaking him "Soul my friend wake up and open your eyes. My smile will be the source of your energy" he shouted but was stopped as both Naruto and Maka smacked him on the head except Maka used a book.

"I'm sorry Maka-chan, Naruto-kun" Tsubaki apologised getting a warm smile from Naruto making her cheeks flush a little.

"Oh dear, the door has been broken" came a voice that Naruto knew all too well "things certainly are lively here" said Medusa as she walked in and smiled at Naruto.

"Hello Medusa-sensei/chan" said Maka, Tsubaki and Naruto. "Umm Naruto-kun?" said Medusa "Hmm?" "Could you please get your friend to let go of my leg?" she asked while spirit was hanging from her leg.

"You want to take this one Maka-san?" he asked the girl who had her book raised ready to strike the man "gladly" she answered. Medusa walked over to Naruto and gave him a kiss on the cheek over the mask, she noticed how Maka was shocked and Tsubaki looked like she wanted to cut her.

"Medusa-chan, is this really the place?" Naruto asked while blushing from the affection not noticing Tsubaki's expression. "Sorry couldn't help it you always look so handsome" she said smiling as Naruto had to dodge out the way of an angry spirit before knocking him out.

"Putting that aside it looks like Soul-kun is in pretty bad shape" she said 'sympathetically'. "It was my fault" said Maka sadly. Only for Medusa to grab her shoulders "cheer up, you'll get stronger Maka-chan" said Medusa as she walked toward her desk, no one seeing the evil glint in her eyes.

Chapter end

Phew, another chapter in the bag, and I'm pleased how it went, although a little unsure of the emotional moment for Naruto but what the hey we have Medusa more in his life now yeah. Sadly Tsubaki may not be forgiving of what she saw.

Hope you like the new weapons and I already thought up Soul Resonance form for them for the gauntlets and grieves think the Beowulf weapon in D.M.C. 3 don not own.

Well till next chapter Wolf out


	6. Masamune

**New Life**

**Chapter 6: Masamune**

**I do not own Naruto or Soul Eater**

**I will be adding some Naruto/Tsubaki moments this chapter.**

**Note: When I mention Kiba I mean the manga version not the anime version**

Naruto was walking through the falls when he heard something from the library area; he walked into it to see Tsubaki sorting books into shelves, now Naruto was no longer an idiot so just looking at the situation something was wrong.

"Tsubaki-chan what are you doing here?" he asked getting her attention; she then looked away with an annoyed expression. "Kyuubi any idea what I did?" he asked his partner who came out and stretched "can't think off the top of my head to tick her off" he said glancing round the room.

"Too many books in my opinion, why don't you help her out Naruto?" he said as Naruto snapped his fingers at the good idea. "Tsubaki-chan do you want some help?" he asked politely getting a light nod but no verbal response.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu" he said as 100 clones appeared and got to work carrying loads of books while the original went to the girl in the room. "you going to tell me what's got you ignoring me Tsubaki-chan or do I have to give you the 'stare'" he said looking straight into the girls eyes with his own rendition of puppy dog eyes.

Given her due Tsubaki lasted a good 15 seconds before she caved "why did Medusa-sensei kiss you yesterday?" she questioned and Naruto cringed forgetting that Tsubaki was in the room when that happened. "I heard you were going out with Liz-chan and Patty-chan?" she said getting louder.

"Yeah I'm dating both" sadly he said it before he had thought about it which got him a slap in the face. "Hey they both know about it, I'm a polygamist for Kami's sake" he shouted back never liking being hit by girls when he didn't deserve it.

"I mean come on do you think I would honestly cheat on those girls and knowingly hurt them?" he asked seeing a guilty look on Tsubaki's face. He narrowed his eyes "I see well if that's how you see me I'm out of here, just wanted to help out a friend the clones will be gone when they're done" he started heading for the door

"Wait, Naruto-kun wait" she said as he had his hand on the door handle and turned his head an Tsubaki saw hurt eyes and realised she'd basically insulted her friend without checking out everything and reacted to her own jealousy. "S-Sorry Naruto-kun I didn't mean to slap you or imply…"

"That I would date girls and cheat on them with someone from the same school they go too. I'm with them because they want to be and they know me well to see I have a big heart. Now I'm going to help with the books so might talk when we are done and I have calmed down" said Naruto irritated, he hated being misjudges negatively it reminded him of his childhood never a good thing.

After a while Sid entered the room and saw Naruto and Tsubaki placing the last books in the shelves "Yo Sid-sensei this is the last book, do you know the reason why Tsubaki-chan was here doing this on her own?" he asked the undead teacher.

"That little shit, leaving his work for his partner and friend to do on their own and ran off somewhere" said Sid planning his next punishment for Black Star.

"If you're looking for Black Star he and Kid went after the holy sword, why is there a problem" asked Stein from his desk while he was grading some work. "You mean Excalibur…never mind then I think I'd better grade some test to, thanks for the work you two" said Sid getting a bow from Tsubaki and a two finger salute from Naruto as he went to the history section on the other side of the room.

"Stein-sensei?" said Tsubaki "yes Tsubaki what is it?" he asked. "Umm, what can you tell me about Naruto and his old home, I've seen him do ancient ninja techniques that shouldn't exist but he does with ease and if you know about him." She asked meekly.

"What you have to understand is that while Naruto is the adopted son of Shinigami-sama few truly know a lot about him. I hazard a guess that the Thompson sisters know something of the cat girl Blair they are the ones who have had the most interactions with him. Tsubaki, Naruto wears two masks, the actual one and an emotional one which he hides what he feels from everyone.

From what Shinigami-sama told me is that Naruto is the last of his village as the village died some time ago after Naruto was taken away. I take it something happened that makes you question you perceptions of him?" said Stein seeing the girl's angle.

"it's just I saw Medusa-sensei kiss him and Liz told me that he was already seeing her and Patty so I thought he was cheating on them, he asked me if I believed that he would cheat on girls. He could tell from the look on my face what my answer was and I realised that I didn't have all the facts so I just wanted to figure it out." She said with a guilty look.

"My advice, go to Chupa-Cabra and ask for Blair, Senpai says that Blair probably know the most out of the girls who are close to him. Talk to her if you want to know more that's all I can suggest" said Stein taking a drag form his cigarette.

Tsubaki looked to where Naruto was only to see a swirl of air marking his shunshin. Tsubaki decided to go find Blair before talking with him again, knowing Naruto probably still wanted to calm down. As she walked toward Chupa-Cabra she started to realise that even though she knew Liz and Patty were seeing Naruto she had never questioned them on it, was it that she was jealous and didn't want to be reminded of what she couldn't be apart of.

Was that the reason she accused Naruto knowing that he was a good person and had even offered to help her out with homework since he was at the top of the class? These were the thought she had as she walked into the cabaret bar "hello is Blair in?" she asked the person at the front desk.

"You're in luck young miss, she's on break I take this isn't for business because I think you're a little young" said the owner cleaning the glass in his hands. He pointed over to one of the booths were Blair was enjoying a glass of milk "hello are you Blair?" she asked getting the cat girl to nod.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about Naruto-kun, I'm Tsubaki a classmate" she said rubbing his arm. "Hai, Blair will be happy to talk to Naruto-kun's friends, what you want to know, nya" she said happily patting the seat beside her to which Tsubaki took to.

"C-Could you tell me about Naruto-kun's past please Blair-san?" she asked feeling uncomfortable. Blair's smile dropped "sorry Blair doesn't want to hurt Naruto-kun by telling people about what happened in his past. Blair hates thinking about how sad it makes him." She said holding the glass of milk in her hands.

"Is it that bad? His past I mean?" Tsubaki asked "Blair can tell when that Naruto-kun thinks of the past it's painful. From what Blair can remember Naruto-kun lost several people right in front of him before he came here. Blair won't tell you the details except that Naruto cries in his sleep because of it, but I've notice that it's less if I'm there. Naruto-kun hates being alone, Blair thinks" Blair said sadly remembering the times he cried for the other when sleeping, her holding him in bed did help it seemed though.

"I have to ask Blair-san, you do know that Naruto-kun is seeing other girls beside you right?" asked Tsubaki. "Hai, Blair knows about that he asked me if it was okay with me though, me, Liz-chan and Patty-chan are good friends now and I can't wait to meet this Medusa Naruto-kun told me about, nya" said Blair a bit happier.

Tsubaki gasped and held her hand over her mouth seeing her blunder and stood up "sorry Blair-san I have to go" she said and ran out the club. Blair was tempted to follow but turned around to find Naruto dropping from the roof who hugged the girl. "Thanks Blair-chan, I hope she finds boss I doubt he'd want to lose a nice friend like Tsubaki-chan" said the Naruto Bunshin.

Blair hugged him back and smiled before giving him a quick peck "no problem, Naruto-kun Blair is happy to help but Blair wanted to hit her for what she did, nya" she said stomping her foot. "Don't worry she made a mistake like I have done many times, hopefully boss and Tsubaki-chan can get back on track. Which reminds me boss wants to know what you'd like for dinner tonight since he's cooking Blair-chan?" the clone asked

"Ramen with a side of fish" was her response getting Naruto to kiss her after taking off his mask briefly, "A girl who loves ramen like me what more could a gut ask for" she said as Blair giggled and the clone went up in a puff of smoke.

Tsubaki found Naruto on the top of the school playing his music with Kyuubi (Fate/Stay Night – Kizuna, do not own), she watched as he played with his partner and saw his eyes were closed like the time before.

'_Is what Stein-sensei said true? Does Naruto-kun hide his emotions from the rest of us? I really need to apologise to him' _she thought as his playing came to a stop."Hello Tsubaki-chan I see you met with Blair-chan to learn about me." He said shocking the girl wondering how he knew.

"Yes and I wanted to apologise for misjudging you Naruto-kun, I was wrong and didn't think about it before I acted" she said bowing low to him.

"**You really shouldn't bow to us Tsubaki me and Naruto, we accept the apology but we were disappointed that you thought that of him. However given the context not al the blame is yours" **Said Kyuubi resting his arms on Naruto's head.

"He's right Tsubaki-chan, I figure that Medusa-sensei kissing me was a shock for you and not know the circumstances could make the whole thing misunderstood" said Naruto as he leaned on the side of the stone.

"Anyway I'd rather forget the whole thing happened and put it behind us, no point in kicking up a fuss over a simple thing. Just make sure you have a good reason and evidence to slap me next time" he joked the last part getting a giggle from Tsubaki.

She walked over to stand next to him "how did you get to know Medusa-sensei out of curiosities sake Naruto-kun?" she asked "easy after getting my physical here we became friends and chatted when I had some time on my hands. She's fun to be around plus we enjoy teasing Spirit over us being together" he said smiling.

Tsubaki nodded seeing how honest he was but once more found her eyes drawn to the mask that Patty had seen under like her sister. Both ha refused to say what he looks like and were unfazed when Maka had told them about his fox feature when the witch was around meaning they already knew. It seemed that for every one item they knew about Naruto was two more than anyone else.

"Naruto-kun?", "yes Tsubaki-chan?" he answered the girl poking her index fingers together which he found very cute. "Ano, can you show me your face under the mask please" she asked and Naruto could see she really wanted this.

"Sure" he answered as he lowered his mask to reveal his face and whisker marks, she tilted her head and blinked when she saw the whiskers. "Birthmarks from my mother's side" he answered the silent question she nodded and reached to stroke them, like all girls did. "Beautiful" she muttered he smiled at her comment.

When she was done he pulled the mask back up "thank you Naruto-kun and sorry…again" she said shuffling her feet. "It's alright but like I said next time get your facts straight, see you later Tsubaki-chan" he said before disappearing in a flash.

Left on her own Tsubaki only thought 'I wonder if Liz-chan and Patty-chan would let me date him too' she then shook her head trying to ignore such thoughts.

The next morning Tsubaki and Naruto were shocked when two large items were left in the class room addressed to Black Star and kid saying 'I'll be waiting for you both' and the picture of a very odd looking creature.

A few days later Tsubaki stood in front of Shinigami-sama "The Uncanny sword Masamune, at this rate he could become a Kishin too. Are you sure you want to do this it will be a hard fight?" the reaper asked.

"Yes sir" she answered "as Masamune's younger sister I must stop him" she said with conviction. "What about Black Star?" he questioned, she smiled and said "Black Star says 'I'll take care of his soul.'"

"You have a good partner Tsubaki-chan but I'm sending backup for you just in case. Don't worry he won't disrupt your mission isn't that right Naruto-kun" said Shinigami looking at the top of the arch in front of him as Naruto jumped down.

"Yes Otou-san and I'll follow her orders as a sign or respect" he said smiling at her through his mask. "Okay then head out when you're ready and remember I'm counting on you both, and good luck" he said as he waved them off.

Several hours later in East Asia inside of Needle Village stood Black Star, Tsubaki and Naruto with Black Star standing on a small statue. "Yahoo the great Black Star has arrived and I'm here to claim the soul of Masamune" shouted the loud assassin.

"Black Star, don't break it" shouted Tsubaki from the side with Naruto chuckling at his antics. "A big star like me has to come all the way out here, you should be grateful anyway what's the uncanny sword doing in this village?" said Black Star still standing on the statue.

"The villagers have good soul here" answered Tsubaki as Naruto pulled him off the statue as if he was a little kid. "Thank you sir the boy was standing on the village guardian" said a villager seeing the boy.

"no problem but can I ask if you have seen the uncanny sword around here please?" he asked holding the back of Black Star's clothe since it looked as though he was going to question the man rudely like he once would have.

He held his hand around black stars mouth as he tried to shout he could faintly hear the mumble "the old guy must be the uncanny sword" from him but shook his head as the man said he had no idea.

"Hey what's going over here" said a young boy with a bandana on his head. "Nothing just looking for someone" answered Naruto hand still over Black Star's mouth, he was glad he hadn't decided to bite yet. The boy then noticed black stars tattoo on his shoulder and recognised it "what does someone from the star clan want with this village. DID YOU JUST COME BACK TO KILL US" the boy shouted.

'_Star clan?' _thought Naruto and Tsubaki in confusion as Black Star was asked if he was a survivor of the star clan which he nodded.

Black Star stopped trying to shout and Naruto removed his hand as something was thrown at Black Star which he caught, he looked at what it was "money?" he said.

"You people of the star clan will do anything for money. Take that and get the hell out of the village, right now" the boy named Ryuko shouted. The other villager began throwing things but stopped when the felt the killing intent of Naruto staring at them with a growl coming from him.

"Naruto-kun please stop and let's get out of here" pleaded Tsubaki not wanting Naruto to hurt the villagers. Naruto nodded and eased up before all three ran off into the trees just out side the village as it started to rain.

"It started raining. I can't sense a soul response like Maka can, I have to rely on my five senses to find the uncanny sword and with it raining I have trouble" said Black Star to the others. "You want to know why that happened right Tsubaki, Naruto." he asked the two getting a shake of the head from Tsubaki and nothing from Naruto as he stared at the village with irritation.

"Naruto what's wrong, something rub you the bad way there" asked Black Star noticing his expression. "Angry villagers attacking someone for their burden who shouldn't be blamed" he said with a growl, "I take it this star clan wasn't well liked and are all gone except for you when you were a baby" he said getting a nod from the boy.

"Yeah 13 years ago the clan was wiped out Shibusen and I was only a little star at the time can't really blame Shibusen. Besides mum and dad were bad guys and it's in the past and a big star like me doesn't dwell in the past he looks to his bright future" he said smiling and Naruto patted him on the back.

"now that's the type of idealism I enjoy, you are a good kid after all Black Star despite being a bit loud" said Naruto "but I need to be loud otherwise the world won't hear be become greater than a god" Black Star shouted back. Tsubaki smiled at the scene since Naruto probably understood Black Star in some way but made her wonder his first reaction was such strong intent.

A scream could be heard and the two ninja acted "lets go Tsubaki, Naruto" said Black Star as they jumped back toward the village as Naruto brought out a weapon he hadn't used in a while his ethereal blades. The ethereal blades were twin sword like the seven swordsman's 'Kiba' but made completely of his and Kyuubi's soul so their colour was red and blue, what was good was that these blades could shift their form to large blades, whip or shield (inspired by the mysterious man in Birth By sleep weapons-do not own).

When they got back into the village they saw the boy Ryuko standing over the old man with a black blade in his hands. Naruto could see they boy's eyes weren't his own so rushed in and pushed him away from the man using the shield form of his blades, "Tsubaki-chan that's your brother isn't it?" he asked not taking his eyes off his opponent.

"yes Nii-chan can latch onto a soul and control it before consuming it, the best thing for us to do is to have you or Black Star push your wavelengths into him to make him detach, I'll handle the rest" she said becoming the kusarigama for Black Star and Naruto holding his blades back handed.

"I'm sorry for dragging you both into a sibling fight, it the reason I joined Shibusen in order to find him" said Tsubaki now in weapon form. "what are you talking about meister and weapon rely on each right, so you can always count on me" said Black Star "and double for me I don't turn my back on friends" said Naruto charging with Black Star both being blocked by Ryuko.

"I won't let you interfere with my meal. The world is about survival of the fittest. Those with the power can eat as much as they wish" said Masamune. "Puppet Shadow" came the voice of the sword as two arms of shadow tried to attack the meisters only to be blocked this time by Naruto's shield.

"A shadow master, have to admit I'm impressed he can use his shadow like that" commented Naruto reminded of Shikamaru as the stickman like shadow came out the ground. The shadow lunged forward at the two "Tsubaki ninjatou form, I best go with speed" said Black Star as his partner changed form and Naruto switched to his nodachi.

"Speed Star" exclaimed Black Star as he increased his speed to dodge the attack "Yahoo did you see that, of course not the great Black Star is too fast for you to see" he shouted before he slipped on the wet floor and ended up doing the splits on the corner of a house. Naruto winced at the pain Black Star would be feeling knowing how difficult that pain was, as he continued to block Ryuko's attacks each block getting a ring of the bell on his sword.

"Tsubaki-chan I know this really isn't the time but, what is the deal with your brother here?" he asked the girl. "In my clan we inherit the weapon forms which are passé down to the first child of the next generation. Nii-chan should have inherited the forms I have but only got a katana and on some level hated being pitied for not having all the forms" she said sadly

"So it's a case of the main family of a clan being pushed to one side and you becoming the inheritor of the forms. Boy does this take me back I haven't had to cure a spike up an ass for some time, bastard id just like Neji" he said continuing to block.

"Black Star if I get him into position do you think you can pull off a big finish" he asked getting a few cuts from the shadow when he blocked the sword; it was difficult for him to either watch the boy who used the sword perfectly or the shadow.

"Who the hell do you think I am? I am the great Black Star of course I can. Just do your job and let me shine" he shouted jumping on the statue. "Enough, Puppet Thrust" shouted the sword as the shadow was sent forward which Naruto dogged easily "Branch" he heard as the shadow spiked out and pierced his arm in a few places.

However Naruto had felt worse pain so grabbed hold of the shadow using a chakra and pulled it and threw it taking the boy as well toward Black Star who jumped so he could use his wavelength. "In the air is my playing field, it's my time to shine. I dub this My Time" he shouted as he hit him with his wavelength.

"Tsubaki now!" shouted Black Star as his partner shifted form and caught the sword that was dropped by Ryuko "I'll be back soon, thank you" she said as she dropped to the floor. She then collapsed to the floor as the sword began trying to possess and consume her soul Black Star sat next to the blade both having faith in her.

Nevertheless some villagers now seeing Black Star sat down decided to try and hurt him, but before they could get close they found them selves unable to get within 10 metres of him. They were being held back by a barrio that ha chains running around it and all the chains had come from Naruto, "that'll keep them out and away from us until she's done" Said Naruto.

"yeah I get it a lot, seems you know it too" commented Black Star, "felt stares like that and worse in my childhood but ignoring that I have to ask you something serious" he said looking at Tsubaki's prone form.

"Black Star as Tsubaki-chan's meister I ask if I can go in and help her with the fight for control" he asked with concern. "of course the great Black Star would never turn down help from the little stars who look up to him" he said without a second thought.

"Thanks Black Star, and don't worry the barrier will stay up even when I'm inside, see you in a bit" he said as he grabbed the blade. His body jerked and he went limp, thankfully the chain barrier did stay in place "Naruto take care of her" muttered Black Star as the villagers still tried to get in.

Inside the uncanny blade stood Tsubaki looking straight at her brother wearing an entire of a wandering samurai. "Brother and sister trying to take each others souls…it gives me chills" said Masamune as he took off his hat and drew his blade while Tsubaki summoned her kusarigama.

"Mind if I join in on this family reunion" said a voice that was not either sibling or both turned to see Naruto holding his nodachi "since I do hate to see siblings fight each other, it never ends well" he said.

"who are you and what are you doing here, you have no business here" said Masamune irritated "wrong you're fighting my friend and I choose to fight with her no matter the cost" Naruto countered as he walked next to Tsubaki.

"Naruto-kun how are you here and why" she asked confused over what was going on slightly. "Don't worry Tsubaki-chan I just didn't want you fighting alone. I like to help my precious people" he said taking off his mask and smiling at her, she blushed as a result.

"Whether it is one soul or two means noting as long as I get to eat you" said Masamune as he rushed at the two of them alongside a few shadow puppets.

Al of them were fighting hard against the uncanny sword and his shadows, Masamune sprouting nonsense about Tsubaki's namesake of a flower saying it ha no scent and like it she would die without point.

Masamune was getting further agitated by Naruto being there and letting the puppets fight Tsubaki, focused on him, "Stop interfering in this, she must die so I can further my path and become a Kishin. Her life has no meaning just like the flower it will bloom and die quickly. I must kill her so she wont look at me with those pitying eyes of hers" he shouted as he pressed with his assaults with more shadows aiding his strikes.

Naruto couldn't do much as he could only use the nodachi and was unable to resonate with Kyuubi due to the situation. '_Shit too many strikes and no way to block. No Kyuubi or chakra why does my life seem to have me end up in situations like this' he thought._

'_Naruto-kun, please be alright. I have to finish this before nii-chan kills him' _thought Tsubaki as she spotted Naruto getting slashes on his arms and legs from the shadows.

"Your presence here is pointless, I would ask your name but it seems of little value now, Puppet Rain" said Masamune as the three shadows he had behind him pierced Naruto all over his body and lifted him into the air. "You seemed strong but this is my domain whatever powers you had in the real world mean little consequence here" he said preparing to plunge the blade into his head.

"Odd, you show no fear over death, yet you stand at its door. It's unfortunate you must be sacrificed for my path; from the way my sister keeps looking at you I'm sure you'll be missed. Although before I go I must ask why did you even come to help her she wouldn't win, she doesn't have the will to take me over" the sword asked letting Naruto speak.

"Wrong again, Tsubaki-chan does have the will to do it. But she holds back because she care for you and there's one thing you should know a Tsubaki…" he stopped as Masamune felt a blade going into his back and twist "has a fragrance" finished Tsubaki having stopped her brother from killing Naruto.

"I wont hold back anymore nii-chan, these are my true feelings the real me so feel them with all your soul" she shouted as she plunged the blade further. "I refuse to let you hurt Naruto-kun anymore and let you call me just a pretty flower. I will protect my friends and show you my fragrance" she finished sending Naruto a look who smiled back at her.

As she made the final push of the blade making Masamune cry out, the shadows vanished and the red water and sky beneath them became a clear blue, releasing Naruto from his situation. "It seems that I was wrong indeed, you have shown me your feelings and shown me the truth nee-san" said Masamune as his form began to fade.

"Boy what is your name?" he asked Naruto who was lying on his back from the injuries he sustained "Uzumaki Naruto" he answered. "Hmm, my nee-san chooses the great son of the Kage's, I always wondered if you were just a legend with the pain you went through" he smiled at his sister then at Naruto.

"Tsubaki when you touched my soul I realised that it does have a beautiful scent indeed. And Naruto take care of my sister her souls speaks much about you" he said as he vanished and became a soul that Tsubaki absorbed. "nii-chan thank you" she said before helping up Naruto "thank you Naruto-kun I might not have been able to do that without you" she said as she stroked his hair.

"No need to thank me Tsubaki-chan, I'm sure you would have pulled it out on your own. Anyway congratulations on your first soul collected Tsubaki-chan" he said giving her a big smile. "Now let's get out of here and get back to Black Star before he kicks up a fuss" he said earning a giggle from her as they both closed their eyes and imagined themselves back in the real world.

Both woke to find to find that Black Star was smiling down at them with the mother of all big grins and Naruto was in a bit of pain as his physical body had received the injuries as the one he just used. "Naruto-kun!" said Tsubaki noticing the blood running down his arms "it's fine Tsubaki-chan give me a few seconds while Kyuubi fixes it", true to his word his partner did just that using his chakra to heal the wounds.

"Welcome back you two. Good to see you both okay" said Black Star offering a hand for Naruto which he took and got to his feet. "Yeah just don't forget that you now have collected one human soul so good for you" he said patting the boy on the head.

"seeing the villagers try and get through the barrier Naruto turned to his friends "what do you say we go home express style?" he said holding out his hands for the both who took them "hold on tight" he said as they were gone in a flash.

They reappeared moments later in Death's room at Shibusen with Maka, Soul, Stein, Kid, Liz and Patty waiting. When they spotted him the sister went to hug him who he accepted "good job guys" came the voice of Shinigami to Black Star and Tsubaki.

"Yeah well done" were among a few of the phrases used to praise her and Black Star. "They both fought very well in all honesty Otou-san" said Naruto to his father "they are all growing up so fast" was his reply.

"Oi, check this out everyone I gave Tsubaki a new weapon mode" shouted Black Star on top of Shinigami's mirror getting everyone's attention. "Tsubaki Yōtō mode" he said as she changed into her brother's sword form and his wavelength grew before falling flat on his face on the ground below.

They all stared silently as Tsubaki fanned Black Star who had suffered from wavelength overload. Except Naruto and Patty who were laughing at it while holding each other shoulder.

"Looks like he can't handle it yet, but I'm surprised she took on her brothers power" said Stein taking a drag and puffing out. "Oh ho ho, well that's one Kishin down then" said Shinigami as Naruto stopped laughing and patting Tsubaki on the shoulder and eye smiled at her.

"Good job Tsubaki-chan" he said earning a bright smile from the girl who was very happy at the moment but did have one thought '_what did nii-san mean son of the great Kage's I need to look in the library for this.'_

It was Saturday and Naruto's turn to do the laundry in the house, not that it bothered him really. He actually enjoyed doing chores like this as it gave him time to relax as he helped out his new family and girlfriends.

Although he was not alone in his work today, Blair had tagged along with Liz to go shopping and they had ragged Tsubaki, Maka and Medusa along too. This left Patty helping Naruto hang washing outside as the bright sunny day was perfect for it.

Where as the boys had run knowing that when it came to girls and shopping it was best to run away, Kid wasn't allowed as he was nit-picky about clothes which usually ended up with him trying to find perfectly symmetrical clothes.

Naruto and Patty were in the garden which was quite large and had plenty of space for Naruto to grow plants. The house had a porch to sit on that over looked the traditional Japanese garden Naruto had designed.

As Patty folded the clothing she turned to Naruto who was currently without his mask and in lounge clothes that he had bought previously with Liz's help. "Nice weather isn't it Naruto-kun" said Patty smiling "Yeah it feels nice today Patty-chan" he replied feeling the warmth of the smiling sun on his face.

"Naruto-kun why didn't you go on the shopping trip with nee-chan and the others" she asked cutely tilting her head. "because Blair-chan and Liz-chan no doubt picked up a few other girls and are forcing them into some risqué clothes and I'd rather not be there for the other girls embarrassment" he said not taking into account that four of the girls on the trip wouldn't mind them seeing him.

Patty imagined her sister and Blair putting Maka into something Blair would wear and could help but laugh "you're right there Naruto-kun, nee-san can get carried away hehehe~".

He took a dried shirt from the rails and brought it over for her to fold "besides for me this is more fun for me Patty-chan" he said smiling only to have Patty stare at him with a blush on her face. "What's the matter?" he asked her "Umm are you talking about the laundry or are you talking about being with me" she said drawing circles with her finger on the back porch.

Naruto was overwhelmed with Patty's suggestion not that it wasn't true "Umm if I answered both?" he tried. "You can't" Patty replied deadpanned while grinning leaving Naruto trapped in the situation so he did what his teachers had taught him: lie badly.

"Oh, I think I smell lunch burning better go check on it" he tried to make his way inside. "No fair, you're not leaving with that excuse" she said as she tackled him to the floor which they rolled around for a few moments.

"Oww, oww, oww please don't o that…Patty…chan" said Naruto as he got up from on top of Patty and noticed one of his hands was grabbing her breast. He blushed brighter than Patty did seeing this "So-sorry my bad I'll move right now" he said quickly lifting his palm from the girl's chest only for said girl to grab it and hold it in position.

"Don't worry about it Naruto-kun, I don't mind and no one else is here so feel all you want Naruto-kun. After all me and nee-chan said we were happy to share but we still want time _alone_ with you" said Patty as he pulled the hand down more pushing his hand in to her soft breast.

Naruto didn't know what to do, a part of him wanted to be respectful and not do anything more but another part said to give the girl what she wanted. He was hoping this didn't make him a pervert the one thing he never wanted to be.

"Well, well it seems Naruto-kun, you are quick to the draw it seems" came a voice behind or in front of them depending on perspective. Both lifted their heads to see a smiling Medusa staring at their position, '_when did she get here', 'damn I almost had him', 'it appears that Patty is pushing forward with Naruto, I may have to one up her' were the thought of the three._

"Erm, Medusa-chan when did you and the others get back" said Naruto sweating since in his position he was likely to receive a 'Maka Chop' if she saw him. "Oh, in about a couple minutes since I had the lightest loud for purchases. Now are you going to give the girl what she wants or do you want me to join in" she teased getting her desired reaction from Naruto.

He jumped up from Patty unable to form words earning a whine from Patty from the lack of warmth of Naruto laying on her, sending a slight glare at Medusa who smiled in an innocent way.

The rest of the girls walked through to see what was going on to see a blushing Naruto, a pouting Patty and a grinning Medusa wondering 'what did we miss' together before three of the girls dragged Naruto inside to show them what they had bought and Naruto crying anime tears knowing that he couldn't get out of it.

Jiraiya was looking down with several notepads beside him "one after the other where does your luck end Naruto. What I wouldn't give for that ability to draw women toward you, makes me so jealous" he shouted stomping his foot. He then received a punch from Tsunade and Kushina as they too were watching down on their precious maelstrom and wondering what would happen when Naruto found out the truth of Medusa.

Chapter end

Yeah 70 reviews and rising. It can only get better…I hope

Thanks to Raidentensho for ideas for Naruto's next weapon

To Ultimate-Zelda-fan- the Medusa issue will be sorted out in the next couple chapters

Another important notice is that I have cancelled my first story The Wolf and Foxes but I will be using the OC in other fanfics

Till next time Buh-bye

Chapter: Werewolf vs. Naruto


	7. Werewolf vs Naruto

**New Life**

**Chapter 7: Werewolf vs. Naruto **

**I do not own Naruto or Soul Eater**

**Here are the chapter notes:**

**To ****LegendaryGamer**** this chapter will see into the Medusa issue and no she will not be a goody two shoes, not her style. Think of her as a more sinister Anko when with Naruto but evil with everyone else**

**To ****The Home of Void**** thanks for the thoughts and hopefully this story will become more popular soon**

**The last scene last chapter was given inspiration by a comic drawn by L33t Horo, give it a look I had to change the situation based of the series I used but give it a look plus he is a very good writer in my opinion.**

**Anyway on with the chapter**

****

Naruto, Maka, Black Star, Stein and Blair were currently in the class room with Blair situated on the top of Naruto's head staring at a jug filled with water at the front of the classroom. "What's with the jug?" asked Black Star.

"The jug is only a jug, now the water inside is what's important. It's called Kyukon water, it sucks out a person's wavelength but remember the jug is nothing but a regular jug, put your hand inside" said Stein.

"Okay but I still think it's the jug that's strange" said Black Star dipping his fingers in and having his body then dry up as if all the water had been drained from him. "Wow that jug is dangerous" he said as he pulled his hand out.

"It's not the jug but the water, the water. Try just putting one finger in at a time" said Stein getting a chuckle from Naruto and Blair.

"So if I can handle more than one finger in at a time I'll be able to handle Tsubaki's Yōtō mode?" questioned Black Star getting a nod from Stein. "Cool I haven't done much lately except weight training" he said happily taking the jug and preparing to put his fist in.

"No fair, how come you get so strong with just weight training" said Maka in disbelief "Because I'm Black Star, of course I'm on a totally different level. I'm a big shot who's going to surpass the gods" Black Star continued to shout.

"No fair" she whined only to feel a hand on each shoulder and looked to see Stein and Naruto holding them.

"I wouldn't worry Maka-san, Black Star though his words are pushing himself to get stronger. He reminds me of an old friend who had a peculiar training régime where if he couldn't complete one exercise he would start another one tougher than the first. Good old bushy Brow was a master of hard work physically something Black Star is no doubt versed in" said Naruto remembering the oddly dressed taijutsu master.

Black Star and you are two different people Maka-san; you each have your own way of getting stronger. You just have to find your own way to get stronger and not worry about. However if you want to get stronger I must ask what your goal is Maka-san?" she said watching Black Star turn into a prune next to him.

"I said start with one finger go home for today you can take the jug with you" stated Stein watching the boy.

"My goal is to make Soul into a death scythe for Shinigami-sama, you know that" Naruto said firmly getting a pat on the head from Naruto. "Then focus on that goal and get stronger but here's a life lesson for you. True strength comes from protecting what's precious to you, remember that. Now I think we have a party to get to do we not?" he said.

"Hai, Naruto-kun Blair remembers that Maka was throwing a party for Black Star and Tsubaki-chan getting their first soul and Soul getting out the hospital. Did you bring some yummy fish just in case?" the cat asked as Naruto stroked her ears under her ever present hat.

"Yeah but I'm sure Maka-san's cooking will be fine so we may not need it Blair-chan, shall we go collect Soul-san then Maka-san?" he asked the girl who nodded and both made their way to the nurse's office.

They walked through to see Soul just about to put his shirt on while. Maka saw the large scar and could only feel bad when she looked at it. "Cool scar Soul-san, now you can show off a bit for your partner here" said Naruto lightening the mood.

Soul gave a toothy grin at his friends statement but he saw a pained look on Maka's face still "we're going to be having a party so don't take too long" she said before walking out the room.

"She'll get better with time, for now she's just feels that your wound was her fault but don't worry you'll go through worse believe me. How are you today Medusa-chan?" he asked his girlfriends who smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"Better now that you're here, need a check up since I last worked on you" she said seductively, getting a blush from Naruto and a bleeding nose from Soul that got him a smack in the head.

"No perverts" said Naruto without turning back "sorry Medusa-chan me and Blair-chan have other plans today but don't worry I won't forget about you so I'll see you later this week" he said returning the hug.

She pouted "but I wanted some fun now" she whined like a child trying to get more attention. "no can do Medusa-chan but here's a little medicine" he said as he threw Soul's jacket over his head so he couldn't see when he pulled down his mask and kissed Medusa quickly before slipping it back up.

"Come on Soul-san the party is waiting" he said as the boy glared at him for the jacket throw and stood up and followed him out.

After eating the meal cooked by Maka, everyone was sat round the living room on the couches and Naruto with Blair in his lap on the single chair. "It didn't taste too good, but I sure am stuffed" commented Black Star earning him a smack in the head by Naruto.

"is it me or do I find myself doing that a lot these days" he asked getting nods all round, "Meh, not like they don't deserve it" he mused getting nods only from the girls this time.

"The food was delicious Maka-chan" said Tsubaki "yeah thanks for the food" Liz added. Kid was staring around the room "I must say it certainly is very clean here, nice place too" he said "better to keep things clean rather than get nagged by Maka" commented Soul.

"We just get nagged by Kid all the time, sometimes for the most pointless of things. Like not folding the corners of toilet paper or the candles being the same size on each side, I'm surprised Liz-chan and Patty-chan weren't already mad by the time I got there" said Naruto getting laughs all around.

All seemed well until Maka felt a soul response and Naruto's fox features came out on their own "a witch's soul? In death city?" said Maka "let's check it out now" said Naruto running out the door with Maka.

Naruto followed his senses until he came across Medusa on her own in an alley, Maka and Stein catching up with him as he made a Kage Bunshin to survey the area in fox form. "Medusa-sensei, are you alright?" asked Maka "there were two witch souls around here just now" commented Stein while Naruto was sniffing the air.

'_Eruka-chan and Mizune-chan were here, one is moving the other stops here. But why would those two fighting they seemed the best of friends the times we talked when I was Naruko'_ is what he thought. "yes I felt them both and made my way over, cute tails Naruto-kun" she said smiling getting a blush as she stroked them feeling the soft fur, just made her want him all to herself.

"Do you think it's the same witch that hurt Soul?" asked Maka to which Medusa answered "it could be".

"No I don't think so…" said Stein "if it was that witch she would have the demon sword and it's meister with her, plus she would unlikely release her soul protect in the middle of death city. She seems interested in the weapons and meisters of Shibusen, she probably observing while hiding away.

Still I'm glad you're okay if you were hurt Naruto-kun would probably drop in his studies from the worry and I rather like having someone who can perfectly out debate me when it comes to dissecting creatures" he said joking as Naruto glared and retracted his fox features now that the witches energy was leaving the area.

"Strange really Naruto-kun, your fox features seems to react to a witch's energy it seems and your body goes to an automatic response to protect itself. Why won't you let me dissect you I know you would survive it with your healing" he asked grinning having seen how rapidly he healed.

"Do I really have to answer that Stein, I really don't want you touching or experimenting on me in any way. I'd rather not end up like Spirit" he said deadpanned as he hugged Medusa close to prove his point.

She smiled at this while blushing as Soul made it to them and confronted Maka about running. Maka stared at Soul and could still see him being slashed by Chrona and Ragnarok but she remembered Naruto's words "_True strength comes from protecting what's precious to you, remember that_" she realized that she now knew she'd found a way to get stronger; fight for her partner Soul.

She turned to Stein and said she knew she'd found her way and Stein had told her to meet him the next morning. While this was happening Naruto was kissing Medusa goodbye and telling her to look out and remember she had his kunai before sending a clone to walk her home.

Eruka however was still on the run not wanting to stop till she got a safe distance from the village not realizing she was being watched _closely_ by a pair of slitted eyes. Eventually after a couple hours she made it outside where she was picked stood on by Medusa having followed her through the snakes inside her.

She was given a mission to release a dangerous prisoner that had stolen the elder witch's eye; she wasn't looking forward to it and wished her friend Naruko was here to help her in her situation wishing she didn't have to keep looking at those eyes in her mind.

"London, looks like a nice place with all the snow" said Naruto as he with Maka and Black Star plus theirs partners were currently on training practical due to the fact his father insisted that students should be in groups for safety, currently they were on tower Bridge in London, England.

"How is it you and Black Star are alright in this weather while the rest of us needs coats Naruto-kun?" asked Tsubaki "easy with shinobi training you learn to adapt to harsh climates and Black Star doesn't care about weather" said Naruto.

This got a small sweat drop from Tsubaki, "just make sure you don't slow me down Naruto" this earned him a whack in the head from Naruto. "We're a team Black Star we don't slow each other down but cover the others backs" he said remembering his lessons in the subject.

'_**You're right but something about Maka and Soul doesn't feel right, it like they are at odds with each other'**_ though Kyuubi through the mental link not wanting to be heard. '_most likely due to Stein's training for them was harsh and they are having trouble matching wavelengths'_ Naruto thought in reply, '_**Wow, you really do know your stuff on wavelengths don't you'**_. He mentally shrugged '_have to learn to survive that was one of our lessons remember'_ thought Naruto getting a nod from his partner.

"Maka I can't feel the soul reaction, so could you check it out" asked Black Star to Maka who nodded and folded her hands and reached out with her senses. "Let's see if there's any bad guys from Shinigami's list here" she said then getting a response "right in front of us?"

"He feels strong and at the same time very different, Maka what can you see?" asked Naruto summoning his Buster blade. "Yeah his soul has things mixed in with it, human, witch and other things I can't tell" she said about the man dressed in convict clothes who had no future tattooed above his left eye.

"So he is on Shinigami-sama's list, we're lucky this time" said Black Star "Be careful he probably uses magic" warned Maka as the man smiled. "Tsubaki Yōtō mode get ready to finish this in a flash" said Black Star "but we cannot handle it yet" argued Tsubaki.

"we'll only need 30 seconds so let's go" he shouted "Al-Alright" Tsubaki said hesitantly transforming as Black Star prepared their resonance. Maka and Naruto stood as Black Star's power grew while he resonated and Naruto was impressed with his progress thinking he just might pull it off "here I come!" he shouted.

"Wolf wolves, wolf wolves Ice Spindle" said the man as a spike of ice formed right near Black Star, "Tsubaki" he muttered as his shadow wrapped around the spike stopping it. 'Reminds me of those Nara's techniques' thought Kyuubi as he saw the control over the shadow, "Eat this! My Esoteric weapon, Shadow Star" but before the hit came he collapsed into a snow pile on the bridge.

Naruto face palmed with his free hand "Well at least he's improving, Maka get Soul ready" said Naruto while thinking 'not even ten seconds, he needs to up his training'. "Who's next asked the man" only to receive a scythe hand to the chest from Soul.

'Soul what are you doing?' though Naruto annoyed that he charged in "Old man, don't you relax like that we're in war zo…wuh" he couldn't finish his quote as Naruto had ran over and pulled both him and Black Star back to their original position.

He immediately rapped his knuckles on his head "Don't charge when we don't know the enemy's full abilities and second don't leave you partner soul and third that man doesn't care that he just got stabbed" scolded Naruto.

"Well your right there, sorry about not paying attention I tend to do that" he said as the wound on his chest stared closing. "Great a regenerator" mumbled Naruto knowing how much of a pain they could be, being one himself.

"Yeah I regenerate, always do since I'm part of the immortal clan" the man said "Immortal clan?" questioned Naruto "I read about them before…no wonder his soul is mixed up" Maka said.

"Let me show you my true shape" said the man as his wavelength stared increasing "I can't believe they really exist, his soul is changing shape too. I'm sure he's the one he took the witch queen's eye" said Maka "the legendary werewolf".

'**Hmm, half-breed and an ugly one at that, why don't we show him a better true form Naruto'** asked Kyuubi '_it's better we do now that I'm close I'm guessing that Maka will have difficulty using Soul right now. Been a while since I fought like this, not since that last mission with that killing stalker' _thought Naruto as his own form began to shift as golden fur stretched over his arms and legs, his mouth shifted into a muzzle and both his tails and ears came out.

"Werewolf meet Kitsune of the Uzumaki clan" said Naruto holding his blade as his tails bent ready to strike with rasengans at their tips if needed. The werewolf known as Free was shocked to see a Half Fox boy in front of him, however Maka's situation was taken notice of by a nearby frog as Medusa watched them through her eyes.

"Eruka watch them closely now, I see them through your eyes. Keep notice of the fox too" said Medusa 'Naruto-kun you can become like Free too what an interesting development' she thought. "Let's start the experiment then" she said to herself.

"Fighting Wolf Fist! Here I come" said Free as he sped toward Maka and hit her with his two outstretched fingers forcing her back. Free created an ice pillar to stop her flying so he could get another hit in but Naruto caught Maka with his tails "Beam Blade" he exclaimed slamming his blade down and sending an arc of his wavelength forward.

Free was forced to jumped to the side and went for another magic attack "Demon's Eye Cannon" said free but Naruto figured he's best not let him "Soul Resonance" his blade began changing shape until it was a copy of Chojuro's Hiramekarei. Before he could strike Free managed to attack himself with an ice spike 'his power is in flux, probably can't control it yet' commented Kyuubi.

"Goddamn Shit, Picked the wrong wrap and the wrong place" said free in pain "but I'm okay because I am immortal". Eruka who was watching commented to herself "Fighting Wolf Fist, Magic, Immortal…I cannot deny that he is messed up, but he is strong" free then got back on his feet "Being in Jail for 200 years made me rusty" he then got back into stance.

"Maka-chan would you use me if you couldn't use Soul?" asked Tsubaki seeing her friends situation "but…even if I try to become a black meister now I cannot defeat that wolf guy" replied Maka. "Defeating him comes second, we need to handle the situation right Tsubaki-chan" said Naruto seriously getting a nod from the girl, "I'll help too" said Soul as Tsubaki changed into her kusarigama form for Maka.

Taking her friend "alright then Tsubaki-chan, Soul, Naruto let's go" said Maka throwing one of the scythes toward free who did nothing to dodge at took the hit. '**he attacks without consequence because of his immortality, bring down the hammer Naruto'** said Kyuubi. Naruto sped in front of Maka and used his blades ability and created a hammer image out of his wavelength and struck back at free.

Free clawed into the bridge to stop sliding back and threw a spike at him which he blocked, he noticed that free hadn't gone for a follow up and saw him kicking down Maka. "Ice Sphere" exclaimed the werewolf as a huge ice sphere was now attached to his ball and chain.

Maka narrowly dodged his slam but he immediately went into a quick follow up before she could react and hit her hard with his "Ice Bomb". Naruto jumped for the wolf who tried to slam him with his ice but found it cut in two by the wavelength axe his sword produced before being hit in the face by a rasengan via two tails "Nibi Rasengan" this put some distance between the fighters.

Soul ran over to Maka as Naruto stood over her in stance growling "Why do you fight? What reason is there to attack us?" asked Naruto. "Easy you stand as student of Shibusen an organization made by Shinigami. Shinigami made the rules that oppress the wolves and aim to blow down all those rules so that I can truly be FREE like my name" he said above an ice spike ready to pounce.

Maka was getting to her feet now "Shoot I feel dizzy…Soul Scythe NOW" she ordered angrily Tsubaki watched as Maka took hold of soul and her hands burning. '_it is a burden to use a weapon which does not synchronize with its user…not physically but also mentally. But after all she is a scythe meister_' she thought as Maka began fighting wildly taking hits from free.

"Maka what are you doing asked Soul "will you shut up, I have to be stronger. I can't whimper like a sissy girl she said irritated at soul not understanding her. "Idiot if people could get stronger by just screaming everyone would be doing it" he retorted only serving to make Maka angrier "SHUT UP, you keep saying sissy stuff. It's your fault our soul waves don't match".

Soul got an image of the demon in his mind "shut up you don't know anything" he shouted, Tsubaki clenched her fists "That's enough" she shouted getting their attention away from shouting.

As they distracted free formed two ice spikes in his hands to strike them, both we're too shocked to take notice until the last second 'Shit' they both thought and Maka closed her eyes waiting for the blow.

Shulck came the sound of pierced flesh, Maka opened her eyes to see the spike inches from her face, covered in blood, and she thought it was Soul but registered the burning sensation so she was still holding him. Her eyes widened as she saw the large sword in front of her too that had blocked one of the spikes.

Her eyes turned back to the figure that'd got stabbed and noticed the long blonde ponytail "Naruto!" she said seeing a spike had torn through probably his right lung. "I'm fine Maka-san but this isn't the issue right now. Both of you need to listen to each other being angry with the other here won't help and may get you to be harmed worse than you can take" he said while coughing up blood and holding his sword stabbed in the ground for support.

"remember you two are partners and have your own style but works better when you work as one as opposed to individuals find the strength in each other" he said struggling to stay awake, he'd probably black out when his body began to healing process, since as a hanyou he could survive and heal from everything except someone taking his head off.

Maka was thinking '_he's right; lately I've just been thinking about how to keep up with Soul's strength. Even my hands would melt burning away…I'd like to be strong like soul_' she thought as her soul wave once again matched her partners. Naruto saw she was focused and blacked out before falling to the ground, his wound beginning to heal.

"Soul Resonance" she said as she began increasing the soul wave. Medusa was watching and was gripping his arms tight at what she just saw, she didn't expect Naruto to put himself in the line of danger like that. '_Damn, I need to be more careful otherwise Naruto-kun might get himself killed. I don't want him hurt when my plans come into effect, I'll have to think of a way to take him once we release the Kishin'_

Medusa was surprised as she watched Maka take down free with her Witch Hunt slash and that Soul had fought back the madness of the black blood in his veins. She was also disappointed with Free and his lack of control of both powers and behavior as she had told him the blonde masked meister was not to be harmed but was interested when she saw Maka cough up black blood into her hand.

Hours later Naruto began waking up from his healing sleep, "you alright Naruto-kun, nya?" came a voice, he opened his eyes to see Blair in cat form staring at him on what he presumed to be a hospital bed. He smiled and gave her a stroke behind the ears "I'm fine Blair-chan; I've had worse injuries, trust me. Besides Medusa-chan would take good care of me like you would isn't that right?" he asked

"indeed Naruto-kun but one thing…" said Medusa back in her nurse's coat as she slapped him in the face leaving an imprint "don't do reckless things that can get you killed regardless of your healing" she scolded him having a concerned look in her eye.

Naruto sighed "Medusa-chan you can say that but I'll still do it if it means I can protect my friends. In the same situation and you were in Maka-san's positions I do it without a second thought. Any of the girls I'd give myself up for, I've watched people die in front of me so I do all I can to stop it" he said.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the bed and hugged both her and Blair "I care for you both and I'm sorry I made you both worry but you've got to understand that I won't turn my back on my friends when I can easily save them" he then kissed them both on the lips. "and to properly apologize each of you can now ask me to do anything and I mean _anything_ when we next have a date. I'll be doing the same for Liz-chan and Patty-chan to okay" he said smiling

Both girls smiled and kissed him on the cheek "I'll hold you to the promise Naruto-kun but in the mean time you are free to go home" she said walking to desk chair and sitting down as Naruto put his top on and left with Blair to go home and get another two slaps in the face.

Naruto and the other were just finishing class with Stein telling them about the test that was coming up before pushing himself out the room on the chair, falling at the door "he really needs to build a ramp if he wants to do that" commented Naruto getting a nod from Kyuubi in agreement.

"Hey have you hear the rumor that whoever gets first place on the exam gets to become a Death Scythe?" asked Soul as they were leaving class, "what really?" questioned Black Star, while Maka was thinking how it was her destiny to score first on the test.

Black Star shouted how he would definitely turn Tsubaki into a death Scythe and Kid…wasn't particularly bothered. Naruto's attention along with his partner was currently focused on Spirit waving his hands looking like a strange one man show.

Naruto said nothing as he watched the spectacle "what are you doing Senpai?" asked Stein next to Naruto, "Stein, Naruto didn't see you. I'm sending my daughter my 'Do your best' test aura" said spirit. Both Stein Naruto and Kyuubi Sweat dropped at that "I see" they all said, "what?" Spirit asked.

"Nothing carry on Spirit don't want to stop you" said Naruto as Spirit replied "right" and continued his ritual of waving arms. Naruto turned to his teacher "Stein, you know Spirit better than I do so is this regular behavior" enquired Naruto looking at Maka's 'father'.

"Senpai is…unique when it comes to Maka still, if he's not senselessly flirting with someone he can tend to behave, like so" said Stein getting an 'Oh' from the other two as they walked outside just in time to catch a jumping Blair as they got out of school.

Later at his home (Discovered name is Shikeiai Mansion) Naruto was sat next Liz and Patty. Liz, who was in her study clothes with a book in front of her. "Now for every practice question you get right you get another minute of massage from me or petting my tails" said Naruto attempting to force the girl to study so she could improve her scores.

Liz and oddly enough Patty began going through the tests trying their best, Naruto had set up a reward system for them; he gave them 30 minutes to look over the material then gave them practice questions based off what material they had red. Suffice to say he was surprised that the usually unserious Patty took part as he knew she was smart, just didn't act upon it like Shikamaru.

He then realized that Patty getting all her questions right would equal a long possibly embarrassing massage like the one Medusa had him do for her favor '_although Medusa-chan looked really nice in just a towel and her reactions to foot massages were informative'_ he thought to himself.

"I still don't get how you managed it?" said Kid as he watched both his partners looking carefully over the material, "shouldn't you be studying too Kid or when it comes to the test are you going to fuss over something stupid. Heck I currently have a clone helping Tsubaki-chan make Black Star study by offering him sparing sessions" said Naruto.

"Naruto-kun" a voice called as Naruto caught Blair as she jumped to him "yes Blair-chan?" he asked. "Naruto-kun, Blair's bored and I want to ask fr that favor now, nya" she said cutely.

He stroked her fur and created two clones just in case "what do you want as your favor Blair-chan?" he asked, "Um Blair wants Naruto-kun to do _**that**_ for Blair like you did by accident a while ago with your tails, nya" she asked sheepishly.

Naruto blushed at the request as Blair had basically asked him to give her a 'breather' as he referred it. He asked quietly so the sisters couldn't hear "where would you like your breather Blair-chan?" blushing as he sai it, "shower" was her reply.

He nodded and told the clones to take over but make sure they weren't cheating but alos told them if he took too long give the sisters the reward they earned. He took Blair into the large bathroom, switched on the taps and Blair changed into her human form wearing only a string based bikini and Naruto stripped down to his boxers so she wouldn't feel awkward as well as unleashing his tails as both got under the water.

**Half-Lemon here (if you don't like don't read)**

Do you want me to move as I please or do you want to be in control Blair-chan?" he asked the beautiful girl in front of him "the first one Naruto-kun, nya" she replied.

Nodding he reached out with his hands and took hold of her ample bosom and began kneading and squeezing them electing moans from Blair. He also used his tails to scratch behind her ears and one to take hold of her tail and stroke it with it fur.

The moans got louder as Naruto moved the bikini away from her nipples so he could begin to suck them as his other hand pinched the nipple and twisted it between his thumb and forefinger. Blair's body was squirming under the pleasure she was being given and felt the knot in her stomach begin to tighten and her lower lips feeling hot.

"Naruto-kun…(moan)…lower, NYA" she said and the tail gripped harder on hers, Naruto nodded and moved his free hand that was on her behind toward her wet folds an inserted his finger while kissing Blair at the neck, proceeding to nibble along it.

The finger went in and out as Blair's moans got louder and louder, Naruto praised himself for placing silencing seals around the bathroom among other rooms in the house. He then inserted another finger while his thumb played with her clit by rubbing circles into it, he began to increase his finger movements so she could achieve her climax.

After a couple of moments, her walls clamped down on Naruto's two digits and he heard her release a loud moan. He felt her juices leak on to his hand, Slowly taking out his fingers from within her Naruto brought it to his mouth licked it off. "Hope you enjoyed your breather, Blair-chan" Naruto said as he cleaned his hand.

**End of Half-lemon**

****

It was the day of the test and as Naruto walked in he spotted the sight of Black Star hanging from the blackboard by his shirt, he looked like he was in pain. He walked over to Sid at the front and held out his hand to which Sid put 50 dollars in his hand, "told you, knew he did it after he punched the clone last night."

Both the sisters walked in with big grin on their faces as they felt that yesterday's study session went very well based on the time span of their rewards so felt confident in their abilities. A while later everyone else walked in an Tsubaki when she saw her partner's state she upset since she hoped that Naruto promise of sparing would help him focus, Naruto sent her a sympathetic look.

"Here we have a moron who decided to try to steal the test from professor Stein's lab yesterday. Misconduct will not be tolerated" said Sid gesturing to the bloody star on the wall. "the test is 60 minutes long, turn over your question sheets and…begin" the large clock behind him started as the students began.

As the students progressed one student was smirking smugly to himself as he was cheating due to the fact his body was covered in cheat sheets, "If you don't win easily, there's no point, kukuku" said Soul.

30 seconds later he was at the front in just his underwear with Sid holding his clothes "is this all?" he asked. "What you want me to take off my underwear too?" he asked irritated as the whole class looked at him, especially his partner and thought 'Moron'.

"Alright back to your seat. I was the kind of man who would forgive anything once" said Sid as he shooed Soul back to his seat and passed 'another' 50 dollars into Naruto's outstretched hand.

"Don't gamble against a fox, we're very tricky" he said quietly as he made origami with some paper he brought with him as he had finished the test already but didn't say. He threw a paper air plane so it landed in front of soul, when it landed it opened up to reveal a note 'if you're gonna cheat, at least don't get caught, Naruto' next to the signature was a chibi drawing of Naruto giving him the peace sign.

Soul looked in Naruto's direction to see him making an assortment of origami creatures, a trick he picked up from Konan. Soul was worrying over his situation now "God damn it…this is definitely not 'cool'. I still haven't answered a single question…what should I do" he muttered to himself.

'_Wait Kid is sitting right next to me, I can just take a peak at his answers'_ he thought only to see Kid still writing his name "it's not written beautifully enough" said Kid as he erased part of his name. Soul hoped that he could cheat off the person next to him only to see Patty drawing crayons on her question sheet muttering "giraffe, giraffe" '_it's hopeless'_ thought Soul as he tried to answer some questions.

As it got to the closing ten minutes Soul was hoping he could still cheat so looked back to Kid who was stuck on writing his K and erased to roughly, ripping his sheet causing him to collapse "sensei…Kid passed out" said Soul only to get the reply "Leave him" from him and Naruto who was using his chakra strings to make a mini play with his origami.

Soul went back to Patty to see that she had made a model giraffe out of her sheet, it was very well done. He then felt some one call his name he turned to the front to see Black Star writing something in his blood, Soul felt his chances rise, only to slam his head when Black Star wrote his signature before giving him the thumbs up.

"it's over…no it's been over since I lost my pants" he said into the desk as the bell ringed signaling the test's end.

Later on at Chupa-Cabra; Naruto, Blair and Spirit were celebrating "congratulations, Naruto-kun and papa-san on the final exam results, you sent Maka your aura for 3 whole days and nights, nya" said Blair filling up their beverages. "I agree even if you're a pervert like my old kyofu you do act as a caring/doting father from time to time. You raised a very intelligent daughter Spirit" said Naruto getting a smirk from Spirit.

"hehe, Maka is amazing huh. She at the top of the class like Kami-san" he said remembering his ex-wife, "I still think you're an idiot for cheating on your marriage Spirit, but it seems the universe wants' me to have a pervert as a teacher where ever I go" he said patting on the shoulder.

"Blair-chan, Naruto can I ask you both a favor?" asked Spirit getting a nod from the two sat next to each other. Spirit gave them an envelope "I want to give Maka something to congratulate her…if I were to give it to her directly, I don't think she's going to accept it…" he said to them "She likes books so you should try and find out what books she'd like, there's some money and a card with a message on it in this envelope"

Naruto smiled and took the envelope "It's good to see you really love Maka, reminds me of my mother slightly when I met her" said Naruto. "Hai, and if it's like that then you can leave it to me and Naruto-kun, nya" Blair chipped in, "thanks said Spirit smiling.

The next day Blair and Naruto stood in front of Maka's apartment with a small bag in Naruto's arm, he was glad they had shopped together as Blair had seen a new pair of lingerie that she wanted to buy. Naruto had bought it for her, with his own money that he had made with a book he himself had sold to the world under a false name. The latest addition of said book being used as a gift for Maka, he couldn't wait to see her face when she saw volume three of Loveless he had for her, since he had seen her with the first two already, he had also slipped in a gag gift too for comedic effect

They knocked on the door and Maka answered "hey Maka we have a present from papa-san for you, nya" she said as Naruto handed her the bag "to congratulate you on the test" Blair continued as she and Naruto sat down.

Maka reached into the bag "what could it…" she muttered as she pulled out an orange book Icha, Icha she opened it and read the first page an got a very red face and threw the book at the wall "BAKA" she shouted as Naruto and Blair started laughing.

"sorry Maka-san, couldn't resist a good prank me and Kyuubi needed to do it" said Naruto as said fox appeared with tears in his eyes "it never gets old when some people read the first page, like when you actually showed it to Kid" they both laughed at the memory. "Anyway the real gift and card from your father are in the bag, you can keep that book though, gives good tips" said Kyuubi while chuckling while Soul picked up the book and filed it for later reading based on Maka's reaction.

Maka reached in again and pulled out a navy blue book titled "Loveless, Act 3", she then turned to the card which read 'Congratulations! You studied hard, this present isn't much but I think you'll be able to enjoy it'. She had a shocked look on her face as she turned back to the book; Loveless had become a new favorite of hers and could wait for the third that was scheduled to come out in a few months.

The writer of said book had never been seen in public despite his books popularity with many women, and now Maka's perverted father had managed to get her an advanced copy. She opened the front cover to see a note from the author Kishimoto 'To Maka a friend of your father told me about you and your love of reading and him wanting to give you something so here's the first signed copy of the book hope you enjoy it, Kishimoto'.

She turned to the first words and read out loud:

My friend, do you fly away now?  
To a world that abhors you and I?  
All that awaits you is a somber morrow  
No matter where the winds may blow

My friend, your desire  
Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess

Even if the morrow is barren of promises  
Nothing shall forestall my return

She smiled at her father's gift and hugged the book "I guess he can be a good dad now and again, but how who does he know that knows the Kishimoto?" she asked making Naruto smile.

"that would be me Maka-san, I met Kishimoto before he released his first book and gave his book to a good publisher, when your dad asked me to get you a gift I could think of nothing better" he said getting a big grin from the girl and a hug from Blair for his trying to help out a family, "thanks Papa" she muttered.

Results: joint 1st; Maka and Naruto-100, 2nd;

Ox Ford-99…

27th; Tsubaki-81,

28th; Liz-80

108th; Soul-35

128th; Patty-2 (the Giraffe just happened to be worth something, answers on test could be read despite completion)

Unmentionable: Black Star, Death the Kid.

Chapter end

Good another finished and revealed a new resonance and BTW since Naruto revealed his features in front of Maka and soul when Medusa was present he showed all his friends so that's why they weren't freaked out.

Also Naruto is a writer in the story since Jiraiya always wanted his student to be one.

Next chapter: The Black Dragon


	8. The Black Dragon and Party

**New Life**

**Chapter 8: The Black Dragon and Party**

**I do not own Naruto or Soul Eater**

**Bold for Kyuubi and attacks**

**Italics for thoughts **

**Notes: **

**Nearly a hundred reviews Whoo**

**Shigiya****: I was planning to have Chrona in harem but didn't seem right however I'd like some opinions on who she could be paired with maybe Kid perhaps?**

**Also anyone think I should pair Spirit with one of the girls at Chupa-Cabra, just a thought as I'm trying to mix things up a little**

"Heave ho~, heave ho~" said Patty as she cheered Naruto's clones as they rowed the boat. Kid was in his Shinigami cloak that made him look like his father while the others were in their usual wear, Kid was standing on the front of the boat while the original Naruto was resting against the back with Liz resting against his shoulder, snuggling up for warmth.

"why are we out here Naruto-kun?" asked Patty tilting her head "Otou-san said that something had swallowed the town and it's people so we are investigating what could of done it Patty-chan" said one of the clones as he rowed.

"At least...that's what the people who were saved from the Kokuryuu said" explained Kid taking off his mask "and I can sense countless souls in the area Patty". A shape then became visible in the mist as Liz started to wake seeing the shadow "Naruto-kun...What is it?" she asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"The ghost ship Nizuheg Liz-chan" said Naruto "our mission, minions toward the ship" he said getting a groan from the two clones as the directed the rowboat toward the ship. "Wait a second that's a ghost ship! Monsters will definitely be in there" said Liz panicked but was calmed down as Naruto tuned her to him and gave her a small kiss.

"It will be fine Liz-chan you have me, Patty-chan and Kid to look out for you" he said smiling at the blushing girl. "oh...okay" she managed to say as they got onto the boat with Liz hugging Naruto's arm for protecting as he held his staff in hand.

"It seems that there are souls onboard here, we're going in" commented Kid getting a nod from Naruto as he pulled Liz along and Patty skipped her way in as an unknown pair of eyes watched them. They walked below deck and found a room with numerous souls floating around "so many..." muttered Liz.

"What the hell are they going to do with this many souls? Taking souls like this is unforgivable" said and angered Kid. "What ever it is they are doing we best put a stop to it, Kid can you help them pass on?" asked Naruto not liking the situation in all honesty.

"yes, as a Shinigami I'll take care of them" he said reaching out with his hand only to stop when he found a gun in his face "what's that boy. You're a Shinigami?" said the captain spirit of the Nizuheg as he fired at kid who dodged sacrificing his cape. "NIZUHEG" the captain shouted as the floor beneath Naruto and Liz opened up and they both fell through.

"Naruto, Liz damn it they separated us and I can't use Patty without Liz" said Kid as Patty said to him "nee-chan will be fine, Naruto-kun is with her hehe~". The spirit came out of the ship "this ship and I are one and the same. You all walked into my stomach and all that's left now is to digest you" it said.

"Are you an evil spirit and why are you collecting all these souls?" questioned Kid "I really don't understand you Shinigami. These souls are to be offered up to Kishin-sama" said the spirit. "Kishin, Ragnarok?" he said shocked "that rookie is of no importance… the Kishin-sama who is closest to you. For that person's sake" said the spirit cryptically.

Meanwhile down below Liz and Naruto were walking through the halls, Liz literally hugging Naruto's arms for security, not that he minded. "Naruto-kun do you think Patty and Kid will be okay up there?" she asked "tough to say Patty-chan I'm not sure Kid can use just Patty-chan on her own with out you but best just to get out of here first" he said giving her a reassuring smile.

"The sooner the better I really don't like it here, it was less scary when me and Patty worked the streets of Brooklyn. But that all ended when we got high and tried mugging Kid, guess our luck wasn't the best" she said dismissively.

Naruto shook his head "no I think it's the opposite since Kid found you and brought you back home with him. He gave you a purpose instead of mugging people plus if you hadn't met Kid you would have never have met me" he kissed her on the cheek and she got pink in the cheeks. "I guess you're right there, I think I'll thank him when we are done here" she said smiling.

"You're going the right way" said a voice that echoed, both Naruto and Liz turned to see a spirit of a young girl floating in front of them. Liz began shaking but Naruto wasn't effected "hello there who might you be" he asked "I'm a ghost of a young girl eaten by the ship. I'll guide you to where your friends are" she said.

"thank you miss, Liz-chan don't worry she won't hurt you and I'm right here" he said trying to calm his girl friend down, it was not helping much so he released his tails and wrapped them round her, this seemed to relax her. "Felling better?" he asked getting a nod from his girlfriend as the ghost girl and several other ghosts helped them back outside onto the deck.

"get ready" said Naruto taking stance with his staff "**Soul Resonance**" he said softly as the staff changed to a large hammer that had a spike at the top (Lavi's Big Hammer, Small Hammer from D. Gray man do not own). As the weapon formed Kid and Patty were blown out from underneath the deck.

"Oi Liz, it's your fault that I wasn't able to use Patty" he said angrily making Naruto bonk him on the head with the hammer "that's your fault" he said deadpanned. "You won't escape" said the spirit phasing out of the deck "Liz, Patty transform now" ordered Kid, the girls nodded and changed into their gun form as kid held them upside down as his usual style.

"I know it's your style but why do you hold them upside down kid?" asked Naruto still unable to find a reason for his brothers way of handling his weapon "Symmetry" he said making Naruto face palm. "I wish I knew how your mind works but then again…" he mused as a blade went through the captain's mouth…a black blade.

"The demon sword" said Naruto observing Chrona slice through the captain before stabbing her blade into the deck, "Ragnarok" she muttered before she stared screaming with the blade. As she did the souls of the ship started rising from below before heading toward the blade that had a mouth open on it.

"Shit, they're being sucked in by the blade" said Naruto panicked at the souls about to be consumed, "goodbye, Onii-chan, onee-chan" said the ghost of the girl before being sucked in as Naruto reached out for her. "Damn it" "unbelievable" said Naruto and Kid as they just watched the souls were taken right in front of them.

Then saw Ragnarok come out of Chrona's back and change shape as his neck extended and his arms turned to wings "the true black dragon" muttered Kid, "did you know my blood is black?" said Chrona making Kid more angry "**Shinigami-kenpo; stance of sin**" he said as he got into battle stance and Naruto jumped into the air "Ban, ban, ban" he called out as the hammer's head increased in size and he slammed down on Chrona.

"Everything is scary, even your hammer. Power…even if it's in your grasp do you know how to use it?" she asked "where is hell do you know?" she pointed to her head. "It's inside your head, so don't get in my way or I'll kill you" she said as Naruto spun the hammer round to blow Chrona into the air

"How dare you take those innocent souls, out of fear" he shouted as kid took over and started pelting Chrona with bullets "victory and the like obtained through power. Is that how you free yourself from fear?" he asked.

Naruto and Kid jumped above her and slammed her back "If you want to remove your fear face it head on" said Naruto "and strengthen your soul" said kid as they slammed Chrona back down to the deck. Both landed back on the deck "nest and tidy" commented Kid as Naruto suddenly slammed his hammer down onto the deck "**Fū ban**" as shield of wind surrounded them as Chrona attacked from below.

Her "Screech Beta" was blacked by the wind shield and she flew into the air "if even usagi-chan couldn't understand my feelings, someone like you shouldn't be able to either right?" questioned Chrona. "Usagi-chan doesn't understand either… There's no way a Shinigami or Hanyou like you could understand, leave me alone" she said as Naruto finally got a good look at Chrona's eyes '**Kami what happened to this girl, it's looks like Gaara when I look in her eyes. A harsh upbringing and conditioning caused this**' commented Kyuubi '_yeah, another example of what I could have become'_ he thought in reply.

As he was thinking the remains of the captain began shooting at him and Chrona only to be blocked by the shield still, but Chrona flew higher. "the demon sword's wavelength is increasing" commented Kid "I hate everyone…hate, hate…people who can't put themselves back together will be blown away by my scream, **Screech Alpha**" she shouted as she sent an extremely large shockwave at the boat slicing it perfectly in two.

"This ship is going down fast, Kid I can't fly like you and there's no seal or kunai on the girl to teleport to. I have to retreat from here can you and the girls handle it?" asked Naruto getting a nod from Kid as he summoned Beelzebub to chase Chrona. Naruto in his current situation used Hiraishin to get back to the academy.

When Naruto arrived back at Shibusen, he arrived in the nurse's office due to habit and caught the end of a conversation between Stein and Medusa "but is it something a nurse would do…or a witch?" this annoyed Naruto.

"Stein!" he said strongly releasing some intent and his aura flared "what do you think are doing accusing Medusa-chan. Back off **NOW**" he added his full demon voice to set a point and now had red eyes. Medusa took to Naruto's side and grasped his hand "Naruto-kun, it's alright Stein's just being mean. Saying that there's something wrong with my looks, it's almost sexual harassment" she said pouting and rubbing circles into his hand to calm him down.

"Ahahaha…if you're worried about looks I don't think Naruto cares much. Besides Naruto I meant nothing by it just a slip of the tongue is all no hard feelings right?" he said as he pushed on the chair and falling over, "that's my chair" commented Medusa as Stein closed the door.

She the turned her attention back to Naruto "you okay Naruto-kun?" she asked trying to read him. He was taking calming breathes now, collecting his thoughts "yeah, just don't like it when people that I care for are accused of something horrible and I'm a little annoyed at the mission I had to leave" he said sitting on the bed and began to talk with her.

Meanwhile outside Stein was on the chair he pilfered smoking a cigarette "for a moment then, I felt intent from both of them but Naruto…I swear I saw my death" he said taking hold of his arm.

"I'm still shaking from it…fear…thank you, I ha started to forget. Now then, what to do…" he said pushing his chair into the hall where Sid was waiting in battle gear. "How was it?" he asked "there's no mistake. What about the location of Medusa's house?" replied Stein?

"I've confirmed it" said Sid "don't go in too far, and don't let Naruto know, if he finds out it could get messy, hell he showed me my death for suggesting she was a witch" said Stein leaning deeper into the chair. "we need proof don't we, and if there's evidence of her being a witch Shinigami-sama will know what to do with them both. Hope he doesn't take it hard though Naruto cares for them all and he really doesn't need another betrayal" commented Stein sadly at the last part knowing most of Naruto's past from Shinigami-sama.

While Sid left for his mission Medusa was giving Eruka her own mission via telepathic message so Naruto wouldn't take note, she hoped she could convince him when the time came. A few hours later Sid had found Medusa's house and discovered her plans in her diary only to be blown away by Eruka's egg-bombs and she made her way back to Death city with the attaché case that contained the black blood.

It was Christmas Eve and the day celebrating the foundation of Shibusen; all the students were arriving in formal wear and ready to party all night long. Naruto, Kid, Liz and Patty were welcoming guests into the ballroom the sisters in matching outfits, Kid in a nice white shirt and Naruto with Kyuubi both in full suit (half suit for Kyuubi) complete with silk mask since it formal clothing.

They spotted their friends Maka and Tsubaki in very nice dresses, Black Star and Soul opting for suits except Black Star looked likes he'd neglected his clothes. **"Naruto why do I have to wear this thing it itches even if I do look good**" said Kyuubi "oh come one it's rare we have to dress nice and besides I'm letting you at the buffet" he replied.

"**seriously?" **he got a nod** "well I do love a good buffet, seems Tsubaki fits that dress nicely" **he said smirking as Naruto blushed slightly "yes she does indeed, but I just wish we could have let Blair-chan come along but Otou-san did say students and staff only".

"**Ah the kitten will be alright, plus you have a clone with her for company just in case so stop moaning and find that Medusa I'm sure you have a lot to **_**talk**_** about**" said Kyuubi as Naruto nodded again.

"Hey everyone you look good tonight" commented Naruto as he discreetly made a clone that fixed Black Star's clothes without much hassle "so do you Naruto-kun and thank you for Black Star" said Tsubaki noticing him and Kyuubi.

"Couldn't you take off the mask for one night so we can all see, Naruto?" whined Maka slightly getting nods from the other boys. "**sorry Maka tried to get him to take it off before said that would deprive you the challenge of finding out what's under it for those who don't know**" said Kyuubi sending a glance to Tsubaki who had seen his face when it was torn in the fight with her brother.

After Kid's attempt at a speech being interrupted by Black Star the party had started and a few students were dancing already and it seemed that Maka had been dragged to the dance floor by her father.

"Maka sometimes I wish we could be like we used to before I made all those mistakes" said Spirit shocking Maka "I know I was stupid and shouldn't have done a number of things but I can't change what has happened now and I have to live with it. My time talking to Naruto showed me that being me is inevitable but I can try and make it so it won't affect your life too much".

Maka was in awe at her father's words; the fact that he was admitting he was wrong and accepted that he couldn't change what had been done surprised her and made her feel a little admiration toward hi and Naruto apparently for showing talking to him. "I still want you in my life papa, just tone down your behaviour around me please" she requested getting a small smile from Spirit "no promises" he said laughing.

On the other side of the room Naruto was dancing with Medusa held close to him "you look beautiful tonight Medusa-chan you know that right?" he asked getting a giggle from his girlfriend "well you don't look half bad yourself even if you partner did get into a small eating contest with Black Star" she said earning a groan from Naruto.

"I swear he can't stand to lose but that's what makes him my partner. Also I got you and the girls something" he said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small necklace with a ruby as the jewel, all of his girlfriends (Tsubaki isn't in but she got one too, secretly) had gotten their necklaces and each had a different jewel.

"Call it an early Christmas gift Medusa-chan" he said as he tied it round her neck taking in her scent as he did so "hope you like it?" he said smiling under his mask. Medusa touched the jewel and could tell it was real from one glance and smiled at her boyfriend's gift for her.

"oh and one more thing when were you going to tell me that you're a witch Medusa-chan?" he said making her eyes go wide and look into is and see deep pools of blue. "If it was just you being a witch I would have no problems but your plan puts hundreds at risk and back into a war between factions. Why Medusa-chan, I wanted to be with you and the others" said Naruto now a sad look in his eyes.

"H-How did you find out?" she asked as her mind tried to figure out what to do "Since you killed one of the Mizune sisters that night. Eruka is bugged with one of my seals I placed on her when she was shocked by my eyes, so you've had an unwilling spy the entire time" she cursed when she heard this.

They continued to dance no one else the wiser "to answer your question, I did this because the idealism that with Shibusen protecting the earth it is stopping evolution even though each generation improves and Shibusen being a deterrent to the world. Eventually we'd start living through the same kind of life everyday, did you want that Naruto-kun" she asked hoping that he'd leave the other girls and be hers alone "I love you Naruto-kun and want you to be by my side from now on" she said leaning closer.

"What do you say? Do you want to join me my love?" she questioned lowering his mask to kiss him which he accepted and both revelled in the feeling with Naruto crying as he knew this would be the last time he could do this. The kiss ended and Naruto looked at her with tear filled eyes "I love you too Medusa-chan, but I can't join you".

"EVERYONE, quick get out of here" shouted Stein looking heavily injured despite Naruto's clone following him and protecting him from the blast so he could dig underground. "Stein they were waiting for this day… the day when Shinigami-sama leaves mirror to reunite with the teachers of Shibusen" said Sid as Stein, Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star and Tsubaki all stood round him.

"where's Medusa?" said Stein as Medusa had run out the window and Naruto just stood there, as his features came out due to Free releasing his soul protect. Sid had to use his soul resonance to allow those around him to escape as space was being distorted around him and Naruto left in a red flash.

A minute later those saved from the trap fell though the ceiling and found Naruto waiting for them, his mask still lowered and hands to his face and on his knees, Patty walked over seeing him and held his head in her arms stroking his hair.

"8 witches and the demon sword…this is bad" commented Kid "what's happening to Death City?" asked Maka. "an emergency situation, lets calm down and listen to me" said Stein "The Kishin of the first generation is resting underground and now Medusa our resident nurse wants to resurrect it…we can't allow that to happen" he continued.

Naruto's body shook strongly ad he got up to reveal red eyes and his whiskers widened and thickened "**so Medusa wants to release something bad, must be the reason why Shinigami cant leave the city" **said Kyuubi taking over as Naruto had relinquished control to him.

"Correct but why are you talking Kyuubi?" asked Kid "**Naruto had discovered Medusa's true self months ago but hoped his time with her would deter her from her plan. He'll be calming down for a few minutes while we head off to stop her and her group" **he said. "Wait you mean Naruto knew about Medusa being a witch all this time and said nothing…Why?" asked Stein.

"**Would you or anyone else want to condemn someone you love because of what you were? Naruto can't stand doing that after his childhood so he accepted. I however question her in that she didn't tell him despite sharing some of his deeper secrets with her" **he said snarling at the woman.

"I see… anyway lets not waste the chance Sid gave us, as the last hope for death city I'll guide you to the entrance of the basement" said Stein as he gave them a chance to change into their usual attire before heading with Stein.

Back in the independent cube made by Free Shinigami made his way to talk with Sid as he leaned against the wall, "you alright Sid-kun?" he asked. "Yes but I'm sorry, I would have helped you escape but you were too far away and this space, no, I'm sorry I shouldn't make excuses forget what I said" was Sid's reply.

"No, no you made the best choice for the situation. Although I'm concerned about Naruto-kun" said Shinigami "why?" asked Sid. "From his past Naruto-kun had dozens of people try to get close to him when he was younger just so they could try and kill him? With Medusa's betrayal I fear it may break him when he has come so far and if Asura is awakened who knows what the madness could do to him" he finished.

"Is he that dangerous?" Shinigami nodded "if he wants he can grow to the size of a mountain (original size of Kyuubi) for his fox form" Sid shuddered at what damage could be done.

One of the students then asked about the use of soul protect which led to Shinigami explaining that the Kishin Asura was sealed beneath the school and that Asura was once a powerful warrior under Shinigami.

He was mistrustful of everyone around him, which is the primary reason why he covered his body with a ridiculous amount of clothing. However, despite all his immense power, he was persistently terrified with the greatest fear that was possible. So in order to protect himself, he became obsessed with power and forgetting all discipline, began eating the souls of innocents who were not listed by Shinigami. This fear eventually drove him to consume even his own weapon partner, causing him to be consumed by madness and become the first Kishin.

Shinigami was forced to remove all of his skin and use it as a seal on Asura, to trap him under the school. Shinigami then proceeded to root his very own soul to the area surrounding Death City, in order to stop Asura from ever awakening again. But it's said that if he ever was released the consequences would be severe that any one could imagine.

Outside the Shibusen though the remaining Mizune sisters were terrorizing the streets of death city, destroying buildings and slicing up civilians, Blair had been told by the Naruto clone that they had to find the witches and stop them. They were both in their animal forms as they dropped by a fish shop Blair had gone to regularly only to see it destroyed and the fish seller under the rubble, "hey you still alive there" asked the clone getting a groan from the man.

Both heard the noise and looked up to see the five remaining Mizune sisters "that's them Blair-chan but remember don't kill them only knock out. Your training will be tested out tonight to see if you can beat a witch" said Naruto as both jumped up to slam one of the sisters down.

The sister got to her…feet and floated up to her sisters "Mizune family you have no reason to be here, leave now" said Naruto only to be cut by the sisters "**Beam Hige**" this made Blair angry. "Hey no one hurts Blair's boyfriend clone or not" the sisters laughed with their usual "Chichichi"

"Time to teach you mice some lessons" said Blair preparing to fight.

Back under ground the students and Stein were running through the hall, not yet encountering any foes "we've been running for quite awhile…say Maka? Can you sense the resonance of the witches' souls ahead?" asked Black Star. "**she can if I can but there's a lot of power so it's difficult to pinpoint Black Star" said Kyuubi **"I see…that sucks I thought that was your strong point Maka" this earned him a slap in the head by Kyuubi he and Maka felt a soul.

"Stein-sensei!" said Maka "there's a soul in the shadows I can sense" she continued. **"Indeed but I don't think we need to worry too much about this soul Maka**"said Kyuubi as Spirit walked out from the shadows "hey Kyuubi, how is Naruto" he asked knowing Kyuubi's voice.

"**extremely distressed over Medusa's betrayal, sad to say Naruto has seen enough to cover a couple of life times…wait he's coming back**" said Kyuubi as his body jerked and his eyes opened to reveal Naruto blue.

"Naruto?" asked Stein getting a nod as Naruto formed hisninjatou, "well it's a good thing you're here Senpai. I was anxious to know how far I can go without a weapon" Spirit nodded as he shifted into weapon form. "Everybody I don't know what is waiting for us ahead. Please take your weapon form and don't return to your human for a moment as only one attack can take your life" said Stein.

"**No doubt that the group will have set itself so as to slow us down and prevent us from getting to the black blood" **came the voice of Kyuubi from his weapons as Stein nodded in agreement. "Hey…you hear that?" asked Black Star hearing foot steps "yes…I-I can hear that" said Maka.

"To come against all of us from the start means that it must be someone who is very confident and really strong" said Stein "and somebody who can defy this amount of people and fight back…" he continued as Medusa walked out in front of them "so it you…" she said.

"Everyone here is the plan…" said Stein as he explained that he would fight Medusa, Kid and Naruto would go ahead as they were the fastest. Black Star would fight the demon sword with his wavelength so the others could get past and Maka would get past Medusa and Chrona so he could catch up with Naruto and Kid.

But promise me that in the end the only thing you protect is your lives, you understand" finished Stein. "A strategy plan under the enemy's nose, I heard everything" smirked Medusa. "Well you are the resident nurse of Shibusen" Stein shot back as he took off his glasses "still seems you don't know when to shut up do you. And what of you Naruto-kun, finally decided to take up my offer?" she asked.

Naruto lowered his head so his hair covered his eyes, "I gave you my answer Medusa-chan, I love you but I can't. I already died once to stop war and I won't let it happen again" he said as his image faded into leaves as he appeared behind Medusa running ahead.

"Fine I'll just take of the rest of them so I can keep you too myself then, nake, snake, cobra, cobra, **Vector Arrow**" she said launching her spell at the others. Black Star and kid made it pass easy via Beelzebub or **Yōtō** but Maka had a tougher time not being as fast. Before Medusa could get a try a second attack on Maka Stein hit her with his "**Soul Menace**"

"I seems I planned my strikes badly, I didn't expect those three to get past, Naruto-kun was a given. Still I stopped Stein and that was the goal of this round, since it's no problem if those three go ahead" said Medusa readjusting her hood.

"I wouldn't underestimate them; however I feel I need to ask why you aren't worried about Naruto's effect in your plan. Knowing him as I do I know he could get past the demon sword and stop Asura's revival" said Stein flicking the cigarette in his mouth. "Even if he tries Naruto-kun would most likely have to get close to Asura and by affect his wavelength. Knowing him as _I_ do I can tell it would put him to a stop" said Medusa.

As Naruto and kid sped past Chrona, Ragnarok said "hey… did two powerful energies just run by us" "that's no good they both passed too easily. I will get scolded again…I hate that" she said. Black Star then arrived "hey it's you demon sword, you have the honour to be my opponent. But with someone like you this won't be much of a show" he said smacking his fist to his palm.

"Wait Black Star" shouted Maka "you're slow, you need to be quicker" commented Black Star. "I'll fight her" said Maka "but Maka-chan…professor Stein said it would be Black Star who fights the demon sword" said Tsubaki even though she wanted to go ahead and join up with Naruto.

Maka put the blade of her scythe in front of Black Star, "so model A student Maka is disobeying a teachers orders, you finally reached that rebellious age" he joked. "shut up" she said smiling "that's good then, I leave this to you Maka" said Black Star rushed ahead and Maka blocked off her attacks on Black Star and their battle began"

Back with Stein and Medusa, they were currently in before battle banter "it seems your weak daughter has chosen her death" said Medusa trying to entice the weapon "my daughter isn't weak medusa" said Spirit firmly "idiot father".

"For the moment I'm the only Death Scythe in Shibusen so I won't forgive you if the first Kishin is released. I can't allow you to release the Kishin into the world…Medusa... I must defeat you quickly" he finished.

"Also its better me and Senpai finish you off, Naruto doesn't need the pain of you being alive when you betrayed him. Especially since he helped you dance with your daughter happily Senpai" said Stein. "As true as that is Stein, be more attentive or you're going to miss something" he said as Stein chuckled "I really hate it when you ignore me, it's really unpleasant" said Medusa "Oh, really" retorted Stein.

Both flared their wavelengths and if one could see you would notice the intensity of their souls, "that's better, now to kill you and claim my prize" said Medusa "I'm afraid Naruto will have to wait, look at your feet" said stein with a grin.

Medusa looked down to see that her feet were sewn to the floor "you've sewn my feet…When?" she asked shocked by whatever the technique was. "**Soul Threads**, the inside of your body was damaged by the **Soul Menace**. The frequency of my soul put an electrical charge in your body…and in the form of string allows me to sew your feet to the ground" he explained.

"And you think that will be enough to stop me?" she asked annoyed at her mistake "It's not a simple technique. The control of the frequency requires extreme precision" commented Spirit. "I see the alliance of the best meister and a Death Scythe" said Medusa as Stein charged forward and hit her with another Soul Menace forcing her into the wall where she was sewn to.

"**Successive Palm Soul Menace - Three Extremes "Wèi" "Wú" "Sh****ǔ****"** exclaimed Stein as he hit Medusa three times "this is the end **Double Soul Menace Twin Lance**" but before the attack struck Medusa could be seen smiling. "You made some progress…but not in the good way **Vector Plate**" she said as an arrow appeared beneath Stein pointing away from Medusa and forced him away.

"You should know a taken woman doesn't like other men getting too close" she smirked as one of her serpent tattoos released her from the threads. "What was that?" asked Stein "by standing on the arrow you are pushed in the direction I choose". She dropped onto the plate below and shot forward "of course I can use it too for specific trajectory **Vector Plate**" she said as three arrows appeared around Stein.

"And I know that you are afraid of hand-to-hand combat" she said as she blindsided him with a roundhouse kick to the face "as I thought it was useful to train myself a little". She made another plate below Stein "come back to sender" she said as Stein quickly sewed himself to the floor "and now your body is sewn to the ground, do you see the irony" said Medusa as her tattoo came out of her body.

"**Serpent Whip**" she shouted as the tattoo sped toward Stein "**Extraction**" said Stein releasing his threads and using the arrow to boost him forward "perfect timing, you choose a good moment to release yourself" commented Spirit as Stein attempted to strike Medusa. "**Stream Vector**" said Medusa as a barrier of arrows sliced into Stein forcing him back "there are hundreds of snakes in my body. Only people I allow can get close to me, so far only one person has done that now stay down" she said.

"That was close…now we know we must avoid close combat. It's not like handling a normal witch, as a doctor my attempts must have made you laugh. Still your abilities are deceiving like your personality makes me wonder if you truly care for Naruto" commented Stein.

"everything a feel for Naruto is real and true, I wanted him to be by my side" said Medusa fiddling with her necklace "he told me he knew about me being a witch and didn't care so once this is over we can be together again and what I want to possess I never let escape" he said as Vector Plates appeared in a circle around them allowing no escape.

"Stein now that you can't get away let me finish you so I can be with my love" she said smirking. Stein got to his feet "fine but I have a question…where did that girl with the demon sword come from. I can guess that the sword itself was a creation of the Kishin is it. Then what will you do to resurrect thee first Kishin?" he questioned.

"In fact you don't have any intention to go near the barrier of the first Kishin. Because the risk is too big if you profess the black blood, then what will you do to that girl if you don't have interest in her?" Stein continued as he smirked "well, well your experiment was a failure, that's the best news of the year" Medusa then started laughing "what's so funny?"

"Nothing, you are just simply rude, in fact Stein it is impossible for me to fail. But my true research was on the black blood; only one result was enough to lure you. And to answer the question of where did she come from, she came from nowhere…Chrona is my real daughter" she said smiling evilly as they felt the black blood resonance from the other room "So the black blood is moving excellent" she said.

Back outside Blair was till fighting the Mizune squad for taking out the Naruto clones "Multiple attack" she said as she managed to hit the first one into the ground then blast the next two with her "**Smashing Pumpkin**". she narrowly dodged a **Beam Hige** of the forth before kicking her strongly "even if Blair's a girl I'm only kind to certain people, nya" she said landing gracefully as only one Mizune was left floating.

"I can't fight against five at once nya, this sucks" she said as the last sister began chanting "Chichichi" while snapping her fingers, an action that was followed by the other sisters as they started assembling on top of each other. There was a puff of smoke and out of it came a Mizune in a more 'Mature' form "Don't raise your head pussycat, you look like a poor kitty with no way out" commented Mizune.

Blair changed into her human form wearing her usual hat but in a wearing a black overcoat, complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs, and a purple mini-skirt. She was also wearing her necklace she got from Naruto before he left for the party that was an amethyst cat's eye jewel.

Her new attire was what Naruto suggested in case she got into a fight as the clothes would suit her style like they had Anko. She turned back to Mizune "I can also be a provocative animal" she said as the two walked so they were face to face.

"I'll eat you kid" said Mizune "the bigger the mouth it has, the nastier things it says" Blair retorted as Mizune grabbed one of her breasts and squeezed "what a vulgar body" she commented.

"Still a brat huh?" Blair said and not one to back down she lifted the top part of Mizune's clothes to reveal her breasts had "but let's see what you have under here" Mizune blushed but then felt a strong punch to her abdomen as she flew into a wall "Pumpkin cannon punch" Blair muttered.

Mizune crawled out of the wall "what was that?" she questioned as she knew that the punch wasn't ordinary. "Magic fist technique, Naruto-kun showed me new ideas for spells and found a new style for me to fight like this **Gentle** **Pumpkin Palm**" she said rushing Mizune with her palm and struck her while she was off guard and left an pumpkin indentation in the wall behind her as the blow hit.

"damn witch, why are you fighting for Shibusen?" she asked angrily, Blair flipped back for safety "Blair doesn't fight for Shibusen I fight for Naruto-kun, this is his home and mine so we promised each other we'd both protect the place we met, nya" she said firmly chanting "Pump-Pumpkin Pumpkin"

Mizune charge at her activating her **Beam Hige** spell as the beams extended from each finger tip "enough you stupid cat" Mizune shouted "No, **Twin** **Exploding Pumpkin**" she exclaimed as she shot out both fists and two giant pumpkins came from them that hit Mizune point blank due to her spells need for close combat.

Once Mizune hit the ground Blair snapped her fingers "**Pumpkin Chain**" she said as Mizune was bound by several chains that had pumpkins as links before she placed a paper seal on Mizune's exposed stomach she had from her hat. Mizune immediately tried escape by transforming into her mouse form but found she couldn't.

"What did you do to my magic girl" she shouted losing her cool "sealed it with my boyfriends spell tag. You see Naruto-kun can make these paper charms that can do a number of things that require his particular type of magic. However we found out that if you charge a sealing tag with regular magic like mine it can be used to seal other witches magic, nya" she said looking down at the witch.

"Funny thing is Blair isn't a real witch so you just got beaten by a magic cat, too bad you didn't take me seriously and goodnight, nya" she said chopping the back of her neck like Naruto taught her and using a floating pumpkin to take her and Mizune back to the mansion in the room Naruto created in case he found another witch and wanted to talk to her. Blair had helped construct it so that it would drain magic from the witch inside and prevent her from doing anything.

"Please be okay Naruto-kun, Blair is worried something bad will happen to you tonight" muttered Blair as she looked back to the academy that had been damaged by Mizune and her sisters with the independent cube still in effect.

**Chapter end**

**Finally Medusa has been revealed and Blair can now Kick more ass than before.**

**Hope you enjoyed my little plot device thank you. Till next chapter Buh-bye**

**Chapter 9: The Battle Continues**


	9. The Battle Continues

**New Life**

**Chapter 9: The Battle Continues **

**I do not own Naruto or Soul Eater**

**Bold for Kyuubi **

**Italics for thoughts **

**Notes:**

**Hope you all liked the twists in the previous chapter, although the Blair fight was on the fly but I think it was okay. Anyway on with the story**

****

Naruto and Kid stood in front of a hall with several tadpole bombs floating around them "it's disgusting, how can you live without symmetry?" muttered Kid as Naruto remained quiet "we can get through here easily enough, just don't provoke them" advised Liz to her partner.

Unfortunately his OCD kicked in and he dropped to his knees "I'm not feeling well I can't look at that" he said with a hand over his mouth earning protests from his partners. "no I understand , for him a place of no-symmetry is like a place filled with monsters. Anyone is afraid of that kind of place" said Liz "Onee-san that's a nice explanation but what if they are all simply bombs? It's pretty scary too" her sister commented.

"Come on Kid everyone is fighting to the death. If you give up now the Kishin will be reborn. If the Shinigami don't go who will?" said Liz trying to motivate Kid as he continued his depression. Liz figured she'd have to make Patty use her scary voice but both her, Patty and Kid felt them selves be lifted and placed onto something.

Kid looked to see that he'd been placed upon Naruto in his horse sized fox form and one of his tails holding him in place as he ran down the hallway rushing past the bombs and avoiding the blasts.

Meanwhile up ahead Eruka and Free were getting closer to their target "we must inject the black blood into the Kishin. At that time he will be defenceless then Medusa can kill him" said the witch riding on her familiar Otama Jackson.

"Now it's my turn to play, I'll give you some time. But you must lend me your familiar" said free as he ran beside her. "What do you want Otama Jackson for?" she questioned as he skidded to a stop and began chanting then smirking "that's good I anticipated that" he commented.

**XBreakX**

We now turn to Maka's fight with Chrona, Maka now under the influence of the black blood so that she could fight against Chrona and Ragnarok. However she only could do this so long before hers and Soul's sanity were taken over completely by the blood and the little demon he had inside.

Both girls were fighting with almost no regard for their health and slashing at each other with no form. Maka proceeded to push Chrona's head down the blade of her scythe and Chrona retorted with a stab to her shoulder.

Soul watched as his partner acted like a complete moron as she began biting Chrona's head "if you continue like this, it will be the end" said Soul trying to fight off the effect of the madness.

Despite her outward behaviour Maka was trying to help Chrona as she tried to find her soul '_yes I understand, we can make you regain mental health now that you are conscious. I'm experiencing the same madness as Chrona, I'm facing Chrona…her wavelength'_ she thought as she drifted through the abyss of souls. She found her soul, Soul's soul and finally Chrona's '_her soul…it's beautiful_' she thought.

As she embraced the soul she found herself overlooking a beach without water and a small Chrona inside a drawn circle she began walking toward Chrona when she found she looked younger and the was a small boy with blonde spiky hair and whisker marks on his cheeks walking toward the circle.

"Naruto is that you?" she asked the boy "he turned and nodded "no I'm just a bit of his power he put into a seal on the back of her neck. But I'm here to help you with the girl Chrona" he said as Maka nodded to him thankful for the help.

"Hey there, what are you doing here" said Maka as she and Naruto waved to the small Chrona and began crossing her line. "No wait…don't enter the circle it belongs to me it's my place" she protested as both with ease crossed the line.

"So it's just a line" said Naruto smiling at the girl "I'm so afraid…you entered so easily even when nobody ever entered" said Chrona shocked at what was happening. "You don't understand…it's only in this circle that I can remain calm. It doesn't make sense that you both can enter here" she said with a sad face.

Naruto patted her on the shoulder "you don't need this circle to keep calm" he said as Maka said "we just have to erase it". Chrona began protesting but Naruto raised his hand "you know I was almost like you once, not understanding anything and scared of what I didn't understand but you don't need to isolate yourself…look" he said smiling as he showed her that the circle was erased into the sand now.

The girl began cracking and Maka made her way out of her soul as the piece of Naruto remained and looked at Chrona. "it's unbearable not being in contact with anyone, years I spent tortured by those I expected to care for me but eventually I found friends, they helped me to understand things more" he said hugging the girl as his legs started to fade

Then I found my loves that showed me that when someone cares for you the pain can go away. Chrona you are still young, too young to be like this you need friends to help you and there's one waiting outside for you" he continued.

"But what if I can't make friends I don't know how to deal with it, it seems scary and I'm not sure what to do" said Chrona holding on to the boys shirt.

You're a tough girl Chrona like your mother; despite what she has done you still have our sanity. I just wish the Medusa I love was the one who raised you…but it's different. Beside you don't have to worry you'll have Maka-san as you friend and me when you see me Chrona…now go out there and find your friends and remember my name"

"Uzumaki Naruto Dattebayo" said Naruto as he faded and Chrona found herself now regular aged and being hugged by Maka.

"Maka…" she muttered "I'm here Chrona" she said. "Naruto said you'd be my friend…is that alright" she asked as Maka took off her glove. "Of course I'll be you friend Chrona if you like" she said gesturing her hand.

Chrona began crying "I didn't know physical contact could be so comfortable" she said as she sobbed. Soul watched from the side having felt Naruto when he had appeared in Chrona's soul _'Naruto…do any of us truly know you? Are you afraid to touch other like me' he_ thought.

**XBreakX**

The scene shifted back to Medusa and Stein's fight "by resurrecting the Kishin what are you going to do with the girl and her sword?" questioned Stein. "By creating her you finished your research on the black blood. It mean that your goal is to perfect it…then what are you going to do?" he questioned further as Spirit thought '_Abandon her?_'

"Hmm…what an embarrassing question 'do this...' 'Do that…' continuously giving orders, I brought up that child to be completely dependant…simply a useless creation" Medusa said with no guilt in her voice "I think I became like a mother" she commented.

"but you don't care about the girl, you told us that before…she your child" said Stein his anger building by the second "then what will you do?" he asked.

"What do you want me to say idiot? Are you even able to understand that it's not reasonable for me to take care of a person in need '_except him'_" she though to herself. "It's because she's a child that it changes something? Histories of abandoning children are so boring…that what? Happy, at least I'm relieved" she finished as spirit took human form and smacked her in the face.

"You bitch, you say you don't care about turning your own flesh and blood into a weapon. If Naruto had finds out you'll never see him again, you've done what was done to him and you still have the gall to say you care for him" he shouted as her held her hoodie and she just stood there.

"I bet you never cared all those times he spent time with you, you probably laughed at the boy for trusting you, even considering going out with you. I pity him for probably just being another test subject to you" he continued to rant as Medusa got an angry look and sliced at him with a few snakes.

"silence…don't you dare insinuate that any time we spent together was meaningless. Naruto-kun was the only person I liked in this damn city, I enjoyed every moment we had. He shared with me the scars he wares everyday and the ones he never showed, he told me about his wives and his home in confidence I never betrayed that trust" she said with fury in her eyes and stuck her tail down into the ground.

"The relationship difference between him and my daughter can't be comprehended by you two idiots now come and fight so I can teach you to keep your moth shit about things you don't understand" she finished beckoning the two t fight back.

"Maybe so but you still didn't care enough to not betray him or realise that what you have done has only added to his scars now. Naruto taught me how to improve my relationship it only seems fair I improve his by taking you out" said Spirit as he turned back into a scythe "Indeed, one less pain for him" commented Stein.

Naruto was still running while carrying Kid on his back but started to feel strange and began seeing flashed of dead bodies in his mind, causing him to stumble and fall over his feet. He changed back into human form and caught Kid.

"Naruto you feel it don't you, the Kishin's wavelength?" asked Kid concerned over his brother "yeah…it's giving me a headache" he said quietly. "Eh, Kid only the first Kishin arrived here, right? So how can you and Naruto-kun feel it" asked Liz concerned over Naruto.

"How, huh…another impertinent question, I heard the whole thing from my father, I know the whole story in detail…My father put down Asura to defeat and seal it. He took off his corporal envelope" said Kid. "Your father…his is really strong, then why…?" asked Liz as Kid interrupted "he created a container specifically for imprisoning Asura. The best prison for containing his soul and crazy spirit was his own skin, but he removed that too. And my father forgot about Asura's blood" he said.

"and now after being trapped for 800 years it's probably thirsty for blood" commented Naruto as his ears twitched and pushed Kid put the way and ducked as a massive blast went over him. "Thanks Naruto but where did that attack come from" said kid as Naruto pointed toward the werewolf in front of them.

"it seems that I can fight the fox again, how fun that I can prove the better species" said Free as he got into stance. Naruto began chanting to himself as he held out his hand "Vul, vul, vulpus, vulpus" he sai and a blue flame ignited in his hand "Fox Fire" and threw the flames at Free as Kid took shots at him.

The blasts went through him "It's useless, I'm immortal" he commented as he dove forward to attack "I don't care if your immortal burn to ashes" shouted Naruto as he sent a stream of Fox Fire at the werewolf who continued his assault regardless.

"Sorry your flames aren't enough to beat me" he taunted "in that case Liz, Patty; Executor mode" said Kid as his pistols shifted to cannon form. "Evaluation of the resonance: stable. Noise: 1.8%, feedback in five seconds" came the voice of Liz as the guns charged.

"5…4…3…2…and one shoot, one" sang Patty "Death Cannon" proclaimed Kid as he launched his shots. Kid though that he'd finished him but felt Naruto's tail grab him and pull him away as Free came out of the smoke.

"Fox Tail Inferno" said Naruto as the remaining tails launched fireballs in the shape of small foxes at Free he stood there. "Kid any ideas?" asked Naruto, but kid had begun to notice how none of the room was symmetrical and was confusing himself over it.

Thankfully before he got too far into his own madness Black Star arrived and kicked Kid "I GOT YA" he shouted as Free sweat dropped at the boys antics. "We won no chance. The Kishin won't be reborn" he shouted again "you're joking this guy still has the black blood" shouted Kid as he got to his feet.

"Whaat, but what is this mess, that sucks what were you doing?" he asked before truing his attention to Free "and who are you?" he asked. "Our opponent now come on Black Star" said Naruto as he formed his ninjato and rushed Free with Black Star next to him.

'_this is bad before they used long range now that those two are going for close range, it could be a problem'_ thought Free as he dodged their attacks only to find himself slashed by the two in precision movements. As they made their cuts Naruto and Kid noticed something but before Kid could comment Naruto sped ahead.

"Wait, why'd he run ahead with the enemy in front of us?" asked Black Star "because he figured out that he isn't here" said kid as he literally walked though Free "it's an illusion" he said as Free's form changed back to human.

"Guess you figured it out; Spatial Magic, Holographic Vision" said Free as he began putting his shirt back on. "Black Star come on there's no time to waste, Naruto has already on the move" said Kid as he summoned his board and Black Star began running after Naruto.

Ahead of them Naruto was running full pelt despite being assaulted by more images of dead bodies and the further he went the more clearer the bodies became, the faces nearly in focus. He began to feel fear as he ran and honestly didn't know what was going to happen.

However both Free and Eruka had made it to the door for the Kishin's chamber "look Eruka, we're here" said Free as he and his partner stared at the door. "The Kishin is in there…" said Eruka shaking, "lets hurry we need to catch up with the brat" commented free as he pushed the door open.

Walking through both began to hallucinate due to the Kishin's wavelength seeing grotesque images f their faces ripped off before coming to their senses before they seriously injured themselves. "What the? What happened to us?" asked Eruka "the Kishin's madness" said Free as they spotted the bag holding Asura.

**XBreakX**

Back with Medusa and Stein, he and Spirit were having trouble fighting Medusa 'No matter what _techniques I use, her snake tail is maintaining her balance. This woman…does not have a weakness_' thought Stein. '_Medusa isn't trying to win but to delay us…that explains her flawless defence_' thought Spirit "Stein…you haven't fought with someone for a long time and lost the intimidating feeling within you" he commented.

"Shut up! I'm trying to get the feeling back…" he said as he took a deep breath and let his natural curiosity and madness set in, as his anxiety subsided Spirit thought '_the strongest technician of Shibusen…this guy is so naïve for a sadist'_. Stein's expression changed to a more relaxed one as spirit said "remember Stein there is one way to make her lose her concentration, we know it you just have to pull it apart for her" he said as his partner nodded.

He charged forward as before he swung said "he loved Blair before you" Medusa's eyes widened as her arm was sliced into by Stein as she pushed him away with her snakes. "Oh, so it does work, didn't think that would work really. This will be a fun test" he said with a grin as the two began trading blows, each getting hits in as Stein continued to make Medusa lose focus by stating the obvious facts about Naruto.

"You know I find it frustrating when I see how everyone is taught how to behave, rules set down by gods. However it more fun for you to see that you weren't his first love here…but his forth, no matter what you do you'll never be first in his mind that belongs to the kitten that helped him smile again" he said laughing madly.

Medusa got enraged as two snakes formed a drill around her hand "Heart Piercing Drill" she exclaimed as she thrust her drill into his abdomen. "Before I dissect you I want to know how it felt to betray him, and how you cling to the illusion he'll go with you" said Stein smirking.

Medusa scowled "just stop talking" she said as Stein went in with a frontal palm attack "I want to dissect you and I do it to help out Naruto" he shouted as he pushed through several arrow snakes she used to slice him. "Soul Menace" he said as the attack hit her hard and something on the back of her hoodie lit up.

"Looks like I underestimates you, but it doesn't matter. He'll be mine when the Kishin is reborn and you can't stop me" she said as blood spilled from her lips. Her snake tail now poised to strike "you're dead, I want to chop your head off" she said as Stein muttered "Senpai don't loose focus".

The tail stopped just before it got to his neck "the tail…stopped, no…my whole body" she said in disbelief. "Soul Sewing Diffusion Sutures" he muttered "what's going on…I haven't been stitched anywhere" said Medusa.

"Look carefully; there are even stitches inside your body. Your whole body's nervous system has been sealed up by the stitches" he said taking a breath. She giggles "what's wrong, use the scythe in your right hand to kill me. Aren't you in a hurry?" she asked.

"I'm carefully controlling the enormous wavelength, concentrating is already very difficult. I can't even lift a finger" said Spirit. "it doesn't matter once these stitches are gone you die by the snake by you neck Stein, in any situation the snake will be faster than your scythe" she said laughing only to stop as chains sprouted from her back and wrapped around her and her snake holding her tightly.

"Looks like he finished the seal" said Stein "what is this?" questioned Medusa not knowing how the chained got on her and Spirit had said he couldn't move. "Naruto has a gift to create chain with his soul on his won, he asked for my opinion when he was trying to create a paper seal to release the chains so he could capture witches rather than kill them there.

My guess is when he was behind you he had placed it without you knowing and would activate after a strong enough wavelength passed through. I guess this means we win Medusa, your betrayal led to your death, although I don't doubt Naruto will mourn you at least he'll have the others with him" said Stein as he waited until he could strike, despite the chains the seal was relatively weak and needed Naruto's wavelength to work properly.

With the seal not being supplied by the wavelength it would hold for a brief second before breaking and he needed the perfect moment to cut her in two.

**XBreakX**

Meanwhile Eruka was unsealing the black blood from the case she had along with he syringe, looking at the statue now "it was supposed to be a statue of god, but after absorbing the insanity of the Kishin it became like this. The insanity also made us hallucinate…" commented Free.

Eruka filled the syringe with the blood "it's done" she said "hurry the kids and that fox will be here soon" said Free to which she replied "okay". She then heard footsteps, she turned to see the blonde haired boy heading for them with his features out "stop right there" he shouted.

He lunged forward only to be blocked by Free and punched away, when he tried to get to his feet the visions he was having as he passed through the halls became clearer. He saw them, all his previous loves around him, looking as if they had just died then and there. He couldn't help but stare at their faces, lifeless eyes of those who failed to save; Kyuubi was unable to help him as Asura's wavelength was blocking him from talking to Naruto.

He dropped to his knees and screamed at the top of his lungs as he couldn't face what he was seeing again after trying to forget these images in his mind. It was then Kid flew in and spotted Eruka with the syringe, he tried to get Eruka but was stopped by free and when he tried to counter was caught in the hallucination.

Naruto on the other hand was not able to break the hallucination due to the trauma associated with what he was seeing, so much so that the skeleton of the Kyuubi was forming over him as it did when his emotions ran wild.

Black Star at this point and was using his Yōtō form to get to Eruka quicker coming close to cutting the syringe but was stopped by Eruka's familiar. She managed to get the syringe to the bag and was attempting to pierce it to push it in, Black Star pushed Yōtō mode so he could make it. As put all his strength into the resonance and moved to cut the syringe, which got clean cut in two before the black blood was inserted.

"yes…I did it" he huffed "The Kishin wont be resurrected now" he proclaimed, only to have a wavelength of madness wash over them all and a deafening scream to call out. They turned to see Naruto with a strange skeletal armour his eyes glowing brightly so that you couldn't see the colour, and his skin looking like it was burning all around him (**think the six tailed form only with all the tails).**

Stein and Spirit felt the wavelength then heard the scream, Medusa heard it and felt whatever had screamed wavelength "Naruto-kun, is that you, what is that pain" she muttered as her eyes turned toward the hall.

Stein saw his opportunity and released the stitches and sliced Medusa clean in two "Na…ru…to…kun" she said as she felt her torso separate from her legs and fall to the ground. "You did it…I missed it though" said Spirit seeing as Stein had moved with lightning fast reactions and cut her before the chains faded.

"You know in all honesty I didn't expect you to react like that sensing Naruto's pain, seems you were right he can't handle the wavelength. In fact he's lost control. It seems as though you do care about him, and in that moment you showed it you left yourself open for me" said Stein as he lit up a cigarette and let the rain of blood fall upon him

"What irony, I won because of the Kishin. But because Kishin resurrected I lost in the end, but…I still feel good" he said with a smile on his face, and Medusa turned her head 'Naruto-kun, how much did you repress for you to be affected like this.

As the Kishin began to move around in his bag Naruto had jumped to attack everyone there, outside he had become a berserker while inside he was reliving every death of his wives over and over that he just wanted to get rid of everything.

"Is that the same blonde kid?" asked Free "yes but my brother has a lot of pain and it's reacting to Asura's awakening" answered Kid as he dodged the tail swipes of Naruto. As they were dodging Eruka just watched as the bag stretched out into the form of a man who looked very thin and it walked over to her.

Asura looked at Eruka and began screaming and she did the same, however at the sound of her scream Naruto ran toward Asura and tackled him to the side "**St…way…Er…Eru…a-chan" ** it managed to say as it was batted away from her only to be followed by Black Star and kid.

Asura began starching his skin out to form make shift clothes, he then looked over at Naruto "Hmm, ahh I remember you Shinigami-sama's boy in a jar, hard to believe your older than me" he said as Naruto lunged at him again taking swipes that Asura healed from "look I'd love to stay but I need some clothes and your look is scary" he said as he grabbed Naruto's head and channelled his wavelength through causing him to scream in agony over the pain.

Naruto fell to the floor and the transformation subsided as a result but his skin had been burnt off due to the transformation and he was bleeding form the mouth as a result of the attack by Asura. Asura then jumped and began tunnelling through the ground heading up as Maka grabbed onto one of his scarves and held on.

Free grabbed Eruka who sent a look at Naruto feeling as if she knew him before transforming and held onto Free as he jumped up through the hole and made his way up to escape as well. Tsubaki, Liz and Patty took human form and rushed to their partners except Patty who went over to Naruto.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…I couldn't save you…I could save anyone…I failed you all" he repeated as Patty hugged his body trying to give him some comfort. "Patty is he okay?" asked Liz from her position "nee-san, he's hurt bad…I think he's seeing the memories again…all of them" she said tears shedding as she didn't know how to help him.

Both sisters knew that Naruto experienced flashbacks to his traumatic past and the deaths of his first wives; usually he managed to pull himself from the memory with Kyuubi's help. "Kyuubi can you do anything?" asked Patty as said fox managed to come out of Naruto "**just hold him Patty that Asura pushed all the pain into him and he's struggling, just hold him and I might be able to pull him out in time**" he said placing his hands on her shoulders to show support.

Up above Asura was being held by the old seals of Shinigami as Free and Eruka climbed out the hole in the earth "we easily got back up thanks to Kishin opening such a huge hole in the ground" commented Free. Maka and soul had fallen from to the ground with Soul cushioning the blow from the fall when Maka had lost her grip on Asura.

"It looks like something caught him" said Eruka seeing Asura being held by strange wrapping that had a skull on them, one for each limb. "That ancient seal won't stop the just-resurrected Kishin" said Free as Asura tore the seals like paper.

Eruka looked over her shoulder and saw something that shocked her "Ah…Ah ley's not talk about that for now Free. Look over there" she said as Free turned in the direction she was looking "What's wrong Eruka?" he asked.

"Free you said your magic can last an hour…but it's only been 40 minutes" said Eruka looking at the figure above them. "Well I bluffed a little…I'm a man and I want face" he said without regret.

Asura's face mask opened up to show that his hair had grown back "Shinigami" he greeted looking at the man floating with jets. "It's been a while; you seem light, are you alright? You've always worn heavy layers, now that you're wearing so few. Are you feeling anxious?" asked Shinigami in his usual light tone.

"You too, why did you change to such a ridiculous mask?" replied Asura in a calm tone. "About that…since I put you in that bag, I opened a school for weapons and technicians. The old mask would've scared the kids and the smaller kids would cry. That seal is also old so it seems a little too scary too" explained Shinigami.

"Hmm even you speech is playful, also it seems that the boy you took all that time ago is up again. I saw him when I got up he looked quite scary screaming like that. Had to put him down sadly, shame really I could tell he was in so much pain…ah well. Funny really when I used my wavelength I had to cause him more pain than he already seemed to be in" he said nonchalantly.

"I see…so Naruto-kun was in pain, I knew I felt it. Although you just woke up, I'm sorry but you'll have to die again" he said maintaining his tone. "Shinigami Chop" he shouted as he slammed his hand down on Asura "I'm going to make sure you pay for that" Shinigami muttered seeing as he promised Naruto a better life yet he had let him be tortured by Asura.

"Shinigami, do you know how painful it is to have all your skin stripped off you? I've already forgotten, help me remember it" he shouted laughing and sent is skin scarves forward to attack Shinigami.

Shinigami easily countered and sent a pulse of energy back against the scarves that channelled the energy back to him "shockwave" he muttered as he was hit by the pulse of energy and bled some blood. He quickly healed as Shinigami thought '_though I awed his words, without Death Scythe I can't deal with him'._

Asura launched himself toward Shinigami "Out of my way" he shouted as he regurgitated his weapon from his mouth "Vajra" he exclaimed as he slammed into a barrier Shinigami created. "You cannot stop me" said Asura…somehow despite having is mouth full; the barrier in front of Shinigami cracked and was broken by the attack.

The attack tore off the side of Shinigami's face as he collected him self midair "such a vile beast, I'll enjoy ripping you skin off again" he said in a darker tone as he sent out dark energy arms after Asura.

Asura just laughed and moved a little in the air before just floating in position, the arms bounced off an invisible wall "how the…this bastard has on openings. You knew the area I can move is limited" said Shinigami as Asura's mask opened to reveal him grinning "I don't think we'll meet again…farewell sensei" he said as he flew off into the sky.

Shinigami sighed and landed in front f the school where Sid was waiting "Shinigami-sama" he said getting his attention. "Sid…the priority is to protect the children who are underground, it's been a rough night for all of them. Naruto maybe worse due to the stress and Asura's wavelength, also contact all Death Scythes in the world an have them all meet in Death City" he ordered.

"acknowledged Shinigami-sama" said Sid as he ran off to do his job, Shinigami sighed once more "I never would have thought the Kishin would resurrect on the anniversary of the school that was created to prevent it…I'll be busy from now on and I hope Naruto can recover from this" he muttered his tone becoming playful once more.

**Outside the City**

Eruka and Free stood far away from the City "I feel safe now that we left but I wonder where Mizune is" said Eruka "who knows, maybe she fled earlier than us be best if she did" muttered Free as Eruka nodded believing her friend got away.

"I can't feel Medusa's magic power anymore…that's good. Although I regret not witnessing her death, but I respect her since she was an excellent witch…those are rare" said Eruka as she and Free made their getaway.

Back underground Stein and Spirit stood next to the bisected body of Medusa "Shinigami-sama seems to have crossed sword with Kishin. But the insanity is disappearing it probably escaped and Naruto wavelength has calmed…ah I wanted to see it" said Stein.

"If I stayed at Shinigami-sama's side I might have been able to stop Kishin. This is bad…everyone will probably blame me" muttered Spirit. "You can't do anything now but the incident is not over. If we can't think of a plan then the world is doomed" replied Stein to his partners comment.

He was then shocked to find Medusa at his shoulder taking a bite out of him "Stein" shouted spirit in shock as Stein pulled her off and she lay before him. "I love you Naruto" she muttered as the scythe went through her head.

"don't toy with him because I can tell you barely know what love is, I sure don't" said Stein rubbing his shoulder and her body disappeared until nothing was left. "such a fearsome woman…even her soul is disappearing" said Spirit noticing the lack of witch's soul.

The next day at a sewer outlet a small snake slithered out into the river holding a ruby necklace in its mouth 'I'll be back soon… Naruto' thought the snake as it swam through the river.

**A week later**

Naruto had spent the last week recovering from Asura's awakening; he struggled to stop the memories waking him in the nights. Blair, Liz or Patty had to be there or Naruto woke up scared and frightened, Shinigami was saddened at his condition and hoped one of the Death Scythes coming would be able to help.

He had talked to Naruto about knowing Medusa's true self and not confronting him. Naruto accepted that he had made a mistake but commented that he hoped things would have been different this time. Shinigami said he's be put on probation along with Chrona for the month in which he couldn't take any souls which he accepted. Naruto had told him about his captive, Mizune he had learn was her name and he had asked his father if he could talk to her and hopefully set her on their side of the field to which he agreed…reluctantly.

His talking sessions with Mizune had produced little so far but he was determined to help her see his side and become friends with her or them as he discovered that the witches could combine. Oddly enough it did increase their power except that only one of the sisters, the eldest could actually take the five tiered form on her own to his surprise.

Kid had also been informed that his house currently held five witches but a talk with Naruto had calmed his nerves. Today he would be revealing that he was her friend Naruko since all of the sisters ha attended the witch's mass at on point and become friends with him.

He walked into the room where the sisters were being held each looking like a different age from child to adult all five of them sat in the room that prevented them from using powerful magic or escaping. "good morning Mizune family how are you today?" he greeted them bowing in respect, the eldest sister nodded in return she had come to understand Naruto held no harm to them only the rest of the world.

"Morning Uzumaki-san and to answer, well all things considered" she replied as Naruto took his seat across the table. The room itself was simple except for the anti magic counter measures, it contained two sets of bunk beds and a single to hold all the family, their own private restroom and reading material for them to enjoy. Naruto made the room to be accommodating for any witch and made sure there was a table for which they could sit and talk at.

"Again I'm sorry I have you kept here but believe me it was this or death and I refuse to send anyone to their death unless they deserve it and please I've told you call me Naruto" he said politely. "That may be but I don't feel comfortable enough yet from our first three meetings Uzumaki-san. Although I do thank you for letting us live most technicians would jump at the chance to get a witch's soul" she replied.

"I'm not most technicians or do forget Kyuubi Mizune-san? He certainly enjoyed your youngest sisters petting" he smirked behind his mask as said sister blushed at the memory of her glomping said fox when he made an appearance during the first meeting.

"However there is something else about me that is not normal Mizune-san, would you like to see?" he asked getting a nod from her. He stood up as his form and clothes shifted into his Naruko shocking the sisters "you're Naruko-chan, but, but…" she stuttered.

"I'm sorry but I wanted to see the witches mass so to get a better understanding of how you all lived and don't think I faked our friendship. I do not regret become your and Eruka-chan's friend Mizune-chan I just wished I could have saved your sister that night" she said sadly as she lowered the mask to show the face that Mizune knew was Naruko's.

"But we were told that Shibusen had killed nee-san" said the teenage Mizune not understanding his sentiment. "Your sister wasn't killed by any technician here but by an… acquaintance of ours; Medusa" he said as he explained what he had discovered about how their sister had fallen and how Eruka ha been forced to help Medusa.

"Again I'm sorry for your loss but despite what has been done I ask you don't seek revenge on Medusa, it won't end well" he said knowing what revenge does to a person. "Why, we she deserves to suffer from taking our nee-san why shouldn't we go after her" shouted the second eldest Mizune angry at what the blonde asked as he had gone back to male form now.

Kyuubi rose from his back** "because if you do, you're shaming her memory by killing in anger. Naruto and I have seen the dark side or revenge and we can tell you it only ends in an endless cycle of hate. If you kill her daughter will come after you or even the werewolf is she still has control**" he said as the youngest looked at him as if asking permission to which he nodded and she petted his tails again.

"Wait you mean Medusa is still alive, I swore I felt her magic power disappear, why do you speak like she still lives?" asked the eldest Naruto looked away not wanting to answer so Kyuubi answered instead.

"**Naruto gave her a necklace that connected him to her, the stone in the necklace actually sends a signal to him t tell him if they are in trouble. The fact that he feels a pulse from the gem and the fact that the necklace wasn't recovered from the scene leads him to believe this fact on which he warned Shinigami about**" he explained.

The eldest sister could see the look in Naruto's eyes and saw the pain he felt for the woman betrayal "I'm sorry Naruto-san, it must be hard for you to know she's alive despite what she did" she said sympathetically.

Naruto took a breath "it's a bridge I have to cross at some point but enough about that please is there anything more you can tell me about the witch community and why they are looked down upon" he asked hoping to make them all feel at ease, the eldest and youngest seemed better but the middle sisters would take time before he could give them the deal.

He remembered that after this he was to meet his father in his room to meet the other Death Scythes, he wondered what the plan would be for the Kishin. But for the moment merely listened to the eldest sister explain more things about witches he did not know.

**XChapter EndX**

**Well that's the Kishin reborn and the start of the new arc basically**

**Before I get reviews I let Naruto know that Medusa is alive since he would always make sure that anything he gave them would help him find them wherever they were.**

**Next chapter has the meetings of the other Death Scythes introducing Marie and Yumi to Naruto too.**


	10. The Death Scythes Unite

**New Life**

**Chapter 10: The Death Scythes Unite**

**I do not own Naruto or Soul Eater**

**Bold for Kyuubi **

**Italics for thoughts **

**XChapter StartX**

A young man in priest's robes stood in front of the city listening to his music loudly. He crossed his chest "how many years has it been since I came to this land" the young man commented "oh lord my god, give unto people comfortable lives and deaths" he said in prayer. This man was Justin Law Death Scythe and Europe chief.

We now turn our attention to the death room with Shinigami and Sid "so Sid… have the 8 Death Scythes including Spirit gathered?" he asked the zombie teacher. "It appears that Justin has just arrived together with the two who arrived earlier that makes 4" he explained.

"And what about the other 4? The other Europe chief for example" asked Shinigami. "The other Europe chief and west Asia chief are away on mission and can't come" said Sid "and what of the South America chief?" he asked. "The only thing he says id 'gaogao' so we can't really communicate and Africa is blocking our communications" he finished before he could ask.

"Do you know if Naruto is on his way then?" Shinigami sighed "he said he'd be here after his session with the sisters. Do you think he'll get through to them Shinigami-sama?" he asked. "Naruto has always been unpredictable so honestly I think he can. The problem is he isn't getting enough sleep, Asura's wavelength is forcing his memories forward that he keeps reliving them at night" said Shinigami.

Meanwhile in the Shibusen ladies room two women were washing their hands in the sinks. One was wearing an all black top with a golden dress underneath and white high heeled boots. Having golden blonde hair and eye color to match and wore an eye patch with a thunderbolt insignia. The other had extremely neat short black hair and very formal clothing. These clothes feature a black jumper worn over a long collared shirt, as well as black pants. She also wore a pair of simple framed glasses.

The blonde was Marie Mjolnir Death Scythe in charge of Oceania; the other was Yumi Azusa Death Scythe in charge of East Asia. "I shouldn't be here, I can't be hanging around a place like this" commented Marie.

"What are you saying? The Kishin has been revive what could be more important" said Azusa to her friend "Azusa you're still young so you wouldn't understand" said Marie. "I want to get married and retire, but I'm still on active duty…isn't that funny" she said, "I think it's great" said Azusa.

"Every time, no matter how devoted I am to a man I get tossed aside in the end. Why do they find me so unattractive" she said with a tear threatening to spill from her one eye. "Men want to escape when they feel pressured by suffocating devotion too" said Azusa calculatively.

There was a slight pause before Marie punched her friend in the face "you don't know anything about love" she shouted. A few seconds later Marie was apologising to her friend "Marie=senpai…as for you, you don't know how to pull your punches" she said as blood dripped from her nose.

She got back to her feet "anyway the idea of marriage as 'a woman's happiness' is old fashioned" she said as Marie started staring at a toilet, "what is it?" she asked.

"I'll marry the toilet" she said without a care throwing her friend off guard "think about it a toilet will always take in anything I give it right. It's my ideal partner" she said smiling explaining her reasoning for…her porcelain proposal.

Azusa knew she had to stop this though before it became worse "but as it's a lady's toilet wouldn't it irritate you if the seat was left up" she said "I can endure that much" replied Marie happily. 'This is bad… if I don't stop Marie' she thought as she continued "boyfriends though from time to time, they can't take the pressure and say they're suffocating" she explained.

"You also never know whether it's leaking somewhere behind your back" she finished "How indecent…it's unforgivable" said Marie before shouting "You Cheating Bastard" and smashing the offending toilet. "Well then let's go see Shinigami" she said walking away from her destruction an Azusa commenting "that's Mjolnir for you…still on active duty".

Outside Spirit was cleaning the candle holders in the hall as Stein and Naruto walked up to him, he noticed the two. "Is there something you two need?" he asked "Spirit you know as well as I there's a meeting with otou-san and the other Death Scythes" said Naruto.

"I'm not going" he replied turning back to his bucket "why not?" asked Stein, "why do you suppose Shinigami-sama summoned the other Death Scythes?" he asked them. "Since the Kishin revived I guess he wants to work out some counter measures for the future" said Stein logically getting a nod from Naruto.

"No, you're wrong he's definitely going to transfer me somewhere else, I bet you it's a demotion" he said. "It has to be, if I hadn't left Shinigami-sama he could've wielded me and stopped the Kishin" he continued.

"Maybe Spirit but if you had stay Stein would be dead and besides otou-san knows your daughter lives in the city, I seriously doubt he'd move you from here" said Naruto. "Besides I don't think scoring brownie points by polishing candle stands would help if you were in trouble" he said smirking.

"You're a real idiot if you are so desperate you've had to roll up your jacket sleeved huh…" said Stein as Spirit went back to his bucket as Marie and Azusa came down the hall spotting them.

Azusa turned and whispered to Marie "it's Stein, he was your first love right?" she asked "that's ancient history Azusa but I'm curious about the blonde one there" she replied. All three turned and spotted them "hey~ it's been a long time" greeted Marie "yeah it has, and hello King of Student Council Presidents" replied Stein a comment that was not received well by Azusa based off her expression.

"She was a little loudmouth, right?" asked Spirit "she always had something to say when it looked like I was going to dissect a passer-by" commented Stein. Naruto slapped the back of Spirits head "most people would say something Stein and you I thought you knew better than to insult a young lady" said Naruto as Spirit grumbled remembering how at the academy Azusa prevented him from chatting up several girls.

"thank you but I don't think we've met before my name is Azusa Yumi Mr…" said Azusa politely seeing as Naruto had manners "Uzumaki Naruto, Azusa-san I take it you and your friends there are the other Death Scythes summoned" he said shaking the hand she offered.

"Indeed we are Naruto-san, but you look to be a student here how would you know about the meeting" she asked. He gave her an eye smile "As the adopted son of Shinigami I have a few privileges but also I'm kept in the loop of things since otou-san knows I can help out" he said back.

Both girls were shocked to hear that Shinigami had adopted someone, and helped him out to "ano…are you weapon of technician Naruto-san and my name is Marie Mjolnir" asked the blonde to the other.

He laughed a little as did Spirit thinking what would probably happen "a little of both oddly, let me introduce my partner, Kyuubi" he said as said fox rose from his back and starched his limbs **"Morning all, oh new faces hello my name is Kyuubi" he said.**

Both girls jaws dropped seeing half a fox come out of the boy they just met Azusa took a look at his soul and was shocked at it's size for someone his age although she noticed the soul seemed shaky for some reason. "Now as much as I'd like talking to you two ladies I think we have a meeting to go to" he said as he began walking toward his father's room.

"Yes Shinigami-sama is waiting, please line up and follow us" said Azusa as Spirit, Stein and Marie lined up "she's back same as ever" mumbled Spirit as they walked behind Naruto and Azusa. As they walked Azusa turned to Naruto "your soul is impressive for someone your age Naruto-san but I couldn't help but notice something…off about it" she said "I'm aware Azusa-san but you'll be told in the meeting so please be patient. While we make our way feel free to tell me about you and your friend I'm sure we'll get on fine" he said smiling through his mask.

Marie behind them couldn't help but stare at his face and wondering what it looked like; she could also tell he was quite handsome and really wanted to get to know him so spoke about herself to him as they walked.

**XBreakX**

Justin was kneeling in front of Shinigami's mirror "oh god why do you not grace me with your words? Oh woe is me I cannot hear the voice of god" he said still have his earphones on "No it's because…" Shinigami tried to say as Spirit kicked in the back. "Take out your earphones" said Spirit point to his ears.

Justin got the hint and id so "it's been a long time, I Justin am at your disposal" he greeted "thanks for coming all this way" said Shinigami as the six individuals stood in front of him, 4 weapons and 2 technicians.

"I'm sure you all know why I asked you to gather here" said Shinigami from inside the mirror as Spirit was thinking 'don't transfer me, don't transfer me…' over and over.

"Kishin 'Asura' has been revived and I thought it necessary to spend a moment discussing this. However I don't think the insane but cowardly Asura will take action anytime soon. I think that he'll initially lurk and determine the stability of his mind and store up power.

Anyway Asura's movement are not our immediate concern…we should first work out countermeasures" explained Shinigami. "The wavelength of insanity that Asura exudes, Stein please a brief explanation" said Shinigami "wavelength of insanity… can we think of it as Asura's soul wavelength?" interrupted Azusa.

"Yes that's right… however it's a soul wavelength at the level of a god" said Stein; "does that wavelength of insanity attract something?" asked Marie. "That's a good way to put it as every human no matter who it is has at least a little insanity within them. Myself and Naruto in particular" said Stein.

"hwy Naruto-san?" asked Marie who looked curiously at said blonde "I suffer from reliving painful and traumatic memories and since the revival of the Kishin it has become worse and pushes me further. Despite creating a seal to ease the worry for Stein I can barely get any sleep at the moment" he said looked down to the floor.

"indeed Asura's wavelength encourages that insanity sleeping in the souls of man, I am less affected as I normally would be due to this" said Stein lifting his shirt to reveal tribal like markings "the seal Naruto created allows the wavelength to filter through my soul and keep the level of insanity in check" he finished lowering his shirt.

"The wavelengths of insanity…can this phenomenon happen to anyone?" Azusa asked "no…among clergymen with powerful faith like Justin, I expect the infection rate to be relatively low" commented Stein gesturing to said boy.

"Also at this stage it's unthinkable that the general human populace will be embroiled in something like an outbreak of insanity" he further explained "then what's the issue?" asked Justin.

Naruto took over "the problem is that due to the wavelength witches who have been slumbering will awaken and their magic power will increase. And it doesn't just affect people there are various other problems that can arise due to the wavelength like in my situation where I find it more difficult to hide my animal features" he said as both Marie, Justin and Azusa asked "animal features?"

He answered by revealing his tails and ears that caused Marie to squeal and begin petting his tails muttering how soft they were causing Naruto to blush as the feeling of her soft fingers, Azusa resisted doing the same but walked over and pulled at the ears to see if they were real before scratching behind them much to Naruto's joy.

Azusa then composed her self, adjusting her glasses "this situation is due to the errors of those two people. Shinigami-sama do you have any thoughts as to corrective measures" said Azusa who was tapped on the shoulder by one of Naruto's tails. "Sorry Azusa-san but I am also to blame for what happened because I failed to inform otou-san about the witch I had discovered" he said sadly as Marie continued petting him.

Her expression turned stern looking at Naruto now "why wouldn't you inform Shinigami-sama about a witch being in Death City?" she asked Naruto couldn't look her in the eye "because I fell in love with that witch and hoped I could change her" his answer shocked them because rarely were witches known for taking partners.

"**Do not ask about it, Naruto took the blow of her betrayal hard so if you want the full story see Shinigami after the meeting. Now I believe he was going to say something" said Kyuubi** before any of the other could say anything and make it harder for Naruto. "I was thinking of a little personnel change" said Shinigami-sama getting a loud "WHHAATT" from Spirit who hung over the side muttering how he never see Maka again.

"no, no Spirit you'll continue to be my weapon" he said trying to calm the man down who turned with tears in his eyes "are you okay with a guy like me?" he asked. "Among the Death Scythes you are the only one who can truly be called 'Death Scythe' take that in pride" said Shinigami as Spirit and Justin kneeled in front of the mirror praising him.

"In return we're ending your stint as Stein's temporary partner weapon; from now on I'd like you to do your up most not to leave Shibusen. In addition I'd like to have two other Death Scythes remain at Shibusen to reinforce its defence" he explained his plans.

"Marie-chan due to your wavelength you are going to be working with Naruto-kun for the time being while Stein-kun will be taking on a student as his partner, just make sure not to dissect them Stein-kun" said man nodded while Marie began whimpering.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute; I don't really want to work. Even the reason I became the Oceania chief is because it's peaceful area without much work. I really don't want a Shibusen post my marriage will be delayed even further" she said in anime tears.

Naruto feeling for her wrapped her in a couple of his tails "I'm sorry for inconveniency you Marie-san but I doubt you'll have much problems finding someone you very beautiful" he tried to comfort as the woman hugged the tails to make herself feel better. "Shinigami-sama what it that you'd have me to do" Azusa asked.

"as for you Azusa-chan use the breadth of your worldview and try and track down Asura, in the mean time you'll be helping out here at Shibusen and I'll inform your posts and arrange temporary chiefs in you absences and for Justin-kun…" said Shinigami trying to get the boys attention but sadly he'd put his earphones in again.

This earned a kick from Spirit, Azusa and Naruto making the earphones fall out "well then Justin-kun you'll remain in reserve, from now on Shibusen's going to have to change too. Our guiding principle is 'It's brutal but cheerful life' well then dismissed" finished Shinigami.

**XBreakX**

Naruto was at the park with his new partner Marie watching his friends played basketball and making it a punishment game for the captains Maka and Kid, he laughed since Maka would probably be spending a day with her father; he was improving but still embarrassing.

As they stood by the bench Marie sighed "there's no chance of me finding someone to marry when there's only kid's around" she said pouting as kid managed to score a 3 pointer "Nice shot Kid" he shouted out to his brother.

Marie smiled at Naruto "are you and them Shibusen students Naruto-san?" she asked smiling "yeah and you'll probably by teaching us soon if I'm right Marie-san, and besides your too pretty to look sad a smile suit you better" he said electing a small blush from the woman and a bigger smile.

She stretched out her arms "well…I don't have a lover to begin with but before I'm married I might as well do some work" she said "oh I just remembered that with the change I need to find a place to live" she said to herself.

"I think otou-san probably wants us living in the same house if you're partnering with me for the time being, so you'll be living with me, Kid, Liz-chan, Patty-chan and Blair-chan at the mansion. My advice is just don't mess with anything in the house or Kid gets a little sensitive with his obsession over symmetry" he said chuckling as she laughed too.

Spirit walked onto the scene thinking back to the side mission he was put on. Shinigami had told him to look out for Naruto since he was still tender from the Kishin's awakening and if what Naruto told him was true about Medusa if he saw her could set him off. Marie was put with Naruto due to her positive wavelength and might be tough enough for Naruto to actually wield her.

Naruto had tried wielding Spirit once and it had knocked the scythe due to the conflicting wavelengths of him Spirit and Kyuubi. But with Marie's renowned strength and capabilities it could be possible. "Hey Spirit" Naruto greeted sensing the Death Scythe who nodded then spotted his daughter.

"What are they doing? I told them not to leave the house" he said in a huff "like you did what your parents told you when you were younger…there fine and at ease" he waving off his worry. "They can't be at ease, not with that abnormal atmosphere around. We need to get things back to normal while they're still kids" said Spirit.

Five minutes later on the court "and that's game, Maka's team lose 20 to 4" said Black Star before singing punishment with Patty and Soul. "That may have been an unfair match in a way I think" said Naruto noticing that Maka didn't figure out the rules of basketball.

She came over "Um…papa" she said fighting with her hands "yes Maka what it is" he asked, she went red with embarrassment s she asked "this Sunday…why don't we go on a date together?" as she said it Spirit felt a number of father daughter moments enter into his mind.

'just an hour ago I thought I was going to be transferred…to think that something so extraordinary would happen instead' he thought as Naruto sweat dropped noticing his expression "I think you broke him Maka" he joked only to se the man puke up his breakfast behind a tree.

"Okay wasn't expecting that to happen" he said as Maka tended to her father "barfing from happiness another thing I've witnessed that I really didn't want to see" he joked making Marie giggle.

**XBreakX**

A few days later Naruto with Blair was walking to Chrona's room to see her and tell her she was put on trail period as a student; he hoped that she's talk with him. As he turned the corner he spotted Maka "hey Maka good timing, heading to see Chrona I take it" he said smiling through the mask.

She smiled and nodded "yeah I wanted to see if I could see her, why are you heading to her room?" she asked, "Yeah, due to circumstance I've been put on probation and I'll be looking after her during her time here and I'm on my way to tell her about being put on a trail period for being a student" he explained.

"Sid tells me that she's just been moping and nothing seems to help, he hopes I can get her out of her shell and with you here it should be easier" he said as someone turned the corner and spotted them. It was Marie looking upset "I came down this fall before" she said making her look adorable.

"Naruto isn't that your new friend that's living with us, Blair thinks she's lost, nay" said Blair from his head as he waved to the woman "Naruto-san, I'm hungry because I got lost, thought I'd die of hunger" she said with puffed up cheeks.

"Hard to believe you're alumni of this place Marie-san, here eat this" he said offering her some chocolate which she took. "It's not my fault the hall and stairs are unnecessarily complicated, it's like a maze" she said munching on her snack trying to defend herself.

"You may as well join us Marie-san, I don't thinking pointing you in the direction would work here, you remember Maka right?" he asked "yes she was Spirit's daughter, how was your date with your father?" she asked.

"well…we went around the used bookstores and he bought me a few books I'd wanted, we ate afterwards" she said "it wasn't too bad I can tell he's trying not to embarrass me and trying to leer at all the women" Naruto smiled hearing that "eh~ how nice" commented Marie.

As they were walking Naruto stumbled and fell to his knee holding his head '_No, please not again'_ he thought as he saw the blood trickling from her mouth, the blade sticking into her chest and the light fade from her eyes him unable to do anything as the blood pooled at his feet.

"Naruto-san are you alright?" asked Marie slightly panicked as she saw her partner collapse slightly, "I'm fine just a little tired" he said taking deep breaths as the memory passed. Blair switched to human form and helped him to his feet before hugging his side, a concerned look on her face.

"Naruto-kun…" she said as he patted her on the head "I'll be fine Blair-chan, just need a long rest tonight" he said kissing her forehead and whispering 'I need you' into her ear. Marie looked slightly jealous as she watched the interaction between Naruto and the cat girl Blair she had met when she moved in, she hadn't yet discovered that Naruto was a polygamist.

Blair continued to hold Naruto until they got to the door of Chrona's room, she then returned back to cat form and Naruto knocked before heading in, "excuse me Chrona" he said looking round the room and not seeing her. "Odd I could have sworn this was her room" he said as he looked into the corner and spotted the girl.

Maka popped her head round and Chrona spotted her the girl noticed the two "Maka, Naruto" she said happily, "what are you doing in a place like that?" asked Maka. "being in Mr. corner calms me down" she said which made Naruto chuckle as he helped her to her feet "it's good to see you remember me Chrona" he said lowering his mask since she already knew his face and it would be better for her to see it.

She smiled seeing his face again, it looked very welcoming as Marie walked in Naruto introduced her "Chrona this is Marie-sensei she'll be teaching us in class. Otou-san said you've been put on a trail period and we'll be working together" he said making the girl nod.

"I'm starting tomorrow too, as a first time teacher so I'll be instructing you all. From now on I'll have to study many things like you Chrona, lets try hard together" she said smiling before she felt something on her shoulder. Of and this is Blair a friend of Naruto-san's and one of my house mates, she a magical cat you see" she explained petting her fur.

"Come one lets get out of here" said Marie, "I'm not in the mood you bunch of she-pigs" came Ragnarok's voice as he came out of her back…in chibi form. Kyuubi decided to come out now as he laughed at Ragnarok "**well look at that, someone looks like they've shrunk, what's the matter?" he said** as the little mass tried to hit the fox but could reach.

"I had all my souls confiscated by Shinigami, and I have no intention of letting any of you become friends especially you fox now come closer so I can hit you" she said still waving his arms as if the wind would hit him. "It's your fault bitch, die Chrona, die, die" he said pulling on her face.

"And the torment continues" commented Maka as she walked over and patted him on the head "if it's like this even if I get close I guess I won't get hurt she said. This annoyed Ragnarok so he pulled up Maka's skirt to reveal her panties "these panties are more boring than I expected you ugly girl" he taunted.

Kyuubi grabbed Maka's arm before she could try to hit Ragnarok with a book, which had placed Chrona in the way like a human shield. Kyuubi smacked the little weapon on the head hard and both began a staring competition which ended in a thumb war between the two that Kyuubi won. The other were entertained by the competition of the two and wished next time they had snacks.

They showed Chrona around the school and eventually it led back to the class room where Chrona managed to write a very depression poem and all who read it ended up squatting in Mr. Corner in depression, Naruto and Blair unaffected by it as you'd expect.

After that Sid came in to give Chrona and Naruto their first extracurricular lesson with Maka observing her mission. They were sent to the Czech Republic where it had been reported by Azusa that the oldest golem in the villages of the golem craftsman had started acting violently. Which was bizarre as golems could only perform defence a moving shield so to speak.

**XBreakX**

Maka, soul and Chrona arrived via his bike "3 riders, no helmets…if we weren't Shibusen students we'd have been caught" commented Soul as there was a flash of light and Naruto appeared "best way to travel" he said smiling to the three.

The group walked through Loew village "it's full of chimneys huh…" commented Maka "it because this village is full of golem builders and most likely there a kiln in every house" explained Naruto. "Let's start eating souls from that side" commented Ragnarok earning him a slap from Naruto.

They tried getting info from the villagers but were all tight lipped about the incident which meant it was hiding something "hey you guys… look like you've been asking around about the incident" came a voice. They turned to see a young looking golem craftsman based off the gloves he wore.

"You're looking for the village's oldest golem aren't you, come with me and I'll tell you all about it" he said gesturing them to follow but Naruto seemed reluctant the persons voice reminded him of Kabuto he seemed to nice.

(**A/N in the anime the engineer Sou is voiced by the same person who did Kabuto, fun world**)

As they were led into the forest Soul stared to get antsy "how far do we have to go before we get to where the golem is?" he asked, "just a Little further" said Sou. "that's all you've been saying this whole time…" said Soul "if you ask the same question you'll get the same answer" was his retort.

"You're the bad one. Both this village and you in particular" said Soul out of nowhere, "Soul, easy with stating your opinions" said Naruto as is body looked tense. "This village you see…rose up by selling golems to other towns and countries. The entrance is a ward against evil spirits, the reason everyone says they don't know anything is because they're scared" explained Sou.

"Are you trying to say we're demons?" asked Soul making Naruto flinch at the name "he didn't say that, why are you suddenly jumping to that conclusion?" asked Maka "that's what this guy is saying, shut up" he shot back.

"So that everyone will keep away from the village, we're quietly living peaceful loves, peacefully without issues. Without struggles, we were as motionless as golems and the people are the same aren't they? Limited to those good people without sharp edges" he went on with his rant.

"The truth is the contents of the heart are pitch black…that's the truth" he finished as large stomping noises could be heard "really now…you're quite an impatient woman…" he said to the late golem that stood in front him now.

Maka and Naruto stared at the golem as his feature came out "Sou what is the meaning of this?" he shouted "so it surprised you and the girl? Looks like you both noticed but you way of noticing is much different" he commented on his features.

"I guess it's only natural when it's leaked out to this extent, you understand my words right?" he asked. "What's going on with that golem? There no way it should be alive but I can feel its soul wavelength" said Maka "and a witch's none the less it seems" commented Naruto.

Sou began cracking his knuckles "I've been waiting for this moment for 800 years…using the enchanter techniques I encoded my memories into a genetic program and I entrusted it to my child. Almost 30 shitty boring human lifetimes have spun by, and along the way, there were many times I thought I'd go insane hahaha…"

"You're older than you let on" said Naruto forming his gauntlets and greaves, "for the purpose of opposing that Shibusen with its spiritual power and overwhelming organizational ability…for the purpose of storing up power. But that's over now it's time to say goodbye to this 'good child' self. I'm not sorry to see him go that faggot" he ranted once again.

"Do you remember the first thing I said to you? 'You're looking for the village's oldest golem aren't you, come with me and I'll tell you all about it'. How gullible are you, I can't believe it there's nobody that helpful, after a normal beginning to out meeting this is a kick in the guts, ain't it?" he said as his body deformed and Naruto thought '_freaking second time this has happened'_

"And now I'll get behind you and take out your knees right?" he said as he transformed in a chainsaw "I don't need a technician, my user is a golem I built my self" said Giriko. "That is certainly a unique weapon form Sou" commented Naruto taking a stance against the chainsaw wielding golem, "yeah but just so you know the name is Giriko now let's start this fight".

"Raw, Blood Lust, Cutting" he shouted Giriko in his saw form slamming down next to Maka who dodged by an inch "if we go any further than this, I'll take your soul" said Maka firmly. "The engine isn't even on yet, do it golem" he replied cockily to her as the golem revved up his engine cord.

The saw roared and sliced into the ground sending Maka back a bit "Raw Blood Lust Cutting Horse Power" he shouted as Naruto returned with "Soul Resonance", his gauntlets and greaves extended up his arms and legs, he also got armour on his back along side an armoured mask now. The armour now had thrusters to amplify punches and kicks (**Think Gilgamesh from DMC4 do not own)**

**(Play Viral's theme- do not own)**

"That's some intent you have there, you must really want to fight Giriko" said Naruto "the engine is on and my soul has 800 years worth of murderous wavelength to work out so I'll start with you three" he said.

"Sorry I got people waiting for me at home so your murder spree" said Naruto as one gauntlet started its thrusters propelling him forward as the golem ran forward swinging Giriko. "My life up to this point has been noting, just shit no meaning at all now lay dead in the grave I make for you boy" he shouted as the blade met the fist both pushing for supremacy.

The two broke apart skidding on the ground "Ah man I don't feel refreshed at all, what the hell dammit. It's not supposed to be like this, this whole time I've been faking it, I didn't know my true self" said Giriko. "Oh yeah that's it, that's the thing. The thing I've cultivated all this time for some reason…for some reason suddenly I want to destroy everything" he shouted like a madman now as the golem swung the saw into Naruto's fists and kicks as the propelled themselves with the thrusters.

They separates again and he got back next to Maka and Chrona "Maka, Chrona we need to stop this thing, but getting close is dangerous with that golem's strength" he told his team mates. If there was a long distance attack in that instant I could jump in" said Maka making Chrona think about her Screech Alpha.

"Sorry we can't help we're just observers. Even if you give me 3 pieces of candy (actually meaning souls)" he said as Maka retorted "Then 4", Ragnarok scoffed. "Idiot, you've misunderstood me, there's no way I'd really want candy dummy" he said as the golem got closer with Naruto charging his legs.

"How about 6 pieces" Maka offered "it's not a matter of number" he replied. Maka noticed how close the golem was "then 16 pieces" she shouted as Ragnarok shouted into action as he blocked the saw with his body alongside Naruto's propelled kick. "Maka Alban, you understood after all. I would have been happy with 3, gupipi I was negotiating" he said "I'll be…I can't rip them apart with first gear" commented Giriko

"Don't underestimate us" shouted Ragnarok and Naruto as the pushed the saw away and Ragnarok turned into his blade form "your not bad you know that Ragnarok" said Naruto to the now albeit shrunken Ragnarok.

"it looks like you got a little smaller" commented Chrona "it's not a problem moron, I'll kill you" the blade shouted from it's mouth "fight each other later" said Naruto as Chrona took stance "let's go Ragnarok…Demon Sword" she said.

"Screech Alpha" Chrona shouted as she unleashed the screaming wave at the golem knocking it off balance. '_With that huge body he shouldn't be able to make tight turns. If I can get in toward the torso I should be able to beat him' thought _Maka as her and Naruto charged at the golem. Both took swings in the golem but made little damages, only slight cuts on either side "Dammit nearly broke my hand on that thing" muttered Naruto.

"I haven't missed any maintenance, it may be an old type golem but you won't kill it with something like that" said Giriko preparing the saw to be swung toward Maka, Naruto ran to intercept only to feel something strike him from the wound he'd made as did Maka.

Both froze in their position "Oi Maka what's happening" asked Soul, 'Can't…move" thought Naruto. "I'll rip your guts out" said Giriko aiming to hit Naruto and Maka now, Chrona blocked the blow for Maka but Naruto thankfully only managed to get a mediocre cut across his chest thanks to his arms being in a position of block.

"Seeing his partner down Soul shifted to human form and moved to Maka "Maka, what's going on all of a sudden?" he asked worriedly "my body…I can't move and I don't think Naruto can either" Soul moved to turn her only to hind a sticky substance on Maka, Naruto had noticed the substance and had burned it away with is Fox Fire and was able to get to his feet as Soul muttered "thread".

"Something's coming" said Naruto as he managed to get back to Maka's side, except with his movements lagging, he took note of the scurrying noise around them "Spiders he said when he saw the arachnids dropping from the trees. "The Spiders that were scattered across the world have assembled, I've been waiting Arachne" said Giriko.

A large mass of spiders began collecting by the golem "it looks like a black carpet" commented Maka seeing all the creatures. The spiders began climbing into the golem "what's happening, the spiders are climbing into the golem" said Soul, "They're being drawn to the soul inside the golem" she explained as Naruto and Chrona took stance in front of the two.

"Stay back you two, me and Chrona we'll protect you" he said to the two behind them and getting a nod from Chrona. "Naruto are you sure you can still fight?" she asked noticing his shaky hands trying to fight the numbness, "no, I may have got rid of the web but I'm going to collapse in about 2 minutes" he said honestly switching weapon to his 'Big Hammer Small Hammer' and enlarging the hammer part.

The spiders began taking form on top of the golem "the Kishin is revived. Insanity is running wild across the world, it's become a grand age while you've been sleeping right?" said Giriko as a woman's figure formed from the spiders.

"Arachnophobia had begun to move" said Arachne as she stepped down from the golem Naruto, Maka and Chrona could all tell '_Medusa_' they all thought looking at the woman. "Arachne let me explain the situation" said Giriko only to have her raise her hand to the saw, stopping him "no need huh…" he commented.

"Maka…Soul…I know you had a fight last night over who burnt the curry right. Soul forgot to turn the stove off", she said "How could you have known that…" she began to ask only for the woman to interrupt. I've seen your limits; I've seen everything in this world for 800 years by scattering my spiders. "Chrona and Naruto" she said getting their attention.

"My little sister's kid and love…looks like you didn't get much love child but Naruto you still appear to be in pain of her betrayal. Well I can offer you both, happiness" she said very calmly. Both moved to strike her but she blocked them with her iron fan, smacking Chrona in the face and slamming it down on Naruto so he fell at her feet.

"I'm honestly shocked; I've become an aunt during the last 800 years and nearly gained a brother in law, how odd. Giriko erase the child, we're taking the boy she ordered", almost instantly Giriko had kicked Chrona away saying "sure thing" as he did so.

As she got back to her feet she found herself sliced at the torso where her blood hardened to stop the massive bleeding "I guess even Medusa's research isn't really a big deal, but she has good taste in men it seems" she commented looking over Naruto.

"Impossible, the black blood was cut with a kick" said a shocked Soul as Giriko smirked "Saw Foot 2nd Gear is plenty I see..." he commented at the chain around his leg. "Be thankful the black blood will heal this level of injury" said Ragnarok as Chrona muttered thanks to her weapon.

"What a handy fellow" said Giriko as he crouched and sped forward using chains on both feet as a mode of transport "I guess I'll have to split you in two and eat your soul then" he said as Chrona readied her blade. "Gross don't come near me in that poop squat" she said as she thrust with her blade, only for him to flip onto the blade and roll down it catching her in the neck.

"Head…say farewell to the torso, it's beheading" he shouted as he brought his legs together to slice Chrona's head off. He was stopped as someone slashed him "Holy Cruciform Sword-Hand" came the attack sending Giriko away as Justin now stood in front of Chrona.

"who the hell are you?" shouted Giriko to Justin who was listening to his music, Naruto had regained consciousness and used his hammers power by tapping the pole to the ground "Earth Seal" he muttered as he tunnelled underground surprising Arachne only slightly thinking she's knocked him out. He popped out next to Maka and Soul only to fall on his face "damn, can't move now" he muttered.

Soul then took note of the man in front of them "his arm was impaled by a guillotine?" he questioned earning a grunt from Naruto "Soul that's Justin Law a Death Scythe, I met him a while ago apparently he became a Death Scythe at age 13. He also did so without the use of a technician and if he'd been sent here otou-san figured we'd need the help" he explained as Soul grew annoyed that the person in front of him was a weapon yet didn't need a tech to fight.

"That was dangerous, that one shot. If id's been even a little late wrapping this chain around me I would have been killed. Well done now who the hell are you?" asked Giriko only to be met with silence due to Justin having his earphones in.

"Shibusen STUDENT, THERE ARE ONLY TWO ENEMIES, SO I CAN END THIS WUICKLY…JUST WAIT THERE FOR A BIT" he shouted very loudly, "hat a loud voice" said Soul "probably because of his earphones" replied Maka.

Giriko jumped and put his chain around his body "it's irritating looking at a shady guy like you…trash like you put a leash by Shinigami" he shouted spinning down on Justin. "Reverse Rotation" he shouted as he flipped back only for Justin to counter by catching his arm in his "Carcan Claw" before giving him the "Head butt of Love".

Giriko managed to spin him off "the engine is on, what'll happen if you carelessly leave those earphones on? Looks like you don't listen to me whatever I say ass-kisser" he taunted wiping the blood from his nose. Justin shook his finger at him "I can read your lips, such dirty words…you're a bad boy" he said smiling.

This frustrated Giriko "so you can read my lip…you've been pretending you couldn't hear me all this time. You make me sick" he said as arcane called "Giriko" softly fan in front of her face. "The hell do you want he shouted" angrily to which she replied "I…don't like those who shout" in a tone that promised punishment.

"What's that nee-san?" he asked in a quiet tone "the golem will run out of energy soon let's withdraw" she said getting a "what?" from Giriko. "They are waiting to welcome us, there will be many more battlefields in the future" she said. "I guess there's no helping it…I'll leave the rest to you golem. Well it doesn't matter what happens to that shitty father" he turned to face Justin "I'll kill you eventually" he said before picking up Arachne and speeding away on his chains.

"wait don't run away" said Justin as he put his blade arm parallel to his escaping foes as the golem focused on the down forms of Naruto and Maka only to be blocked by Chrona. "I can't hesitate Shinigami-sama's orders were to protect the Shibusen students and the trail period student along side his son" said Justin.

"everyone Drop to the ground, this one's going to be flashy!" he shouted before praying "the people of the city of Death, beseech you our god as Christ is just" he continued to prayer as his wavelength strengthen and he jumped up above the golem "Law Abiding Silver Gun" he exclaimed as his guillotine sliced through the golem's neck with the help of his string.

He dropped down to the floor as the golem fell "come now let us pray…" he said as each took a moment to think about what just happened, 'I need to study my magic more looking at what happened. It will be essential in later days I think' thought Naruto.

"Now then let's go back to Shibusen, above all it's good that you're all unharmed" he said Soul picked up Maka and took her in his arms. Justin moved to help Naruto up "thanks Justin, but I can travel quicker than you so I'll see you at home" said Naruto as he was gone in a flash.

Naruto landed in the living room of the house as he fell to the floor forgetting the fact he couldn't walk at the moment "maybe the nurse's office would have been better" he mused as Marie walked into the room and spotted him.

"Naruto-san what happened?" she asked concerned "sorry Marie-san the mission I went on got bad very quickly and I ended up being caught in a spell of Arachne an I currently can't move" he said chuckling slightly as she helped him up holding him bridal style.

"Well I can see you certainly have a lot of strength Marie-san, despite you looking do soft and innocent" he complimented her and got a small blush on her face before it saddened. "I still can't find a guy though, I hate being tossed aside" she muttered as she carried him though the halls "don't put yourself down Marie-san, you've just not found the right guy who can appreciate you. You have strength but also a kind and caring nature like a mother would" he said making her smile.

She set him in his bed and was about to walk away "wait Marie-san, do you mind staying for a while, I prefer the company" he asked trying to hide the pleading tone for not being alone with his thoughts. "She nodded and took the seat next to his bed where there was a collection of books, "how was teaching Marie-san? Hope the class was okay" he said getting another smile.

"The students are nice and hard workers with a couple exceptions but it's a class full of personality. Although I still need a student to guide me thought the halls, it's a little embarrassing" she said sticking her tongue out cutely. "Don't worry I'll be more than happy to guide you through the halls so long as the girls don't claim me" he said chuckling as Marie got a confused look.

"Oh sorry I forgot you don't know, you see where I came from the last of a family usually had to take multiple wives as a result a practice that otou-san allowed me to do here. As a result I'm currently seeing Blair-chan, Patty-chan and Liz-chan" he explained getting a wide eye expression from the woman.

"it's weird I know but I love all the girls and they do the same and besides I always wanted a big family" he said before wrinkling his nose, "Marie-san can you scratch my nose under the mask, it's irritating me" he said as the woman nodded happily getting a chance to sew the boys face.

In all honesty she was surprised but also relieved at his confirmation that he was a polygamist, it meant she may have found a solution to her problem if she was lucky. She rolled own the mask to see the whisker marks that she was tempted to touch but resisted…for now at least.

She scratched the irritating spot as Naruto sighed in relief and relaxed a little, "Marie-san…how do you sing if I might ask?" he asked "pretty okay based off what Azusa says, why?" she replied with a finger on her chin in thought.

"W-W-Would you sing a lullaby please, I need to rest but I've been unable to do so for a while and a song usually soothes me. You don't have to do it" he said blushing in embarrassment.

She sat on the bed and stroked his hair as she began a song she knew (Lala's Lullaby - D'Grayman do not own) and as she sang for him his eyes drifted closed his muscles losing their tension. She continued to sing and stroke his hair feeling how soft it was in her fingers. After a while his body thrashed a little but Marie applied a little of her wavelength and used some of her electrical power to relax him further.

'_Sleep now Naruto-san, you deserve your rest. I've only been here a few days but you have made me feel welcome here and looked after me as well. I just wish you would let me help more…I see the signs of pain when you walk; try as you might you can't hide it. You say you want a big family, I just wonder if you'd let me in, I want to help with your pain Naruto-kun'_ she thought as she continued her actions until she felt sleep take her too.

**XChapter EndX**

**Another chapter done in one month**

**Now before I get calls about rushing the Marie thing I deemed it necessary based on the fact that Marie is a caring person and someone like Naruto would be perfect for her so there would be instant attraction. Plus he being Naruto could see Marie as the great girl she is.**

**Will try and get the next Negi cross over chapter out soon**

**Until next time Buh-Bye**


	11. Arachnophobia Moves

**New Life**

**Chapter 11: Arachnophobia Moves**

**I do not own Naruto or Soul Eater**

**Bold for Kyuubi **

**Italics for thoughts **

**XChapter StartX**

Arachne sat in her web inside Baba Yaga's castle, 2000 metres underground, a castle shaped like a spider with its eight legs. "Report…how is the development of the Demon Toll – the Morality Manipulation Machine coming along?" she asked to one of the many followers she had that wore black cloaks and a white mask.

"Yes ma'am right now development is progressing steadily at the island facility to the east. Mosquito-sama the one in change contacted us a short while ago…it's nearing completion" said the minion.

"Will it be safe with just that geezer? He's shrunken a lot in the past 800 years" said Giriko swigging a bottle of whisker "I'm itching for some violence I'll go too" he continued.

Arachne shook her head "there's no need for that, though my network I've deployed a very strong bodyguard" she said down to Giriko as he tossed his empty bottle to the side "bodyguard, what's that about?" he asked.

"An infinite One-Sword style user with an unusually strong soul, Yojimbo Mifune. This one man's soul gas 99 souls' worth of power and has lived long enough to be a legend. Enough to be called a Sword God – Kenshin" she explained. "It's good we got the cooperation of a gut like that" commented Giriko as his bottle was cleared away "hehehe, it's easy to manipulate humans with weaknesses" she said.

**XBreakX**

In the nurse's office at Shibusen Maka was being fed by Soul with everyone watching including Naruto who had recovered from the spell due to his own magic and quick healing. "Okay say Ahhh" said Soul offering Maka a spoon.

"Hey this is really embarrassing" she said not really liking having to be fed, "hey there's nothing we can do since you can't move" said Soul. "It could be worse Maka trust me, I've been in hospitals more times than I ever wanted, be thankful they didn't strap you down" he said "**they only strapped you down because you kept running"** commented Kyuubi getting a few chuckles around the room.

"Whenever you need something let us know" said Tsubaki smiling at her friend "don't be difficult now, make sure you eat. The professor said that the magic should wear off after several days, so it won't be much longer" said the new interim doctor Mira Nygus – Sid's partner.

Maka tried moving but could only move her hand "it seems like I can move my hand a little. Now that I can't move I suddenly feel like there of lots of places I want to go" she said. "I think once you can move again we'll have a party at our house" said Liz "yeah sounds fun~" Maka replied.

"I'll get the executive secretary to set up a perfect party" said kid as the sisters, Naruto and Kyuubi put there arms in a cross motion. "kid I'll be the first to say that your too picky about things, like you always put a cup on a coaster because it might stain" said Liz "I don't want to do to the trouble of eating over the sink when I eat a cookie" said Patty. "Face it Kid you are better off letting us plan it and not hand vacuuming guests when they enter the house" said Naruto as Kyuubi shuddered at the memory.

"By the way, what have you been rummaging around over there for the whole time?" asked Maka as she had noticed Kid moving things around the shelves. "I'm making things perfectly symmetrical in Maka's point of view. You like it right? Even more so since you can't move" he said smiling as everyone sweat dropped.

Kid turned to Nygus "Nygus-sensei do you have one more of these medicine bottles? If you have one it'll really improve the balance" he asked the bandage bound doctor. "There should be some in the medicine supply storage room, shall I bring you one?" she asked as kid suddenly disappeared into the room slamming the door behind him.

"No I can't trouble you with the extra labour, I'll go myself" he said as Nygus tried to warn "no it's because it's in awful disorder" she said. Kid could be heard shouting "Liz, Patty come here a second", Patty turned to her sister "what should we do Onee-chan?" she asked as she heard to sounds of puffing.

Naruto had summoned two shadow clones and had them transform into the sisters perfectly "I say we let the copies help Kid while we relax while he doesn't bother us" he said smiling as Patty gave him a hug.

Just then the door was kicked off it's hinges by Black Star "Yosha they ha one" he shouted showing them the pen in his hand "a magic marker?" said Maka questioningly as Naruto slapped the boy on the back of the head "no shouting in the office and no breaking door" he said to the boy who shrugged.

He jumped on the bed "to help you get better the great Black Star will autograph you face" he said leaning close with the pen only to have the back of his shirt yanked by Naruto and held in the air. "No writing on patients Black Star, do what I do and do it on people who fall asleep in class like Soul does" he said making the boys head turn.

"That was you?" he accused "erm…no" Naruto replied. "Thanks Naruto-san, I bet he would have drawn me a moustache if he's been able" she said relieved he didn't "No problem Maka just get well soon, we need the level headed people well in this group" he said chuckling as she did the same.

It was then that Sid knocked on the door and walked in "it's as lively as usual, oh nice look~" he said noticing Nygus in her outfit. "Sid…is there something you need?" she asked her partner "Nygus, Naruto do you have a minute" he said as the two walked over to him as the other continued to talk.

"New intelligence has come from Azusa of the Death Scythes. I can't tell you here so follow me" both nodded and left the room not noticing Black Star listening in. "what is it Sid?" asked Nygus once they were out side the room.

"We've received some intelligence from Azusa and it seems that we've found one of the laboratories of the organization of Arachne. The witch who fought your group Naruto – Arachnophobia, it looks like they are building some sort of evil demon tool" he explained.

"Naruto I know you have previous experience with infiltration work as a ninja so you're coming with us. Our job is to determine the structure and the purpose of the tool and then destroy is. We're leaving right away and I've asked Marie to look after Maka" he continued getting a nod from Naruto.

"that's Azusa for you, very capable, an and the location?" she asked, "Azusa's going to brief us, but we are the only ones going since she read your profile Naruto and was impressed, now lets go" said Sid as the three walked off not taking note of the eavesdropping Black Star and Soul.

"Soul…can you get Tsubaki over here?" he asked to his best friend "Black Star you…" he began to say "I'm going to tail Sid and Naruto and destroy that facility" he said. "Are you crazy, I've seen that witch and she's not your average enemy" said Soul warning the cyan haired assassin, who blew the wall slightly with his wavelength in anger.

"I'm going to attack an enemy of Maka's and I won't forgive anyone who'd laid a hand on my comrade" he said with conviction. "Then I'll go too…" said Soul "No Soul, you should stay with Maka, sorry…" replied Black Star

**XBreakX**

At the Demon Tool construction laboratory Mosquito and one of the scientists were walking through the halls, "how are the results of the Morality Manipulation Machine experiment…favourable?" asked the small old man in a butlers uniform with a strangely pointed nose. "Yes, we're in the last stages of fine-tuning" replied the minion.

They looked at the machine that could only be described as a very odd electric chair "if one totally loses one's morality, insanity cannot be born. Then again plotting insanity is just a different morality…with this Demon Tool we'll lower people's notions of morality and even if it's just a little, bring out their insanity. Arachne-sama wants that boy Medusa was interested to go under manipulation when we catch him" said Mosquito to the other person in the room who was chewing on a reed.

Mifune stood to his back to the wall "rather than guarding that little witch, why don't you become my bodyguard? That sound good to you" he offered to the samurai as Angela ran to him.

"Not interested" he said plainly as he put her on his shoulder "I just so whatever I have to protect Angela" he said while thinking '_sorry Uzumaki'_.

The two guards were muttering to each other just as two knives were imbedded in each of their skulls, one being Nygus and the other a Hiraishin Kunai. The souls of the guards were absorbed by their weapons as Nygus commented "nicely done" Sid spoke into his mike "we've reached point B, no problems so far, what's our next move" he asked Yumi over the radio as Naruto dropped down.

"You're quick…wait one moment while I look at the map. Prepare to synchronize with me" she said as she activated her ability "Senrigan". Yumi was able to map out the area from Sid's position "its 32 metres to the target. The passage is 3.5 metres wide…okay with this the map of the complex is complete" she finished cutting off the synch.

"How's it look?" asked Naruto into his mike "go 15 metres ahead along the hallway you're in then take the stairs on your left. The target, the Demon Tool is in the inner room there" she explained. "That's a really helpful ability Yumi-san, with that you can survey and area and makes plans based off what you see, any chance of a game of chess after this?" he asked the woman who chuckled over the radio.

"indeed it's useful but I can only see within a radius of 50 metres using Sid, who's synchronized with me as a medium and yes I'd love a game after this and thanks for talking with Shinigami-sama about letting me have a room at the mansion saves money on hotels" said Yumi smiling at Naruto's sentiment.

He had asked Yumi to move in since she an Marie were very good friends and was one of the few who could honest to god get along with Kid and his need for neatness. "The signal is weak in the room containing the target, but there's one witch's soul, one aging monster's soul and…be careful there's on extremely powerful 'Strong soul' present" she said making Naruto try and feel out the souls.

'_It's not a strong magic power and the strong soul…Mifune, but why are they here?'_ he thought to himself. The alarms started going off and the two were shocked "impossible we were detected?" questioned Sid as he and Naruto hugged the wall as two lackeys ran past.

"Move it it's the front door" on shouted "we should hurry and tell the bodyguard" said the other. "Yumi-san checks what's happening at the front door" said Naruto "yes I'm checking it now" she said reactivating her Senrigan which showed her Black Star fighting off soldiers "it's a Shibusen student" she told them.

**XBreakX**

"My... what a lively guest" said Mosquito as he walked out at the front with Angela behind him that Tsubaki noticed "that kid…" she muttered as Mifune walked out to the front.

Mifune remembered black stars face and Black Star did the same "Bastard" said Black Star as Mifune asked why?". "Bodyguard Mifune, what are you doing here?" asked Tsubaki "I swing my sword to protect children…to protect Angela. And yet why are you who are also children appearing in front of me again?" he answered back.

"What's the matter?" asked Mosquito as he took Angela's hand in his "come this way Angela" he said grinning. "How interesting" said Black Star as Mifune drew his sword "well then it's a fight" he said.

"lets go, Infinite One-Sword Style" he said flinging his other swords into the air that embedded themselves into the ground "there's an oppressive feeling coming from each sword struck in the ground…" said Black Star as he quickly blocked a strike from Mifune.

"Hooo~ this child can stop Mifune's brute strength…but that's not all there is to Mifune's sword" said mosquito observing the first move made and Mifune using his foot to try and cut Black Star he manoeuvred out the way and swung with his free fist.

He was stopped by Mifune's hand "I don't need a sword to parry…an immediate counterattack, I can tell form your movements you've matured. I guess you're no longer a child" he commented calmly despite the fight.

"Of course" said Black Star said as Mifune jumped back "I've mature? The great Black Star has already beaten you once try not to sound so conceited" he said. "You're the one who sounds conceited; Mifune likes kids so he's not fighting seriously against a kid like you.

Mifune is even stronger when he's serious" Angela shouted to the boy she found annoying remembering that only her friend Naruto could fight Mifune evenly.

"Why is that kind of person…?" asked Tsubaki "I won't forgive you if you go easy, you understand" said Mosquito sternly. "Though I might say my opponent is a kid…there's no way I'll lose to the same opponent twice" said Mifune getting ready.

Meanwhile Sid was tacking photos of the Demon Tool "so this is the Demon Tool we've heard about. It looks like it's meant to manipulate human morality…Azusa what's going on with the situation at the front door?" he asked as Naruto was placing explosives around the facility.

"Right now the Shibusen students are in battle with the person with the strong soul. However the difference in strength is clear, it's overwhelming" she informed them.

"Well I better set my explosives and destroy this thing; Naruto should be done with his soon anyway. We weren't expecting it but those Shibusen students going on a rampage made this operation go smoothly. I don't know who it is, but I'll wait for you" he said setting his timer.

Black Star now using his kusarigama threw the chain around one of the sword and pulled on the chain launching the sword toward Mifune "I'll send your sword right back at you" he shouted as he blade span rapidly toward Mifune he caught it with ease.

He threw the sickle toward Mifune he dodged "as it I'd let you run" said Black Star as he pulled the chains to sweep. Mifune picked up a third sword and jumped in the air "Three Shining Paths" he shouted throwing the blades into the chain links, trapping it.

"I see…the swords Mifune carries aren't just for swing" commented Mosquito as Mifune ran atop the sword handles toward Black Star he swung at him but Black Star's reflexes allowed him to dodge. Only for Mifune to catch and trip Black Star with his own chain before going for a double blade strike "he got him" said Mosquito "Smoke Bomb mode" said Tsubaki as she dispersed into smoke blocking Mifune from his target.

"ninjato, kusarigama and smoke bomb, that Demon Weapon perhaps" muttered Mosquito "You really saved me that time Tsubaki now Yōtō mode" he commanded as the blade appeared in his hand pulsing with dark energy.

"There's no mistaking it that weapon is part of the clan descended from the Demon Weapon Arachne-sama created. I'd heard that Shinigami obtained of them…so it's her" noted Mosquito.

Black Star charged forward with a frontal attack that was blocked by Mifune 'what a sinister blade…' he thought. "Tsubaki" said Black Star said as she came out of his shadow as a whip-like entity "okay" she replied.

"Shadow Star" he shouted as the shadow rapidly began swiping at Mifune who blocked all the attacks. "So it's this sort of thing…Yōtō" said Mifune as he dodged out the path of the swipes and in front of Black Star "he escaped?" said Tsubaki wondering how he broke through their defence.

"Infinite One-Sword Style…Addition Blows – One blow, two, three, four blows. Five, six, seven, eight blows, nine, ten, eleven, twelve blows" he said as Mifune struck Black Star with twelve swords that remained close to his body. "Multiplication…" he said as Black Star was hit again "he's hitting the surrounding swords" noted Tsubaki "twenty-four blows" he finished as the swords surrounding Black Star blew away back into the ground.

"He cut him again with all twelve blades" said Mosquito impressed with Mifune's skill as Black Star fell to the floor and Tsubaki shifting back to human form "Black Star" she called to her downed partner.

"That should be enough, the wounds are shallow. You're called Tsubaki right? Hurry and take the kid and get out of here" said Mifune his back turned to them. "Why is a samurai like you a witch's underling?" Tsubaki shouted at Mifune not understanding why someone so powerful worked with a witch.

"Why did you guys come here? Is it because it's a witch's facility? He enemies of Shibusen?" he asked her back. "A friend of ours is suffering due to a witch's curse, it retaliation for that" she defended. "Is that so…sorry about that" he muttered.

"There's no need for you to apologize, you're a good person… you shouldn't wield your sword for an organization like this. A skilled martial artist like you who likes kids should be part of Shibusen staff, you could be a teacher" she shouted shocking Mifune.

"what me a teacher" he said as he thought about little children calling him Mifune-sensei "don't say such stupid thing" he stuttered while thinking of how he met Angela two years ago but then remembered something else _"if you need some help getting out of a sticky situation let me know" _he remembered Naruto saying to him when they first met.

"Shit, he took it easy on me" muttered Black Star as he got up "what is it Mifune? Why don't you hurry and finish them off?" asked Mosquito "the match is over" he answered back.

"Shibusen is our greatest enemy there's no reason for us to let them live. If you don't do it you shouldn't think Angela-sama will continue to be protected" said Mosquito with an underlying threat.

'_Dammit, I don't have the kunai to contact Uzumaki when I need him, kuso_' he though as he readied his blade "sorry" he muttered as something tore through Mosquito behind him.

A figure then rose from the shadow behind Angela and grabbed her sinking into the shadows and appearing behind Black Star holding the small witch. "Mifune stand down" ordered Naruto holding Angela to his chest.

"I'm taking Angela with me Mifune, if you want to see her come to the city alone and without the ancient there, the choice is yours. And don't worry nothing will happen to her." he said as he disappeared with Angela, Tsubaki and Black Star in a flash.

Mifune then blocked a second shot with his sword silently thanking Naruto for taking Angela as he knew he'd be safe with him. "A sniper…where is he" asked Mosquito holding his side as the building began exploding, "Mosquito-sama there was a bomb in the room the machine was in. we can no longer hold the facility, before it's destroyed we should evacuate" said the lackey.

"Blood, I need blood" muttered Mosquito as he stuck is nose into the lackey and drained him dry "do as you wish Mifune but know that Angela will no longer be protected by Arachne-sama if you choose the wrong side in this war" said Mosquito moving away.

Sid holding Yumi in her gun form was lying on top of the van "I knew it was Black Star when I felt the soul signal" he said as Nygus set off another explosion. "Good thing shooting the old man gave Naruto the chance to get them and the witch out of there, with you tremendous precision right Azusa?" he said to the gun in his hands.

"Indeed I can fire up to ten kilometres and the margin of error is less than one millimetre. Although I'm surprised at his tactics, the samurai only fought for the sake of the witch, with Naruto capturing her he ceases his attack and due to his ultimatum there's a chance of acquiring a powerful ally. That chess game will be tough for me I think" she mused.

**XBreakX**

Naruto as his group dropped in front of the school "is everyone alright?" he asked getting nods from the students so he turned his attention to Angela "sorry I had to do that Angela-chan but my hand was forced he said to the girl in his arms.

"Naruto-kun, will Mifune be on his way soon?" she asked getting a smile from Naruto "of course he is Angela-chan, in the mean time you can stay with me and play with Blair and my new friend Marie, is that alright?" he asked getting a nod from the girl and confused looks from Black Star and Tsubaki.

"Before you ask I had already met the two of them when I first got to Death City, Mifune is one of the few who can really help me train with my weapons" he said as Kyuubi popped out and took Angela in his arms who immediately cheered for her cuddly fox and rubbed his belly to his hidden pleasure.

"Black Star me and Kyuubi watched your fight and can tell you are certainly getting stronger so you just have to keep moving forward. But you also need to try and understand the additional presence inside Tsubaki-chan. Kyuubi says if you do that Yōtō will respond, he'd tell you himself but…you can see for yourself" he said chuckling at Kyuubi's tails wagging in happiness for the belly rub.

"And don't worry about the sword itself since I know Tsubaki-chan is a great one, remember that" he said as he started walking to his father's room. He knocked on the door and came into the room and eventually was in front of the mirror where his father's image was waiting.

"Naruto-kun it seems that you have helped out a few people today and who is the young lady with you?" he asked in the light tone "this sweet little girl is Angela-chan another guest for the house, her guardian will be here soon and will be joining us at the house. I'm really glad we live at the mansion otherwise finding a place for everyone would be a predicament" he said laughing that Shinigami nodded at.

"You certainly are still unpredictable when you work Naruto-kun and still manage to find allies in enemies. I know it troubles you to be placed in the middle of another war but I thank you for your aid in all this" he said with a small bow.

Naruto took Angela and rested her on his shoulder like Mifune did, "I'll admit I hate the fact that there war at the moment but that doesn't mean I won't protect what's precious and prove that it is possible for humans and witches to coexist a case which I pointed out to you over one of my classmates" he said cryptically that Shinigami understood.

"Well good job Naruto-kun and welcome to Shibusen Angela-chan" he said waving his big hands which got a big smile on the girls face.

**XBreakX**

Naruto was currently taking a bath at home washing away the day's worries '_with Arachne's group on the move it's only a matter of time before she resurfaces. I may have to ask the sisters to help me out since Eruka-chan won't be free much longer. God damn Medusa why did you have to do all this, I should question why I still love her but then again I due have history with snakes_' he thought as he washed his hair .

Kyuubi would had added his input but was napping from the belly rub Angela gave him, the girl loved the feel of his fur and giggled at his reactions to her rubbing, not everyday you get an all powerful beast purr in your hands.

'_Mizune-chan told me about the sway of magic all witches go through and we don't know her magic type yet to find out. The girls should be a good influence on her and if I give the sisters the kunai I can get them to help out when the times comes'_ he continued to think.

He then remembered Mifune's fight with Black Star '_knowing him, he's not taken it well, with the Kishin incident he may feel like he failed, although Tsubaki-chan will help him with it alongside Soul and the others._'

Hopefully as good as Stein's new partner Nemu, a strange girl who could turn into a tripped pointed spear, she also loved to experiment of living things. Naruto still wondered where he found the perfect weapon match for him but decided not to get a headache over it.

As he got out and put on his clothes as the bell rang, he quickly zipped to the front door and opened it to find Tsubaki in a pair of jeans and a cream sweater "oh Tsubaki-chan what can I help you with, come in" he said letting her in.

"Thank you Naruto-kun but your mask…" she pointed out that he wasn't wearing one "oh yeah, just had a bath before you rang must have forgot to put it on and I think everyone in the house has seen my face anyway, except Yumi-san and Marie-san" he noted.

"So is there anything I can help you with Tsubaki-chan?" he asked smiling which was five times more charming with the mask off. "I just came over to say thank you for helping us out today with the fight with Mifune-san. And for giving him the chance to get away from that organization, he really didn't deserve to be there" she said blushing slightly.

"It's no problem Tsubaki-chan; we've talked about Angela being around other people so that she might not grow up to be like destructive witches. If anything because of your suggestion to him of being a teacher I should thank you" he said as he took out his violin and played "Moe" tte Ittai Nan desu ka?" (Gurren Lagann ost do not own).

Tsubaki enjoyed his playing as he hadn't done it much lately and was please she had this moment to herself, she had honestly wanted to talk t Naruto about how she felt. Ever since he had helped her with her brother she found herself more drawn in by his kindness and charm. Her heart ha leapt when she had received a pearl necklace in her room, with a card from Naruto saying Merry Christmas.

'Come on Tsubaki you can do this, he's always there for you and likes you so just ask him' she thought trying to psyche herself up. "n-Naruto-kun…" she stuttered blushing holding the bottom of her sweater.

"He turned to her "yes Tsubaki-chan?" he said "D-D Do you like me?" she asked. "of course I do Tsubaki-chan why wouldn't I" he replied as she shook her head "No…I mean do you like me…more than a friend…like Blair-chan" she questioned pushing out a lot of courage to do this.

"No I don't like you like Blair-chan, Tsubaki-chan…I like you in a different way like I do for Liz-chan and Patty-chan." He said smiling as the girls head jerked up to see a soft smile on his face, "and before you ask, I didn't make the first move because you have to want this.

With all that I am I attract trouble and I don't want to put anyone I care for in danger so I have to ask. Tsubaki-chan, are you sure you want to be with me?" he asked as the girl nodded not trusting her voice at the moment due to him saying he liked her.

He could tell she was nervous so tilted her head a little and kissed her. She was shocked but quickly got into the kiss their tongue massaging each other and exploring each others mouth. He wrapped his arms around her as she did the same as he stroked her back earning a moan from her allowing his tongue to explore further into her mouth.

They eventually broke away for lack of air panting slightly she stared at Naruto and after a minute asked "C-Can we d-do that again please Naruto-kun?" she asked to which Naruto resumed the make out moment and moved one of his hands to her rear and gave a squeeze of a cheek making her moan more into the kiss.

She grabbed the back of his shirt not wanting the moment to stop, as despite her gentle nature Tsubaki had wanted to do this and more to Naruto since she received her necklace. She wanted to be the one that helped him through the pain and forget Medusa, in short hidden pervert which showed as she moaned louder into the kiss.

Sadly her moment was ended by Naruto and she whine for the lack of contact "Now, now Tsubaki-chan we can't run before we walk. We're going on dates before we do anything else, otherwise it's unfair to the others and if we do more here we're going to be caught" he said as she blushed redder at the thought of being watched and nodded.

"we'll go on a date soon I promise but until then good night Tsubaki-chan and see you tomorrow" he said giving her a small kiss this time before showing her out "bye Naruto-kun" she said as she left with a big smile o her face.

As Naruto closed the door he sighed in relief that Tsubaki had revealed her feeling now and could date her now. He smiled as he made his way to the Mizune's room and walked in seeing the eldest reading and the other sisters watching T.V. "Mizune-chan, can we talk?" he asked the eldest getting a nod.

He sat down at the table next to the mature witch "I think I need to let you go" he said getting a shocked look from the woman. "I know it seems off but I have this feeling that Medusa will reappear soon and Eruka-chan's going to need help. What I'm asking if for you to play the bad guys or gals until I can get Eruka and remove her snakes" he explained to Mizune.

"Do you trust us not to turn our backs on you?" she asked getting a nod "you have given me no reason to not trust you but if you do this all of you will have to carry the special kunai that can teleport you or me. I'd like to be able to get you to help me and the others raise Angela when the sway kicks in so she doesn't get violent tendencies" he told her.

"You realize that if we do this we will most likely have to attack you friends?" she told him getting a nod again. "Then I guess we'll do it, I and my ness-sans trust you Naruto-kun since you've showed kindness where others showed anger" she smiled at him "thank you Mizun-aargh" he grabbed his head in pain as his memories started again.

He fell from his chair gripping his hair as he saw the hand sticking out of her chest, and the rage in the killer's eyes.

_Flashback_

_You should have learned to protect your wives better Naruto-kun. Especially the ones that I can use to my advantage, even with her curse mark gone Anko still has some or Orochimaru-sama's chakra that I can use, whereas Tayuya no longer has any so she is useless. _

_Say goodbye to your wives Naruto-kun, she a minute at the most enjoy it while you can, an don't worry I'll take good care of Anko" said Kabuto after his snake hands had pierced through Tayuya as she Naruto and Anko were escaping for better ground._

_Naruto was torn wanting to stay with Tayuya in her final moments or follow Kabuto. He decided to use 20 kage bunshin to follow him as he brought Tayuya's face to his, "Tayuya-chan please…speak to me" he said in tears._

"_Naruto-kun… I'm sorry, I… wasn't fast enough" she said as bled heavily "No Tayuya-chan it's my fault I couldn't protect you or Anko-chan, I failed in the most important mission protecting my loves from harm" he told her holding her close._

"_Heh…still can't believe a shrimp like you ended up turning into such a handsome man and me ending up falling in love with you" she said remembering when she had woke to see his face after he ha brought her back to the village after finding her._

"_Please don't leave me Tayuya-chan; I don't want to lose someone else. I don't want to lose the one who taught me the beauty of music" he said crying as she did the same. "I can't stop bleeding Naruto-kun, and we don't have medical training enough for this. Just… do me one thing Naruto-kun" she said_

"_What?" he asked "even when I'm gone don't forget the music that you play? It's a beauty to be shared with the world, promise you'll continue to play…promise me Naruto-kun" she pleaded getting a slow nod from Naruto._

"_let me have my flute Naruto-kun…I…want to play one more time" she said as Naruto brought her instrument to her lips, she played until she could no longer breathe and went limp in Naruto's arms "goodbye Tayuya-chan…" he said kissing her forehead before sealing her body in a scroll and chasing after Kabuto now holding the flute in his hand._

_Flashback End_

Naruto's vision came back into focus and saw all the Mizune sisters standing over him "sorry, the memories vary in strength and sometimes I can't handle them" he said wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Naruto-kun how long has it been like this for you?" asked the eldest Mizune concerned "since the Kishin's revival, the memories flash in my mind and I have no control over them" he told her as he got into a sitting position.

The youngest Mizune took him in a hug "we heard you talking and we can tell you were suffering" said the littlest Mizune, he patted her on the head "it's the pain I have to take" he said solemnly.

"The eldest hugged him from the back "you're too good to have to suffer that Naruto-kun. It's worse at nights isn't it?" she asked as Naruto nodded "then you're staying with us tonight and leave tomorrow after you inform Shinigami about it. When you need me just summon me okay Naruto-kun?" she said.

"Thank you Mizune-chan, tank you all" he said as the eldest just rocked him in his position to calm him down from his memory flash.

**XChapter endX**

**And another chapter done, due to points made in reviews im going to try and add more scenes with Naruto and the girls. Hope you all enjoy this and hopefully my next new story will be well reviewed.**


	12. Becoming Closer

**New Life**

**Chapter 12: Becoming Closer**

**I do not own Naruto or Soul Eater**

**Bold for Kyuubi **

**Italics for thoughts **

**XBreakX**

Naruto, Mifune, Sid and Nygus were standing in front of Shinigami in his room "Well done to all of you, Naruto you managed to get us a strong ally for the future here and I'd be happy to offer him a position here as a teacher if that's alright with him?" he asked.

Said swordsman nodded "As long as Angela is looked after too I see no problems just remember not to treat her differently because she's a witch" he reminded with everyone nodding. "Indeed and Naruto the sisters are free to go once you get back... I hope you realize how much trust I'm putting in you and the sisters" said Shinigami in an almost serious tone.

"Of course Otou-san, Mizune-chan has been given a special kunai so that she can be summoned to give us reports on the situation. I sense Eruka-chan will be needing their help soon anyway...I think she's returned" he said clenching his fists.

"It was unexpected but not surprising; all we can do is prepare for the worst in this situation. And Sid did you get the Demon Tool blueprints I heard about. The Morality Manipulation machine?" he asked the zombie.

"Yes and just as the experts predicted, it was a fragment of Eibon's Book" he said "Eibon...so it is Eibon after all..." Shinigami muttered. "Should we destroy the fragment of Eibon's Book?" asked Nygus, "No...We'll seal it in a secret vault" he replied.

"But...it's so dangerous, being a Demon Tool blueprint. Wouldn't it be better to destroy rather than put it in a vault?" she argued. "Nygus...i think it's best to seal it at the moment in case there was a copy of the blueprint or someone with photographic memory. The blueprints could be used to tell us how to reverse the effects" Naruto explained.

She and Sid nodded at the logic and began walking off "Understood. We'll immediately have it sealed in the vault" said Sid as he and Nygus made their way. "Sid, Nygus...nobody is to know about this...all of you must keep it a secret" said Shinigami as the meister pair walked out.

"You know that secrets like that will come out eventually Otou-san, Kid won't trust you if you keep this from him" said Naruto, "Naruto-kun...I have to take that chance" said Shinigami as the two warriors made their way out.

**XBreakX**

In the classroom Stein was started the class "Maka how does your body feel after coming to the class for the first time after so long?" asked Liz next to said girl. "Perfect, I'm ready to tear it up" was her reply.

"Then do you want to come to party at our house after school?" asked Patty standing up, Maka happily replied "Yeah, yeah" before Liz suggested "We should invite Chrona too."

"I think that's a good idea Liz-chan, also gives us a chance to have people meet Mifune and Angela" said Naruto from his seat behind them. Hearing this she smiled at him before turning to Soul "Hey soul...can you bring some music to dance to?" she asked "Yeah...I'll bring a few records" was his answer.

Liz the noticed that someone was missing from their group "Huh...where's Black Star?" asked Liz "As usual..." was Tsubaki's reply, making Naruto sigh "He really needs to stop doing it."

As he said it he caught a piece of chalk between his fingers without looking "Stop whispering please, next time I'll aim away from him" threatened Stein at the front. It was then Black Star walked into the class "My bad...I'm late..." he said without apologising.

"Another duel? Did you bring a witness?" asked Stein "Yeah Marie-nee-chan" was his answer as Naruto groaned hearing that. '_I asked her not to do that for Black Star..._' he thought to himself as Stein asked "And the result?"

"I'm a man who transcends gods. Of course I won" he said proudly as Stein gestured with his thumb "The result is that you're late. Please stand in the fall" he said as Black Star muttered "Fuck" and went outside and began doing finger presses.

Naruto ran a hand through his hair watching Black Star's behaviour '_ever since the fight with Mifune, he keeps trying to prove his strength without using Tsubaki-chan. I can tell she's worried over him...and so am I' _he thought to himself seeing where Black Star's path could take him.

"As I said in home room this morning, I'll be teaching a new lesson starting today. I believe that some of you are aware of this already but the insanity of the Kishin has caused the awakening of the witch Arachne, who's building a huge organisation Arachnophobia" said Stein as he began writing on the black board.

"What I'll be teaching from now on is the means to oppose them...Dual Arts" he said smacking the board where he had written said words. "Well let's get started. Hmm...as there are some idiots in this class, rather than a verbal explanation, why don't we focus on praxis?" he said rhetorically glancing over the room.

"Would the flowing students I call please come to the front...Ox-kun and Harvar, Naruto and because you've just left the hospital for rehabilitation let's have Soul and Maka. Also Black Star get back in here" he said as the student came down...or came in.

"Get out, come in make up your mind" said Black Star breathing heavily 'Training again' thought Naruto. "Since you'd destroy the lecture hall if you had a weapon you'll be unarmed" said Sid to Black Star.

"Good thus far you've all matched your soul wavelengths to your partners. However against big enemies kids like you will only be crushed if you fight alone. As such what I'll be teaching you is Team Soul Resonance" explained Stein.

"Team Soul Resonance?" questioned Maka, "As this is the first lesson you'll all be attacking Naruto as a three man cell. Attack seriously with intent to kill as I can assure you he won't hold back" he said as Naruto nodded. The students were worried as Naruto was at the top of the class and know to have combat skills that surpass Black Star.

"But...this is too sudden..." Maka muttered "I think I'll let Kyuubi handle this" said Naruto as he closed his eyes and shuddered before opening them to show the red eyes of Kyuubi.

"**Well then what are we waiting for?"** he asked in his dark voice making all but Black Star think _'Scary'_ before they took positions around him. "Matching our soul wavelengths as a team…with so many people in the classroom…" muttered Maka as Black Star charged forward.

"Die you damn furry" Black Star shouted as he tried to hit Kyuubi "**You really shouldn't say things like that…**" he muttered "Shut up and let me hit you" he replied as Kyuubi dodged while looking bored.

"**Oi…what do you two think your doing? You're not getting anywhere over thinking like that**" he goaded Ox and Maka. Ox prepared his spear "We're going too, I'll show you the power of the lightning king" he said thrusting his spear.

He managed to hit Black Star in the rear "Royal Thunder" he shouted as his victim was hit with volts of lightning. Black Star grabbed Ox "You Bastard, ox-kun do you want to die?" he threatened. "You're the one who got in the way of my attack…" he defended as Maka swung at Kyuubi…only to hit Black Star in the face.

Kyuubi chuckled '_**Almost as bad as that test…**_' he thought himself, "Maka, are you a moron" asked Black Star with a bloody nose and her laughing it off. OX went for another thrust, hitting Black Star again who was grabbing Maka. "Royal Thunder" he shouted as the two were hit by the lightning before the two were glaring angrily at him.

The class laughed loudly at their antics "**That couldn't have gone worse**" said Kyuubi to Stein. "I quits, professor I'm going to kick Ox-kun's ass now so stand witness" Black Star shouted "Another duel?...well that's fine with me…" said Stein as Naruto and Maka went back to their seats, the first changing back to Naruto.

Ox and Black Star squared off at the front f the class "As you wish…I've never liked you but can you rival the one called the skilled general lightning king?" he asked. "Are you a general or king? Decide already" said Black Star.

"Ox went to thrust his spear nut was knocked away by a single punch with Black Star shouting "Shut Up". Ox spun in the air from the blow before landing on his face on the floor "That's the 11th victory in a row…" Maka commented.

"Don't include that bastard Ox-kun in my record" said Black Star "My, my…in a lesson on teamwork you've beaten a comrade senseless" noted Stein looking at the fallen form of Ox. Naruto could only shake his head at Black Star trying to figure out a way to get through that thick skull of his before he did something he'd regret.

**XBreakX**

At Baba Yaga's castle Mosquito was apologising to Arachne "I apologise profusely. When the Demon Tool was destroyed we also lost the fragment of Eibon's book" he said holding his hat.

What about bodyguard Mifune and witch Angela?" she asked "The Uzumaki boy took Angela when I was distracted and said Mifune had to come to Shibusen in order to see her again, again I apologise Arachne-sama."

"We have more than enough fit soldiers when it comes down to combat strength" he reported "That is all we needed to know even if events are playing out unexpectedly" Arachne said sitting in her web.

"It's meaningless if you who are making the judgement of whether they're fit or not, aren't fit yourself" commented Giriko. Mosquito began to put his hat back on "Heh, you're still here you toothless saw?" he asked insulting the man.

"You want to try and kick me out, geezer?" he taunted back "Amusing…Police Stinger" he shouted as his nose extended very long to try and stab Giriko, "You sure are a belligerent old man" he said blocking the attack.

He had caught the nose in the chain wrapped round his foot "Is this all you've got? I'll say it clearly: you're old" he taunted again. "You're hot-bloodedness…has let me fill myself plenty. I don't mind returning to my form from 800 years ago. Triple Police Stinger" he shouted as three long noses tried to hit Giriko who leaned out of the way.

Giriko now revved up his saw leg so that the chain began spinning "Nice, should I take a commemorative photo after you've changed back? After I've cut you to bits, I'll leave a piece on top of the photo" he said getting ready to fight the old man.

"Arachne-sama, Arachne-sama" said a organization member "what is the matter?" she asked. "There's a visitor…a girl who says she'd your little sister is here…" she told the leader who smirked "Fine let her in" she told the member.

A few minutes later the same servant escorted the guest who walked in bare feet "Well, well…what a lovely appearance, don't you think? Medusa?" she asked her sister. Medusa now inhibiting the body of a small child she had taken over in Death City named Rachel Boyd.

The body had the same build and frame of the child, while still retaining the majority of her original form's appearance. She still wore a hoodie but this one has two snake-like extensions that are attached at the neck. There is also an apparent white snake head motif on its front but she also still wore the necklace Naruto got for her around her neck.

"Is there something you're looking for in this remote land?" Arachne asked her now very little sister "I just came to greet you, I'm your little sister…isn't it obvious that I'd come?" Medusa replied.

"I see spying is still your forte" she commented as Arachne replied "And I see you still run wherever I am when you're scared, with the excuse that you've just come to greet me.

To think that you've come in person into enemy territory rather than sending someone else, you may be a leader but you're in the most dangerous position. Why don't you remember to use others like I do?" Arachne lectured to her sister.

Medusa smirked a little "You're talking about my infiltration into Shibusen I take it. I don't believe things unless I experience them myself" she said back. "How foolish…even after you've been forced to take that bratty-looking form you still haven't learned" said Arachne almost criticizing her sister's form.

Medusa curtsied with her hoodie "I wonder…isn't this form perfect for deceiving people" she said smiling innocently. "Be that as it may to have been so seriously wounded…to the point where your soul broke into pieces. You did well to stay alive…I'm surprised" said Arachne in mock praise.

"In that situation, the thing I had to be most careful of to avoid was having my soul taken by Stein or the Death Scythe. As such when Stein started to deliver the finishing blow I pulverised my soul into tiny bits. It was a gamble with a low chance of success" she explained to her sister.

"No matter how great a witch may be, once you get into a situation like that it's the end…but that situation was quite unusual" said Arachne "Yes it was…immediately following the Kishin's revival an expanding wavelength of insanity filled the atmosphere" Medusa began explaining her survival again.

"It was reckless to mend my shattered soul inside that snake I escaped in. It wouldn't have been possible without the rise in demonic power due to the Kishin's wavelength of insanity. I won't be doing that again…" she finished before turning her back on her sister.

"And what bring you here? 800 years ago during my battle with Shinigami, you're the one who betrayed me and forced me into a situation where I'd perish miserably. Do you think I'd just let you leave after you came here to Arachnophobia by yourself? What's your goal Medusa…?" she asked in a dark tone.

Medusa merely chuckled before fiddling with her necklace "Stop it Arachne, isn't it more unusual for a sisters who were revived together not want to see one another?" she replied as she began walking away Mosquito and Giriko at the side of her.

"Well then everyone, sorry to have disturbed you" she said pulling her hood up, Arachne smiled at her sister "You're not one to be bullied huh. It's nice to see you again sister, oh and by the way the boy you chose for a partner is very handsome. Do you think he'd be interested in a more mature sister now that you seem to have fallen from his graces?" she asked knowing Medusa would react.

She watched as her little sister's hands shook with rage as she walked off _'I'll let you go free for now, won't you join my network…?_ _Although I'm not joking about Naruto'_ she thought smirking.

Under her hood Medusa was scowling at what her sister had said before grabbing the necklace tightly, _'go ahead and smile…but know you'll never have him, Naruto-kun is mine and mine alone. I'll slip through the cracks and show you that you have no chance in hell with him' _she thought calming down as the servant escorted her out the room. The servant turned out to be Eruka who Medusa had caught up with and got her, free and the Mizune sisters to act as spies in the organization before thinking that she had to go collect something from Death City.

**XBreakX **

Late at night at Gallows Mansion the party was in full swing, all the guest were mingling with each other and eating from the buffet. "This is what's expected of Shinigami-sama's son's" commented Soul "This is a huge party huh" Maka said.

"Thanks for bringing the food by the way Tsubaki, a lot of what your brought goes well with what we have" said Liz as she stood next to Naruto who had Blair on his head and his arm around her. Liz smiled despite wanting to hang off Naruto at the moment "You're welcome Liz" she replied.

Naruto just stared at Black Star and Patty "Good god it's like me and really good ramen" he said wondering where all the food went for Patty '_Chest_' he thought simply.

Kid had now started inspecting people's clothing, and putting coasters everywhere so people could put their drinks down. He then started chasing Black Star when he thought it would be funny to tilt all the pictures in the wall.

Naruto watched in amusement as he stood next to Chrona "It's always something with these guys, how are you feeling Chrona?" he asked the girl. "I'm…okay but I'm not used to it yet…although it doesn't bother me" she answered as he ruffled her hair a little "Don't worry just take your time, I used to be awkward around events like this" he said surprising the girl.

Chrona had expected Naruto to be the most calm in any given situation "You mean you were like me" he nodded "at first, when I was young I didn't talk to many people so I became a recluse that wore a mask of idiocy. It was my friends that I made that saved me from that path" he told her.

"Oh, okay…we're friends right?" she asked as Blair jumped on her head "Of course Blair and all of us are friends Chrona-chan, nya" the cat said happily. Naruto smiled at the girl "Blair-chan is right Chrona, and if you ever need anything come and see me…whatever it may be" he said holding her shoulders making her smile a little.

It was then Ragnarok came out "If that's so lemme eat something" he said as Kyuubi came out too "**Only if you say please**" he fox said smugly as he was bigger then Ragnarok. "No fighting you two, now try some of Tsubaki-chan's cooking" said Naruto offering him a fork, "I wonder if you'll like it" the cook muttered.

Ragnarok's mouth opened so his large tongue could take the food and Naruto stared curiously never actually knowing he could do that in chibi form. After enjoying his food the little weapon began talking with the other guests before having another thumb war with Kyuubi, winning this time and looking like he won a title when he did.

"Soul, thanks for bringing the records, they're really good" said Liz as he put the record he just used away "Ah we're these okay?" he asked.

"You said you wanted something to dance to so I ended up bringing some funk. Doesn't really match the atmosphere of the room though" he commented which Naruto and Kyuubi nodded to. "Then play the piano, there's one here after all" suggested Maka.

"What's with this all of a sudden…" said "It's been a while since I heard you play" said Maka trying to rag him over. "Give me a break…I'm going to the bathroom" he said walking away "If he wont play can I?" asked Kyuubi.

Maka nodded as Kyuubi cracked his paws before playing a tune for the room (Tifa's theme-do not own) "So…can he play piano?" asked Liz. Maka sighed "Soul played for me just once, when we first partnered."

"What kind of song did he play?" asked Naruto as Kyuubi played, "A really dark strange song. 'This is the kind of guy I am' he said and suddenly started playing. Naruto chuckled at that "Dark and strange... interesting way of describing him" make nodded before getting a small smile "But…somehow I think his aloofness had made him an interesting partner."

"Just don't let go is all I can say to that, you picked out a good partner Maka-san" Naruto said making Maka smile more. "Nee-san" called Patty as she and kid came over "Kid, Patty? What is it…what happened?" she asked.

"Orders from chichiue come with me" answered Kid in a serious expression, seeing the expression Naruto pulled the two girls into a hug and kissed their cheeks through the mask making them blush "It's probably a mission so take care and look after Kid. See you when you get home" he said as the two rushed off to their partner.

Kid told them they were going after a demon tool in the Sahara desert and had to leave now so that arachnophobia didn't get their hands on it. They left quickly as they could as the party went on without them.

**XBreakX**

"Well lets' call it a night" said Maka as they were leaving the mansion, "Shame Kid couldn't stay but some things just happen" said Naruto as he petted Blair in his arms. "It's just proof he doesn't have any star power" commented Black Star which Naruto and Kyuubi shook their heads to.

"Chrona, can you and the chibi get back to the Shibusen guest rooms by yourself?" asked Kyuubi "Yeah, I'll be okay" she replied, "Don't forget to visit if something is bothering you Chrona" said Naruto.

"Or you can come over to ours next time" suggested Black Star "Or our place Chrona we'd be happy to have you over" added Maka. Chrona smiled at her friends "Y…Yeah…" "Just get ready to lose again next time fur ball" said the two.

The friends went their separate ways home and Chrona chatted with Ragnarok as they walked "Hey Chrona, bastard why don't you get a partner who can cook well too?" he asked as he liked Tsubaki's food.

"You're my partner Ragnarok" was her simple reply "The party was pretty fun wasn't it?" she commented. "Pfft, you're pretty simpleminded…but it was okay" he muttered thinking about his mini rivalry with Kyuubi.

Chrona then noticed a strong presence behind her and turned round to see the snake eyes of her mother. "I missed you Chrona" she said smiling "Medusa-sama" she stuttered.

"I'm so happy, you recognise me even in this form…Pitiful isn't it?" she said still smiling innocently "You got smaller just like me" commented Ragnarok as Chrona was currently speechless.

"Wh…Why are you in Death city…?" she managed to ask Medusa tilted her head "Isn't it obvious? I came to see my two most favourite people in the world; I was worried about you and Naruto-kun" she answered fiddling with her necklace.

"Worried…are you here to take me back with you?" she asked, Medusa shook her head slightly "No, you should stay here at Shibusen…it's a perfect situation for you to spy for me…" she said shocking her daughter and partner.

"S…S…Spy? I…I can't…" she stuttered out, her mother still in a calm tone asked her "Don't be so humble…Isn't the reason you infiltrated Shibusen to spy on them? This is work only you can do Chrona. Somewhere in Shibusen there should be a secret vault…concentrate on finding that for now. And keep an eye on Naruto-kun and how close he gets to the other girls."

Medusa put her hood back on and began walking away "I'll contact you again" but as she was about to leave, Chrona spoke "W…Wait…I have friends in Shibusen like Naruto-san I don't want to betray Shibusen…" she said waving her arms trying to say no.

Medusa turned to her daughter with a slight disappointed face "you'll do it for your mom, won't you?" she asked cutely, Chrona trembled seeing Naruto and Maka's faces "I understand…" she said with a scary expression.

"Gupipi, now it's getting interesting" commented Ragnarok as Chrona had a small creepy smile on her face as she continued her way home.

Medusa walked out of the city and stared back at it "Hehehe, insanity is swirling around Death city…soon…I'll awaken and take you back Naruto-kun…knock on wood" said Medusa as she walked away from the city.

**XBreakX**

"Mifune don't hold back right now…I'm not in the best of moods" muttered Naruto holding a tonfa in his right hand, Marie's weapon form. He felt irritable for some reason and wanted to get it out of his system. After the party had ended he just felt a…nagging at the back of his mind and he felt a good spar would get it out of him.

"Uzumaki, I never hold back on you after our first battle…you know that" said Mifune as he blocked Naruto's strikes against him with his sword. However Mifune had noticed that Naruto seemed distracted by something and couldn't place it but continued none the less.

"Good…Marie-chan Soul Resonance" he said to his weapon "Right, but be careful Naruto-san, moving at such a high speed could hurt your muscles" said Marie as using Izuna put a large strain as the nerves could be damaged from the electricity or overuse of muscles could result in tearing.

"I'll be fine trust me Marie-chan" he said back as he felt her electricity flow through him '_I wonder if this is what the Raikage's lightning armour felt like' _he thought as he sped toward Mifune.

"Fast…" he muttered as he felt the three attacks hit him at once before being shot into the air "Three Path Shot" he said throwing his swords at Naruto that he dodged before disappearing as Mifune felt something kick him to the ground hard.

Mifune had no time to counter attack and didn't have time to activate his Disorderly Line technique '_I can't see him before he attacks…it's simply too fast, like that Hiraishin move of his but constant'_ he thought seeing as Naruto was moving at near light speed due to his high speed training and Marie's ability.

"I think I should stop" said Naruto as Mifune collapsed to the floor breathing hard "Sorry Mifune I got carried away there…" he said offering his sparing partner a drink which was accepted. "No worries Uzumaki, just means I need more training for high speed opponents" he said as Naruto then began healing the bruises.

"To be honest I didn't think Marie-chan's ability would let me move that fast…it felt…different" he said to himself as Marie put her head on his shoulder as he healed Mifune. "That's natural Naruto-san, my partners said that adjusting to normal speed after the technique can be take a couple minutes" she explained.

"So what's the matter Naruto-san?" asked Marie noticing fluctuations in his wavelength before "I feel worried over something…but I can't place what and it bothers me. I don't like the feeling, makes me feel…scared" he admitted getting shocked looks from the two.

"Uzumaki…what could this mean?" Mifune asked as Naruto sighed "I wish I knew Mifune but I don't know and the feeling reminds me of…bad times" he said clenching his fists as he had finished healing Mifune.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Naruto-san…now you go take a shower and I'll make some tea for you both" said Marie walking out the room, before walking back in "Which ways the kitchen?" she asked as Naruto chuckled and created a clone for her and she followed said clone leaving the two men behind for their showers.

"She likes you Uzumaki…I can tell" he told his friend "I know I just want her to tell me honestly" he replied as Mifune shook his head "You should tell her yourself, rarely so you find women understanding of your…situation. Someone like her wants to be told she's wanted" explained the swordsman.

"Maybe you are right Mifune…" he muttered to himself thinking how Marie's confidence was low but personality wouldn't let it show half the time. "Maybe it's time I let her and the others in" he said which confused Mifune slightly.

"Others…?" Naruto smiled "I'm no fool, Marie-chan, Mizune-chan and Yumi-chan all give me looks and I am ready to give them a chance. Although just have to be careful…having several girlfriends can be quote troublesome at times" he chuckled to himself.

"Then…why go through it all?" he asked "A simple reason…I want a family…a legacy. Ever since I was young it was all I wanted in my life" he answered which Mifune nodded too "You should try and find a nice girl yourself Mifune" he said.

"Perhaps…but Angela comes first so they would need to accept her before anything" he replied as he got out and got dressed "Until our next spar Uzumaki and good luck with Marie."

**XBreakX**

Not long after Naruto was making his way to the kitchen where he found his clone helping Marie to cook steaks. He dispelled the clone and Marie looked around to find the original Naruto "Having fun?" he asked.

She nodded and offered him some tea which he took "Yeah after making the tea I asked your clone to help me cook, hope you don't mind?" she replied as he shook his head.

"From what the clone showed me you do alright on your own Marie-chan…how are you still single" he mused as she hit his arm playfully. "Now, now no need for that come I'll help finish this with you and send a couple off to Mifune, Blair-chan and Angela" he said as she nodded and got the sides for the steaks ready.

"Seriously where did you learn to cook Naruto-san?" asked Marie picking her teeth out after eating their meals "Trial and error" he summarised. "Shame you are already taken otherwise I'd be asking for a date or two as well" she said "You still can, you know…" he said making the woman smile.

"Hmm, I don't know multiple girlfriends can be tricky are you sure you can handle us all and not cheat?" she asked as he wiped off a bit of sauce from her cheek and licked his finger "That and more Marie-chan" he said with his mask down.

"Besides…I think you deserve some more joy in your love life. So how about it want to go on a couple dates and see where it goes?" she nodded and blushed at the handsome man asking her out. "I'd love to Naruto…kun. But I need to ask are those marks real?" she asked staring at his whickers.

"Yeah they are real…birthmarks so feel free to touch" she did just that and stroked the rough texture of his face where the marks were electing a purr from the blonde. "Awww, so cute…must continue" she said wanting to make him purr more. One thing was for certain Naruto wasn't living this down…for every girl who found out about the marks he got teased for his reaction.

**XBreakX**

The next day at Shibusen "Hey, hey soul play the piano" said Patty to Soul "I want to hear you play too" commented Tsubaki. "**Why is it my playing is being down played**" muttered Kyuubi sulking as Naruto Blair batter him on the head "Don't worry Kyuubi-kun, Blair still likes your playing, nya" said the cat.

"Yeah and we both know each person has a different musical ability but rarely do you get a playing fox…you are unique in that way Kyuubi" said Naruto as said fox ruffled his hair "**Good to hear that from you two**."

"Play something grand" said Black Star "My playing isn't good enough to have people listen to it. Your better off with those two there" he replied pointing at Naruto and Kyuubi.

"But you let me hear it…it was really good that time" said Maka smiling at her partner who sighed "It sounded good because you have low musical IQ" he said shocking the girl.

"What? Don't look down on trace fusion. It's not that bad is it Naruto, Kyuubi?" she asked both muttering "no comment in synch, not wanting to get hit. "Seriously? You listen to that stud?" was Liz's thought on the matter "I completely lose academically, but for some reason I feel like I just won" commented Black Star.

"I listen to it because I like it" said Maka annoyed at her friends "Right, Chrona?" she tried to ask the girl who was not all there. "Chrona?" she tried again getting her attention "Ah…yeah…well I'm going back to the dormitory…" she said about to split from the group "See you tomorrow" they all said.

"Anybody else think Chrona looks a bit down…" said Maka "a little bit…wonder what's bothering her" said Naruto as Chrona continued her way down the stairs.

All Chrona could think about the mission her mother gave her "You'd better make your mind, Medusa's going to be pissed" said Ragnarok as he appeared out her back.

As they ducked under some tape Chrona looked down at his partner "It looks like we're entering a restricted area…who knows, maybe the secret vault is around here…" he said. "What should I do? What if someone sees me here?" he asked worried "I don't even really know what you do if you fall down" muttered Ragnarok not really helping.

A figure turned the corner and noticed the girl "Who is it? Who's over there?" said a voice behind them that made Chrona shiver and turned to see Marie behind them. "Oh it's you Chrona…what are you doing here? This is a restricted area" she asked the pair.

Chrona tried to respond but it was Ragnarok that saved the situation "You saved us Marie…we were going back to our dorm but we go lost…" he said. "You two got lost again too…I wish they'd do something to fix Shibusen's hallways. But don't worry. Leave it to me I'll take you back to your dorm" she said with confidence.

"It's this way" she said with Chrona and Ragnarok thinking '_that's the opposite direction'_.

Two hours later that made it to her dorm room "We finally made it" panted Marie now exhausted from the long trek. "We got even more lost because of you" said an annoyed Ragnarok. Marie looked at Chrona smiling "Please let me know if there's ever anything else troubling you…I'll give you a hand. Except direction and I'm sure Naruto-kun will be happy to help you too."

Chrona nodded "yeah" as Marie turned around "Well goodnight" but turned back when Chrona and Ragnarok pointed Staff room is this way"

**XBreakX**

While she was sitting on her bed hugging a pillow a frog jumped up to Chrona's window "Man, I don't really want to infiltrate a dangerous place like this…" said Eruka as Chrona took note of the witch.

"Have you discovered the general location of the secret vault?" she asked the girl "That is impossible…I can't do this anymore…" she replied. "Even if you say that to me…well Medusa?" she asked through the link.

"Chrona…you're doing well. But I have a different mission for you now. Where is Naruto-kun right now?" she asked. "I'm not too sure…but since Marie-sensei has become a partner for him she's been living with him and spending time with him" she answered making Medusa slightly annoyed at this development.

"Marie…what kind of person is she?" she questioned "She's really kind and she's always looking after me…like Naruto does" she answered making Medusa grin darkly. "Oh is that right? Well then let's take advantage of that kindness. Eruka give that ting we talked about to Chrona" she said to her servant.

**XBreakX**

"Ahh, another day finished, ready for home Marie-chan?" asked Naruto walking down the stairs of Shibusen "Hai, although I feel a bit stiff from teaching today, any chance of a massage when we get home?" she asked.

"No problem, just don't be surprised when the other find out they always seem to know…" he said as Marie giggle. "Marie-sensei…" called out Chrona "Ah, Chrona what's up?" Marie replied seeing the girl who looked nervous and was fidgeting.

"Ah…um…err…" she stuttered "Is there something you need from me?" Chrona only fidgeted more. "Well…to be honest could you listen to what I have to say?" she asked as Marie smiled. "I'd be happy to listen, come with me and Naruto-kun. We'll talk over some tea", Chrona managed to reply "Y…Yeah…"

Naruto wondered what was bothering the girl but he was sure Marie could get it out of her then he'd be able to help her out.

"_There's a microphone in that pen, Chrona I want you to plant it in Naruto-kun's house" _was the command of Medusa to her daughter as she walked with her teacher and class mate t his house_._

Later on at the mansion Chrona and Marie were sitting opposite each other so they could talk as Naruto had gone to chat with Angela and spend some time with Blair.

"Here you go Chrona, hope you like it. I'm glad Naruto-kun told me where everything is, makes things easier." She said handing her a cup of tea. "What a cute cup" commented Chrona "It's all the same so long as you can drink from it" said Ragnarok who was looking round the room.

"Why does this room feel so…odd and too neat" muttered Ragnarok "This is Kid-kun's house and Naruto-kun an the others try not to upset him too much by messing with his order of things. Anyway Chrona are you worried about something?" she asked trying to fin out her students problem.

"Uh…well…err…um…well…" was all she managed to stutter before Ragnarok interrupted "Why don't I get tea?" he asked annoyed. "Huh Ragnarok you' don't have a mouth so how can you drink?" she asked a little confused Ragnarok opened his jaw "I have one idiot, I can drink" he replied as she got up.

"Sorry about that, I'll put the tea in now okay?" she said to the two "Take you time" said Ragnarok and made sure she was out of hearing range "Okay Chrona, do it now" he told his partner who took out the pen that had arrows on it.

"Do you like sugar?" asked Marie popping her head back in the room "S…salt or pepper…make it spicy" answered Ragnarok panicked. "O…okay…got it" said Marie confused by the weapons choice of flavour.

She came back a couple minutes later with a bubbling cup of tea "Sorry to keep you waiting. Now then let's get started. What did you want to talk to me about?" she asked taking her seat and drinking her tea. "Well what is it?" she asked as Chrona seemed silent.

"Y…yeah it's…nothing…" she managed to stutter before talking with Marie for a few hours.

After finishing their talk Chrona was still nervous, hoping the listening device wouldn't be found "Thank you…I…I…F-feel better now…" she said fidgeting. "Really? I always feel happy when I talk to you too Chrona" said Marie glad she could help the girl.

Chrona got up from her seat "Well it's getting late; I should go home…" she said "Feel free to come over anytime" was Marie's response. "Gupipi, that went well…" whispered Ragnarok, and Marie noticed something "Hang on, wait Chrona" she said making the girl shiver.

She turned round "What is it Marie-sensei?" Marie lifted her hand to the girl "Isn't this your pen Chrona?" she asked offering said pen to the girl. "Yes" Chrona answered taking the pen and walking out the house "Get home safely" said Marie waving to the girl as she walked off.

She made her way to a predetermined meeting spot where Eruka was waiting with a radio "Geko, well did you do it?" the frog asked. Eruka turned to her radio and switched it on "_Chrona gone home now Marie-chan?_" came the voice of Naruto "_You just missed her Naruto-kun_" was Marie's reply. "Geko, I can hear it, I can hear it" Eruka exclaimed "How'd you get that woman to swallow it?"

"It was easy" said Ragnarok proudly "We put it Marie's cup". Eruka smiled "That snake contained a microphone and a bit of Medusa's demonic power…with that she can influence Naruto slightly when they are close" she explained as she listened to the radio.

"_So what was Chrona's problem?" Naruto asked "Being unfamiliar with lots of different things at school was stressing Chrona out. What a good kid though, cute too" Marie answered._

"They don't suspect a thing…those morons" commented Eruka.

"_Yeah she's tough…I know it must be hard for her to adjust here like I had too. But I bet she still has fun with the group too" said Naruto "you're right with you and her other friends to help her I know she'll be okay. I'm glad I became a Shibusen teacher…can I get that massage now Naruto-kun?" she asked._

"_Sure I didn't want to do it in front of Chrona in case it made her feel uncomfortable, and I want to help her feel at ease any way I can" he said happily._

Chrona's teeth were chattering as she listened in on the conversation before turning her back on Eruka "It's…late so I'm going back to the dorm…" she said walking away "Chrona…with this Medusa will surely praise you" said Eruka as Chrona continued on her way silently.

When she got back to her room she took a pillow of her bed and sat in the corner thinking about what she did and began crying into her pillow as Naruto and Marie's faces appeared in her mind.

**XChapter endX**

**Urgh I hate writers block and uni work, I swear I should have done an English literature course instead except I'd have had to become a teacher and I really don't want that.**

**Hope you liked adding Marie more into the harem now will try for some of the others next chapter too.**

**Naruto will still suffer from flashes in chapters and to clarify before comments Naruto does know that Medusa has revive thanks to the necklace but he can't track her or sense her unless she takes off soul protect.**

**Next chapter is Brew and the first meeting with Mosquito that will be fun I'm sure.**

**If you could be kind could you suggest an animal theme for the witch Naruto will take his witch's soul from I want to get that done in a couple chapters but I already have the ability chosen for the power…I will just say one thing Trace…on**


	13. BREW

**New Life**

**Chapter 13: BREW**

**I do not own Naruto or Soul Eater**

**Also I do not own bleach of final fantasy despite the references made to them**

**Bold for Kyuubi **

**Italics for thoughts**

**Nearly 150 reviews yeah…wish there were more though**

**Still considering the animal theme of Naruto's witch soul but leaning toward Crow oddly**

**I always manage to write something good**

**Will be going back to the other stories after this or the next chapter**

**XChapter StartX**

"It appears that Arachnophobia has located one of Eibon's creations, Demon Tool Tempest nicknamed Brew. If they gain possession of it, they'll attack Shibusen with it" said Shinigami to Stein and Naruto.

"The enemy will come in forces to obtain Brew. This will be a big battle you two so it's imperative that you help the students progress in the Dual Arts" he explained as Naruto raised his hand. "Even though I'm not a teacher can I suggest some of my own methods if Stein's don't work?" he asked.

"…Why not" he said offhandedly making Naruto smirk under his mask and Kyuubi grin like a madman thinking of the tor…training they'd get done.

Meanwhile on the Shibusen secondary campus Black Star was trying to communicate with the Yōtō. "Yōtō respond to my soul…" _'I need to understand the other existence within Tsubaki…if I can do that the dark sword will respond to me…_' he thought as he concentrated.

'You can feel it right? Black Star – along with me…there's another wavelength from my family' thought Tsubaki as she stood in their combined mindscape with a giant deer in front of her and in front of Black Star. "What do you want…kid?" it asked.

"My form is that of an ogre" it said as Black Star was forced to cut off the resonance as Liz came toward him from the trees. "Oi, Black Star we're doing team soul resonance practice as usual, so we have to meet up" she explained to the sweating assassin.

Liz took note of his state "You'll hurt yourself if you over do it" she said to him as he waved it off. "I won't be able to accomplish anything if I'm afraid of hurting myself from the start. Alright bring 'em to the great Black Star. Let's go" he said to Liz and Tsubaki as they went to catch up with the others.

"How's it coming Black Star? Has the Yōtō become considerably more unusable? Before you answer that…have you been training using the soul absorption potion I gave you? Once you star using it you'll be able to receive others' soul wavelengths better" asked Stein.

"Oh that…it was annoying so I just drank it all at once" he said shocking the students and making Naruto face palm at Black Star's behaviour. "It sorta made me sleepy but I withstood it" he said proudly '_drinking that would kill most people but he says it like it was the simplest thing…I thought I was bad_ _when it came to training. Then again he hasn't cut a waterfall in two'_ thought Naruto.

"No big deal, I'm a god after all" he said pumping his fist before laughing as Maka gave a small jealous look. "Okay that's enough talk…let's hurry and start the training…there are a few groups that can already perform team soul resonance and Naruto who seems to be able to team up with anyone...I'd like to understand how he does it but he won't let me dissect him" he said as Naruto shook his head.

"I have a good reason for that…even if I'd live through I don't want someone touching my insides thank you" he joked a little. Stein turned back to the other students "If you want to know why you I don't want you to fall behind, it's because Arachnophobia has started to move vigorously…we believe there will be a serious battle in the near future" he explained.

"And it seems that it would be best if you added your power to own when the time comes. I was asked to help out Stein with your dual arts training for a week. We noticed that you do better when not in front of an audience so Stein and I will be personally training you…I am being paid for this session right?" he asked getting a nod.

"Yes but they should know that any team that can't perform soul resonance by the end of the day will be cut from my classes. Is that understood?" he said the seven students nodded, "Then begin" he told them as they got in a triangle.

"Do it properly Black Star…" ordered Maka "I do it right every time…" he signed in return. The three began trying to connect their resonances starting with kid and Maka. Sadly when they tried to connect with Black Star they were unable to do so "It's no good…try again" said Stein as he and Naruto watched them.

The continued attempts kept failing _'At first glance I'd guess Black Star's personality was the problem with him wanting to take charge. But logically there's something else that is the problem…'_ thought Naruto as they failed again.

Maka tuned to Black Star "Would you take it more seriously?" she said with annoyance in her tone "I am…" Black Star answered back. "It's because you're always doing whatever you feel like. Try to match up with us for once" she shouted at him.

"Why the hell do I have to match up with a blockhead? I don't want such a shitty partnership" he replied glaring as Naruto appeared in front of Maka to stop her going off at him. "Easy you two…lets take a break and calm your heads otherwise this will go nowhere. Remember that you have time before the day ends if there's a problem discuss it as a team" he told them.

"As if I could have a discussion with a guy like this…" muttered Maka '_Great it seems that the world likes to mess with me and gave me a copy of my old team…minus the Emo'_ Naruto thought looking at the team as he leaner on the tree next to Stein.

"Sensei…" called Maka "If we continue like this we won't succeed…at this rate I'll be cut from your class and I don't want that…please remove Black Star from our team" she asked the professor.

"You came here just to tell me that? The one who's left the team is you, if you understand hurry up and get back there he told her as she quickly got angry. "Why? The one's who dragging his feet is Black Star. He's always doing whatever he feels like…" she protested.

"If you think that you don't understand the concept of teamwork Maka-san, Black Star is the best attacker of your team and if you can't work with him you do not understand the lesson properly" said Naruto as he got up. "Come on I'll walk you back…Stein your partner should stop staring at me like that" he said as Nemu's popped out the bushes.

"I wouldn't have to star if you let us work on you" he said without humour as Naruto shuddered at the girl who matched Stein's personality. Petite and youthful, Nemu has green eyes and black hair with slightly parted bangs and is pulled back into a long braid her expression is almost always melancholic.

And her weapon form he originally thought was a triple headed spear but was actually a cross between a trident and a ji (a Chinese halberd) with a crystalline appearance. It had a blue horsehair tassel and the end was a corkscrew/drill shape.

He walked Maka back to her group as Nemu made her way to her partner's side and they started comparing test subjects and experiments.

**XBreakX**

"Well? What should we do?" asked Black Star "Some how we're getting the picture but…" said kid as he noticed Naruto and Maka walking back "…Maka…"

"So you went to tattle-tale to the professor? Aren't you doing whatever you feel like too" asked Black Star with a raised eyebrow. Maka went to punch him but Black Star parried the blow easily and slammed her to the floor. "I guess I can't say we're the same…I'd never get taken down like that" he said smugly as kid went to stop them.

Only to have Soul and Naruto hold him "Don't stop them Kid" "It's better they get this out" the two said to Kid "But…Soul…Naruto…" he said as Maka went for a punch to Black Star's head.

It hit and pushed him back a little "You satisfied now? Though it's you Maka…if you want to continue this you'd better ask for a duel…because I'll really beat the shit out of you" Black Star said with his eyes glaring.

Maka then felt bad for her actions and walked off before shouting "YOU SHITHEAD" screaming running off "Maka-chan…" said Tsubaki concerned for her friend before she hit the back of Black Star's head.

"Sorry Tsubaki…can you take care of it?" he asked a little down "Yeah" she replied as Naruto then walked over "Come on we'll both go I want to talk with her too" he said as she nodded and they walked off.

Maka was sitting on the stone wall crying a little "If only I were strong like that, not caring what happens…" she said to herself as two people walked on either side of her "These seats taken?" asked Tsubaki.

Maka didn't reply so they both sat down next to her, and after a while Maka asked "Hey Tsubaki-chan…don't you dislike being swung around like that?"

"Maka-chan what do you think of Black Star?" she returned "He makes me sick" was her quick reply making Naruto chuckle. "It's funny though Maka-san because I used to be exactly like Black Star when I was younger in my village" said Naruto surprising the girl as her mature, sensible class mate was admitting he was like the blue haired ninja.

"W-What…How?" she asked confused "He has a lot of energy and wants to be remembered in the world. He works hard at everything…even his tests I have tutored him on separate occasions" he explained with Tsubaki nodding in agreement.

"But why does he always gets zeroes?" she asked "No idea…" he said shaking his head. "But Naruto I just can't synch my wavelength with his I can't understand him" she told him but Tsubaki took over.

"Is that so? You two always get along so well…and is it so bad for friends to misunderstand each other once in a while?" she asked smiling as Naruto chose to tell her an old lesson.

"Maka you need to remember that Black Star is your friend and you never leave your friends behind, you protect them with your life no matter what" Maka remembered that she had missed something, "That's it" she shouted getting to her feet.

"Tsubaki-chan, Naruto-san come on" she said gesturing the two to follow her mood significantly improved "It seems she figured it out, you did well helping her" said Naruto to his girlfriend and pecked her on the cheek "we better hurry" he said waking off.

It ended up that Naruto was dragging Maka back to the group with her worrying about what to say "But what kid of expression should I put on when I go back?" she asked. Arguments happen all the time so don' get caught up on something like that" answered Tsubaki as Maka spotted Soul.

"What…did you come to laugh at me?" she asked her partner now standing up still a little nervous, "We can laugh after we've mastered dual arts…everyone's waiting…" he replied. They walked back to the others and Maka turned to Black Star "I'm sorry for screwing up the mood" she apologised and Black Star cheered.

They got ready to try the team soul resonance again '_from now on, we're comrades entrusting each other with our lives…it's obvious that we're going to have to care about each other'_ she thought as she began to connect their souls '_I can feel it…the power of the two other soul wavelengths…'_

"**You can hear it can't you? The soul wavelength…it's become rhythmic…that sound…why won't you let me help you?**" asked Soul little ogre. "You're a rude little troll aren't you? This is a really good feeling so shut up for a second" said Soul as the soul connected.

'_There's no need to struggle to understand each other' 'we should appreciate the space between us' 'And just believe' _thought the three technicians. Even if you gather similar people together…you can't build a sound like this…" said Soul enjoying the feeling.

"Looks like they passed doesn't it, Stein?" said Naruto to Stein "Indeed…do you think they could handle you joining them?" he replied knowing that Naruto's strength was incredible. "In time…each team has it's strengths but none are ready to match mine to be able to fight with me. I can connect but the amount of focus means I can't fight properly. But one thing is for sure…Maka is their leader."

**XBreakX**

"Thank goodness we passed" said Patty riding piggyback on Naruto at the moment smiling; she had managed to snag her place after finishing much to the annoyance of Tsubaki and Liz who wished they'd done it.

"That time I made her cry was really serious though…" said Black Star referring to Maka, "Women have a lot of stuff on their minds you know…" explained Liz, "She's right and trust me that you'll never fully understand them Black Star" he said with the girls nodding at the truth.

"I didn't cry I was just roaring. Who'd cry in front of all those people? That's embarrassing" said Maka who turned to Black Star "That aside Black Star…hit me" she told him.

"Huh?" he replied confused "Payback for when I hit you earlier. I feel bad leaving it this way" she explained as Tsubaki began shaking her hands at her "Wait a minute Maka-chan…"

Black Star cracked his fist "I'm not gonna do it half-assed…" he said with a small smirk as Maka adjusted her tie "That'd be meaningless…" was her reply.

The other moved away from the two "You know how to throw a punch?" asked Maka jokingly "Who the hell do you think you're talking to? You better grit you teeth…" he said the last part as advice as he went for his punch.

The force of his punch sent Maka ricocheting off the walls a few times "You…hold back a little will you?" said Kid seeing how far she flew from the punch. "Ah man…that wasn't cool at all…" said Soul face palming. "She's fine, Maka-san is tough" said Naruto as he spotted her smiling despite the lage mark on her face.

**XBreakX**

At Castle Baba Yaga's Mosquito was standing in front of various members of arachnophobia with Giriko behind him "To say that Brew raises storms is apt. All of you listen carefully, Demon Tool tempest belongs to Arachne-sama. We won't let Shibusen have it, the enemy will be coming with Death Scythes to challenge us…" he told them.

"However to say that Brew raises storms is apt…it's war" he told them before they set out for their mission

**XBreakX**

"Brew rests in an island called Lost Island north of Alaska. In the past witches had a construction facility for Demon Tools thee…but an accident annihilated the facility. The accident created a magnetic field especially rich in demonic power in the centre of the island, into which humans can't venture.

Demon Tool tempest nicknamed Brew is in there and anyone who stays in for too long will have their bodies destroyed. But the same goes for our enemies…Naruto-kun your situation means that you can not be destroyed" explained Shinigami knowing that as Naruto was a hanyou he could cover himself in demonic energy to prevent the field taking affect.

"Everyone else can stay in the field a maximum of 20minutes…this battle is to obtain Brew but also a race against time" reported Shinigami to his students before they set out on their mission.

"This battle this time is for the possession of Brew, the plan we discussed a few days ago you remember it right?" asked Marie at the wheel of the boat dressed in winter ware like the other except for Naruto who was unaffected by the cold due to his tails covering him at the moment.

The students nodded at this as Naruto explained "While Sid's squad suppresses arachnophobia we'll head toward the magnetic field where the demon tool is" he explained. "Right, you and I Naruto-kun will be the only ones entering the field due to your power, everyone else's mission is to standby outside the field and wait for our return" said Marie.

"This won't be a walk in the park but you guys the best of the weapon and technicians for the one-star students so fight strong and hard" said Naruto encouraging his friends. Maka, Black Star and Kid, was one group while Kilik, Ox and Kim formed another.

On a cliff overlooking the magnetic field stood Mosquito with his troops, "Mosquito-sama Shibusen has landed on the eastern part of the island" reported a soldier "Just in time…" he commented as the soldiers shouted "Lets take Brew for Arachne-sama."

"Captain Barrett…what's this?" asked one of Sid's men "It's the wreckage of the demon tool construction facility. Must have been a huge accident…this whole area is in ruins" he said to his men as they made their way through the snow.

"Don't lose your focus, because of the influence of the magnetic field we won't be able to sense souls or use our radios…" he told them as they responded "Yes Sir." One of his men was then taken out "What?" said Sid as he then looked to see several arachnophobia soldiers heading toward them.

"Tsk, an ambush huh…" he said as he took out a soldier with Nygus and took the soul "Stand your ground" he commanded the men. An arachnophobia warrior was about to attack Sid from behind him, but was blocked and cut by Mifune brandishing his sword "Watch your back Barrett" he told Sid.

"Thanks Mifune and I will" he said as the two began taking out the experienced fighters via the use of knife or katana, "Sid get to higher ground so we can take them out" said Azusa in her gun form on Sid's back. "Mifune can you look after yourself while I set up?" his answer was Mifune taking out three soldiers with his Three Path Shot "Right… never mind" he said as he dug into the snow.

Meanwhile on another cliff Giriko was looking over with several of his enchanter soldiers and golems ready to back up the other forces "So it's begun…" he said to himself.

"I came here, brimming with bloodlust but…this shitty weather is really annoying and my balls are freezing too… ARE YOUR BALLS FREEZING YOU BASTARDS?" he shouted to his men who…cheered. They then started hearing a noise "The bass is making me sleepy…" said Giriko.

"Giriko-sama" shouted and enchanted as he pointed to a snowmobile riding down the mountain with Justin Law driving it and a large wave of snow flowing him "It's an avalanche" shouted Giriko. "Sorry I was talking in a loud voice so the vibration set this thing off" he shouted out.

"That guy…" said Giriko recognising Justin "Oh look…it's the enemy squad" said Justin taking note of who was in front of him now. The avalanche began to sweep away the enchanters and golems as Giriko jumped high and revved his engine "Saw Leg, 3rd Gear" he shouted as he slammed his leg down saving himself from the snow.

"Oh god…my specially tuned snowmobile got swept away…" said Justin who was hanging from a tree thanks to his guillotine arm attached to the thread. Giriko was trembling in anger "Get down here you noisy priest, I'll turn you into sawdust" he said to Justin "So we meet again…" he replied recognizing his face.

Back with the team "So this is the magnetic field…" said Maka "Looks grim…" commented Black Star. Naruto and Marie turned to the others "Naruto-kun and I will be entering the field now…standby here and wait for us" said Marie.

Naruto stepped forward "Listen up I don't want to risk Marie-chan so if we're not back in 20 minutes use Jacqueline to send out a signal for Shibusen to retreat. Then rendezvous with Sid-sensei and Mifune's squad and leave this island.

"If we do that, what about you and Marie-sensei, Naruto? Enemies will come into the field too…we'll go into the field and help you…" asked Maka. "If we enter the field with a lot of people the battle will only get bigger. If the battle becomes protracted both sides will be overwhelmed. The enemy doesn't want that either" he explained "Good point Ox, I can see you know your strategy" complimented Naruto.

"Beside with Marie-chan's ability I should be able to get her out in less than 5 minutes no matter the number of enemies and there also…this" he said handing a Hiraishin to Kim "Keep Hold of that form me Kim-san please" said girl nodded as she pocketed it and readied her lantern.

Naruto and Marie then entered the field leaving the others behind who stood around Kim while she heated them with Jacqueline while they waited.

5 minutes later they were still waiting "Jacqueline, you're warm…" commented Maka "Tsk, I should be charging for this" said Kim annoyed. Kilik was eating some chocolate "Hey Kilik give me a candy bar too-" said Black Star "This is my lat one he said while hiding two behind his back. "I see the ones you're hiding in your right hand" he shouted trying to grab them "Snow is edible too you know" Kilik defended.

"They're late…they said they'd be back in 5 minutes" said Ox as kid looked at his watch "There's still 15 minutes left…" as Maka tried to sense their souls "What's wrong Maka?" asked Soul feeling a fluctuation in her wavelength.

"Mari-sensei's and Naruto-san's soul signals have disappeared…" she told them, "Would you be able to sense their soul signals in a magnetic field like that?" asked Kid. "There's a lot of noise so I can just barely make it out but…something's happening inside.

"Alright I'll go see what's going on inside. Because I'm a Shinigami the magnetic field probably won't affect me. Liz, Patty you stay here" he said to his partners who protested. "Wait it's dangerous to go alone…" said Maka and Black Star came up "We'll go too" he told Kid.

None of them noticed the Arachnophobia soldiers sneaking in on their position "What about Naruto-san's instructions" "If I go too I can't give the retreat signal in five minutes" said Ox and Kim as the soldier threw a shuriken at Maka which thankfully was blocked by Ox's spear.

"It seems we've been detected by the enemy, perfect" commented Ox "We'll take care of this" he continued "You guys head into the field" said Kim. Ox span his spear around and slammed it into the snow sending out a small shock wave as the soldiers tried to jump him "You shouldn't look down on the lightning king outdoors…" were his words on the matter.

"Indoor we're bookworms…outdoors the lightning king is a beast" proclaimed Ox. "And with that I offer my love to you, Kim. Please respond to my love" he said to his crush who responded "…maybe if you get rich or something."

Ox was undeterred from his crush's words "Guess its back to studying when I get back…" he said to himself as Kim prepared Jacque to use her fire from the end of the lantern "If you take the ride you've got to pay the fare" she said.

"I can't just leave the rest of the team…" said Kilik as he offered some chocolate to Black Star "Hey, Black Star eat this to keep up your stamina" he said as Black Star began drooling. "Nice…I'll hang onto it till we get back…" he said taking the bar "Eat it" said Kilik as the ninja deposited the bar in his mouth and bumped the back of his fist with Kilik's "Back soon he said.

Kilik turned his attention to the two golems in front of him "Well then…lets shove it down their throats…Fire…Thunder…Soul Resonance" he said to his twin weapons as he channelled the two elements in his hands and punching it into the first golem "Aphex Twin" he called as the golem exploded.

Maka's team was now entering the field "Lets go" she said as they pushed through the barrier, until they came out and stopped "Man~ you two are qui-" she stopped as she noticed the states of the building in front of them.

"Huh, from the outside it looked like all the buildings were destroyed…they're fixed" said Maka before trying to find Marie and Naruto. "I still can't find Marie-sensei or Naruto's soul signal…maybe they're trapped in that pyramid" Maka guessed as they all suddenly noticed something in the sky.

"He should be able to come out here…" said Kid as they all saw Shinigami-sama floating in the air "But doesn't something feel different about him?" said Maka seeing the mask. "I've heard about it in stories…my father in the Grim Times…that was appearance before Shibusen was built" explained Kid before asking "What is going on in this magnetic field?"

"Let's hurry toward the pyramid" said kid not noticing the five pair of eyes watching them as the five mice made their way across without being seen '_I need to contact Naruto-kun soon, he'll definitely want to know about this_' thought the eldest Mizune sister.

Outside the field Eruka was waiting for the sisters "Good luck Mizune" she said hoping noting bad happened to them and thinking '_Shibusen…do your best fighting arachnophobia uselessly…'._

Back inside the field the student found them selves surrounded by various witches but none took any note of them "It looks like they can't see us…" said Maka "Look at them carefully" replied Kid noticing something.

"Their forms are blurred…I just guessing but it seems that the strong magnetic field left by the accident at the Demonic Tool construction facility has somehow imprinted what was going in this are at the time" he hypothesised.

"However if you consider that my father was over at the pyramid earlier and the situation we're seeing was this really an accident?" he asked as Maka saw a familiar face near here. What is it Maka?" asked Black Star seeing her shocked face, "That's…Spider witch Arachne" she said to her team.

"_Arachne-sama, mosquito is waiting in the carriage" _said one of Arachne's attendants "So that's the boss of arachnophobia…"_ muttered Kid. "What of Eibon's blueprints_?" she asked her guard who had a stack of papers" I have them here" he said._ "Heh, we've lured Shinigami here quite nicely…" _said Arachne to herself.

"All that's left to so is blow up this facility, along with everything related to Brew" she said shocking the students at her brutality "What a thing to do…" said Kid.

**XBreakX**

At Baba Yaga's castle Arachne was currently have her wine poured for her by a servant on a ladder while she sat in her web "The Flow of the battle for Brew is going back and forth" reported the servant. "Do whatever it takes, but I want it in my hand. Even among Eibon's creations Brew is special…everything of Eibon is packed into it…It IS Eibon" she said back.

The servant refilled her glass as she continued "For 800 years I've kept Shinigami's axe away from Brew…blew up that facility…it was best to erase that era. However Eibon's greatest masterpiece wouldn't be broken by an explosion of that degree…after 800 years neither witches nor Shibusen will obtain Brew…I Will" she said sipping her wine.

**XBreakX**

Back with Kilik's team it seemed that more soldiers had come to face the three "Before long the 20 minutes we agreed on will be up. Kim, send out the retreat signal I'll cover you" said Ox. Kim placed the handle of her lantern on to the top of it "Be sure to protect me okay? Let's do it Jackie" she said to her partner who replied "Yes"

"They're doing something, target the girl" said a soldier to the other as Kim extended the handle so that her lantern now resembled a broom "Change Pixy" she said as she hopped on her rocket broom "Launch."

Kim shot off into the air but two warriors attempted to attack he in midair, both stopped by Ox. However the other golem went to attack Kim only to have Kilik punch his arm away "Like I'd let you" he shouted before calling "Ox."

"Resonance Chain" they shouted as Ox struck first with his "Lightning King Lance" blasting the golems arm off. Using the Pot of Thunder he swung down at the golem with his "Lightning Flash" and both he and Ox destroyed the golem with their "Thunder Combination."

"Thanks…lets go Jackie" said Kim as her and her partner began writing out the retreat signal in the air. On the other side of the island Mifune and Sid noticed the signal and began to fall back from their positions "Looks like this job's finished" said Kim as she began to make her way back to the team.

**XBreakX**

Back inside the field Naruto was trembling as the memories came back in his mind and kept repeating the deaths of his friends and family making him collapse and hold his head. "Naruto-kun what happened?" asked Marie worried over his state.

'I can't stop remembering…make it stop…make it stop…' he thought as his tails began flailing madly, fire burning at the ends "Naruto-kun get a hold of yourself" shouted Marie. "Marie…chan…the memories….I can't…not now…we need to get Brew" he managed out gritting his teeth.

"Naruto-kun…what's happening inside your head?" she asked unaware of the snake influencing his dark memories inside her body "Marie-chan…I can't control the memories…it's not safe and your almost out of time" he said as Maka's team spotted them.

"Oi, they here" called Black Star "Thank goodness" said Maka "Marie-sensei, Naruto are you alright?" she asked. "You, what are you all doing here?" asked Marie not expecting the student to follow them.

"It's been nearly twenty minutes since you entered the magnetic field Marie-sensei you and Naruto have o get out quickly, your body will start to break down" explained Maka as Marie looked at her distorted and blurred hand.

'Oh no, my body has started to become an afterimage…but what about Naruto-kun' she thought. "What about the Demon Tool?" asked Black Star "We still have more than 10 minutes left, we'll look for the demon tool" informed Kid as he and the other ran off.

Marie tried to protest but her arm was held by a shaky Naruto "Marie-chan you need to get out of here…" he said to her. "But Naruto-kun what about you, you can't fight like this" she pleaded as he shook his head "I'll be fine…but I'm getting you out" he said putting his hand on her shoulder "Hiraishin" he proclaimed as Marie vanished in a flash "sorry Marie-chan" he muttered.

"Naruto-kun stop" shouted Marie once she appeared outside the barrier and noticed she had been transported "Damn you Naruto-kun your not in the right mind…I'd go back but I can't with my body like this…I'll kill you later" she said angry at the blonde for his actions.

Naruto shuddered before focusing his mind on the task and regulating his wavelength so it didn't affect his memories before running to catch up with the team. "At any rate we're going to disregard our orders, we might as well do it all the way. Where's that demon tool? In the pyramid?" asked Black Star as Naruto caught up with them.

"Naruto, why are you still here, and where is Marie-sensei?" asked Maka "I sent her outside but I'm not leaving you alone in here. I'll face Marie later but you guys should know I can't fight up close right now with my mind the way it is, I'll be long range back-up" he said as Kid and Maka sent him a look of thanks.

"There's someone there…is that an afterimage too?" asked Black Star as Mosquito walked out carrying a small box who then turned noticing them. "He's looking this way and now that I look carefully I and Naruto have met him before when we picked up Angela…that old man" said Black Star.

"What's that he's holding in his hand?" asked Maka seeing the small box "I thought I'd find some people from Shibusen but you're some really small agents and…YOU" he shouted glaring at Naruto who pointed his current weapon at him.

Naruto was using Cerberus triple-barreled, tripled-chambered revolver, ornamented with scrollwork patterns, a small dog's head in place of the iron sights on each barrel, and a silver chain in the shape of a three-headed dog with a wing hanging from the end of the grip.

"Shut up and give us the Demon Tool old man, if you do that we'll let you go" he said coking the barrels. "Let me go? Let me go you say…you're looking down on me boy" he said offended.

"Forget about whether we're looking down on you or not, take a look at your own body" said Kid "What?" said Mosquito as he looked to see that his form was blurring.

"Judging from your appearance it seems you're at the limit for time spent in the field…we all still have 10 minutes left. We can already see out victory in battle so there's no need for you to attack us. Because if you don't leave this field, you'll be spontaneously destroyed" Maka explained.

Mosquito took off his hat and place the box in it before popping back on "I see…this old body has a limit of only 20 minutes eh…? Same as an ordinary human eh? I see, I see…fine I guess I'll revert to a younger age…" he said taking a crouching stance.

"400 years back? No 100 years should be plenty…" he said as the ground around him began to rumble and he made sounds like a bug buzzing. Maka could see that his wavelength was increasing as his muscles bulged and grew out "Respect your elders. This is my form from 100 years ago" shouted Mosquito who now looked like a top heavy man with tiny legs that didn't reach the ground.

He let out a breath "With that I should have another 10 minutes too…it's even" he said staring at his opponents. "But only his upper body got huge…he still has those puny legs…is that how's it's supposed to be?" asked Black Star.

"Don't underestimate him…his body focuses on strength and throwing his weight around, the best thing we can do is try to knock him off balance" he told his team as Mosquito was sniffing the air.

"Now that I look at you your blood looks delicious. I'll enjoy all the flavour until I'm full" he said as a robed man suddenly appeared in front of them. "Ho the hell is this guy? Another afterimage?" asked Black Star confused at the new arrival "What's he doing appearing at such an important time wearing a watering can…"

"I can't tell whether it's an afterimage or not…" replied Maka as Mosquito recognised the person in front of him "This person…is Eibon" he said as kid was shocked and shouted back "EIBON!"

"You know him, Kid?" asked Maka "He's one of the original 8 warriors Maka" said Naruto answering for Kid. "We don't even have 10 minutes left in this field, this isn't the time to be chatting" said Black Star as he charged forward.

He jumped up aiming to get the hat from Mosquito "Hand it over gramps, I don't know what it is, but that Demon Tool belongs to the great Black Star. YEAH IT BELONGS TO ME" he shouted as the old man blocked with his arms.

"Black Star, Eibon-" kid tried to say "Are you an idiot Kid? We've only got ten minutes…10 freaking minutes even if I release the radiance of my hands for a seconds 10 minutes isn't long" shouted Black Star back to his team mate as he continued his assault and Naruto began firing wit his gun hoping to catch the man off guard as he jumped on top of a nearby pillar.

"KIDS, we're limiting ourselves to being kids and living leisurely lives. That's what makes us just kids" he said annoyed trying to break through the man's guard. "It's just as Black Star says…we decided we'd get out hands on the demon tool…lets go" said Soul to Maka as she joined in to help Black Star.

Kid hesitated staring at Eibon "Kid now is not the time…help them!" shouted Naruto as he kept firing Cerberus "Bah, you can say as much as you want later" he replied firing at Mosquito. "But this is a really unbalanced old man, it makes my stomach turn" he muttered as he and Naruto continued their barrage of bullets "As long as you helping" said Naruto who was still feeling uneasy due to his memories.

Black Star managed to knock Mosquito into the air with his wavelength where Maka used him as a jump point so she could slash at him with her Witch Hunter, sending him back to the ground with a crash."Hehehe, just kids after all…is this how you treat an old man?" said Mosquito as he revealed himself to have no visible wounds on his body.

"My form from 100 years ago…that is to say the age when I was the toughest" he said pumping his arms, "Not even a scratch" noted Maka in disbelief.

"This is bad…we can't feel each others' soul wavelengths in this field…the only one who can feel wavelengths is you Maka. Since you're good at soul sensing and Naruto only feels the presence of souls" said Soul.

"What should we do Soul? This isn't an enemy we can beat without matching all out wavelengths. Naruto is struggling with something I can tell he won't last long…his soul is strained by something and Kyuubi is doing his best to ease the strain" said Maka as Naruto was breathing heavily now.

'I can feel the wavelength coming in through Maka…' **"You know you can convey them, don't you Evans**?" asked the little demon smirking. "Don't call me by my last name" replied Soul,** "Come on, come to the black room. We're all set for your concert" **he tried to coax the weapon.

**XBreakX**

"Treat the wounded" ordered Sid to the medics as he looked over the soldiers "Sid are you alright that last soldier managed to wound your side badly" said Nygus taking out some bandages "Thanks Nygus he said taking off his coat so she could treat the wound.

"SID-SENSEI" called Kim and Jackie "Kim, Jacqueline you did well, but where's the others? Weren't you supposed to come back together?" he asked the pair. "About that…" "Naruto-san and Marie-sensei didn't come back so Maka's team went into the magnetic field…Kilik an Ox are in battle" the two answered.

"This could be bad…Azusa can you find Uzumaki in the field with you ability" asked Mifune knowing something was probably wrong, "I'm very sorry, but due to the interference of the field from this range I can't see Naruto-san or Marie-senpai" she told the samurai.

"Barrett I'll head to the field and see if I can find them you stay here and tend to your wounds" said Mifune as the zombie nodded and Mifune set off for the field.

Back with Ox and Kilik were waiting outside the field panting from their battle "Our magnificent victory was inevitable, they certainly were elites though" Ox said, "Who cares whether it was pretty…we won" replied Kilik.

"Kilik-kun, Ox-kun a voice came behind them and they turned to see Marie running toward them "Marie-sensei why are you alone…where's Naruto-san" asked Ox. "I was at my time limit so he sent me out by teleporting me to just near the boats, I'm going back in there" she said before the two boys blocked her off.

"Marie-sensei your body is still blurring I don't think you can go back in" said Ox "But what about the others?" she shouted. "We'll take care of it" they said, "Absolutely not, I'm not letting any more students go in there" she told them "If you won't obey my orders I'll give you failing marks in every subject…you'll be expelled."

"What do we do Ox-kun? For you to get a failing grade…" said Harvar "There is no need to hesitate Harver-kun" replied Ox in a serious tone. "What a silly question" said Kilik smirking "To protect your comrades…that's what it is to be a Shibusen student" noted Ox as he and Kilik walked into the field.

"Wait…Wait a minute" said Marie as they did so but was unable to deter them before she dropped to her knees "How silly…expulsion…as if a junior instructor like me has that authority. On top of that it's not like the threat of expulsion would stop them…" she said crying.

'Even though I'm an adult…even though I'm a teacher…there is nothing I can do for them or you Naruto-kun' she thought "What should I do? What if those kids don't come back?" she asked no one in particular.

"Have faith in them and him Mjolnir" said Mifune as he walked up from behind her "Mifune-san" she said noticing the samurai who nodded and sat own next to her so he could wait for the others.

Meanwhile back on the cliff Giriko and Justin were at each others throats and Justin still had his earphones in "Hey father…Saw Foot 2nd Gear" he shouted slashing and pushing Justin away.

"Haven't you noticed? Because of the sound coming from your headphones the rhythm of your attacks is monotonous, it's easy to read…take them off" he ordered the priest.

"Heh…nonsense, there's no evidence for that, I'm sorry I haven't felt the need to read your lips. Mainly due to your own monotonous thinking" Giriko scowled at this. "Come on its written all over your face. You just want me to take these earphones from me don't you? Am I wrong?" said Justin with a small smile.

Giriko kicked snow lifting his leg up "W…Wrong Saw Foot, 3rd Gear. Wave of Genocide" he shouted slamming his leg down on Justin "Here you go" Giriko said. As the wave caused a few scratches n Justin he called out his attack "Law Abiding Silver Gun, Radiant" a white light blasted Giriko from Justin's blade arm into the snow.

"Bastard" Giriko muttered his head popping out of the snow '_This guy…'_ Giriko grinned '_Hmm…interesting…I was planning on ending this but…it's seems a shame to end it here…_' he thought as he ducked back down in the snow.

Justin walked over to the snow pile readying his blade arm "How long do you plan on staying in there? It's not time for you to be interred…yet…" he said as Giriko jumped out of the snow only to be cut apart by Justin.

However Justin noticed something "A snow golem? Hmm, well that guy is a golem engineer after all" he muttered as several snow golems appeared out of the snow. "These impostors…" said Justin as he swung his guillotine blade via its rope to cut the golems. "Too bad…I wanted to take him down. It looks like he's escaped again" said Justin

**XBreakX**

Ah…so the battle is still going on inside the magnetic field…it's already quieted down out here…" said Eruka to the Mizune sisters in front of her in mouse form. "Welcome back Mizune sisters how did it go?" she asked as the sisters transformed giving her thumbs up 'I hope I can get away soon I need to find Naruto-kun, he seemed like he did that time…' thought the eldest sister but didn't let her concern show.

Back with Maka's team and Naruto they seemed to have not made any progress in getting the Demon tool and Naruto was having trouble stopping the memory flashes. "You can already sense the difference in power can't you" commented Mosquito.

"Shut up and give us the Demon Tool" shouted Kid, "Do you all know what this Brew I have in my hat is? Hehe you don't do you? You've fought well to this point without knowing…the brashness of youth. Brats who don't know the value of things accept you Uzumaki Naruto.

I still find it hard to believe that there's someone even older than me in this world even if you don't show it" said Mosquito shocking the others "What does he mean Naruto" asked Black Star as Naruto wouldn't meet their eyes.

"Ohhh, so you haven't told them" enquired Mosquito "I doesn't matter how old I am and It's my choice not to tell them" he replied sternly to the man. "So you haven't told your little friends that you are over 1000 years old and came from the old world, after sacrificing it to have Shinigami help you in battle.

Arachne-sama discovered the old history tomes that told of the once great Sage who wished to have peace in the world only to have everything he had taken from him. Hahaha it's a laughable story of foolishness" he said as Naruto growled and held his head while Maka and Black Star looked at Naruto in disbelief of the mans world.

"Naruto…is it true?" asked Maka wide eyed "…Yes" he answered "a long time ago I asked Shinigami-sama to take the soul of an evil man at the cost of me falling asleep for 100 years and I only woke up last year" he explained before pointing his gun at Mosquito.

"But what I don't need is someone reminding me of what I had to do, Soul Resonance" he shouted as his gun took on it's advanced form Death Penalty which now had five unravelling chambers and looked more menacing than it's previous form. "Guys I can explain after this battle but now I need you to help me so we can get that tool and get out of here" he said to the team who nodded and got to their feet.

**XChapter endX**

**Getting good I think now and reading this I actually came up with my idea for Naruto's mission to get his witch soul too, will wait for reviews to see if any more animal themes come up.**

**Hope your all still enjoying this I know I am**

**On another note if anyone is going kitacon in April so am I and one of my outfits will be Shinigami-sama, complete with giant hands and mask made by my friend in case you're going too**

**Till next time Buh-bye**


	14. A Cup of Joe

**New Life**

**Chapter 14: Cup of Joe**

**I do not own Naruto or Soul Eater**

**Bold for Kyuubi **

**Italics for thoughts**

**Well it's taken a while but I'm back to this fic for a while now since new ideas have sprung to mind for it. Might be writing the lemons for this story too soon so keep a look out and be kind since a have really written one before. **

**May as well put up the current poll results too**

**Fairy Tail-32**

**Rosario+Vampire-21**

**Fate/Stay Night-17**

**Tenchi Muyo-14**

**Seikon no Qwasar-7**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn-6**

**Isekai no Seikishi Monogatari-6**

**Shaman King-6**

**I think this is my most voted poll ever so far how fun…looks like people want the magical world of fairy taila dn FYI the Chizuru used is from Kanokon not Negima.**

**XChapter StartX**

_- Previously on New Life – _

_"Naruto…is it true?" asked Maka wide eyed "…Yes" he answered "a long time ago I asked Shinigami-sama to take the soul of an evil man at the cost of me falling asleep for 100 years and I only woke up last year" he explained before pointing his gun at Mosquito._

_"But what I don't need is someone reminding me of what I had to do, Soul Resonance" he shouted as his gun took on it's advanced form Death Penalty which now had five unravelling chambers and looked more menacing than it's previous form. "Guys I can explain after this battle but now I need you to help me so we can get that tool and get out of here" he said to the team who nodded and got to their feet._

_-Flashback End-_

It matters not about you Uzumaki; once Arachnophobia obtains Brew it obtains the world. It's Arachne-sama's, everything is. It'll be a top-class world so you should all just give Shibusen" Mosquito said laughing.

"Like hell we will, Tsubaki!" shouted Black Star "It doesn't matter about Naruto being who care how old. And how the hell should I know what the Demon Tool is baldy? I'll just destroy it since the great Black Star doesn't need it. Arachno-whatever, Shibusen they don't matter…I'm not gonna give it to them now come and face the great Black Star."

Naruto smiled hearing the teens proclamation "Maka, Naruto, Kid be the shadows of my shadow…Shadow Star" he shouted charging forward with his shadow aiming to cut the old man only to not do any damage.

"An attack like that won't defeat my wall of flesh" Naruto and the others tried to catch the brute while he defended with his arms. However the old man smirked as he spun round with his huge arms knocking the four away before charging at Maka like a gorilla on his knuckles.

"Maka" cried Soul as she was about to be hit but Naruto got in the way using his tails to anchor him to the floor and stop his charge as he fired off a few rounds pushing Mosquito back. Naruto was still panting and he felt weak at the knees from his mind hurting like hell.

"We can't win like this…" muttered Soul as the black door stood open. "If you line up like that, it's easy to attack you from your blind spots…" Mosquito commented as he curled up in a rolling ball and got a strike against the student knocking them in the air. "I'll blow all of you away at once" he shouted bouncing into the air catching two of them on each arm to slam them back into the ground. "How's it feel, the weight of 100 years?"

As they were slammed down Naruto coughed up blood as where Mosquito had hit before was damaged further when he hit the ground "Naruto-kun, everyone" shouted Liz and Patty.

"It's about time I closed the curtain on this…" muttered Mosquito rubbing his nose. **"No the curtain's just opening…isn't that right Soul-san"** said the little ogre in souls mind. "Stinger" shouted Mosquito shouted extending his nose to stab Maka but was blocked by Black Star and Naruto the latter having blood drip from his mouth "Hmm that blood will be all mine soon."

"**Thos isn't the time to be worrying; you could turn them into the greatest combat squad…" **he attempted to sway Soul**. **"The black blood in Maka…won't it infect the rest of them this time? And Naruto has enough on his plate already…" retorted Soul.

"**Team Soul Resonance is an indirect connection. Unless they resonate terribly strongly with Maka it won't infect them. Plus that boy won't resonate in his state so you'd best focus on your two team mates." He then grinned "Come…enter the Black room change the connection between each of you to one of 'Sound'. The black blood inside you will empower you…"**

"I understand" said Soul while he thought '_I wonder if it'll work, it I for it whether the piano will reach. Whether my insanity will reach…_ "Who knows?"

"Everyone, listen!" shouted Soul outside his mindscape catching their attention. "We're going to do Team Resonance using sound as a medium, an don't worry it won't reach you I can tell you couldn't manage it right now."

"Using sound, it that even…can you do it, Soul?" asked Maka as she and the other got to their feet again. "Yeah, when you were retaking your duel arts training I figured that maybe I could do it too since I can sense everyone's wavelengths through you Maka. It's thanks to you having the ability to sense souls, Maka."

"But how does the transmission of the soul wavelength work?" questioned Tsubaki. "I'll play the piano in my soul and the sound will transmit directly to your souls" Soul explained but heard a chuckle "What is it? You think this is funny Naruto?"

"No it's just that the boy who ended up in his underwear for a test gives his team such a great strategy, reminds me of my lazy friend way back when." Maka and the others also giggled "Plus we were all thinking of a way to get Soul to play piano in front of the others since you refused" said Maka.

"Don't act so high-and –mighty yo…" commented Black Star. "We don't even have 5 minutes left inside the field, it's too bad we can't take out time listening to it" added Kid. "Please just make it quick Soul I doubt I can stay on my feet much longer" said Naruto leaning against a pillar still aiming at Mosquito.

Soul gave a metal nod walking into the black room his attire become a suit and tie as dark as the room, "**How is it?"** the ogre asked as Soul grinned. "I'm an important guest" he said looking round the room as the ogre bit his hand in excitement "What a suspicious room…"

The ogre walked him over to the piano in the middle of the room "**No need to worry it's been tuned.**" Soul lifted up the cover on the keys "Is that so…" he muttered taking his seat.

"**Play, Soul…not everything has to be done for the sake of being cool. Live coolly? Don't say such stupid things, we won't forgive you. Your blood is boiling isn't it?" the ogre continued to goad Soul.**

"**Play, come on nobody's looking down on you waiting to judge you. I'm certain of it idiot. Your soul's gonna rot, look at it! Your soul ain't moving. It's irresistible ain't it? You're bored aren't you? Have some fun, come on."**

**The voice began coming faster "because of those cynical bastards you came to look at the world with spite. Not happy, not enjoying anything. Ain't it sad? Your soul's crying…Play…Play! Induldge yourself, that's it Play! Now! Do it! PLAY! PLAYYYYYY!"**

Soul slammed down on the keys beginning the resonance and the three young meisters instantly felt the sound as Soul played his dark tune. Awe…Awesome" said Kid hearing the piano Everybody's wavelengths are being transmitted!" muttered Black Star.

"Dark…" muttered Naruto as he fired a couple rounds at the attacking Mosquito who tried to strike the three with his fist. However the three's movements became very different, more unified, striking in tandem with each other. Covering the others weak points and allowing them to dominate Mosquito.

'So strong and fast, I didn't think they had it in them' thought Naruto. '_**That Naruto is the power of Soul's sound resonance it's impressive to say the least and I think we might be needed in a second'**_ replied Kyuubi.

'To _think that I would be totally unable to counterattack, especially without much contribution from Uzumaki. But attacks of this level…100 years ago was the era when ii was at my toughest!'_ thought Mosquito, his mind unable to fathom how the three were able to get the best of him.

"Black Star" soul hit another key "Tsubaki, Soul resonance" called Black Star as his shadows became like black flames. _'Soul-kun's piano is even causing our resonance ratio to increase. But id we continue it like this in Yōtō…'_ the weapon thought.

The shadows grabbed hold of Mosquito "What the shadow?" the large man said shocked. "Play! Tsubaki!" shouted Black Star as the shadows restraining Mosquito pulled him in to which he cut him in the blink of an eye "Shadow Star, Endgame Cleave" he announced as Mosquito's arms split open.

"Hyahaha how's that?" said Black Star panting "Tsubaki cancel Yōtō mode" the weapon did so but he still felt pain in his chest. "You…bas…tard" muttered Mosquito through the pain but hearing someone else speaking in the back.

"Resonance ratio stable, noise: 2.4%." Mosquito turned to see Kid and Naruto charging their weapons, "Black needles: Soul Wavelength charging complete. Time till feedback: 5 seconds."

You ready Kid?" he nodded "Yeah and it looks like his iron flesh has been cut…" the end of the barrels looked to have skulls. "Death/Chaos Cannon" they exclaimed blasting Mosquito with their shoots.

"What?" he shouted holding his damaged arms in front of him to protect him self as the blasts hit. The explosion was huge "I'd forgotten because he's low key, but he's a Shinigami after all. But that with Naruto was a whole different level" when the blast from the smoke cleared it revealed Mosquito his arms completely blown off and sticking his nose in the ground.

"Ugh…my arms…I can't keep my balance" he muttered still smoking. "okay his guard is down, lets get the Demon Tool in his hat" instructed Kid. "Looks like he can't move anymore, this'll be a piece of cake" commented Maka "No it's over" said Soul ending the resonance.

"Time's up" he old them which infuriated the ogre "**Soul you bastard, you accompaniment…" **Maka tried to argue "Why, Soul? We still have one minute left. Look at his state it wpn't take even a minute!"

"No he's right Maka-san. Didn't you hear" interrupted Naruto from the side now completely leaning against the pillar for support. "Seems you two understand the situation you're in" said Mosquito from his position as Naruto explained.

"Before he said '400 years back? No 100 should be plenty…' this means he has more transformation that more than likely make him a more difficult opponent and you three are out of time. And with every transformation he'll get more time in the field."

Mosquito smirked "Nice to see that age does become wisdom Uzumaki, with you as you are and the other about to start fading you had no chance from the start. Still for doing so well I'll let you all go." The three students were berating themselves for the situation but before they could do anything Naruto's tails grabbed them and he began making a brake for it.

"Stop Naruto I can still fight…" shouted Black Star before gripping his chest in pain. "no you can't we can't fight him right now or in this place we need to get out of here" he said going on all fours trying his best to get out of there before the last of his adrenaline worn off and his collapsed from the memory pains.

"Yes hurry they don't have much time. Hehe I'll take it easy transforming into my shape from 200 years ago for you. This is my shape from 200 years ago…" he exclaimed as his wavelength rose again shooting into the sky.

"**It's up..guess he's not impotent anyway…I'm disappointed" **muttered the ogre in the mindscape. "Maka, Black Star, Kid" called Ox and Kilik c getting closer to the temple who then spotted Naruto running toward them before collapsing.

"Naruto-san…you okay" asked Ox "Not really Ox, mind giving me a bit of help" the boy nodded and hoisted Naruto on his shoulder. Kilik noticed Black Star's state and did the same "What's wrong Black Star, this isn't like you." He commented as the boy gave a weak grin "Shut up and keep you mouth shut and lend me your shoulder" Kilik returned the grin "Yeah that's what I'm here for."

"How mad was Marie-chan, Ox?" Naruto asked getting Ox to sigh "You are in a lot of trouble when we get out Naruto-san." The temple behind them suddenly exploded "Wh…What the hell is that?" shouted Kilik. "It's too late, we won't make it! Kim!"

"Ox, it's just an image from 800 years ago. This is what happened when the facility blew up here all that time ago. Now let's just get out of here." Not long after the group existed the field with Marie and Mifune waiting for them. She smiled and walked over to them "Sorry Marie-chan we lost the demon tool…" Naruto managed to say before going unconscious.

She immediately ran over to his body as it slumped off Ox's "Damn it Naruto-kun…why did you have to be so reckless" she muttered before looking at the students "When we get back to the school, all of you are getting called into my office so prepare yourselves. But…thank goodness you're alright."

Mifune smiled and went to pick up Naruto and put him on his back but was stopped by Marie "I'll take him Mifune-san" the samurai nodded as Marie picked up Naruto and carried him bridal style to which the boys were half tempted to laugh at but knew better.

"Oi everyone alright" shouted Sid with his group of soldiers and Justin. "Sid, Nygus, and Justin too" called Marie seeing them. "We were worried about you" he told her "Looks like everyone had been found. But might I ask what happened to Naruto-kun there?" asked Justin.

Marie looked down at the unconscious blond "His memory pains flared up as we ere inside the field and when my time was up he sent me outside while the others went in" she informed them holding Naruto closer as his face scrunched up in pain.

"What of BREW?" asked Sid which Marie shook her head to making Sid sigh and toss something to Maka. "mirror?" she questioned "After we leave this island use that to give a mission report to Shinigami-sama, can you do that?" she nodded with a "Yes."

XBreakX

On the boat home Maka took out the mirror and wrote in the number to call Shinigami-sama. "Hello, Shinigami-sama this is technician Maka…" she was greeted to the face of her father "Makaaaaaa, are you okay it's papa" he screamed.

"Yeah, yeah put Shinigami-sama on" she told him making him crouch down with a depressed look. "Yo, Sup, hey, Well dooooone~ how did it go?" asked Shinigami.

"Well…" Maka went on to explain what had happened in the field and what happened with Naruto too and saying how they were unable to obtain BREW. "Is that so…you all worked hard…" he told her.

**XBreakX**

Meanwhile in Baba Yaga's castle mosquito was bowing to Arachne. "I have returned" he announced. "That is wonderful mosquito, BREW now belongs to me. Hurry and show it to me."

He pulled out the box not lifting his face to her "Yes, here…" Arachne noticed his demeanour. "What is it? hurry up and take it out" she ordered a little irritated. Mosquito began to sweat "Well…it seems that 800 years in that field was too long. Although BREW was Eibon's greatest master piece it seems it could withstand it."

Arachne lowered her fan a little "Explain clearly" she said her tone an eerily calm. "As it has stopped functioning BREW is now just junk" Mosquito sweating more now awaiting his punishment. There was a pause before Arachne slapped her fan shut "Well that's alright I expected as much now lift your head."

He did so "But…800 years of effort have come to nothing" said the old man. "It's true that I wanted BREW for myself but Shibusen doesn't know that BREW has been destroyed. It should be enough of a threat hanging over them since they think that BREW is still functional" she enlightened her subordinate.

"That's true…it's a first class bluff" commented Mosquito. "Indeed the news that Arachnophobia has BREW is itself a weapon. And I'll only allow them to have one piece of the news." Arachne then turned her attention to a figure standing in the shadows "In any case you have your mission and you better fulfil it if you want to gain access to this organization, girl and I expect good results.

The figure giggled and disappeared leaving but one black feather, "Who was that Arachne-sama?" the witch placed her closed fan to her chin. "An individual who seeks to join us and has the potential to give us what we want" she explained thinking how all would be in the grasp of her web soon.

**XBreakX**

Elsewhere on earth Medusa was waiting in her stolen body for her associates and smiled when she felt their presence "Good work, and where is it?" she said as Eruka held out her hand which held a strange box like device.

"Here, the real BREW is here" she told her master. Arachne you fool that huge explosion 800 years ago hid BREW well. But Eruka and the rest of our spies uncovered the fact that BREW still exists" Medusa giggled to herself.

"The spiders guarding the inside of the field weren't released" explained Eruka. "It's a good thing we took care of that in advance. The Mizune sisters switched the Fake BREW with the real one."

Medusa continued t smile "And there's no way that Arachne will discover it's a fake either." Eruka then questioned "But the problem was Shibusen…how did you keep them from getting it? That Naruto should have found it in no time at all"

"It's thanks to the time we used Chrona as a spy. Don't you remember you were part of that plan too weren't you?" this reminded Eruka of the plan. "AH! That snake microphone, the one hidden inside Naruto's new partner right?"

"Did you think I planted the snake just out of some perverse desire to listen in?" there was a united thought of '_wouldn't put it past you…' _from the other witches. "That snake as I told you before has demonic power that reacts with his memories. It's not very strong but with Naruto-kun as he is now, his pain will become unbearable and it is then I will get him back."

She grinned at her plan "Shinigami-sama wouldn't hesitate to send Naruto in when the field wouldn't affect him but he sent him with partner too which he was bound to resonate with. If that were to happen the demonic power of the snake would multiply and make it so Naruto-kun would be unable to do anything."

This statement shocked Eruka "That snake…you planted it because you foresaw the struggle for Brew!" only making Medusa grin wider. "I manipulated that huge battle with one tiny snake…" she took hold of BREW.

"Demon Tool Tempest also known as BREW. It's appropriate to call it a bringer of storms…it won't be long now until you are back in my arms Naruto-kun…" the eldest Mizune in the back was deeply concerned for Naruto now and needed to find a way to contact Naruto without Medusa of Eruka finding out and fast.

**XBreakX**

Spirit stood in front of Shinigami-sama inside his room "It's getting worse. The problem is I can't understand why it's happening" said Spirit. "Shouldn't Marie's soul wavelength be putting Naruto at ease and reducing the memories a bit?" Shinigami was also concerned at how things were turning out.

"Yeah…I didn't want to do this but perhaps 'Internal Affairs' should be called in to get to the bottom of this" this shocked and alarmed spirit. "Internal affairs? You think there's a traitor in our midst? If you look on them with suspicious eyes Shinigami-sama everyone in Shibusen will lose morale…"

Ignoring Spirits concern "Hurry up and contact 'Him'" ordered Shinigami. "…I understand. You're calling that gut in huh…Mole Hunter Buttataki Joe."

**XBreakX**

In a small diner someone was receiving a phone call "Yes…I understand" said a voive putting down the receiver. "I'm off" the man said as his assistant asked "Eh? Where to?" he turned to her smacking his fists together "There's a spy in Shibusen, I'm heading over to beat the shit out of him." This man was Shibusen's Internal Affairs officer Buttataki Joe.

**XBreakX**

In her room Chrona was currently holding a conversation with her mother "Have you located the place where the Demon Tool is stores? Is your objective complete?" Chrona shook her head "N…Not yet."

"Then please continue this mission won't you" she said in a sweet voice to her daughter. "I'm contacting you this time because something important had come up. You remember when I came to see you right?" Chrona nodded. "Of…Of course when we had the party at Kid and Naruto's house…in the alley…"

"At the same time something else was entwined within that character of that sensation. I'm coming to Death City and bring Eruka along…something's happening at Shibusen" she told Chrona before cutting off the connection.

**XBreakX**

"Where are you…" said Joe swinging his fists in the air in front of the school "You mole?" he then looked up at the school. "Shibusen…Marie's here too…" he muttered "Yeah she is…" said a voice to his side.

Joe saw a tall blond haired boy wearing a mask whose soul looked very tired at the moment "I take it you're Naruto then. I had heard that you were seeing Marie…" he nodded making Joe sigh. "Well as long as you take care of her I guess its fine, I always seems to end up diving into a hole when it comes to love."

"You just haven't found the right girl Joe was it?" he got a nod. "The way I see it there is always someone who you can just click with in life you just have to find them. And it doesn't matter what you can do as long as you are honest with them" Joe smiled at the boys sentiments and walked inside with him.

Meanwhile in the girl's washroom "How's Naruto-san doing?" asked Azusa "The memories come and go sporadically none of us can tell when he'll get them or what severity they'll be… the problem seems to have gotten worse for some reason."

"It's possible the aggravated condition could be the work of a spy. They're starting an internal investigation in the afternoon" she told her fried and housemate. In a manner of speaking Shibusen was damaged too…but I'm worried for Naruto-san's sake as well."

"Eh? Internal Investigation" noted Marie "Yes your ex-boyfriend Buttataki-san is already here" Azusa told Marie shocking her as she twisted the facet hard splashing them with water. She then apologised to Azusa "It's been some time since we parted ways, but I'm happy with Naruto-kun now so I guess we can go back to being friends." She said with a small smile.

"Nice to see you moved on senpai" commented Azusa happy that Marie wasn't fussing about, she would probably be doing a full make up check if she was still single. '_You really are good to her and the others Naruto-san.'_

**XBreakX**

Naruto, Joe and Spirit were in the break room as he poured the coffee and handed a cup to Joe. "Thanks for coming, BJ. That power of yours to sense subtle soul vibrations, we're counting on it" said Spirit.

"Though I'm really not too happy to see the face of the internal affairs investigator" he said quite bluntly. "It's not as though you have too much to worry about Spirit unless he asks about how many dates you've been on in the last month and tells Maka" added Naruto drinking his green tea...through a straw over the mask.

Joe laughed at Naruto's joke "I'm sure he would worry about that" he said seeing Spirit's face. "Even though I was originally a technician fighting alongside all of you" Spirit interrupted him "I know I've prepared good coffee and everything but I think it would be best if we start the inquiry immediately."

"Ah…before that there's something I'd like to ask" he said "What is I Joe?" replied Naruto. "The spy that infiltrated this place…is it safe to say it's Arachnophobia's doing? Or is there a chance it's the influence of a third party?"

Naruto sighed at the question "Otou-san and Spirit believe it's them but I believe there's a chance that these's a small chance that the witch Medusa is connected to this but I can only presume." Joe walked over and placed his fist on Naruto's chest "Please continue."

"On the night of the revival of the Kishin I had given Medusa-chan a necklace that allowed me to feel her soul where ever she was. A few weeks ago I felt it again meaning that she most likely alive but I have no idea what she is doing or where she even is. She most likely has a small group but Arachnophobia has more at its disposal to use against us that Medusa-chan." Naruto's use of chan didn't go unnoticed by the two men who felt slightly sad form him.

Joe removed his hand "Understood, I'll drop the idea of a third party's involvement and I'll investigate the Arachnophobia lead" said Joe sipping his coffee before sticking his tongue out at the taste. Seeing this Naruto slid another mug of coffee "My own blend" he said and Joe found it to be good coffee this time.

"Any chance of you giving me this blend?" he asked Naruto getting a nod as Spirit walked over to the door. "Alright you two it's time to begin the internal investigation. We're counting on that lie detecting ability of yours" said Stein opening the door for the three of them.

They walked through to find Sid already there, Joe sat down now with a clipboard with the back ground research. "Name?" he asked the zombie "Knife technician Sid Barrett, Shibusen facility. My partner is Mira Nygus and my primary mission types are assassination and infiltration and search."

"Are you a spy?" Joe asked straight forward which Sid answered "No!" Joe then looked up from the clip board. "Let's say someone important to you was taken hostage and the enemy coerced you into becoming a spy, what would you do?"

"I'd probably pretend to agree to it" he answered easily and to the point. "There's certainly nobody at Shibusen as well suited to be a spy as you are except maybe Naruto" he suggested "But I have no reason to allow myself to be used by an enemy" Sid argued. "Even of I was acting as a spy typically there'd be a chance to rescue this important person. There's also usually some way to exploit the enemy's weakness."

"Excellent that's quite the textbook answer" commented Joe relaxing Sid "Ah I'm a solid guy, that's the sort of man I was…" Joe nodded and put his fist to his chest "Excuse me but are you a spy?" Sid replied "Absolutely not…" with no hesitation. Joe then tuned to the others "He checks out like expected but Naruto can you hide yourself in here you might make some of the others uncomfortable with you in sight."

Naruto nodded and used Jiraiya's old skill to fade into the back ground of the room. After Sid left is was Nygus' turn for investigation.

"Demon knife Mira Nygus. I'm in the Shibusen staff training institute, currently the acting infirmary doctor. My partner is knife technician Sid Barrett" he said still in her nurse wear and wraps. "Do you think your partner Sid could be a spy?" asked Joe.

"No" was her honest response he nodded and went on until the next person came in. "Yojimbo Mifune, Swordsman and teacher currently in place at Shibusen. Current guardian to young witch Angela" said Mifune still having a reed in his mouth.

Joe looked over his file "Are you a spy?" he asked "No, I have no reason to be" he told the man. "What about your charge Angela, wouldn't you do anything to keep her safe from people in Death City?" he asked but the man's expression didn't falter.

"Uzumaki promised her safety as well as mine and gave us both a chance here in the city. I would never betray that trust to which he offered me" he said making the hidden Naruto smile. Joe put his fist on Mifune's chest to double check "Are you sure you are not a spy?" Mifune gave him a look "No."

After Mifune left Azusa came in "I am Death Scythe, Azusa Yumi. I am currently responsible for the search for the Kishin" she told Joe very professionally. "Please have a seat" said Joe which she did "He doesn't appear to be here today, but Justin law is also assigned to that mission correct?"

"Yes" Yumi answered "After the struggle for BREW he was assigned to search for him on the ground." Joe looked over the notes "When exactly did Justin Law receive this mission?" he asked curiously. "I was assigned immediately following the Kishin's revival. But as for Justin he was notified of is participation in the search for the Kishin on may 22nd.

It was the day after we collected the Demon Tool Eternal Spring, the power source of the runaway express in the Sahara in Africa" she reported making Joe think '_how precise.'_ "Do you think that there is anything to indicate that Uzumaki Naruto is unfit for duty?" he then asked taking the woman but for only a split second.

"Logically his ability to act is hampered by his condition plus his personal thoughts over witches may make him unfit and untrustworthy" Naruto was (in)visible shocked at her statement. "However…Naruto-san defies logic at times and is always trying to do the right thing so in all I do trust him. My only concern is why Marie Mjolnir is not having a positive effect on him despite being his partner."

Joe nodded and let her leave however she nodded to an 'empty' part of the room as she left. The final member of staff came in for the investigation Marie who sat down and smiled at Joe who returned it. "Please state your name" said Joe "Death Scythe former Oceania chief, Marie Mjolnir, I'm currently a teacher at Shibusen. My partner is also Naruto Uzumaki and it's nice to see you again Joe."

"Indeed it is but, please tell me about the events in the struggle for BREW leading up to Naruto Uzumaki's incapacity by his condition." Marie nodded "Our part in that battle was to enter the field and obtain BREW. In order to get a step ahead of Arachnophobia I transformed into a weapon and Naruto-kun used my ability."

"Marie, you and Naruto used Soul Resonance?" asked Joe, "Yeah, it was at that moment Naruto's mind began flooding with the memories." Joe rubbed his chin '_Marie's wavelength calms people hearts down, so why did the opposite happen? Has her wavelength changed a little since the last time we saw each other'_ as he thought this his senses picked up something.

He stared directly at her chest bending over looking intently, "Erm, Joe I'm up here…" she muttered before he grabbed her hand then put his other fist to her chest. '_What is this…something feels out of place about Marie's wavelength…'_ he thought as he felt an abnormality in her soul as if something was wrapped around it.

"Can't you feel it Marie? There's something in the middle of your chest!" he told her making her question with a "What?" this alarmed Spirit and Naruto but the latter remained hidden "What'd you say? What is it, is she okay?" asked Spirit.

"Where?" asked Marie, as Joe pointed to her "Exactly in the centre of your chest. Can you burn it to death using internal generation?" he questioned. "I'll try" she replied turning her wavelength into an electrical charge around her chest.

"URK!" Marie seemed to get something stuck in her throat "Come on Marie, let it out" said Spirit as she spat out something, "It's out" Joe told them. Spirit began rubbing Marie's hair "You did well Marie…you worked really hard… papa's proud. He then pointed to the thing she spat out "This is your child" he sang before an invisible force slapped him in the back of the head making the man grumble.

"Naruto's memory pains began when he performed Soul Resonance with Marie. Is this the catalyst behind the fit?" spirit questioned not seeing the fuming Marie behind him. "Yeah this little dark thing is cooked beyond well-done I can't tell what it is" said Joe holding the remains with his pen.

"He said our child is a little dark thing" joked Spirit earning him a kick to the shin from Naruto, "Enough with that joke and what happened to you?" said Marie adjusting her hair from the static electricity she produced.

"…Nothing…" he replied "But why was something like that in my body? The only thing I've put in my mouth is food from inside Death city…usually cooked by Naruto-kun" she mumbled the last part. Joe put the remains into a small plastic bag "I guess there's a spy in Shibusen after all…you can come out now Naruto."

He did so and was quickly hugged by Marie before being slapped _hard_. He winced from the strength of the blow "Do ever leave me behind to go on you own Naruto-kun. You know I worry when something's up so don't think you're out of trouble for what you did in the magnetic field." Marie scolded before hugging him again which he happily returned. "Sorry about that Marie-chan and thanks for caring about me still" he smiled through his mask as she leaned on his chest and the two seniors in the room smiled seeing the interaction but were a little jealous for their own reasons.

**XBreakX**

At Shibusen infirmary black was getting a check up from Nygus and getting bad news. "You're telling me not to use the Yōtō anymore? Why not? I don't understand" Black Star questioned the bandaged clad nurse.

"There's no particular lasting effect from Lost Island's magnetic field" she informed him. "Yeah so why can't I use Yōtō mode anymore? I need the power of the Yōtō, I don't understand." Nygus drew his attention to an X-ray photo "I just showed you, didn't I? Because you were forcing control over the Yōtō, your soul's become worn out. Normally you'd die before it got this bad."

"I won't die, I'm beyond a god. I ain't normal!" argued Black Star keeping his usual mind set. "Stop saying such stupid thing. You'll die since you're human" she pointed out the fact making the boy scowl and turn away.

"You sure are an annoying woman" he said walking to the door. "I've told Tsubaki about this, she promised me that she won't transform into the Yōtō" Nygus told him. "I'm using the Yōtō, if I stopped that would really be death" he slammed the door on his way out "That kid…he intends to walk the path of the demon…"

Once outside Kid, Liz and Patty were waiting for him "Any effects from the field?" asked Kid as Black Star answered "Not really…" Kid nodded. "There was nothing seriously wrong with Maka or Ox-kun and the other either. I knew you of all people would be fine" commented Kid.

"I have a god's body, and I don't get why they need to inspect me" he said offhandedly but it struck a cord in Black Star. Kid noticed his flinch "Is something wrong?" he asked as Black Star walked over to the window and opened it "Hey Kid watch this."

He jumped out and smacked his fist on one of the schools outside spikes breaking off the tip "Not again!" kid shouted in horror over the loss of symmetry. "You bastard how dare you destroy Shibusen's symmetry. Fool I'll never forgive you!" he shouted down to Black Star who seemed quiet.

He turned to face the Shinigami "Get down here Kid, let's have a duel" he said in a tone that left no room for argument confusing Kid slightly.

**XBreakX**

Across town Soul and Maka were waving goodbye to Chrona as she made her way home "See ya Chrona" waved Maka "Y…Yeah bye, bye" she replied walking off. "Doesn't look like the field had any particular effect in us… I hope Naruto-san and the others are all okay" said Maka.

"Well they're all more durable then we are after all…plus Naruto has all the others to look after him too" commented Soul, "I guess but sometimes he looks in pain and tries to play it off…Ahh!" she suddenly started rummaging through her bag.

"Huh, what's wrong?" asked Soul "I forgot my notebook in the lecture hall" she replied about to run back. "C'mon can't you just get it tomorrow" she shook her head "If I don't get it and review, I won't be able to face everyone."

"I'm going so go home first and boil the rice" she called to him. However in the alley another conversation was taking place "Good? Is anything at Shibusen? And don't forget not to let this chance escape" said a voice that croaked a bit.

"You'll have to move quickly if you want to stay in with your friends" said Eruka in her frog form. "They found the snake that we planted in Marie. We don't know how much longer you'll be able to stay there Chrona~~" said girl nodded to the frog.

I can't believe I forgot my notebook" said Maka coming round the corner. "You understand, right? Well then execute your mission" Maka ducked back round the corner hoping she wasn't seen. She then heard something frightening to her "Medusa is expecting your success too."

Hearing that Medusa was still alive made Maka turn to run away, thinking about how Chrona was still working with the witch. She also thought about what this could do to Naruto, seeing as he still didn't like to talk about her. What she didn't know was that Naruto was aware of Medusa being alive as did other members of staff.

So engrossed in her thoughts Maka ended up running into someone realizing her mistake she helped the person up "Sorry…are you okay?" the person she ran into was just a small girl. "Yeah I'm totally fine" the girl answered as she dusted herself off. Maka began to walk off "I'm really sorry…" not taking notice that the girl was the missing girl Rachel still possessed by Medusa.

**XBreakX**

In the Shibusen intelligence control room Joe was looking through some of the old notes there before feeling something. '_Again huh…periodically, ever since I entered Death City I've had a bad feeling. My Soul Perception ability is acting up…I wonder why'_ he thought.

A sound of knocking came from behind him and he turned to see "Marie…" she offered him a cup of coffee "Good work today" she said. "Here have some coffee, Naruto-kun gave me his special blend for you" she handed him the cup which he took a whiff of and gave a blissful sigh as the flavour touched his nostrils.

"Only two cups and I think I'm getting hooked off this blend" the two laughed at this. "Yeah it's easy to get hooked to Naruto-kun's cooking and other talents" she said smiling at the memory of some of his dishes or when they cooked together. "He's something I'll give him that, he gives good advice too" this made Marie give him a curious glance "What advice did he give?"

He smiled taking a sip of his coffee "Told me there will be someone I truly click with out there, I just have to keep looking and be honest when I find her. Made me think since, even now my 'Soul Perception' is growing, and even though I'm the first technician to be able to break through a witch's 'Soul Protect' I usually end up doing this unpleasant sort of wok where I have to be suspicious of my own allies, but what he said made me think that just telling the right girl this might make it easier."

Marie giggled "Seems Naruto-kun made you feel better about yourself from the get go huh?" he nodded smiling "Yeah helps put things in perspective really."

Marie suddenly remembered something "Joe if you'd like you can join me and Naruto-kun tonight for dinner at that French place in the 3rd district. It'll be a good chance to catch up and a little time to relax after the first part of the investigation."

"I'd like that, thanks Marie nice we can still be friends" he said holding out his hand to her which she took "See you at seven then and please try and get out of those shorts and sandals." Joe sweat dropped at the crack at his clothing but smiled none the less happy to see Marie smile.

**XBreakX**

Back at Gallows mansion Naruto felt a pulse from a Hiraishin and felt for who it was, he then quickly made his was to the anti-magic room and threw down the kunai. A flash of light revealed the eldest Mizune in her adult form who hugged Naruto as she saw him "Naruto-kun, you're okay; we were all so worried when we felt you in the field on Lost Island."

He ran a hand through her hair, "I'm fine now Mizune-chan and I knew I felt you all there. What was your mission there?" he asked. "The collection of the real BREW" Naruto's eyes widened at this "We were sent in to switch the real Brew with a fake so Arachne would think she had the upper hand."

"What are Medusa-chan's plans for it?" she shook her head at him "She won't tell us, most of the time we are acting as spies at Arachnophobia's base" he nodded and they sat down on the couch. "Do you know any of Arachne's plans" another shake of her head "Sorry Naruto-kun we don't hear much, we're only low level members."

He smiled at her pulling down the mask "Don't worry Mizune-chan I wouldn't want to put any of you at risk trying to find out the secret plans" she returned the smile cupping his face "Why are you so kind Naruto-kun?" she asked.

He shrugged "Natural gift maybe…how is Eruka-chan?" her smile went down a little "Fine but we can tell she really doesn't want to be there. Even though Medusa has moved to a different body she's still very powerful." Naruto chuckled bitterly "So she traded one body for another…ironic but her soul as it id now…maybe…" Mizune looked confused "Maybe what Naruto-kun?"

He shook his head "Nothing to be worried about, so how long can you stay?" she sighed "Honestly not much longer I'll be expected for duty in a while, sorry I can't stay longer" she felt Naruto tilt her head up. "Guess this will have to do till we see each other again" he told her before kissing her surprising her slightly but she wasn't complaining as she quickly joined in the embrace holding him closer to her body with her arms.

When the kiss ended she was blush hard and managed to mutter out "Bye Naruto-kun" he waved and kissed her forehead before teleporting her back to where she came. He then felt a weight on his back and looked to see Blair hanging off his neck with a smile on her face "Welcome home Naruto-kun" she said kissing him hello.

"It's good to be home Blair" he said as he carried Blair away to the kitchen to make a spot of lunch.

**XBreakX**

Back with Black Star and Kid, Sid, Nygus and Mifune came onto the scene. "Sid-sensei, Mifune-sensei, Nygus-san" said Liz spotting them "Black Star again huh?" Sid said with a sigh.

"The witnesses are here" Black Star smirked "You bastard, why would you break one of the horns sticking out of Shibusen that gave it such symmetrical balance?" asked Kid before taking stance. "Shinigami Taijutsu, Stance of Sin. I'm so eager…I can't wait to kick you ass even one second sooner, say you'll fix it" he said in a dark tone as Black Star continued to smirk.

"Here I come" Kid rushed forward attempting a kick which Black Star dodged leaning back onto the floor before using his feet to kick Kid away all the while his hands in his pockets. He flipped back onto his feet giggling "How long are you going to keep yor hands in your pockets? Do you plan to win against me without using your hands?" Kid asked.

"Maybe so" was his reply before punching kid back 'Heavy…' thought Kid "Hmm…pretty fast" commented Mifune as Black Star sent a punch into Kid's stomach before he could get his guard up. 'He's packing his fist with his soul wavelength' noted Kid while Black Star thought 'It's over…' however his wavelength didn't discharge from the blow.

'_A…A misfire?'_ he though in confusion while Mifune and Sid seemed to realize the problem "Black Star, we fought like this in front of the main gate when we first me too. Compared to then your power and fighting ability have both risen remarkably. However you…have become weaker" Kid told him.

"Huh?" questioned Black Star, An inferiority complex…it's hindering the release of his soul wavelength" explained Sid "Eh? That's why?" asked Liz. "Black Star when he fights usually has his mind set n beating the opponent and fights the best like that. Right now he sees the Shinigami having something he needs to win which isn't his style hence the problem" Mifune elaborated.

"Indeed, I've known Black Star since he was a child, he has talent a strong soul and works hard. Whether it's upperclassman or huge crowds he cuts a path through everything and everyone, his life had been one long string of victories" he told the girls as Mifune took over. "But since the last time we fought and the lost battle for BREW probably hurt him especially badly. It's odd most people with weak souls run away but that idiot can only move forward. In a way it's similar to the stories Uzumaki tells Angela about his younger days."

All the while they had been talking Kid and Black Star had been fighting still neither giving an inch, both determined to win. "HE told us once about that…sometimes I find it hard to believe Naruto-kun ever acted like that" commented Liz.

You…why are you in such a rush…?" asked Kid "A rush? Everyone around me is just slow" replied Black Star. "But looking wouldn't Naruto-kun telling him he didn't have to do so much help?" asked Liz as Mifune shook his head "Uzumaki isn't the best person as he's looking to the future in his life where as Black Star lives in the now and someone like me isn't good since adults cling to the past."

"New things will keep coming along? What a bunch of shit. It's disappointing and slow but so long as you're alive it's obvious the new things will always come. This ain't just playing catch without a ball you moron" said Black Star unaware that his eyes now had a star pupil in them.

"Sid…" said Nygus "We know…those eyes and that wavelength…" replied Sid "Just like his father White Star but will the boy follow the father like the Kishin or once more forge his own path in life?" wondered Mifune remembering that he had taken down Black Star's father.

"I don't care anymore that you broke it, stop now!" he shouted to his friend "Then kill me, you're a Shinigami aren't you?" as he finished the question Kid elbowed him in the back n the neck almost making him pass out. Kid continued slamming both fists into the back of his head pushing him to the ground.

He followed with a vicious axe kick to his head making a crater in the ground his foot still on his head as Black Star tried to get up. But Kid was having none of it so exerted his strength and pushed him further into the ground ending the fight. "Why'd you do that Black Star, you're greater than a god aren't you?"

**XChapter EndX**

**Well people after a couple months the next chapter of New Life is out I hope you enjoy it and next chapter I will try and write up the lemon for this story and it will most likely be Blair for it because she was the first girl of this story.**

**Hope you all enjoy it and I may be going over the old chapters soon and tweaking them so they read better but until then Bye…**


End file.
